


The Littlest Queen

by RonisGirlSQ, UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, MD/LG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: EF AU: Emma is found in Regina's apple tree in the body of a four year old. Her mindset is of an adult, but under high stress her magic lets loose and she reverts back into a toddler. Running from her Kingdom she flees to the Dark Kingdom where The Evil Queen takes her in and shows her the kindness she had been searching and longing for. (This work will contain MD/lg. If this bothers you then don't read. All sexual encounters will be between two consenting adults.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain MD/lg (Mommy Domme/little girl) aspects. If this bothers you then do not continue to read beyond this point. 
> 
> Any and all sexual encounters will be between two consenting adults.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Messages are welcome. Let me know what you think or if you'd like to see something put in. I will try to incorporate it to the best of my ability.

“Your Majesty!” One of the guards bellowed as he ran into the throne room. 

Queen Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at the interruption. She was holding court, listening to some of the complaints of her people. Trying her best to keep her cool she looked up and sighed. “Yes Huntsman?”

The Huntsman looked around at everyone in the throne room before moving towards his Queen. Bowing low once he reached the stairs leading up to her throne. “A little girl has snuck into the palace grounds, and into your private gardens. She gave the rest of the guards the slip and we can’t find her Your Majesty.”

A loud laugh rang out through the room. The Queen’s head thrown back. Of all the things I’ve imagined that could take my guards. “You’re telling me, that a little girl has given some of the best guards and knights of this realm the slip?” She asks, mirth evident in her eyes. “And please Huntsman, tell me how old do you think she is?”

Swallowing thickly, the knight looked down at the stone floor. “She can’t be no older than 4, Your Majesty.”

The Queen scoffed, another laugh escaping unbidden. With a wave of her hand everyone that was in the throne room began to file out. She doesn’t want this information getting out to anyone else. It’s bad enough that a 4 year old little girl has managed to get into her palace grounds. But she can’t have it get out to anymore peasants that she has also given her guards the slip and has managed to hide away somewhere inside her private gardens. “You’re seriously telling me, that a 4 year old, is hidden somewhere in my gardens. And you can’t find her?” She asks, amusement lacing her words.

“Yes, My Queen,”

“Don’t call me that.” Queen Regina growls. “It’s Your Majesty, I will not tell you again.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty.”

“Very well,” She says, standing from her throne and descending the stairs. She stops in front of the Huntsman and looks him up and down. “Now how about you take me to the gardens and see if we can find this child?”

The Huntsman nods once before turning on his heels and leading the way to The Queen’s private garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma’s green eyes took in the gardens that she was hiding in. The black and red rose bushes that sprang up all over were a sight to see for her. They were beautiful. Really everything that was in this palace was to her. Currently sitting on the highest branch in an apple tree she could see far into the land that she had ran to. She knew she was in the Dark Kingdom, that had been her plan all along. This was the one place that she knew her mother and father wouldn’t look. 

“I could’ve sworn the little shit ran this way,” Emma heard from below her. She peered down from the branch she was perched on and smirked. Stifling a giggle with her hand. They haven’t seen me being that way yet. She thinks, holding her hand out, palm up, and creating a little magical ball of fire. She tosses it up and over the to of the tree, sending it down to fall on top of the two guards looking for her. 

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”

Emma stifles another giggle. She can’t believe how stupid these guards really are. 

“Call The Huntsman, tell him to let Her Majesty know that we are under attack. Who ever it is has magic.”

Emma conjures up two more little balls of fire. Tossing them up the same way that she just had. She watches them fall in front of the guards as they scramble to get out of the way. She finally giggles quietly to herself before conjuring two balls of blue light and tossing them down towards the guards. 

“Well, hello there, Little One,” Comes a husky voice from the bottom of the tree. “Won’t you come down?”

“Your Majesty…” said a guard, but the single, raised hand ceases his words. 

“Dismissed.” 

All but the Huntsman fall away, leaving the girl, the Queen, and him alone in the gardens. “You’re safe.” 

The girl giggles with delight. “Did you see their faces?!”

“I did. You’re very good with your magic.” 

Emma smiles brightly before holding both hands out, creating little orbs of bright pink paint. She quickly scrambles up and climbs the last few branches to reach the top before launching the balls towards the two reatreating guards. She watches in anticipation as they sail through the air and come down directly onto the guards. Bathing them both in pink paint from head to toe. 

Both guards spin in place and stare wide-eyed towards their Queen. Not being able to see the little girl in the tree laughing uncontrollably. “Your Majesty?” They question. Knowing only that their Queen has been the one to have magic in the palace.

“New uniforms,” she waves them away, and grins at the joyous giggles coming from her tree top. 

Plopping down on the branch she was standing on, Emma continues to giggle. “They, T-They,” she wheezes out. “They thought you did it!” She squeals in delight again. 

“You have such a pretty laugh.” 

Emma blushes and looks down towards the woman and man standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at her. She shifts her eyes from one to the other. Her green eyes lingering longer and longer on the Queen. “Thank You,” she murmurs. “You’re very pretty.” She says, laying down on her stomach and letting her legs dangle from the branch. She curls her arms up and under her head and rests her chin on them, still maintaining eye contact with Regina.

The Huntsman huffs. “Get down here you little brat.” He orders. “You need to be taken to the dungeons.”

Green eyes roll. Fingers snap and Emma stiffles another giggle. Holding her palm up she has another bright pink paint ball in her hand. 

“Don’t” he growls up at the little girl.

“Or what?” She asks, flipping over onto her back and tossing the ball up into the air, only to catch it once more in her hand. 

The Huntsman flinches nervously. Not wanting to end up like the other two guards, covered in bright pink paint.

Emma giggles again as she watches the man fidget. She tosses the ball up and lets it fall this time. At the last minute she changes it into a ball of water. She watches in delight as it cascades down the man's head.

“Alright, Little One. You’ve had your fun.” The Queen delights, and barely refrains from her own laughter. The sudden appearance of the White Kingdom’s Princess in her arms, fills her with unimaginable joy. “Welcome to the Dark Kingdom, Princess Emma.” 

The child ducks her head, “How did you know it was me?” 

“I would know that precious face anywhere.” 

Emma blushes and hides her face in the Queen’s neck. “I’s really an adult though,” She whispers so only Regina can hear her. “This happens sometimes. I can’t stop it.” She adds. Wrapping her little arms around the Queen’s shoulders. Keeping her face buried into the tan neck she was already hiding in.

“I’ve been watching you, and you know what?” Regina asks, booping her on the nose. “I accept you.” 

The girl whimpers and buries herself deeper into Regina. She’s never heard those words before. She isn’t accepted by her own mother and father. A few tears leak from her eyes before she yawns widely into the Queen’s neck. “But they tell me you’re ‘Evil’,” 

Regina looks over at the Huntsman, watching him with his hand on the hilt of his sword. She rolls her eyes before clearing her throat. “You’re dismissed Huntsman.”

“But Your Majesty,” He protests. Eyeing the girl in the Queen’s arms. “This could be a plan by Snow White and Prince Charming. They could’ve made her this way to distract you.”

Emma whimers again, shaking her head in the crook of Regina’s neck. “They didn’t, I pomise.” She says so only Regina can hear. 

“She needs to go to the dungeons.” He continues. 

Another ball of pink paint appears above the man. Regina watches and feels as Emma drops her hand back down and it lands on the Huntsman. Covering him in pink paint.

“You Little,” He growls, lunging towards Emma. Intent on taking her from the Queen and to the dungeons. 

“I said, you're dismissed.” 

“But Your Majesty.” He protests. “Think about it, what if it’s just a ploy by the White King and Queen?” He tries to reason with her.

Whimpering into Regina’s neck again, Emma clings to the Queen. “I promise, My Queen, I came here on my own. It isn’t a trap.” She says loud enough for the Huntsman to hear also.

The man waits for the Queen to reprimand the young Princess for calling her ‘My Queen’ like he’d done earlier. A small smile coming to his lips, waiting for the young blonde to be handed over to him so he can take her down to the dungeons. 

“Let us go to the kitchens and prepare a small snack, hm?” She asks, ignoring the Huntsman completely. 

Emma giggles and nods. “Yes please, I starving!” She exclaimed excitedly. As if on cue, her stomach growled, causing the little girl's cheeks to flush a pretty pink. 

“I’m thinking hot cocoa with cinnamon.” 

“Oh yes, please!”

It’s a phrase Regina recalls hearing frequently as she watched the lovely girl before her grow into a repressed and misunderstood woman. As she grew, it was one of the few things Regina truly missed. Trying hard to be the young woman her parents wished for, while hiding her truest self away. The best she could, given that her ability to wield magic also reversed the aging process when her emotional turmoil rose too high. 

“How’d you know that was my fabrit?”

“I’ve always been with you Emma.”

“Like a guardian angel?” The blonde asks innocently. Tucking her forehead against the side of Regina’s neck once more. Her thumb slowly finding its way into her mouth.

“Something like that, I suppose.” Regina answers with a small smile. She gently threads fingers through long curly hair and begins to walk back towards her castle. The young blonde Princess, tucked safely into her arms. “How about after our snack, we take a nap, hmm, how’s that sound?”

“I’s not seepy” Emma mumbles around her thumb. Another yawn escaping. Her body fully relaxing against the Queen’s. Regina’s chuckle, tickles against her cheek. 

“Of course not, My Princess.”

Emma warms at the name. No one's ever called her that before. Usually it’s only her name that they use. The few people she is allowed to interact with that is. “I like that,” she whispers. Her heavy eyes falling closed. The little girl falls into a light slumber as the Queen carriers her towards the kitchens. 

The staff jumps to attention at the sight of their Queen in the kitchens. “Your Majesty?” 

“Leave us,” she orders and at once they scatter. 

Emma stirs, whimpering slightly. “My Queen?” She asks. Even though she can still feel the arms wrapped around her, and can still smell the faint scent of apples that seems to cling to the dark haired woman. 

“Yes, My Princess?” Asks Regina, as she begins preparations. 

“Just making sure you’re still here,” Emma whispers. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” 

“Promise?” She asks in a small voice. She hates how needy she is being. She doesn’t want to scare the Queen away. She just met her, but she was already someone she cared a lot about. She was the first person to ever be kind to her when she was like this. She didn’t want to lose that.

Setting the child near the stove, The Queen took in her plump face and big verdant eyes. “If it is the last thing I do.” 

Emma giggles and throws herself into the Queens arms once more. Hugging her tightly. “Tank You, My Queen.” She whimpers. Hot tears falling in her joy to be accepted by the woman. “I don’t have any monies.” 

“Dear one, I require no money. Your company alone is enough,” Placing a gentle kiss to the girls forehead as she finishes their beverages. “For My Princess,” 

Taking the mug carefully the little girl sits back on the counter and takes a small sip. A white foam mustache on her upper lip as she gives a big smile. “It’s ‘licious,” she announces enthusiastically before taking another sip of her drink. “It’s the best I’ve ever tasted.” She says, the foam mustache still in place, this time a small amount of foam dotting her nose.

“Delicious, dear one,” 

“That’s what I said silly!” Emma giggles. “It’s de-cio-us,” she tries again. Sounding out the word carefully. Trying to replicate the word the Queen has said. Little pink tongue poking out in concentration of trying to pronounce the word correctly. 

“That’s close My Princess,” Regina says, smiling as she watches the young blonde. She can’t help but find her adorable. “De-lic-ious,” 

Emma nods. Her tongue peeking out to wet her bottom lip, “de-lic-ious,” she tries slowly. “Delicious!” She exclaims triumphantly. A beaming smile showing off her white teeth.

“You have a wonderful smile, Princess.” She says to the cutest little repeat smile and shrug.

“Your Princess,”

“Is that what you want?”

“Uh huh.”

“You mean, yes,” Regina corrects, poking her tiny nose with her index finger.

“Yes,” Emma agrees. Blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she nods rapidly. “I,” She starts, cheeks flushing pink. Nervously fidgeting with her cup. “I stay here, with you? Pwease?” She asks in a small voice. Eyes downcasted, afraid of the rejection she might see in the brunettes eyes.

“I think that is a marvelous idea.”

Emma’s head snaps up, eyes wide in shock. “Really?” She whispers. To afraid to make a louder noise in case the Queen changed her mind. While trying to keep her excitement at bay and focusing only on the Queens chocolate eyes, Emma didn’t realize that she was letting her magic flow through her unchecked. A soft pink shimmering light began to encase the little girls body seconds before she ‘poofed’ herself away. She landed back in the top of the apple tree. The first place that she had actually felt genuinely happy, and excitement when she had been teasing the Queen’s guards.

It was but a few seconds before the Queen appeared near the base. “Dear one, you cannot run from your impending naptime.” 

Emma giggles and begins to climb down the tree. “I wasn’t trying to My Queen,” she smiles brightly. Stopping for a second to sit and look down towards the brunette woman. “I got so excited when you said that I could stay with you. But I tried to suppress it, and instead of being in control of my magic I let it flow,” she explained. Another happy giggle escaping. “It brought me here, because this is the first place that I’ve felt genuinely happy.” Her voice that had started off strong had turned soft and hesitant towards the end. Tears were quickly forming in jade eyes as she thought about how she was finally going to start to be happy.

“Won’t you come down, and allow me to continue that feeling?” 

“But-”

“No buts young lady. Join me,” Regina sternly says, as Emma scuttles her way to the ground.

“What if I’m bigger after my nap?” 

“Then be big, My Princess,” She scoops up the girl, and begins to carry her back towards the palace.

“You won’t send me back right?” she questions through a wide yawn. A little fist held in front of her mouth before tucking herself into the Queen’s embrace.

“Who would I torture the guards with?”

Emma giggles. “That’s true,” she smiles against the neck she’s buried in. “Thank You for ebryting My Queen.” 

“No, thank you My Princess,” 

“Is it nap time now?” The little girl asks. Her tiny fist covering her mouth again. “Where am I going to sleep?”

“Yes, it’s time for your nap now Little One,” Regina answers with a small chuckle. “You’re going to go sleep in your very own room. We can decorate it together when you wake up. How’s that sound My Princess?”

“Mhmm,” Emma hums, already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After laying her Princess down the Queen gathered all of the staff into the throne room for a important meeting. “I’m sure some of you have heard of the news this morning,” she started, making eye contact with each of her staff members. “Princess Emma of the White Kingdom has come here. She will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. She will be treated as a Princess. You’ll address her as you would any royal. Her majesty, or Princess Emma. Unless permitted otherwise. She’ll have free reign throughout the palace as well as its grounds. You are NOT to stop her unless she is in danger.” Regina said, making sure to lock eyes with the Huntsman. “She has light magic, which only confirms what we have always believed. Do not be fooled, though she currently appears before you in the body of a 4 year old, that is only to hide her true identity.”

As if on cue a small giggle could be heard above everyone standing in the throne room. Emma had woken up from her nap in a playful mood. She was also missing her Queen. So she had attached herself to the Queen’s magical signature and ‘poofed’ herself to where she was. Landing on top of the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. Stifling more giggles she conjured up more pink paintballs and let them fall right in front of the two guards from earlier as well as the Huntsman. Making sure not to hit them. Then she conjured up a bunch of light balls letting them swoop around the room and around everyone that was in it. She suddenly appeared in the Queen's lap. Lifting her hands and giggling she tossed several pink paintballs in the air, letting them fall on top of the guards she’d been chased by earlier.

Laughing outright at the look of rage contorting her guards faces, Regina hugs the little girl close to her. “And just what do you think you’re doing Little Girl?” She asks, amusement lacing her tone. 

“Having some fun with the guards,” she answers seriously. Her eyes dancing with mirth. The light show continues as the orbs swoop and twirl. Changing colors every few seconds. She conjured up some more paintballs and flicks her wrists, sending them towards the guards. Laughing in delight as they all dive out of the way of her magic, only to be splattered a second later with a deep purple paint. Her magical orbs following its intended victims. Looking up over her shoulder Emma smiles at the Queen. “I’m bored. Can we decorate my room now?” Emma says with a pout. Her magical light show coming to a end as the orbs burst sending glitter raining down over everyone in the room. She giggles excitedly as she watches, making sure to put up a quick protection spell around her and Regina so they weren’t covered in glitter as well.

“That my Darling Princess, sounds like an absolutely splendid idea.” 

Emma squeals in delight, “DISMISSED!” She yells gleefully before engulfing her and Regina in pinkish white smoke. They appear in the room Emma had been lain in and she looks up with a bright smile towards the Queen. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” She says giggling.

“You did a good job. However,” Regina says, sitting her on the edge of the bed. “Only the Queen may dismiss others,” 

“Oh,” Emma pouts. Her mouth dropping into a frown. “I’m very sorry, My Queen.” She says softly. “I just wanted you all to myself.” She confessed looking sheepishly up at Regina between lowered lashes. “I woke up and missed you.”

“I’m right here, dear one,” 

“You are now,” Emma nods. She chews on her bottom lip and sighs. She needs to explain herself better. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” she starts, eyes welling up with tears. “I kinda freaked out a little. M, Snow and David,” she stutters. Closing her eyes tightly. “They’d put me down for a nap when I was like this and they’d leave me there. Locked in my own room until I was an adult again.” She whispers. Tears flowing down her cheeks. “They’d have the Blue Fairy put up a magical barrier that I couldn’t take down.” It’s a good thing she’s just in the body of a four year old. Sometimes she talks and acts like one yes. But sometimes she can articulate herself very well like an adult. Only if she needs to though.

“Why did they lock you in your room Emma?”

“Cause I’m an embarrassment.” Emma says, head hung low, chin resting on her chest. “They’re also afraid of my magic.” She whispers. “Magic was banned in the White Kingdom. Those who have it either fled to somewhere they could practice or were locked in the dungeons when they’d get caught.” She explains.

“Yet they consult the Blue Fairy every chance they get. I truly do not understand that girl.” 

“What girl?” asks Emma. 

“Your Mother, dear.” 

“Oh,” Emma giggles. She’s never heard anyone refer to her mother as a girl before. It was quite amusing to her. “They trust Blue, is what Snow says all the time.” She answers. “Am I a bad girl?” She asks suddenly. Afraid of the answer she’ll receive.

“Why do you ask that?”

“Cause I call her Snow, instead of Mother.” Emma whispers. “It’s something I’ve been a lot recently. I just don’t,” She trails off. Afraid of voicing herself, least of all she upsets the Queen. She doesn’t want to talk bad of her parents. She does love them and she’s grateful for them giving her life, but she no longer respects them. She no longer wants to live or be around them. She just doesn’t know how to express that to the Queen.

“They hid you away rather than embrace the beautiful, strong, wild woman that you became. No one should be locked away. A Princess, least of all,” Regina says, cupping her chin. 

Emma nods. Wide jade eyes filling with tears once more. No one has ever understood her this way. Understood that she couldn’t help who she was, or who she became when she got so emotional that she reverted back into a small girl. “I don’t want to belong to them anymore.” She confesses in a small voice.

“You said they locked you in your room when you are little?” 

“Yes?” 

“How did you get out?” 

Emma wrung her fingertips and dropped her eyes to the floor. “I was walking with my betrothed when it happened.” 

“Who is your betrothed?” 

“I’d rather not say…”

“You can tell me anything.”

Glancing up from behind blonde hair, Emma’s eyes flood with tears. “The Dark One’s Son.” 

The opportunity to repay her old mentor the favor of a deal gone bad, brought crimson lips to a beautiful upward curve. The feeling of glee rose from her depths. It had been such a long time since she had seen Rumplestiltskin. Twenty-eight years, to be exact. Ever since her curse failed and she legitimately had to begin ruling her kingdom. “You don’t say, Princess Emma?” 

“Y-y-yes, ma’am,” Emma stammers. Watching the transformation on the Queen's face. It’s a little scary, but she’s mainly intrigued. She’d like to know what the other woman was thinking about in the moment. The fear, however, was stopping her from questioning anything.

“Oh, you don’t need to be afraid dear. You, my sweet, sweet Princess are going to have everything your little and big heart, desires from this moment forward.” 

Eyes wide, Emma looks at Regina with awe and wonder in her eyes. “Wha-, really?”

“Really.” Regina coos. “Let’s begin with whether or not you want to marry this...Dark One’s son.” 

“Snow White married Daddy for love. Why don’t I get the same choice?!” Emma shouts. She’s asked her parents the same question. All she got was that it was good for the Kingdom. “I don’t want to marry him because my parents tell me too. I want to marry for love. Not my Mother’s fear of me becoming an old maid.” Emma says exasperatedly. “I don’t even know what that means!”

“You, my precious Swan, have nothing to fear. In this castle, you have the freedom to choose.” 

“You’ll let me choose?” She asks. Amazement evident in her tone. She’s never been given the chance to make any type of decision regarding her life. Jade eyes instantly fill with tears, overwhelmed by everything she’s hearing and of the Queen’s kindness shown to her.

“Indeed, little one.” The Queen, boops her button nose for good measure. 

“B-but, Snow White said you were…”

“Evil?” The Queen offers, as the blonde blushes profusely. “She added it to my name.” 

“I have nothing to offer you,” 

“Rule Number One,” Regina says seriously. Making eye contact with her Little Princess. “Stop thinking you need to offer or pay me something. I’m doing this because I want to, not because I require something in return.”

“But, I’ve always had to give something in return to someone doing something for me.”

“Nonsense. The only thing I want is to see who you truly are My Princess.” 

“What do you mean who I truly am?” Emma asks. Brows drawn together in confusion. “If you’ve been watching me, shouldn’t you know who I truly am?”

“You’ve been suppressing yourself for a long time, My Princess,” Regina says soothingly. Smoothing her thumb over one of the blondes eyebrows. Hoping to soothe the confusion from her brow. “I want you to stop that, show me who you truly are. Don’t be that someone your mother tried to make you to be.”

“But how do I do that?”

“It is a path we may walk together, should you allow it.” 

“Yes, please.” Emma says softly. Excited about learning how to just be herself. With no one else telling her how to be a perfect Princess. Just the thought of being able to be herself, her full self without limitations is exciting and Emma is trying very hard to downplay her eagerness. 

“Are you certain, My Princess?” 

“Yes, My Queen.” Emma answers. Dipping her head forward to acknowledge that she will do her best for Regina. 

“Alright then. That’s settled. We will do this together.” Regina answers with a smile. Gathering the little girl up into her arms once more. “Now tell me, what do you want your room to look like, hmm?” 

Viridescent eyes go wide and sparkle in the fading sunlight. “Horses and Unicorns please!” She says bouncing in Regina’s arms. “With rainbows and mushrooms!” She adds, giddily looking around the large room. “With a desk and twinkling lights coming from the ceiling. Bookshelves from floor to ceiling. A sette I can lay on next to the window and look out into the land.” She talks quickly. Excited to share her ideas with the Queen. “Purples, pinks, light greens and red!” 

The Queen laughs at the excitement she can hear in her Princesses voice. “Alright Sweetheart. Are you going to help me with all that?” 

Emma nods excitedly. Squirming in the Queens arms to be let down. “Down Gina! Down!” She huffs in frustration. Then remembers her manners. “Please, My Queen.”

Regina chuckles and sets the little girl down on her feet. “That’s my good little one,” she coos. Pleased that Emma remembered her manners even though she was very excited. She’ll have to work with her a little bit more but she was please nonetheless. Lifting her hands she looks down at the little girl and smiles. “Are you ready, My Princess?”

Blonde curls bounce across Emma’s back and shoulders as she nods excitedly. “Ready, My Queen!” She says holding her hands up to mimic the Queen. 

The room begins to glow with their combined magic. A beautiful color of smoke mixing. Purple and pink, swirling and twining together to create the Princesses dream room. Emma bounces on her toes as she watches her room transform before her very eyes. Wisps of purple and pink smoke swirl around her legs. Sneaking up her body and enveloping her. She giggles as the purple smoke tickles her sides. Like fingers are actually there. “We’re almost done!” She calls giddily. Ready to see the whole room complete. She glances over and smiles at the Queen before she lifts her hands higher and lets balls of magic form above their heads. Each filling with a white light before they began to float around the ceiling, changing colors as they go. They stagger themselves. One high up one low, as they dance between the twinkling lights that border the top of the ceiling. Satisfied with everything Emma drops her arms and waits as the smoke clears from the room. The magic that had surrounded her still lingering. Causing her to break into another fit of giggles as the purple continues to dance along her skin.

On either side of her four poster bed, a floor to ceiling bookcase, complete with a ladder. All the pinks and purples the world has to offer adorn the walls. Bright pink pillows, and a purple quilt on her bed. There is one addition the Princess does not expect and it makes her scramble to climb on the bed. On her pillow was a large, plush, unicorn stuffed animal. Snatching it up by the hoof, the little Princess held it to her chest. 

“Hi Little Guy,” Emma says, crushing it in her arms with all her excitement. “I’m gonna call you Albert. You have to meet My Queen!”

Scampering down from the bed, she brings herself and Albert to kneel before Regina’s foreboding form. “You gotta show ‘spect Albert. My Queen, this is my friend, Albert.” 

“Rise, My Princess.” She says, so she may pick up the child and her stuffed toy. “How do you do, Sir Albert?” 

“Albert is a Sir?” Emma asks with wide eyes. 

“Indeed, he is, little one.” 

“You hear that Albert?” Emma says excitedly, “You’s a Sir!” She giggles. Looking her stuffie in the eyes. A look of confusion marking her face. “What’s a Sir, My Queen?” She asks looking up into brown eyes.

“Sir, is used before the given name of Knights”

“Albert! You’re a Knight and didn’t tell me?!”

Shifting her little one to her hip she lets her other arm relax against her side. Fingers flickering she smiles as she watches the stuffie nod.

A surprised gasps escapes Emma. Eyes comically wide. “D-did,” She stutters. Staring intently at her stuffie. “Did he just?” She’s at a loss for words. Has no clue how to express herself as she continues to stare into the eyes of her stuffie before turning big jade eyes up to her Queen.

“I do believe Sir Albert is talking to you Princess.” 

At that time, pale arms tightened around the Queen’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, My Queen!”

Holding the little girl close, Regina brushes a kiss against her temple. “You’re very welcome. My Princess. Do you like your new room?” 

Emma nods quickly, her hair tangling and falling into her face. “I love it, My Queen!” 

The mirror above the Princesses bed, began to swirl with a blue smoke. The Genie appearing only a second later. “Your Majesty?” 

Straightening her spine the Queen looked up at the mirror. She held her Princess closer to herself. “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but there is something the requires your attention.” 

“Very well, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Genie said before disappearing. 

Emma clings just a little tighter to Regina. Not wanting to part ways with her just yet. “Do you have to?” 

“Unfortunately I do,” Regina murmures. “It’ll be dinner time soon and I’ll meet you in the dining hall.”

Emma nods and squeezes just a little tighter. “Otay,” She whispers. “Can I play in my room until then?” 

“Of course, My Princess.” Regina says, setting the little girl down on top of her bed. “I’ll have The Genie tell you when to come for dinner.” 

Emma nods and smiles. “Okay,” She says. 

Regina smiles once more before turning and sweeping out of the room. Her mask falling back into place once the door is clicked closed behind her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What should we do Albert?” Emma asks once they are alone. “Should we read? Or play with dolls?” She asks as she pulls him into her lap and hugs him close. She looks around her room and can’t help but smile. She loves her room. “I wonder what the Queen is doing?” 

She swears Sir Albert, nuzzles against her neck but when she looks at him there is no evidence he ever moves. Taking him to the balcony, they stare out over the lands. “I’m just a Princess, but you’re Sir Albert, the Queen’s Knight. We gotta watch over our people until the Queen comes back.”

Emma closes her eyes and smiles when she feels her magic flow through her. Opening them back up she giggles when she pulls Sir Albert up to eye level. He’s got a black helmet covering his head, his purple horn sticking out from the top. A small wooden sword is hung around his belly. “There now you can protect us.” She giggles. Setting him down on the ground, she smiles. “Stay here and make sure no one gets on the balcony Sir Albert, I’ll be right back!” 

Running back into her room Emma collects all her pillows off her bed before using her magic to transport the rest of her dolls to the balcony. She sets the pillows down again once she thinks of one more thing. Walking to her mirror she stands in front of it and closes her eyes once more. When she opens then again she smiles widely at what she sees. A small silver crown is nestled in blondes curls. A dark purple Princess dress adorned her body. She turns from the mirror and picks up the pillows again before walking back out onto the balcony. “Okay Sir Albert, are you ready to listen to our people?” She asks sitting the pillows down just outside of her balcony doors. “That’s my throne!” She giggles. Moving around her balcony she uses her magic to set her dolls up how she wants them and then returns to her ‘throne’. 

Sitting down she tries to cross her legs, except it’s awkward to do with the way the pillows lean when she moves. So she huffs and sits straight. “Okay, first order of business!” She exclaims. Looking to Sir Albert she nods, telling him to bring the first person up to stand in front of her. Using her magic she transports Sir Albert next to her and one of her dolls to stand in front of them. “What is your business in the castle today?” She asks seriously, trying to conceal her giggles.

She nods along like the doll is in fact talking to her. She glances over at Sir Albert and giggles quietly. He looks so serious with his helmet and sword. “So you need monies to repair your house roof?” She asks, her index finger tapping against her chin as she pretends to think of an answer. “I will not give you any monies,” she starts, smiling widely “but I will give you some materials you need to help fix your roof. The rest is up to you!” She sends the doll back to its place before pulling another forward. 

Again acting like she’s listening to someone actually talking Emma nods and hums. “I will give you one horse to replace the three that was slaughtered. I can offer you no more.” 

After another ten minutes of acting like she was solving problems she was starting to get bored. Sighing she brightens instantly when she gets an idea. Changing one of her dolls, she gives them a sword and makes it charge towards where she’s sitting. “Sir Albert!” She cries, mock outrage. “Seize her!” 

She makes Sir Albert charge towards the doll and a sword fight begins. She giggles as her fingers twitch, watching in delight as she plays with dolls. Making them swing their swords at each other. Suddenly she makes the sword the doll was holding slide towards her throne before Sir Albert made the doll kneel in front of her. She stands in mock outrage again and moves in front of the doll, placing her hands on her hips. “What do you have to say for you’sself!” She barks.

“Yourself,” The Queen corrects, standing in the opening of the balcony. There is all of a mischievous grin, sported on her painted lips. She was watching the Princess for some time. Of course, the woman-child was familiar with the workings of court. To see her acting it out was quite entertaining. 

Emma nods without taking her eyes off the doll. “Yeah, what the Queen said,” she tell the doll. She continues the stare down the doll. She growls and straightens her back at what she’s pretending to hear. “Take her to the dungeons Sir Albert! I don’t want to hear anymore.” She huffs “Snow White can suck it.”

“Princess Emma,” The Queen gasps, “that language will not be tolerated.” 

“But, My Queen, I’m an adu-,” 

“You are a Princess. You will speak as one, at all times.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Emma answers. Head hung low. Properly chastised. “Sir Albert, take her to the dungeons to be properly taken care of later.” She turns back to her toys a pout still firmly fixated on her lips. Emma uses her magic to send Albert and the doll to her room and then sits back on her throne. Back leaning against the Queens legs. “Court is dismissed.” She says seriously before making her toys disappear. 

“Emma, these people look to us to provide for them. Just as they provide for us. The food on our tables, the dresses on our bodies, the blankets to keep us warm. Everything we have, we owe to their backbreaking work.”

Tilting her head back against the legs she’s rest against Emma nods to the Queen. “Yes ma’am, I understand.” She says softly. “How bad did I do?” She asks. Not really realizing that the Queen has seen everything she’d done.

“You didn’t do badly, at all dear. It needs a little work. All young royals do,” she says, kissing blonde curls. 

“Will you teach me?” She asks shyly, her cheeks turning pink. “Can I sit in with you in court and watch?” 

“We’ll begin when you’ve resumed your adult status. We must keep the Little Princess safe.” 

“Tay,” Emma nods. Standing up and reaching her little arms up for the Queen to pick her up. “Is it dinner time? I’s hungry.” She asks, only for her stomach to growl loudly as soon as she finishes the question.

“It most certainly is.” 

“Yay!” Emma giggles, taking the Queen's hand and pulling her back inside. “Come on, I hungry!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner had been consumed, Emma ran around her room searching frantically for a book her Queen could read her for bedtime. She’d completed her bedtime routine. Brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed into a pretty purple nightgown that Regina and conjured for her. She had insisted that Regina to her, claiming that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep otherwise. 

The Queen watched with amusement dancing in her brown eyes. Her Princess was dead set on having a book read to her. Usually Regina wouldn’t indulge in this kind of behavior. After dinner she’d normally go to the war room and consult with her head of guards and council members well into the night. But seeing her Princess this excited to spend time with her, made the Queen feel that just this once nothing and no one was more important than her Little Princess. She knew that was a lie even as she thought it. Nothing and no one was ever going to be more important than her Princess ever again. Even though they just met, Emma has already soothed her dark heart, and rooted herself firmly in place. 

“Actually, do you have a faborite story? I wants that one,” She said, clutching Sir Albert to her chest. She climbed up onto her bed and snuggled down under her blankets. Beckoning the Queen over to sit with her.

“When I was a little girl, my Father and I would have Dancing Days. It helped me overcome my loneliness.” 

“Why were you lonely?” Emma asked, with large jade eyes.

“Mother didn’t want me to be around other children, and very few men. She wanted me to remain pure.”

Little Emma gasped. “I know what dat means.”

Regina smooths some blonde hair, and puts on a smile. “One day, Mother had gone to the market. Then she was scheduled for tea time with one of her confidants. Daddy put on some music. Had me stand on his shoes. We danced for...hours it felt. Those were the happiest days of my childhood.”

Emma giggles and snuggles down against Regina’s side. Sir Albert tucked under her arm. Her thumb found its way into her mouth and she nuzzled her face into the soft dress the Queen was wearing. “Dat sounds fun.” She mumbles around her thumb. A yawn escaping a minute later. “I dun no how to dance. Maybe we can dance like that someday?” She asks sleepily. Heavy eyes falling closed. 

“I would love too,” The Queen presses a kiss to blonde hair, and pulls the blanket around Emma and Sir Albert.

Emma smiles in her sleep, feeling the kiss pressed against her. She cuddles closer into her pillows once the Queen stands to make her way towards the door. She takes another look at the young girl, knowing that tomorrow she will be back to an adult. Turning she heads towards the door and just before she flicks her wrist to extinguish the candles giving off a faint glow she hears a sleepy mumble that fills her heart with even more joy. 

“Love You Mama.”

She lingers in the doorway, watching sleep fill her little one with peace. “I love you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma joins Regina in court. They take a walk and an important statement goes unanswered as the Queen is pulled away before she's giving a chance. Graham shows Emma that he was in the Queen's life before her and he is not pleased that Emma is now receiving all the attention. Emma is left pondering on a statement Graham says.

Eyes fluttering, Emma tried to stop the inevitable. She cuddled deeper into her bed. Holding tight to Sir Albert, hoping that sleep will claim her once more. 

 

When five minutes pass, she sighs and stretches her body out. Feeling her muscles stretch from no use. She smiles sleepily and slowly lets her eyes open. Her curtains have been drawn and she giggles. The Queen must have been in this morning. 

 

Sitting up, she notices there are two different dresses laid out on her sette. A little dress, the color matching that of her light purple wall. She gasps softly when she notices the ‘big’ dress beside it. Her Queen had laid out both, just in case. She can’t stop the tears from spilling over.

 

It was one thing to say you accept someone. Another entirely to show it such as Her Queen had. Though the Princess did not doubt the Queen to see the proof before her eyes was too much. She had specifically chosen these dresses herself. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  

 

The ‘big’ dress, is beautiful. She’s never seen anything like it, she’s never worn anything like it before either. She can’t help but smirk. If her mother saw her in this dress she would faint. Even though it was modest. It was a beautiful royal blue color, with a belt that looked like diamonds that went all the way up around the collar in an intricate design. There was a strand that held the dress closed in the back with what looked like even more diamonds cascading and hanging down in the back. It was open back, from right above were the beltline started and up to her neck. The strands of loose diamonds hung all the way down to her butt. 

 

What surprised her even more was the second choice of ‘big’ clothes she noticed. She smiled even more. The Queen has left out a pair of black leather trousers, a grey peasant shirt that tied closed in the front, with a royal blue leather vest to go with it. A pair of black knee high riding boots sat on the floor to go with it. 

 

Deciding to finally get up and meet the Queen for breakfast, Emma threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood. Turning she tucked Sir Albert in the covers, and made her bed. Tucking him in and giving him a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back Sir Albert, protect my room for me while I’m gone.” She says seriously before walking towards her bathing chambers. Using her magic she fills the tub with warm water before walking into it. She sighs in relief and dunks her head under, making sure to get her hair completely wet. 

 

After her bath she comes back out into her room wrapped in a big black fluffy towel. Drying herself she begins to get dressed in her pants, shirt and vest. Taking a seat on the sette she pulls her boots on and laces them up. She left the shirt half untied, showing just a hint of cleavage. She’s left her hair hanging loose, her curls flowing over her shoulders. Checking she looks decent enough in the mirror one last time she heads out and towards the dining hall. 

 

Standing in front of the massive wooden doors, Emma fidgets nervously. She’s not sure what to expect when she walks through these doors. She knows the Queen will be happy to see her, even if she is big. She’s just not sure of herself. She remembers yesterday, and she’d told the Queen as much. She’s bold when she’s little, does things she normally wouldn’t do. As an adult, she’s very shy. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she knocks on the door once and pulls it open. 

 

Stepping through the door, she noticed the two guards stationed on either side. She flushes pink and giggles. “Guards!” She exclaims. Not knowing either of their names. She could still see the pink paint they had tried to scrub off of their skin and armor. “My apologies for yesterday,” she says politely, dipping her head. “I wasn’t in control of myself.” She admits sheepishly.

 

One of the guards chuckles, “That’s quite alright, Your Highness.” 

 

“We’ll be ready for you next time,” the other guard jokes. Both of them nodding and smiling at her. 

 

Emma smirks mischievously, bowing her head. “I guess we will see about that.” She murmurs before looking up and finally noticing the Queen. She’s standing by the table with a smirk on her painted red lips. 

 

Bowing low, “Morning, My Queen.” She whispers shyly. Hoping that it’s still okay for her to call Regina that. She’d told her it was okay as a child, but some things were different, especially when she resumed adulthood. Emma didn’t want to overstep  boundaries, that she wasn’t aware of.

 

“It’s alright Emma. You have nothing to fear, as I said yesterday.” Emma did her best to relax. “Were you able to rest in your new quarters? I know the first night away in a strange place can be disconcerting.” 

 

“Never better,” Emma responded, as the Queen waved her to the nearest seat. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it. I hope you’ll find your stay here more than pleasing.”

 

Nodding, Emma smiles brightly. “It’s already more than pleasing, My Queen.” She admits. Her cheeks turning a soft pink. “And you? Did you sleep well?” She asks, standing just behind the chair Regina had indicated to. 

 

Regina smiles fondly at Emma. The bright smile she was graced with lifting her mood completely. Leaning down she brushes a gentle kiss to Emma’s temple before turning towards the guards. “Leave us,” she orders. She watches as they bow before stepping out of the room. 

 

She turns her  gaze back to the Queen and waits politely for Regina to select a seat. Wanting to pull the chair out for her Queen. “Is there anything I may get you?”

 

“By joining me you have given me the greatest gift of all, dear Princess.”

 

Cheeks turning pink once more, Emma pulls out the chair at the end of the long table for Regina. “Please sit,” She whispers. “Whatever you require, allow me to fetch it for you.”

 

“I only require that the Princess join me,”

 

“As you wish, My Queen.” Emma says, bowing low once more before taking her seat to the left of the Queen. Jade eyes meet brown, a smile teasing her lips before she averts them once more. She takes in the table and feels her stomach growl before hearing it. She blushes furiously as she settles a hand over it. 

 

“I imagine that when the changes take place they consume a great deal of magic,” says the Queen, reaching for a piece of toast and jam. Before her hands can do so Emma is already in action, preparing the item and plating it. “That will require a great deal of fuel. I’ve already consulted with the Court Physician and kitchens to see to your dietary needs.”

 

“A lady should never take an unsightly lest she wish to die an old maid.” 

 

“My Princess, you can never be unsightly to me,” The Queen reassures, placing her hand over Emma’s. “As a magic user, I know the tolls it can take on ones body. Allow me to care for you, and make these kinds of decisions.”

 

Tears were all too prevalent for the young Princess. She blinked them away but under the watchful eye of the Queen there was no missing them. Pulling a pale hand to her crimson lips, she softly kisses the knuckles. 

 

With the unspoken promise to always chase unpleasantness away from the Princesses heart.

 

Emma blushes at the kiss brushed against her knuckles. No one has ever been so kind to her. Baelfire was pleasant enough, but didn’t understand her completely. Not like the Queen seemed to be able to do. “Thank You My Queen,” She whispers shyly, “You’re too kind to me.”

 

“You deserve kindness.” 

 

“You shall not regret it.” 

 

“I shall not regret what, My Princess?” Regina asks, brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Your kindness,” 

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Regina says with a smile. “Now how about we eat? Court will be held soon.” 

 

“Do you require my presence, My Queen?” 

 

“That’s entirely up to you, do you feel ready to attend court?”

 

Emma nods, opting not to answer the question verbally. She reaches across the table and grabs an apple. She reaches for a knife sitting close by and begins to cut it very carefully into slices. The tip of her tongue poking out in concentration. Once finished she sets it down before gathering four slices and sliding them into the Queen's plate. “Thank you, Princess.” 

 

Emma bows her head and smiles, “Of course, My Queen.” 

 

They continue to eat in comfortable silence. Regina thinking of what her day will consist of. Emma stealing glances at the Queen, and smiling to herself. Feeling at peace and content. She lets the feelings wash over her. Soaking it in as much as possible. 

 

Once breakfast was finished Regina sent Emma off to her bedroom with a kiss to the forehead and smile on her lips. Telling her that she will either see her in court or later that evening if she decided not to join her. Emma smiled all the way to her room and decided that she’d surprise the Queen and join her in court. As nice as it was for the Queen to give her an out, she really wanted to see how Regina was in court. Especially with the way she talked yesterday, while she was paying court life with Sir Albert.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Emma bursts into her bedroom in a fit of giggles. Sir Albert is still tucked in under the covers, exactly where she left him. “I’m going to attend court Sir Albert!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I wonder if My Queen would mind if I brought you to protect us.” She asked pensively. Plucking him from the bed and holding him in front of her.

 

Shaking her head, Emma sets him back down and walks to her sette, picking up the blue dress. “No, I need you to stay here and guard my quarters. Can you do that for me Sir Albert?” She asks, as she pulls off the clothes she was wearing for breakfast. After undressing, she heads into her bathing room and washes up quickly. Using her magic she applies a light amount of makeup, and piles her hair into a messy type bun on top of her head. Heading back into her room she steps up to her sette and begins to slip on her undergarments. Once that was finished she pulls the dress on and smooths her hands down the front, taking care to erase any wrinkles. The velvet like material clings to her body, showcasing and accenting her femininity. Using her magic once again she conjures a pair of five inch black heels. Taking a seat on the sette she bends down and slips her feet into the heels, slipping the strap around the top of her ankle and buckling the little silver buckle on the side. Satisfied she stands and walks to her mirror and smiles at the completed look. Light pink lips stand out against her porcelain skin, her eyes bright and shining, only accented by the light blue eye shadow that she’d applied. “I hope this is okay,” she murmurs to herself before leaving her chambers. 

 

There is a guard standing just outside her room and his eyes widen when he takes her in. Quickly composing himself he bows. “Your Highness, Her Majesty has requested I escort you to the throne room if you wish to attend court.” 

 

Emma nods and smiles, “Please,” she murmurs and begins to follow him as he walks just a step to her right. They walk in surprisingly comfortable silence until they reach large wooden doors. There is an apple tree carved into them and she smiles as she recognizes it. “Thank You.” She says to the guard who had nodded to the other two guards standing just outside of the door. 

 

“Of course, Your Highness.” All three of the guards bow their heads in respect before stepping aside to let her enter the room. 

 

“Here goes nothing,” She whispers to herself. Hearing the guards chuckling behind her. “Oh, shut up.” She says playfully to them, giggling when they laugh a little louder. “I’ll get you guys back for this,” she states even more playfully, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes returning as she looks at them over her shoulder. 

 

“We will be looking forward to it, Princess.” One of them states. 

 

She giggles again before taking a deep breath to calm herself once more. She lets her face slip to a neutral one and slowly pulls the door open and takes a step inside. Instantly her eyes connect with the Queen’s. A shy smile forms on her lips, as she smooths her hands down the velvet covering her hips.

 

Emma slowly makes her way towards where the Queen is seated in her throne. A black marble, that looks to be growing right out of the ground. It’s beautiful and fits the Queen’s personality. She can see the apple tree carved into the very top of it, right behind Regina’s head. She smiles at the sight of it, something she’s noticed a lot. The apple tree seems to be the Queen’s symbol. Something everyone will recognize and associate with The ‘Evil’ Queen. Emma’s not so sure about her being ‘evil’ though. 

 

The Queen has been nothing but kind and patient with her since she arrived, has even put up with her mischievousness. Encouraging her ‘little’ to learn and grow, that it’s okay for her to be who she is. Once she reaches the steps leading to the throne, she bows low. “My Queen,” she murmurs and straightens. “Where would you like me?” She questions. Not sure where the Queen would like her to be. She assumed she’d stand in the back towards a dark corner. Just so she can observe and she’d be out of the Queen’s way. Emma didn’t think the Queen would put her there, but that was more of what she was thinking, she doesn’t want to be in the way. She can observe from there, out of the way, not distracting the people who come to talk to Regina. She’s not sure if word is out yet that she is in the Dark Kingdom. She doesn’t really want it to be but if that’s what her Queen decides then she’ll go along with it. 

 

“You don’t belong in darkness Emma,” Says the Queen. Sensing from the war on the grown woman’s face that she is in distress. Making the decision for her.  Beside her, a white version of her throne appears, and she gestures for Emma to take a seat. 

 

“Respectfully, I have to disagree with you, My Queen.” She says, catching the amber gaze. “I don’t think there is anywhere else I belong.” She murmurs before sitting in the throne the Queen conjured for her.

 

The Queen catches Emma’s double-entendre, and allows a bit of brightness to come into her face. “For as long as you like. Send them in.” 

 

A guard before the two women bows, and opens the door. In comes a badly injured denizen. The poor man is so badly injured, a guard is having to stabilize him upon entry. “My Queen, I’m afraid I cannot bow but please accept my sincerest loyalty.” 

 

“Tell me how you came to this injury,” 

 

He hissed, attempting to stand on the injured leg. “I got into a scuffle, Your Majesty. I was only trying to assist some travelers near the Kingdom’s line. When they saw I had nothing of value they kicked me, badly injuring my knee.” 

 

“What were you doing near the Kingdom’s Line?”

 

“You can make a good living if you’re willing to travel. I make breads, jams, haul water, and wagon replacement parts. Some shoes for horses and for those without. I just await travelers and they do all the work for me.” 

 

His hobbling makes Emma uncomfortable and she rises from her throne. A guard follows her from the chair, staying at her side. As she reaches the citizen, he blocks her partially with his own body. “Do you have a family?” 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. A wife, a son, and a daughter.”

 

Inclining her head Emma acknowledges him. She gestures to his injured leg with a soft smile. “May I,” She trails off, wishing to get the name of this man. 

 

“John, Your Majesty.”

 

“John,” Emma smiles. “May I take a look, please?” 

 

He nods his consent and Emma kneels in front of him. Slowly she reaches out and gently pulls the tattered pants leg up. His knee is swollen, black and blue. A bit of blood runs down his leg from an abrasion just below his knee. Emma grimaces in sympathy. He’s got to be in terrible pain. Gently she prods the knee, making sure it’s not broken. Deciding it’s not, she gently rests both of her palms on either side of his knee. Tapping into her magic she closes her eyes and concentrates. Healing the injury and reducing the swelling gradually. Hearing his sigh or relief she smiles before conjuring a warm wet cloth. Gently dabbing it against the cut to wash away the blood. Inspecting it she finds a couple of rocks stuck inside. She conjures a pair of tweezers and gently pulls them out before dabbing at it again. Once clean she runs her fingers over it and lets her magic knit the skin back together again. “There, that should do it.” Emma says before standing once more. She moves to take a seat back on her throne, sending her tools back to where she got them. She keeps her attention on John as the guard that was standing with her moves to her right, a step behind her throne. 

 

The guard smiles at Emma and offers her a wink, noticing her eyes on him. He leans down, “Well done Princess,” he whispers to her. A reassuring smile on his face. 

 

“Thank You,” She whispers, a pink blush coming to her cheeks. 

 

John looks down at his healed leg then back up towards the thrones, speechless. “Your Majesty?” He questions, looking towards Regina. He drops down to his knees, kneeling before them. 

 

“It seems my esteemed guest has taken quite the shine to you John. We will see to it that you are compensated with any goods that were stolen and a days wage.” 

 

“T-Thank you, Your Majesties! You shall not regret this…” He says, following the guard to the doors. “Long Live the Queen!” 

 

“Long Live the Queen!” Echoed the guards. 

 

Emma giggles despite herself. She quickly covers her mouth and looks over at Regina, “Long Live My Queen.” She echoes everyone else. 

 

“That was kind of you,” Regina says, watching the profuse blush blooming on pale cheeks. 

 

“He could be useful in the future.” 

 

“Ah,” Regina hums “also a strategic move.” 

 

“Everyone has value.” Emma says, to the Queen stroking her thumb over pale knuckles. “A wise Queen once told me that ‘Everything we have, we owe to their backbreaking work’. He just so happened to almost actually have a break for the work he provides to your people, or the people who travel through your land, My Queen.” She says, repeating words she remembers Regina telling her yesterday. “I only did what I felt he deserved.” 

 

“Oh my Sweet Emma.” Regina kisses her hand and waves for the next citizen. 

 

Unsure of how Regina feels about what she did, Emma gently squeezes the hand in hers. “I did okay, My Queen?” She whispers, as the guards lead someone else into the room.

 

“You’re wonderful, dear.” 

 

Another blush spreads across her cheeks and she ducks her head, looking at her lap. “Thank You,” She whispers, squeezing the hand in hers once more. She pulls her hand free when the citizen is now kneeling at the bottom of the stairs leading to the thrones. They pulled their hood up as they had entered, so only the bottom portion of their face was on display. It made a sick feeling coil in Emma’s stomach, and she leaned forward a bit to counter it. 

 

“Your Majesty, I come bearing a gift. I apologize I do not have one for your guest.” 

 

“You may present it,” Permits Regina as he whips a blade from his robe and charges. The guards are behind him, leaving a line to Regina wide open but he is met instead with a smoldering, tall Princess. Her hand shaking at controlling the rage coursing through her veins as the man screams in agony. It echoes in the chamber. Emma forces him to kneel again, lessening the pain he is in, enough for him to pant harshly sans the phantom pain. His hand with the blade holding one side of his aching head.

 

“The only gift here today is that you will spend the rest of your days, on your knees,” Emma says. 

 

“You are not the true Queen! Long Live Snow White,” He screams, spittle flying in every direction before he plunges the blade into his own chest. Or he would have, had the Princess not kept the blade from piercing his chest. The man adds a second hand to the hilt of the blade to no luck. 

 

“Did you mishear me or deliberately disobey?” She flings her hand in another direction and the blade clatters to the ground. 

 

“Long live the True Queen, Snow White. One day she will reclaim all of the Enchanted Forest as her birthwrite.” 

 

He wanted them to kill him, Emma realizes as she restrains him with conjured rope. She comes to a halt at the foot of the stairs. “You’re hurting. Tell me what ails you, and I will see that you are assisted. You have my word.” 

 

“There is nothing you can do to help me you minion of darkness.” 

 

Softening her own features, Emma lightly touches his face. “You attacked my Queen. I assure you, were the same to happen in My Mother’s kingdom you would not find yourself in such forgiving company.” She speaks slowly and evenly so he understands every word. Watching as realization strikes him. “Your eyes do not deceive you.” 

 

“Princess E-E-Emma?” He questions. Staring wide-eyed at the woman before him. He glances back to Regina to gauge her reaction. Swallowing hard as the actions he did catches up to him. ”What are you doing here?”

 

“Living,” Emma says simply. 

 

“Your parents…”

 

“My parents,” she cuts him off before he can dig himself a deeper hole with her Queen. “Have nothing to do with me, I’m sure they don’t even realize that I’m not there any longer.” She says, leaning down to be eye level with him. “Now, why don’t you tell me what ails you, and I’ll see what I can do?” She redirects the conversation. Not wishing to speak of her parents any longer.

 

“I’m out of work, Your Majesty. I cannot eat, nor afford room.” 

 

“Done,” Emma says, motioning to the guards to help him rise. “Your name?” 

 

“William,” he replies, bowing low to both woman.

 

Emma smiles and nods, “Tell the guards what skills you have, they will see to it that you begin work and are properly housed.” She says, making eye contact with the guards standing at each side of the man.

 

Both of them bow, a fist over their hearts. “Yes, Your Majesty.” The both say before they lead William back out of the throne room. 

 

Emma sighs in relief at the crisis averted. She turns on her heels and steps up to the Queen. She kneels in front of her and rests her hands gently on the other woman’s thighs. “My Queen?” She questions the wide-eyed woman. 

 

“You are full of surprises, My Princess,” Regina strokes her cheek tenderly. 

 

Emma leans into the palm and smiles softly. “Was that okay?” 

 

“You saved my life.” 

 

“Of course I did,” Emma says, with a crooked grin. “Who would terrorize the guards with me?”

 

Rich melodic laughter fills the throne room at Emma’s repeated words from the day before. A wide smile adorning the Queen’s face, is what greets her when her startled eyes meet brown once more. “Oh, My sweet sweet Princess,” Regina murmurs, cupping pale cheeks in both hands. Leaning forward she presses her lips to Emma’s forehead and leaves them there. Taking in the fresh scent of washed hair and the light floral scent she can just detect coming from Emma’s skin. “What am I going to do with you?” She teases after enjoying the closeness between them for a few minutes.

 

Velvet covered shoulders shrug at the question asked of her. A shy smile curls her lips as she hears her littles voice in the back of her mind. Screaming for the one thing they truly want but are to afraid to voice. Love and acceptance.

 

Not wanting to push the blonde for an answer, Regina smiles at her. “How about we finish up with court, and you and me take a walk through the garden?” She asks, wanting to spend some alone time with the woman. She wanted to get to know her a little better. Even though she already knew a lot about her from watching her grow, everything that she thought she knew hasn’t been seen in quite some time. The Queen wants to pull those things back out of the blonde, to encourage her to be herself again.

 

“Sounds like a plan, My Queen.” 

 

“Excellent.”

 

An hour later as the last citizen is lead from the room Emma’s eyes focus on the Queen as she stands from her throne. Extending a hand out for Emma to take. “Come, pretty girl. Let’s take that walk now.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Her companion grows quiet as they near the gardens, arm in arm. The Princess has grown tired, judging by the drooping of her eyes but something tells Regina she will never confess it. She ceases at a nearby guard, and gives him a quiet  order for the kitchens before continuing outside. The weather is perfect for a stroll. Warm but not too hot, a light breeze, and the scent of freshly bloomed flowers. 

 

Happily taking a deep breath, Emma smiles at the mix of scents filling her nose. She can smell the roses, that seem to be a favorite of the Queen. As well as the faint scent of apples. “It’s a beautiful day.” She comments, as her eyes take in her surroundings. Verdant eyes take in the path they are headed. Lush red rose bushes flank either side of them. Their sweet scent surrounding them.

 

Little eyes zero in on a pretty blue butterfly as it swoops around them. The urge to give chase is nearly overwhelming. She tenses, hands flexing, inhaling deeply to resist. Her eyes continue to track the butterfly until it disappears from sight and into the bushes. A soft whimper escapes, and she presses her lips tightly together to make sure no more escape. She looks towards the Queen from the corner of her eye, hoping that she didn’t notice her near slip. Her cheeks are tinting pink, the embarrassment of not keeping her composure rapidly filling her mind.

 

_ “EMMA! Mind yourself,” Snow chides, after Emma had taken off, chasing after a bird that had been flying low around them. _

 

_ “But mama,” Emma whines. Her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. Her eyes floating between her mother and her guest. She can’t believe that she is being reprimanded in front of another Queen. “I just wanted to see where the bird was going.” She mumbles, her eyes downcast dejectedly. _

 

_ “It’s Mother, Emma. Not Mama. You’re too old to be calling me that anymore.” Snow snaps, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t care what you are wanting to do. Act like an adult.” _

 

The growling of her stomach pulls her from her mind. The flush spreading from her cheeks down her neck now. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I guess the food I ate for breakfast is gone now.” She adds. “Are you hungry? I can go to the kitchens and get something if you’d like?” She questions rapidly. Now the need to escape is overwhelming her. She needs to get away before she says or does something to embarrass herself. In her mind, Snow White is beside her. Bearing the ever present look of disapproval.  Not the Queen that is understanding of who she is, the woman who has repeatedly told her, that’s she safe here. That she can be who she truly is around her.

 

“I’m finding that I do need something.” 

 

“I would be happy to fetch it for you, My Queen,” Emma says, before finding herself slowly enveloped in the warmest hug she can recall. Aside from Granny’s, or Red Riding Hood. They always looked out for Emma on her bad days. “Oh!” 

 

“Is this alright, My Princess?” 

 

Emma nods into Regina’s neck. “Yes, it’s just...they told me you were evil. Yet you’ve been nothing but kind to me. Generous too.” 

 

“There is nothing I cannot give you,” she prompts, making Emma ease away to gaze at her. 

 

“My Queen, has no one ever told you, that you’re enough all on your own? What you have given me already is more than I can repay.” 

 

“What do you think I have given you?” 

 

Blushing, Emma begins to avert her eyes before quickly correctly herself as her Mother would dictate during a deal. “Freedom.” 

 

Regina smiles and places a soft kiss to a button nose. She doesn't comment on Emma’s confession. Filing it away for a later time. Holding out a hand she waits for a pale one to clasp it before leading the blonde towards the apple tree. “Why don’t we rest against the apple tree for a bit? I’m having lunch brought out soon.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Emma answers. 

 

“Using magic such as that, it took a great toll on your body. We need to replenish that nourishment.” 

 

Emma nods, agreeing with the Queen. “I’m kinda  sleepy also,” she whispers sheepishly. Eyes downcasted.

 

“Let us rest at the tree. I’ll summon a nice, thick blanket. We can enjoy a light lunch and perhaps a nap for my little one?” 

 

“Yes pease,” Emma whispers. Her little half taking over in her sleepy state. She grasps ahold of the Queen’s pinky with her own, stifling a yawn against her free hand. Not giving it a second thought she conjures Sir Albert to her hand, holding him by his paw and letting him dangle against her side.

 

“Welcome, Sir Albert. I’m glad you could join us. I feel much safer,” 

 

Emma giggles at the Queen’s greeting. “He says Good Afternoon, Your Majesty. He hopes that you’re having a good day.” She tells her. Swinging their hands back and forth just slightly as she trails behind the Queen. “He also wants to know if Emmy, was good during court.” 

 

“She was. I imagine that is your good influence on her Sir Albert. Do continue guiding her,” 

 

“I will,” he responds in Emma’s sleepy voice. 

 

The thick blanket, cushioning their bottoms from the ground. Court, wore the blonde out judging from the way she nestled into the Queen’s bosom the instant she could. Soft whistles following shortly thereafter. Peace settling over her features. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A fluttering along her nose, slowly rouses Emma. Scrunching her nose up, she wiggles it to try and get whatever it is to stop. She giggles when she feels something tickling her cheeks. The tickling on her nose ceases, but the soothing sound of the Queen’s voice rouses her further. 

 

“Well hello there, little butterfly. I’m afraid it appears that Emma does not want to rise.” She speaks evenly as the little princess peeks at whom the woman is speaking to. She finds there on Regina’s index finger is the beautiful, blue butterfly from earlier this afternoon. Also, there is their lunch being set-up around them. 

 

“I’m awake now,” Emma says, bringing herself to sitting. “How long was I asleep?” 

 

“Not long Dear. I’m surprised to see you wake so easily.” Regina says, “Would you like to hold our friend, while I make your plate?”

 

“Can I?” She asks. An excitedness entering her eyes like earlier. “Will she allow me to?” She asks, a bit of trepidation in voice. Afraid the butterfly would fly away instead of wanting to sit with her. 

 

“Give me your hand, sweetheart.”

 

Emma slowly gives her hand to Regina. Hesitant to scare the pretty butterfly away.  She extends her index finger like the Queen’s when the butterfly flutters over and lands delicately on the tip. 

 

“Hello there Lady Butterfly.” She whispers gently, a bright smile overtaking her features. “Look Mama,” She whispers, not censoring herself. “She’s sitting with me.” 

 

“That she is, little one,” Regina says, head still quirked from being referred to as Mama. Carefully assembling a hearty meal from the trays before her. Despite her training with magic, if all Emma truly required was a short rest between large bouts she was someone to be studied. It had taken her years to do similarly. The young woman smiled at her so brightly it was impossible not to return the gesture. “Eat now, please. Your body requires nourishment.”  

 

“But what about the butterfly, My Queen?” Emma questions. Taking the plate offered to her with the opposite hand that the butterfly is resting on. 

 

“I will teach you how to call her back anytime you desire.” 

 

“Really? You can do that?” She asks. Just then the butterfly flutters away. Landing high up in the apple tree they are resting beneath. She pouts a little, but distracts herself with the food, the Queen so generously plated for her. Taking a bit of the apple slices. She hums, “Is this one from your tree?” 

 

“Freshly picked. Just for you,” Regina tucks a stray hair behind the blonde’s ear. “Make sure to eat some of the meat dear. It will make you feel better.” 

 

Emma nods, and continues with her dainty, princess bites of food. Something that harkens back to Regina training her Snow White to do the same. Some lessons did remain, it seemed. Emma didn’t favor her Mother in looks. She was positively Charming all the way through. The perfect feminine creature to cement their place in the realm. 

 

“Thank you, for everything,” Emma says, breaking into Regina’s thoughts. “I really am very happy in the short time I’ve been with you.” 

 

“I couldn’t be happier myself, Princess.” 

 

Releasing a shuddering breath, Emma turns to the Queen. “I understand if you follow through with my engagement to Baelfire. Then you could truly get the revenge you sought on my parents.” 

 

Before the Queen can say anything, Graham appears from behind the apple tree. “Your Majesty,” He says, bowing, completely ignoring Emma’s presence. “A scout has returned. They have information for you.” He informs. “I left him waiting in the war room.”

 

“What about our lunch?” Emma asks, a frown finding its way to her lips. She was wanting to spend time with Regina, and she was looking forward to learning how to call the pretty butterfly to visit with her. “The butterfly?” She adds in a whisper, looking up through the branches, trying to spot her.”

 

“This is important,”Graham quickly states. “This information is very valuable and the scout wishes to speak with you urgently.” He shoots the blonde a fake unapologetic smile. “I’m sorry Princess, I’m sure you understand.” 

 

“The people rely on us. Go,” Emma encourages, and leans back against the tree to finish her lunch. “I shall see you join you no later than dinner, Dear one.” Emma hears shouted over the Queen’s shoulder. She can hear small parts of their conversation as the mean man leads Regina away from her. She can just make out Graham asking her Queen, if she wishes for him to wait in her chambers like usual. She doesn’t hear the response, and she’s left wondering what he meant by that comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma! She doesn't get an explanation on anything. Now she's left feeling down and wondering what Grahams statement means. In the next chapter we will find Emma, pondering and worrying herself over the events. Stressing herself out over everything, she reverts back to being Little Emma again. Let's see how she handles everything. How will Regina react? Chapter three will have some answers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is little again. Regina takes care of her little one. Rumple shows up and Emma and Regina have a heart to heart.

By the time she has finished her lunch, Emma has sufficiently worked herself up. She can feel her magic flairing. Feels it running rampant through her veins. 

  
_**Let Me Out, Let Me Out** _   
  


She can hear her little voice in the back of her mind begging to be released. Wanting to offer some sort of comfort to their big half. Emma’s fighting it though. Determined to not let this overcome her. It’s not like the Queen is her’s to begin with. 

 

It was just that she thought that she was special to the Queen. That she was different than any other person. The stories she had heard, depicted Regina as a cruel woman, who didn’t take well to others. Especially to ones who invade her space. Like Emma; who had not only invaded that space, but did so without consent, nor an invitation. She’d done it deliberately. Emma wanted to be caught by the Queen. She wanted Regina to know that she was there in her kingdom.   

 

She had hoped beyond measure that when she was taken to the Queen and explained her story and why she was there, that she would have been given leeway. Or that she would have been sent back to her parents.

 

That was nothing like what she received though. She was treated kindly. Especially in her little form. The Queen had been very generous to and for her. Taken time out of her busy day to make sure that Emma was comfortable. Had listened to her intently and made sure to express that ‘Little Emma’ was just as welcome around the palace as ‘Big Emma’ would be, whenever she decided to make an appearance again.  

 

The second she had opened her eyes this morning, had only confirmed her suspicions. Of being special to the Queen. A woman who hadn’t judged her from the moment they met. Who hasn’t judged her in the years she’s been growing really. A woman who had taken a few minutes that morning to open her curtains and let the sunlight into her room. Someone who took great care to pick out not only one, but three different outfits for her to pick from, whichever form Emma awoke in. ‘Little’ or ‘Big’. 

 

There was nothing that had made Emma feel unwelcome by the Queen. She’d been made to feel special. Protected. Safe. Secure. And dare she say it loved, by an ‘Evil Queen’, as many depicted Regina as. But not once has Emma even seen any kind of Evil in this woman. Her actions and words, contradicting everything she’s ever heard of the woman.

 

Now she’s not so sure about her being special to Regina. She’s more than likely just a pawn in the game that Regina and Snow White has been playing for decades now. That’s the only reason why she would ever be special to the Queen. She’s a valuable pawn in a game that she doesn’t even understand.

 

Emma’s mind is starting to tilt again. She can feel it happening. She fights it off a little longer. Her eyes closing as the magic begins to wrap around her. A pinkish purple smoke fills the air. Causing the apple tree to glow behind her. A few apples falls from the branches as the magic fully engulfs her now. After a few seconds everything dissipates, and ‘Little Emma’ is now taken the spot that ‘Big Emma’ had been occupying. The worries and stresses of the big half of her, draining her energy after using so much magic, that she falls asleep where she rests. Not able to go anywhere safer. Though she didn’t think about that at the moment.The Queen had said that they needed to keep the ‘Little’ Princess safe. 

 

What she didn’t realize was that Rumplestiltskin had been watching. An understanding smile crossing his face. Snow White had called for him just the previous night before. Asking for help in locating her ‘run away’ daughter. When he’d asked for details and was told to ask his son, hewas unsure  as to why it would have anything to do with his Bae. He told him that one minute Emma had been standing there and the next a pinkish purple smoke surrounded her and the next, a little girl who looked exactly like Emma was looking up at him. 

 

As he now watched the transformation for himself, he was beginning to understand the urgency Snow was under to find her daughter and marry her off to Baelfire. 

 

He was pretty sure that the woman wasn’t even listening to him that day. Especially when she had signed the contract without reading it first. She should have known better than to do that. His terms where very clearly stated. If Snow and Charming didn’t uphold their portion of the contract, then they would pay the price. Their portion was to deliver the Princess to the wedding and insure that she was there on time. If not then the Dark One would be owed by them and he would collect when and whatever he deemed fit. 

 

He needed to have a talk with Regina, and soon. Despite popular belief, he hadn’t always been a cruel monster. Something the Queen could relate to. If appearances were true, Regina was quite taken with Emma. The darkness always did have a thing for devouring light. He should know. Right now, he had the ability to carry out an act Regina had failed for years. He had a way in. 

 

Cackling with glee at the thought, he claps his hands together and waves the image away. “Sweet dreams, Dearie.” He whispers to the fading image of the young Princess.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Hours had passed, and the Queen dearly wanted to rejoin her Princess. The news had been urgent, as Graham had relayed. Just this morning the White Kingdom had realized their beloved Princess was missing. 

Weighing on the Queen’s mind was the whereabouts of the Little Princess. Sending her magic to search for the girl, she felt a surprising tug coming from the direction of her tree. Following the pull, she found her little one, with a mostly finished lunch. Save the lone apple slice sitting on her chest with a missing bite. Kneeling, she placed the bit back on the plate and magicked the dishes to the kitchens. Her poor little one was bound to be in pain. Pale skin, was a glowing red and the sun beating down on Regina’s back told the tale as to how she had fallen asleep. 

 

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing the prettiest shades of jade. “Good afternoon sleepyhead.” 

 

“My Queen!” Little Emma said, quickly throwing herself into the brunette’s arms. Then she released one of her arms, from the Queen’s neck and looked at how close to the ground she was. “Oh, not again.” 

 

“It’s alright Princess, do not be ashamed.” Emma nestled into her neck and stood there limply as The Queen rose with her in her arms. “I know this was a precarious transition for you in your former home. Here, you will be guided gently.” 

 

“My skin is ouchie.” 

 

“I see that, Dear One. I’m taking you somewhere to ease that. Did Graham coming to fetch me cause you distress?” 

 

“He likes you.”

 

“Is that what you think?” The Queen asks, carrying the girl into her personal chambers. Emma’s eyes widen at the sight of her bed. It was formed from a tree. Twisted, gnarly, dark, and beautiful. Each corner, rooted magnificently into the floor. A deep amethyst comforter covering the bedding. 

 

“Doesn’t he?” Emma asks, then lowers her head. “My Queen.” Patting Regina’s shoulder, being lowered onto the edge of the bed. 

 

“No,” Regina answers. “He does not like me at all, Little One.” 

 

“He asked if he was to come to your chambers.” 

 

“Ah, and how does little you know what that means?” Regina asks, fetching a salve from her vanity. 

 

“Big me told her.” 

 

“I see. Would you like me to help you undress or are you able to do so on your own?” 

 

Emma shrugged out of her plains clothes and giggled a bit at the unsightly red on her lower forearms and tops of her feet. It was a stark contrast between the pale elsewhere. Regina was gentle when rubbing the cooling cream over chubby red cheeks, and a cute button nose. Booping her there to an eruption of giggles. The little blonde laughing so hard, she fell back into the comforter before righting herself. The Queen’s smile was something Emma knew she wanted to see over and over again. She was not disappointed when she rose to see the Queen doing just that. Finishing with the salve on the tops of her feet, the brunette remained kneeling, looking up at her. 

 

“I’m going to tell you something very important. Are you listening?” 

 

“Yes, My Queen.” 

 

“A long time ago, when I was someone truly evil, I took Graham’s heart. He is simply doing whatever I want him too.”

 

Big jade eyes looked down at her. “Take mine instead,” 

 

“Princess, the only way I want your heart is beating inside of your chest,” she’s gentle when her fingertips rest over where Emma’s heart is. 

 

“Take it,” Emma says, placing tiny hands over Regina’s. “Then you can give Graham his.” 

 

“I wish it were that simple sweet one. If I give Graham his heart, he will strike me down.” 

 

Silver magic crackled from blonde hands. Pink lips pursed into a thin line, and her hair flowed around her as wind whipped through the area.  “I’ll have him painted.” 

 

Crimson lips chuckled, her little one positively reeked of undiscovered power.  “Now, now, don’t you worry little one. Let me take care of things.” 

 

“He doesn’t like me.” 

 

“Well I do, little one. I make the rules here. No one will cause you harm as long as you are my ward.” 

 

“What’s a ward, My Queen?” Emma questioned as she began to pull her clothes back on. Wincing only slightly when the shirt flows over her reddened cheeks.

 

“A ward is someone placed in a guardians care. When you’re little, you need a lot of my care. Not so much when you’re bigger.” 

 

“What does it make me when I am bigger?” 

 

“Still mine, as everyone in the Kingdom. What happens remains to be seen. All I want is for you to never feel the way you did in  your own.” 

 

“What did the scout say? Do they know I’m gone? Do they know I’m here?” Emma squeaked out the questions one-by-one. Anxious eyes flitting back and forth quickly between the Queens. “Are they coming after me?” Her body is visibly shaking. Afraid of the answers she may receive. She’d jumped topics quickly, but at the mention of her parents Kingdom, it was thrust back into the forefront of her mind.

 

“They know of your absence, yet not where you are. You are safe for the time being dearie,” Says Rumplestiltskin, appearing in the middle of the room. “My you’re looking far too young to marry my Baelfire.” 

 

“What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?” Asks the Queen, separating the two and drawing herself higher in height. 

 

“No hello? How are you?” 

 

“No,” The Queen growled. 

 

“Very well then. I need the arrangement with Snow White and her Prince Charming to fail.” 

 

“Why? What’s in it for you?” 

 

“That’s my business, dearie. If the Princess is here with you, that means she isn’t with her parents. They cannot deliver her in the Fall to her wedding to my only son. Our deal is broken and I can enact my revenge.” 

 

“On Snow White and Prince Charming?” 

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” 

 

“You seek the pirate,” Says Emma, drawing his snake-like eyes and his forward steps. Summoning a plush toy from a nearby market, he takes long strides toward the girl bestowing her a gift. A bear stuffed animal.

 

“Indeed, dearie.” he says, leaning to eye level. “Do you know him?” he sing-songs. 

 

“Mhmm. Big me says so,” 

 

“I see,” Looking toward Regina he gleefully grins. “What would it take for you to say, give him up?” 

 

“Don’t make a ….” Rumple waves his hand and Regina’s voice dies. 

 

“When I’m bigger. Come find me, I shall tell you all I know.” 

 

“In return for what dearie?” 

 

“I’d like to be magically invisible to my parents. The Blue Fairy…”

 

“Say no more, dearie.” He says, plucking a strand of blonde hair, and waving his hand over it. There’s a gentle glow to the child and then it sputters out. “I shall return.” 

 

“Thank you,” Emma says, throwing both arms around the man before he can react. Hugging the man tightly around his neck. “You’re not much of a beast, like everyone says.” She whispers before disentangling herself and running over to the Queen. She throws herself into an unprepared body and hides her face in a warm neck covered by hair. 

 

Forgetting not to hide her emotions in front of the imp, Regina laughs delightfully. Wrapping her arms around her little one and adjusting her clothes as little arms and legs are wrapped tightly around her body. One arm holds the girl close around the small of her back and her free hand cups the back of Emma’s head. Fingers tangling gently through blonde curls. Her eyes close involuntarily as warmth fills her. The love and care she feels emitting from the body wrapped around her, still surprises the Queen.

 

“Hm,” Rumple says disappearing in black smoke. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

With the appearance of Rumpelstiltskin in her kingdom, Regina makes sure to have guards following behind her little one when she can't be with her. “

she'd told Emma as yet another guard had come into the room, not long after the imp had disappeared. She'd been called to court, and Emma had begged to be able to attend with her. 

she had gently reminded her little one. Emma had given such an understanding look, so much bigger than her four years. 

  
  


Sitting on her throne the Queen chuckled at that remembrance. That little girl brought so much joy into her life for the short amount of time she'd been in her care. It seemed like it wasn't just her either. The guard that was standing in front of her was watching her. He had a fond smile across his lips as well. Like he knew that she was currently thinking about the young Princess running amok around the castle, with nothing but a bear and a few guards following her. If they could keep up with her that is. 

 

Looking into the man's eyes she raises a impeccable eyebrow, silently questioning the look his giving her. 

 

He blushes a bit, but doesn't dare lower his eyes away from hers. He would have two days before, but now he won't, the joy and happiness he can see such a beautiful thing to see across her features. “She's giving the castle guards and servants quite a time outside these doors,” he informs with a smirk. He knows she'll know who he is referring to. To protect that information with his life. 

 

A melodic laugh leaves her red painted lips. Something that seems to surprise everyone in the room except for the guards. “Of that I have no doubt.” She agrees. Wondering just what her little one was up to. She's tempted to conjure her hand mirror just to get a glimpse of her, but with everyone in the room she knows she won't be able to. Not without something else catching a glimpse of her beautiful Princess. 

 

“There is at least four guards running after her,” the guard tells her. A smile stretching across his face. “Well at least there was, the last time a caught a glimpse of her running through the corridors.” He chuckled. “A bear was with them also, but I think he was the mastermind behind the whole thing.” He jokes to another melodic laugh of his Queen. 

 

“If the two are together, you should always assume it's Sir Albert behind the plan.” She informs, a fond smile playing across her lips. “Unless it has something to do with torturing you lot,” she tease, “then always assume it's our Princess.” 

 

Not but a second passes that the heavy oak doors are flung open and in runs two guards covered head to toe in bright pink paint. They are searching the room, mindless to everyone in there. Eyes frantically scanning the room before deeming that whoever they are looking for isn't in there. 

 

“Told you,” she murmurs to the guard that is now standing in front of her. He'd moved as soon as the door were opened, his sword in hand, ready for whatever came. 

 

He chuckles then, shoulders slumping as he sheathed his sword once more. Glancing over his shoulder at the Queen. “So you did,” he agrees, tilting his head as the two guards sweep out of the room again. He shakes his head as he moves to her right, standing a step behind the Queen as the commotion dies down and another citizen steps forward. Brave faced. Staring up at the ‘Evil Queen’ like he waiting for her to tear into him. He scoffs then as he eyes the man. “Our troublemaking Princess, would put this man is his place for the way he is looking at you.” He mutters. 

 

The Queen laughs again, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. She shoots a withering glare towards her guard. It has no bite behind it, it's a soft glare. One she knows he won't take to heart. Once she sees him stifle his laugh she rolls her eyes and turns forward once more. “Indeed.” She agrees softly. Her Princess wouldn't take kindly to the citizen standing in front of her. Like he's afraid of her. If he only knew how soft she'd become since the Princess of the White Kingdom came into her life only two days prior, he surely wouldn't be looking at her like she was going to eat him for lunch.

 

She feels the magical change in the air. Cutting off the widening of her eyes before the citizen in front of her can notice that something has changed. She hopes that Emma actually listened to her and isn't in the room with them right now. They really do need to keep the little Princess safe, and it wouldn't be if she showed up in the middle of court. Her eyes sweep the room discreetly as the man continues to ramble about something or another. She's not really listening to him. Her gaze finally lands on Sir Albert in the back of the room, she has to stifle a laugh. He's dressed with his helmet and sword on his hip. The bears arms is crossed and she swears if she looks close enough that the bear is actually scowling. Emma must have been in here somehow but stayed hidden. That means her Princess knows about how the man had been looking at her.

 

Regina bites her lip to keep the smile off her face. She hears the guard behind her chuckle and knows that he's spotted the bear that Little Emma had been running around with all day. She has to bit her lip all the harder to make sure to keep her mask in place. It wouldn't do to be laughing in this mans face, least he get the wrong idea and think she is laughing at him. 

 

She makes it through the rest of the rant. Her eyes keep straying to Sir Albert, she swears he is eyeing the man as he moves from the room.  As the last of the citizens file out of the room, the bear begins to glow and she knows that Emma is calling him back to herself. “Excuse me Sir Albert,” she calls out, smirking when the glow immediately dissipates. She watches as he floats towards her. Laughing outright when he lands in her lap. The guard behind her laughs to. He must realize that Emma is controlling him. 

 

The bear has his head down, looking at her lap. She pulls his chin up and looks into his eyes. They are glowing silver, and she knows that Emma is watching her. She smiles gently down at him. “Thank You, for coming to make sure I was protected,”  she says gently. Making sure to keep her voice soothing, she doesn't want Emma to think she's in trouble for sending Sir Albert to her. She'll need to talk with her about keeping herself hidden though, she doesn't want her Princess to be discovered. It wouldn't be pretty. “You and Emma don't cause too much trouble, my little ones.” She says with a smile and hugs Sir Albert tightly before he disappears back to her little Princess. 

 

Shaking his head, the guard that's been with her all day chuckles. “You just wasted your breath, and given her more reason to torture everyone, Your Majesty.” 

 

“Why do you think I said it?” She questions laughing. “I'm going to go and join our Princess.” 

 

The guard just groans and follows behind her.

 

The Queen cackles as she floats down the hallway in search of the Princess and Sir Albert, ready to have some fun tormenting the castle staff.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

One by one, the handmaidens file out of the room. The bath is full of warm, not hot water and the little Princess poofs herself inside it. She is far more relaxed by the idea that the Queen shall bathe her than for the handmaidens. All of whom, were nice but the one with black, curly hair reminded her of a dear friend. Friends, really. Of whom Emma had few in her parents kingdom. 

 

“Something appears to be on your mind, Little One.” Says the Queen, allowing her to play in the water. 

 

“I miss my wolf,” 

 

“Red Riding Hood?” 

 

“Mhmm.” Emma’s eyes tear up but she presses her little lips together tightly. “She was always nice to me. When I was sick, she would turn into her other self and snuggle me. Watching over me when I slept. Even when my parents would lock me in my room.” 

 

“She was good to my sweet girl,” Regina says, dipping the clean cloth into warm water and running it over little shoulders. “I shall remember that should she come.” 

 

“Please don’t hurt her Mommy!” Emma pleaded, turning in the tub. Jade eyes full of concern. The first of which, the girl has shown anyone from her former life. She strokes Emma’s cheek, with the back of her hand. 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

“It’s just…”

 

A tilting of her chin, reveals a smiling Queen. “I will not hurt Red Riding Hood. If anything, I will prove to her that you are here of your own free will. She will be welcome to stay as long as you like.” 

 

“Is there a way that we can talk to her? Or maybe show her that I am here on my own?” Emma asks nervously. Little hands splashing the warm water. Giggles taking over for a second before she turns serious again. “That way her and Granny, won't worry too much about me, they won't tell Snow, I promise.” She's pleading and she knows it, but Red Riding Hood and Granny were the only two she was really interested in telling. She didn't want them to worry about her. They were the closest people Emma felt like was her family, even if her mother and father were in the same room as her.

 

Regina continued her gentle bathing in silence, before summoning a thick, warm towel. It smelled like the beautiful spring day it was, and covered the tiny blonde to dry from head to toe. Placing a gentle kiss to her head, she covers the girl with a miniature version of her own post-bathrobe.  Placing her before a nearby mirror, Regina stands behind her. Hands on little shoulders. “I want you to concentrate on Red Riding Hood. Think of how she makes you feel. Why you need to speak with her and where she could be.” 

 

Tiny shoulders shrugged but a pink tongue poked from between her lips in concentration. The mirror wavered and they were face to face with a black wolf. The image shimmered on their end. Red was lapping water from a lake when the image of her Little Swan and Regina appeared. Even in wolf form her golden eyes widened and she pawed at the water. Then she growled, snarling her teeth at the reflection.

 

“Red!” Little Emma squealed with a giggle, coming closer to the mirror. “I want you to come visit me. Please?” 

 

Before them, Red returned to her natural, human form. “If you harm a hair on…” 

 

Little Emma gave a growl almost identical to the wolf in front of them. Her eyes flashing silver momentarily. “Am I locked in a room?” She demands to know, staring intently into Red Riding Hood’s eyes. “Are you having to comfort me while I sob into you, wondering what it is that I've done wrong this time?” She continues. “Are you having to hide away with me in your wolf form because Snow White doesn't want you to be around me when I'm little and your wolf?” 

 

“Emma,” Red Riding Hood’s eyes swelled with unshed tears. Even through the waves of the water from a nighttime breeze, the waver in her facial features was detectable. “May I come into your Kingdom, Your Majesty?” 

 

Bitterness was certainly present but she did her peasant curtsey and Emma did look at her imploringly. “You may.” 

 

“I shall make it a quick journey.” Red said, eyes lowering to the Little Princess. “You look well.” 

 

“I am well,” replied the girl. “So, so happy Red. The Queen doesn’t lock me in a room when I get bigger OR smaller. I even painted some of her guards!”

 

Loosening up at that, Red musters a smile. “Pink or purple?” 

 

“Both!” Emma squeals, giggling. Knowing that both women love and accept her for who she is. 

 

“It's true,” Regina agrees, inclining her head with a smirk. “I think some of them even still have some they haven't been able to wash off their armor yet.” 

 

Emma giggles uncontrollably now. Nodding her head in agreement, “It’s true Red!” She exclaims excitement clear in her face and voice. She sombers quickly, leaning forward with the most serious expression on her face. “Red,” she whispers, indicating that she wishes to tell the woman a secret, even though she knows both woman can hear her perfectly. 

 

“Yes, Pup?” Red asks in a whisper as well, leaning as close to the water as she can without falling into it. 

 

Emma giggles again before cupping her mouth, acting as though she's telling the best kept secret ever. “She lets me use my magic.” She whispers. Bright green eyes lighting up and a wide smile coming to her face. 

 

Red Riding Hood’s eyes widen and she glances at Regina. Receiving an incline of a head as her conformation. “That's great sweetheart.” Red answers, a smile pulling across her face. “I know you were worried about not being able to use it here.” 

 

Little curls bounce as Emma nods. “Mhmm,” she hums. “It's so great here Red! I can't wait till you get here and can see it for yourself.” 

 

“I’ll be there by morning, little one.” Red promises. “Your Majesty, is that alright?” 

 

“Of course, l’ll have someone waiting to escort you to the dining room to join us for breakfast.” 

 

“She needs lotsa meat! Her wolf makes her EXTRA hungry, Mama!”

 

“The kitchens will attend to her every whim darling.” Regina said, hand resting on one shoulder. “Any preferences Lady Red?” 

 

“I don’t wish to impose…” 

 

“Do not treat me as those in the White Kingdom, dear. Emma, cares for you dearly. I care for Emma. Therefore, I care dearly for you. Tell me what you require upon your arrival so that I may see to it your needs are met.” 

 

“One cow, Your Majesty.” 

 

“I shall call down for it to be prepared.” 

 

“Bye Auntie Red! I love you!” Emma waved at the gentle smile as the water and reflection disappeared. “I did it!”

 

“Indeed, little one.”

 

Emma tries to suppress the yawn that creeps up her throat. A little fist covering her mouth when it breaks through her mouth. She whimpers softly. Not quite ready to be away from the Queen. 

 

“I think it’s someone’s bedtime,” Regina gently whispers into a small ear. Her fingernails scraping against Emma’s scalp soothingly. 

 

“Don’t wanna be away from you,” Emma whines.

 

“It is only to rest darling,” Regina placates, as Emma reaches up with grabby hands, requesting a ride to her bed. Resting her head on the brunette’s chest in silent protest to her leaving without directly arguing. In spite of herself, she refrains from chuckling at the behavior. Instead, humming a soft little tune. Another yawn escapes the blonde, and her green eyes drift closed. The Queen continues long after the blonde is asleep. Both of them under the covers of the Princesses bed. Pulling herself away only once the song was hummed in full, and a soft kiss placed on a pale cheek. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon when Emma woke up. The remembrance of her Auntie Red being in the Dark Kingdom soon, must have caused so much excitement throughout the night that it kept her in little form. She giggles, hugging Sir Albert close to her chest and she snuggles him close. Pushing the covers back she scrambles out of bed and to the door, keeping a tight hold on her stuffie.  Using her magic to pulls the door open and steps out into the hallway, the guards standing outside of her room are slumped against the wall snoring. She giggles at the sight before sneaking past them and heading in the direction of the Queen’s room. 

 

Once she gets there she can't help even more giggles escaping her lips. The Queen’s guards are also slumped down and fast asleep. She slips past them and into the darkened room. She whimpers quietly while her eyes try to adjust to the lack of light in the room. Emma can't see anything, can't even hear the light breaths from Regina. Her whimper turns into a low whine, when she's sure her sight should have improved by now. Her fears of the dark creeping to the surface. In the distance she can hear thunder roll. Another whine leaves her lips as she takes tentative steps further into the room. A sharp cry leaves her lips when she runs into something hard, banging her knee off it. She drops to the ground quickly, pulling her leg up and cradling her knee close to her chest. 

 

Emma pulls Sir Albert up under her chin and buries her face into him. Biting her lip to keep from crying out anymore than she already has. A flash of lightning reveals the duvet is punched up at the end and the Queen is absent from her bed. Rather she stands at the window, overlooking the storm. At once, Emma’s fear of the dark begins to recede. Her knee stills aches and the sound has pulled the Queen’s attention back inside her room. 

 

“Who goes there?” She snarls, marching into the darkness. A fireball filling her empty hand.  

 

“E-Emma.” 

 

The Queen’s spine loses some of its rigidity, and she lowers her hand toward Emma’s position on the floor. “Emma!” She sinks to her knees in her nightgown. “What happened to my darling Princess?” 

 

Crocodile tears overwhelm too large jade eyes. She is glad the Queen clutches her, to her chest so she cannot see her crying. “I got scared and ran into something. Hurted my knee.” She whimpers, burying her face further into the Queen. 

 

“Let me see my sweet,” 

 

Emma reluctantly removes herself from the embrace. She sits in front of the Queen and pulls her knee back up. She lights a ball of magic and lets it float above them. The light showing a reddened knee, a bruise already forming on pale skin. 

 

Regina gently runs a finger over the skin. She looks up when she hears a sharp intake of breath from her Princess. She smiles gently at her and leans down to press a tender kiss to the abused area, “There all better.” 

 

Emma giggles, her mind discarding the pain as soon as unpainted lips press against the area. “Thank You.” She whispers, pulling Sir Albert close to her chest again. Cuddling him close. “My Queen?” 

 

“Yes, dear heart?” 

 

“When I’m little.” Emma says wetting her lips and thinking real hard about what she wanted to ask. “May I call you Mama?” 

 

“If you wish,” 

 

Emma nestles into long, black hair and lets out a content hum. “Yes Mama.” She does not see the tears form. Nor does she recognize them as they fall into blonde hair. All Emma feels, Regina hopes at least, is her holding her closer. “Did ya know I’m afraid of the dark?” 

 

“I did not,” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m not a’scared with you and Sir Albert here to protect me.” 

 

The admission causes a brief flicker of a smile on the Evil Queen’s lips. She holds the girl to her chest, and for the first time in a long time, a flicker of hope is there. All of it rising and falling with the now soft breathing of a tiny blonde child. She waits, and Emma’s breathing has evened out. Rising, the child in arm, she places her on the bed and follows after retrieving the duvet.  

 

“Sleep well little one,” 

 

Emma buries herself into the Queen’s chest. A content purr leaving parted pink lips. “Nigh Nigh.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

A guard bursting into the room is what wakes Regina. She feels a solid form on her chest preventing her from shooting up in bed and fireballing whoever dare enter her chambers like that. 

 

“Your Majesty,” the guard shouts, standing by the door. Panicked eyes scanning his surroundings. “The Princess,” he begins. 

 

Emma mumbles something, still fighting to regain consciousness. Her sleepy eyes blinking rapidly and she buries further into the warmth that's surrounding her. “Go way’,” she mumbles “still seepy.” She doesn't realize that she's big again, nor that she's cuddled into the Queen. Her face buried into Regina’s breast. Sir Albert tucked securely in her arm, stretched across the Queen’s stomach.

 

“The Princess is right here,” Informs the Queen, the heat of the moment overshadowed by the fact that the very guards Emma tormented were so afraid for her safety, that they rushed into her chambers unannounced. “She became frightened in the night.”

 

He visibly relaxes, then quickly averts his eyes. “I shall inform the others. Good morning Your Majesty. My Princess.” 

 

Removing himself, Regina turns toward the still sleeping blonde. “Princess, I believe your wolf shall be arriving shortly.” 

 

“Oh Mama,” Emma huffs. “Just wanna stay with you,” 

 

Before the Queen can respond a knock against the door sounds through the room. 

 

Emma whines, pulling the duvet up and over her head. “Make em’ go way.” 

 

Regina chuckles, threading her fingers through tangled blonde hair. “Enter!” She calls, stifling another laugh as she feels lips pout against her covered chest. 

 

“You Majesty's,” he begins. “Red Riding Hood is here.” He informs the Queen. Smiling at the lump under the covers. Knowing that the Princess was under there.

 

There is a squeak beneath the blanket. “I’m not dressed! Oh my Gods!”

 

“Thank you. Leave us.” Regina says, slinking out of bed and flourishing her hand to reveal an array of outfits. 

 

“My Queen, I mean no disrespect. I am SO sorry…” the words flew out of Emma’s mouth at warp speed. She continued spewing words at the speed of light, the words are so quick, they are incoherent now.

 

“Emma,” 

 

“I forgot that when I turn back, my clothes disappear and I can't redress myself when I'm asleep…” she trails off, wide jade eyes finding the brown standing at the side of the bed.

 

“Emma,” Regina tries a second time as the blonde clutches the sheet to her chest. 

 

“Yes?” She asks sheepishly. A red blush blooming across her chest and cheeks. 

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong my sweet girl,” she assures, pressing a kiss to her head. 

 

“B-but I'm naked, in your bed. Curled around you!” She sputters. “I didn't give you a choice about it!” 

 

“Did you have a choice?” 

 

“I knew it happened,” Emma says. “I was scared and forgot.” Her cheeks heat up again and she hangs her head. Closing her eyes in shame about being afraid of the dark and of storms. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, waiting for the reprimand that usually follows.  Forgetting for a moment that Regina is nothing like her mother and won't scold her for being an adult and still have these childlike fears. 

 

“You do not have to be afraid anymore.” Regina soothes, stroking blonde hair. 

 

“You know what’s strange?” 

 

“What is that darling?” 

 

“When I’m an adult, I actually embrace the storms. Like all my pain being wrought on the world but,” and Emma pauses to look into doting brown eyes. “Beyond the destruction, when it’s all said and done. Beautiful things happen too. Like the flowers, and your tree.” 

 

“I too was once afraid of storms. Then I became the storm.” She says, gesturing to the clothes laid out for the Princess. “We have a guest. Let’s not keep her waiting.” 

 

“You became the storm?” Emma questions as she climbs out of the bed. Temporarily forgetting that she's still naked. She looks through the clothes and smiles when she finds a pair of black leather pants and a red tunic shirt. Picking them up she turns and heads towards where she thinks is the Queen’s bathing chambers are. She blushes brightly when she's in the room and the mirror on the wall shows her nakedness. 

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is your own.” Regina observes the blush and rushes to greet the nervous energy with a warm bath. “ I shall greet Lady Red while you bathe and get dressed.”

 

“Thank you, My Queen,” She says, reaching for Regina’s hand on her shoulder. Kissing the ring adorning it. “You have saved my life.” 

 

“I meant what I said. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” 

 

“My body is nothing special,” Emma admits. The whisper loud in the room. “My Mother always made sure I knew that.” Emma catches herself really taking in the Queen’s appearance. Nothing but a slip covering her fair curves. 

 

Taking a seat along the top of the tub, Regina gingerly wets blonde hair. “Your Mother was little more than a chubby, spoiled, self-centered Princess. It was not until after she ran away from this castle, that she became more than that.”

 

“It was Daddy,” Emma confesses. “He convinced Snow White to take back the kingdom.” 

 

“How positively Charming of him. Your body is beautiful. Wonderful, even. I don’t believe it could be captured by even the most beautiful marble sculpture.”

 

A pretty red blush blooms brightly across the tops of Emma’s breasts, up a pale neck and across her cheeks. “My beauty is nothing compared to yours My Queen.” She says earnestly. A shy smile spreading across her lips. “Your plump lips, full breasts, small waist..” she continues hesitantly. Trailing off slowly as she realizes what exactly it is she's saying. 

 

“Beauty is as vastly varying as people dear one.” She kisses Emma's head, and rising. “Now, I have to attend to Lady Red.”

 

“I'll hurry,” Emma promises. Taking the loofa offered to her. She smiles shyly again before starting to wash her body, the soft rose smelling soap filling the air around them as Regina takes one more look at, 

 

“My Beautiful Princess,” she murmurs. Shooting a wink at Emma as she floats out of the room.

 

Emma giggles and focuses on washing herself quickly but thoroughly. Not wanting to keep her Queen or Red Riding Hood waiting any longer than she already has. She’s really excited to see Red. It feels like forever since she has. With that thought she drains the water and dries herself off. Dressing in the clothes that she’d chosen. Slipping her feet in a pair of high heels, just for a change. She brushes through her hair and quickly braids it, letting it rest over her left shoulder. She applied light make-up, her lips painted red to match the the deep red shirt she’s wearing. Her leather pants cling to her legs and clench around her ankles, creating a beautiful contrast with the red of her heels. She takes a deep breath and heads out of the room, the click click clicking of her heels sound off the walls. 

 

Pulling open the doors to the Queen’s chambers a guard is again waiting for her. She laughs at the smirk that presents itself on his face when he takes in her outfit. 

 

“Haven’t seen anyone but the Queen wearing shoes like that around here,” he drawls. Pointing at her feet. 

 

She shoots him a wink and a mischievous smile. “You’ll have to get used to it then,” She replies playfully. “I may not wear them often, but when the mood strikes….” She trails off and wears a smirk. 

 

He nods as they begin to walk down to the dining hall. “Her Majesty and Lady Red are awaiting your arrival to begin to eat,” he informs Emma. 

 

Emma nods, lost in thought. She hopes her Queen and her closest friend are getting along alright without her there. She knows Reds thoughts of Regina. Most of them unfounded, since all the stories she’d ever heard of the so called ‘Evil Queen’, have been untrue so far. But Red doesn’t know that just yet. She’s hoping that will be proven today, she’ll see the way Regina dotes on her, takes care of her, and looks at her with pride and, dare she say it? Loves her. At least, little her. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“Would you like to be announced?” Asks the guard, as they near the door. 

 

“No, thank you,” Emma says, as he opens the door nonetheless and allows her in. 

 

By the animation on Red Riding Hood’s face, the blonde can see that she was just laughing. 

 

“She has been having quite the time painting my guards,” Regina says and Emma hears the difference in her voice. It’s silky, playful and dare she say, dangerous all wrapped in one. Not at all like the voice used when speaking to her. “I think they rather enjoy her presence though.” 

 

“It is difficult not too,” Red muses, wearing a smile. “She was so mischievous as a child. Her eyes would light up to cause the littlest bit of mayhem.” 

 

“Oh?” Regina says, drinking from her goblet. “I would love to hear all about this,” 

 

At once Red Riding Hood is on her feet and then a blur behind Regina. She already has Emma in her arms when Regina pulls herself from her chair. She’s looking over her at light speed to laughter. 

 

“Auntie Red, I’m fine.” Emma yelps into a shoulder after the crushing hug. 

 

“Sorry,” Red finally says, taking a step back. Still searching for any sign of so much as a hair out of place. “You look…”

 

“Happy to see you?” 

 

“You look, well Pup,” 

 

Stepping forward, Emma captures her in another hug. It is impossible to miss the beaming smile, and happy doe eyes she gives the werewolf. This hug is lighter, less urgency but they hold one another close. Red’s chin resting on her head. “I’m safe here,” 

 

“You finally did it, Pup.”

 

There’s a gleam in Emma’s eyes as she releases her closest friend and smiles. “I did,” She slides her hand into Red Riding Hood's. “Come, I know you’re famished from the journey.”  

 

Allowing the Princess to pull her back to the table, and serve her. “Princess…” 

 

“When we’re alone you may refer to me as Pup or Emma,” She informs, happily piling a plate high with protein. 

 

“My Pup,” 

 

“How is Granny? Did you tell her I was fine?” 

 

“Granny is aware. Honestly, we’ve been expecting this. I brought you something,” She says, reaching inside her backpack. Out comes a silver and black looking glass dangling from a black chain.

 

Emma squeals in delight seeing her favorite necklace again. She wore it whenever she was out. A sense of security came with it.. “My necklace!” She exclaims quickly taking it from Red and slipping it over her head. She tucks it into her shirt letting it rest next to her heart. “Thank You, Thank You, Thank You,” She says rapidly. Throwing herself into Red’s arms once more.

 

Regina sucks in a sharp breath seeing the looking glass necklace again. She’d sent it as a present to Emma many years ago on her birthday. Wanting a way to check up on the Princess whenever she wasn’t in her bedroom. She tries to control the blooming smile threatening to break across her face as she watches her Princess slip it over her head. She observes the joy on Emma’s face and chuckles when Emma throws herself at the wolf. Regina has it’s match, tucked away inside her dress. 

 

“I know how fond of it you are,” Red says, chuckling as she accepts the Princess into her arms. Hugging her tightly. She presses a kiss to the top of Emma’s head before she’s climbing back off of her and sitting back down. 

 

“It’s my favorite,” Emma nods happily. Letting her fingers caress the outline of it through her shirt. She smiles at Red again and looks shyly over at Regina. She sees the soft smile and the genuine happiness shining in her eyes. “I got this as a gift years ago. We don’t know who sent it. Mother never approved of any looking glasses.”

 

“At one time she had good reason,” Red informed. Smiling sheepishly. A pretty blush spreading across Emma's cheeks.

 

“We’ve searched for whoever kept sending them, but we were never able to track whoever it was down.”

 

Red continued, holding back her laugh at the shy way Emma was acting. She’d never seen her Pup like this before. It was positively adorable. She turned her eyes to the Queen and observed the way she was looking at Emma. There was a knowing look in Regina’s eyes, and she sucked in a sharp breath as realization struck her. “You,” She whispered, unable to finish the sentence or her thoughts.

 

Emma’s titled back and forth between the two brunettes. “Her what, Auntie Red?” 

 

“You sent the gift.”

 

The Queen happily chuckled, “I'm glad it was one of your favorites.” Patting the area near her own heart subconsciously. 

 

Emma grinned from ear to ear. Glancing at Auntie Red. “Of course it was you.” 

 

“Your Mother called it,” Red said, sighing. 

 

“Why?” Asked Emma. 

 

“I wanted to spy on you,” 

 

“There was no gain to that end.” 

 

“Oh dear one,” Regina rises, and gently rests a hand on the blonde’s shoulders. “I watched you grow up. I was always there. From your first step, hearing those sweet lips form their words. Remember when she had a stutter?” 

 

“It was adorable,” Red seconded. 

 

“Mother never approved,” Emma said quietly. 

 

“Your nightmares,” Regina carries on, a tilt to her head. “Those were the worst. When your Mother did not bother to comfort you, and your Father so under her spell.” 

 

“Auntie Red protected me,” Emma says with a big grin, looking over to see the woman had an empty plate and piling it high once more. 

“Indeed she did. Between her and a light Sleeping curse potion I procured from Maleficent, they’ve nearly stopped entirely, haven’t they?” 

 

“You did what?!” Red growls, to a hand raised. 

 

“Relax, dear wolf. I tested it on myself first. It has none of the negative qualities of a Sleeping Curse, and allows Emma’s mind to simply relax.” 

 

“It brought peace to us both Auntie Red,” Emma states quietly. Looking up at Regina with awe in her eyes. “It allowed you to be able to sleep in your chambers again, instead of you huddled in my room with me or posted outside of my door.” She finishes, switching her gaze to Red Riding Hood. An adoring smile directing at her. Remembering every time Red was comforting her late at night after any nightmare she’d had.

 

“I would sleep in your chambers forever for you to feel safe,” 

 

“‘That is not a life. For either of us. Do you not want love, perhaps a family and life without restriction of your Queen?” 

 

“I have known no other way,” Red is steadfast, as always when it comes to her love and support. Though Emma’s words tug at her heartstrings and the dreams of a decades gone by, she can imagine no other way. 

 

Standing in the way Mother taught her, Emma comes to a stop at her side. “Lady Red, you have served my family well. If it is your wish, I release you, and Granny Lucas from your vows.” 

 

“My Princess, I do not accept your release.”

 

“Do you not wish to be free? To follow your own hearts desire?” 

 

“I do not. Not if it means leaving your side.” 

 

“I can give you nothing,” Emma says, tears adorning jade eyes. 

 

“Oh Princess,” Red tugs her closer and envelopes her so fully in a hug that her cape surrounds them both. “Your life gave me purpose.” 

 

The emotional reunion has tears threatening to manifest in amber eyes but the Queen quickly returns to her food. 

 

Emma sniffles against Red’s shoulder. Holding tightly to her. “I just want you to have everything you’ve ever given me and more. Especially like what I’ve found here, with Regina.” Emma admits quietly. “It’s all I’ve wanted for you since I became aware of such things.”

Red chokes back a half-sob, half-laugh. “Oh Emma,” Red whispers. Running her fingers up and down Emma’s back. “I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“Say you will,” 

 

“You should probably ask The Queen,” Red says. Bringing Emma out of the embrace and holding onto her shoulders. “This is her palace and Kingdom Emma, she’s the one with that authority. You can’t just make hasty decisions without consulting her.” 

 

“I hereby grant Princess Emma the ability to speak for the White Kingdom,” Regina says simply. 

 

“Lady Red,” Emma says, looking toward the woman with such reverence. “I free you from you vow.” 

 

“Princess Emma, I accept the freedom from one vow. However, my wish is to swear another.” 

 

Emma looks to Regina who has risen and joins at her side. “It’s okay,” She assures, with hands on her not quite so little one’s shoulders. The werewolf sinks to her knees before the Queen and Princess bowing her head. 

 

“Isn’t this a little unnecessary?” Emma questions, uncertainty looking down at Red on her knees in front of them. Unused to this kind of thing, having never been exposed to it in the White Palace.

 

“You will be Queen one day. Not only is this necessary, it will be expected. Those that cannot or will not kneel to their Queen, cannot be trusted. They need our guidance to assist them in how they should address us.” Regina prompts. 

 

“Oh,” Emma says, but feels better having Regina by her side. “I have a lot to learn.” She whispers, shoulders dropping.  

 

“Ah, shoulders back. Lady Red is honoring you, let us begin by honoring her sacrifice as well.” Regina instructs gently, correcting Emma’s posture with aiding hands. “Lady Red, do you renounce your vows to the Queen Snow White and King David?” 

 

“I do,” Red speaks loudly. 

 

“Lady Red, do you vow to be a just, fair, and protector of Princess Emma? To guide her to become the best version of herself. To remind her of her strengths. To aid her through moments of weakness, and fear?” 

 

“I do,” 

 

“To give your life in exchange for hers?” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Princess Emma,” Regina says, her whole demeanor shifted to Queenly. “Do you vow to protect Lady Red? To give her shelter in life’s storms. To never ask that which will dishonor her family or name. To avenge her life should she fall fighting for yours?” 

 

“I do vow it. To the God’s.” 

 

“Tell her to rise,” Regina whispers. 

 

“Rise Lady Red,” Emma says and as soon as the werewolf is on her feet, she’s catching her blonde Princess. 

 

Red laughs joyfully, holding Emma close. “I’m so proud of you My Pup,” she whispers.

 

Regina smiles softly at the sight before her. She looks towards her feet before gently clearing her throat. “Why don’t you two go and enjoy the gardens? Spend some more time together. I have court I need to prepare for.” She suggests, not wanting to intrude on any more time between Emma and Red.

 

Emma gets back to her feet and turns towards Regina. A sheepish smile on her lips. She bows her head slightly and bites her bottom lip.

 

“That sounds lovely, My Queen,” she says quietly. Taking a step closer to Regina and looks up into brown eyes. “Join us for tea?” 

 

“If time and Lady Red permit,” Regina says, lightly kissing a pale cheek and bidding them goodbye.

 

Emma blushes as she watches Regina. Once she’s out the door she turns and looks at Red. “Shall we go to the gardens to catch up?” She questions.

 

“Lead the way.” Red says with a smile.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

After showing Red around the gardens, Emma leads her towards the apple tree. A peaceful smile spread across her face. The few guards that she had introduced Red to had joked around with Emma and treated her well. Showing off the paint that was still staining their armor, as if it was an honour that ‘their Princess’ had painted them. Each and everyone of them had bright smiles on their faces when Emma had walked over to them. Showing just how loved and accepted she was by them.

 

“There is a smile I haven’t seen in ages.” Red comments, arm in arm with her pup. She knows with utmost certainty that none of these guards had faced her. There is a familiar scent on the air but the name of such person escapes her. She catalogues it for a later time and continues on with Emma. 

 

“I’m really happy Auntie Red,” Emma admits. A bright smile coming to her lips. The apple tree is just ahead of them and she can make out a blanket with a picnic basket resting in the middle of it. “Are you still hungry?” she asks once they reach the blanket. She slips out of her heels and plops down, giggling at the grass tickling her toes. Reaching over she flips the basket open and finds a white paper resting neatly on top of the food. Regina’s neat writing greeting her eyes. Her smile brightening she begins to read:

  
_ My Sweet Emma,  _

_ I regret being unable to enjoy your walk in the gardens with Lady Red. In the basket you shall find a light snack for yourself, and a more hearty meal for your companion. Remember to eat your vegetables, my darling. A desert has been prepared as well, a guard will bring it to you once your meal has concluded. Don’t try to persuade him into bringing it earlier for you. I’ve given very clear instructions. I’ll know if your being mischievous.  _

_ I hope your having a good time catching up with Red Riding Hood.  _

_ Court is not nearly as pleasant without you by my side. Even the guards look uneasy without someone torturing them. Actually I don’t think they are all that bothered by it, they seem to be missing ‘Their Princess’ just as much as I am.  _

_ They are constantly asking about you, as well as making sure you have someone watching over you at all times. _

_ I think a couple of them fought earlier just to be assigned to you. _

_ What am I going to do with them, dear heart? _

_ It’s been a long time since something like this has occurred. _

_ You’ve brought joy back into my palace, dear one. _

_ I’m not quite sure how to thank you for that. _

_ Maybe this meal will be a start, hmm? _

_ Enjoy the rest of your day darling. _

_ I will meet you and Lady Red for dinner this evening.  _

_ See you soon, My Beautiful Princess. _

_ Regina _

 

Emma was a bright shade of red by the time she finished reading the note. Giggles escaping as she folded it back up and ‘poofed’ it to her room. 

 

Red Riding Hood watched with an ever growing smile, as Emma turned into a giggling, blushing mess. It was an adorable sight to see. Something that she wasn’t quite used to. But she suspected that she would, when she returned to the Dark Kingdom. “Happiness looks good on you little Pup.” 

 

“Thank You,” Emma whispers shyly. “I really am happy here. I hope you can see that.” Emma admits. Looking into the basket for her light snack. The Queen surely saw her picking at breakfast. 

 

“I see many things. Including how you look at the Queen,” Says Red, accepting the additional substance inside the basket. “And how she looks at you.” 

 

“Its,” Emma is halted by soft hands on hers. 

 

“It’s okay Emma,”

 

“Baelfire never looked at me that way,” 

 

Red snorts, “Like you, he is but a pawn in a much bigger game. Your friendship is genuine. I know things,” 

 

Emma chuckles, “Ah yes. I have not been gone so long that I’ve forgotten your superpower.” 

 

“What about your superpower Pup? What does it tell you about the Queen?” 

 

“She’s lonely. As lonely as I was pretending not to be.”

 

“I’ve known her many years. I don’t know that I’d ever seen her smile before this morning.” 

 

“You won’t hurt her, will you Auntie Red?” Playing with the necklace in her bodice. 

 

“No,” Red answers. 

 

“But?” 

 

“Princess, I am sworn to protect you from any and all threats. To give my life if I must, just as I always have. I have to be honest with you, there will be bloodshed.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why did you choose me over Mother?” 

 

“She is not the woman I thought. Her heart became hardened against the one thing we fought to protect. You.” 

 

Gripping tightly to the necklace, Emma’s eyes lowered. “How come I’m not good enough for her?” She whispered. Jade eyes filling with tears. She sniffles and looks up to meet Red’s eyes. “I try to be who she wants me to be, I do everything she tells me to.” Tears slip down pale cheeks. “I’ll never be the daughter she wants. I’m only ever going to be useful to her when she can sell me to the highest bidder.”

 

“I know a thing or two about trying to be everything someone wants you to be Pup. When I was about your age, I couldn’t make Granny happy if I tried. Believe me, I tried extremely hard.” 

 

“That’s when you met Peter,” Emma says, nestling into the werewolf’s shoulder, munching on her snack. 

 

“Correct. Your Mother was wrong to keep you locked away from the world. You were born for so much more. A symbol of hope and love, and peace. Something that, for years due to the constant battles never seemed possible.”

 

“I don’t want to be a symbol. I want to be free,” Emma says, feeling Red wrap a lanky arm around her. 

 

“Just by being born you are a symbol. A damn good one.” 

 

Emma gasps, “Red! Language.” 

 

“You’re the only hope I have left in this life that love stands a chance. My love for you, your love for our people, “

 

“Little Emmy too?” She hears her Pup ask too quietly. 

 

“Especially little Emmy. She’s just so cute!” Red Riding Hood adds, placing a kiss on Emma’s cheek and holding her close. 

 

“For all of that to happen though, I’ll need to go back to the White Kingdom. I don’t want to do that. I won’t ever learn how to be a good ruler there. She won’t let me.” Emma admits. Thinking about how her Mother never allowed to go to court, or how, when she was allowed to attend all of her questions went unanswered, or she was ignored.

 

“That is true,” Red agrees. Nodding her head as she recalls the same things Emma is thinking about. “Has Queen Regina allowed you into her court?” She asks.

 

“She has,” Emma admits quietly. Reaching out and picking up a piece of apple.

“How did that go?” 

 

“It went well, I think. She allowed me to help her people, and she taught me the right way and the wrong way.” Emma admits, a blush tinting her pale cheeks again when she thinks back to that. “I kind of just took over before she could do or say anything.” She adds, the blush deepening.

 

Red chuckles. She could see Emma doing that. Especially if someone was hurt. Her Pup was very caring that way. Always helping those who couldn’t, or wouldn’t. She herself has been healed by Emma many times. “I am sure Queen Regina will be more than willing to allow you to stay and learn under her care.”

 

“She’s already told me so,” 

 

“That may be so, My Pup, but would you like me to ask? Just to make sure, since now that I have renounced the White Kingdom, and sworn myself to you. I’ll need somewhere nearby to live so I can protect you.”

 

Emma nods, fingering the necklace again. “Yes please,” she says in a whisper. Her eyes slipping closed. A small yawn slipping past her painted lips.

 

“Are you getting sleepy?”

 

“No,” Emma lies as she curls up on the blanket, head in Red Riding Hood’s lap.

 

Red chuckles, looking down at the sleepy girl in her lap. “Of course not.”

 

Emma giggles and snuggles closer, eyes closing once more. Holding tight to her necklace as she feels Red’s fingers brush through her hair. She hums happily as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Court was taking longer than usual. Or maybe it was the business as usual without Princess Emma. Next to her chest, heat was growing. The Princess had a hold of her necklace, something Regina could call to mind for as long as the girl had been in possession of it. Her little nervous habit. When she was little, she would speak directly to the jewelry. Completely unaware that there were indeed listening ears.  

 

**One night, long ago in the White Kingdom**

 

Her necklace was heating up, the small vibrations transferred against the skin of Regina’s breast. The little Princess needed to talk. Throwing the comforter off, Regina proceeds to rise from bed and summon her image on the mirror. 

 

_ “Mother hates me. I accidentally stepped on a visiting envoys dress and it ripped. Nothing our seamstress couldn’t repair really. However, Mother insisted that she punish me herself. I must learn or I’ll never be a Queen,”  _

 

_ She watches as tears spill down plump cheeks. “She was kind to me once. I’ve wished on every star for that version of Mother to reappear. I suppose maybe the Evil Queen wins after all,”  _

 

_ Her sniffles do not go unheard and shortly afterwards a giant black wolf joins her lonesome pup. Curling the girl into herself and allowing sleep to take her away. In the darkness, Regina reaches through time and space, gently removing the tears down closed eyes.  _

 

_ “Sleep well my angel.”  _

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just beginning it’s decent when Emma began to stir. Sleepy jade eyes blinking rapidly to expel the last remaining sleepiness. She finds as she fully comes to, she’s buried her face and fingers into thick black fur. Smiling gently as she hears the gentle huffs of her wolf, she cuddles closer, letting her fingers gently run through the fur she had fisted. “Auntie Red,” she whispers. Trying to wake her up slowly. Hearing the sound of slow footsteps approaching, she knows she needs to wake up Red before whoever is coming does that for her. Red gets a little more protective of her when in wolf form, especially when she thinks that Emma is asleep. 

“Auntie Red,” she says louder. Her fingers scratching at the fur still beneath her hands. Knowing that is a sure fire way to get the wolf to wake up. “Wake up Auntie Red,” Emma murmurs. The footsteps are growing closer by the second. She doesn’t want there to be any trouble, she knows that the Queen will understand that Red was just looking out for her. But with questions that Red was going to ask Regina, she didn’t want this to hinder the decision of the Queen. 

Emma’s softly spoken words are overshadowed by Graham's booming voice. “INTRUDER!” it’s so loud that she flinches and whimpers. Clinging tightly to the black wolf, as she feels rough hands grab and restrain her. The abrupt tug pulls at the wolfs fur, waking her swiftly. A growl slowly rumbling from deep in it’s throat. Eyes flashing dangerously as it gets to its feet. 

“Let me go!” Emma says, struggling against the grasp the man has on her arms. Her hands behind her back. “She isn’t an intruder, The Queen, knows she’s here. She was invited.” She tries to explain. Knowing it was probably of no use. Graham didn’t like or trust her. She knew this. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she twists and turns, trying to escape the hands. Suddenly what felt like cool metal was snapped into place around her wrist. She struggles harder, before remembering that she has magic. Closing her eyes she calms down and tries to poof herself away from Graham, only realizing something is definitely wrong when a heat coils around her whole body, causing her to scream out in agony. Only as her knees hit the ground and the pain subsides does she look up and around. There are numerous guards surrounding them, all with swords or bows pointed at them.

Catching Red’s eyes she nods. Hoping that the wolf would get the message. She knows she does when the wolf’s hackles rises, a warning growl filling the air around them before she turns and takes off. Hoping to distract the guards so she could somehow find a way to Regina to inform her of the situation. 

“Your Mother wants you home Princess,” Graham says, scooping the blonde into his arms. Flanked by those loyal to him, he proceeds through the gardens. The young woman must house incredible power for the cuffs to turn it inward the way it did, bringing her to her knees. 

“Why do you hate me?” 

His steady steps continue. “Hate you? I don’t hate you. I hate the monster that convinces you everyday that she is good and has changed. She is Evil Emma. I know you don’t want to believe that but it’s true.” 

“Is this about your heart?” She asks, drawing his eyes downward. Feeling the catch in his breath against her cheek. 

“How do you know about that?” 

“Does it matter? I can retrieve it for you. I just need time.” 

His glance at her lingers longer than it has. “You’re just like your Mother you know. Too kind for your own good.” 

“Mother isn’t very kind to me. To be born of True Love makes me magical in a land where magical beings are hunted like animals. That wolf, I wasn’t in any danger. That was Red Riding Hood.” 

“Lieutenant Red Riding Hood?” Panic fills his voice. 

“Remove these cuffs, place me on the ground and all will be forgiven.” She sees the struggle in his eyes. “Please Sir Graham. Let me help you,” 

Her touch is gentle and light, and his even lighter as he places her down and undoes the magical bindings. Instantly her magic crackles across her skin as she flexes her fingers. Graham drops to his knees. “My Princess, I beg your forgiveness.” 

“Let us begin anew.” She says to his nod, and she flourishes her hand disappearing. It leads her to equally enraged Queen Regina and Red Riding Hood, cutting them off in the main castle. 

“Emma,” they breathe, enveloping her in hugs and then backing off to get a look at her. 

“The cuffs are gone,” says Red, rubbing the blondes wrists where the item was. Her brow sets in anger. Knowing this, Emma gently runs her fingers over the deep rivers of anger and continues her gentle strokes. As the wolf, it’s much harder to speak reason into Red Riding Hood's heart. There was hope if she caught her now some of that could be sated. “I can’t lose you Emma.” 

“You haven’t. Fear made a good man do a terrible thing. He is weeping in the gardens, so ashamed is he.”

“His blood will run o’re them.” Says Red, but Emma steps into her path. 

“Stand down,”   
She moves to go around her Princess but finds herself blocked. “I command you to stand down Lady Red.” 

Red’s growl isn’t directed at her, and her eyes greet the floor. 

“Graham’s betrayal was a matter of time. He didn’t dare before you. Kill him,” Regina instructs

“No,” Emma says forcefully. Stepping back and crossing her arms. She stares down both brunettes, green eyes hard and unrelenting. “He made a mistake, he’s apologized, he un-cuffed me when I asked him to.” She explains. She doesn’t know if she should tell Regina of what she offered him, but knows sooner or later she will have to. “He has been loyal to you up until this point. There is no need to kill for just one infraction.” She states calmly. 

Her posture shifts, a regalness coming to it that hasn’t been there before. Her day observing the Queen in court coming to mind. The first glimpse of the Queen to be coming forward. 

“This cannot go unpunished. Do not let your good heart be your downfall.” 

“Do not let the darkness in yours convince you that someone is beyond saving, My Queen,” Emma curtsies and watches the tightly veiled expression on Regina’s face. 

“Your Majesty?” asks the still awaiting orders guards, hands on their swords. 

“Bring him to me,” She waits until they are gone. “What shall I do with him?”

Emma pondered that. She knew what she wanted to tell her to give him his heart back. But she wasn’t to sure how that would be taken. She knew she needed to talk to the Queen about it, but she couldn’t find the exact words. “It wasn’t about you, My Queen. He was coming for me, to take me...home.” 

“On whose order?” 

“Snow White’s.” 

“Red informs me you were bound with magical inhibiting shackles. Is that true?” 

Blushing, Emma manages to nod. “Yes.” 

“I won’t ask you again. What shall I do with him?” 

“Release his heart. Show him that you are not the woman so long ago that tore it from his chest. Then release him of his duty. We shall see where his loyalties lie when he realizes that his failure means Mother will call for his head.” Emma says, a small smile coming to her face. “Show him who My Queen truly is.” She adds in a whisper, stepping closer to Regina and taking a fist into her hand. Slowly coaxing it to relax before entwining their fingers. Before them Graham is placed on his knees. Tear tracks evident on his face. 

“Close your eyes Huntsman. Today is your lucky day.” Regina says and when he does, there is such relief. Relief in his posture, which has sunken and though an errant tear runs down his cheek, there is a smile. 

Emma steps forward and gently caresses Regina’s back. Hand resting on her lower back. She’s not sure if the touch is welcomed, but she wants to show the Queen that she will stand behind her decisions. She may have had a hand in this, but it’s Regina’s choice whether she does this or not. She is merely a guest. One who frequently seems to forget such. 

Plunging her hand into his chest, he writhes for a moment. Sucking in a deep breath and then doubling over. Emotions flood through his being. He struggles to breath in the moments following but as Emma goes to reach for him, she is caught by Regina’s grasp. “Leave him be.” 

This time she dare not defy her Queen. Especially not with members of her knighthood that are loyal to Graham so near. Emma spends time memorizing their eyes through the armor, should this ever take place again. When he ceases to shudder, and sweat on his brow, Emma drops to her knees. “Sir?” 

“My heart, I have it?” 

“You do,” Emma says, wiping the sweat from his brow with a piece of cloth from her dress. His breathing is still ragged and he looks up to the Queen. Flanking her side is Red Riding Hood and he looks at her with equal curiosity. One he could not have felt before. 

“But why?” 

“Why what?” Emma asks, still cleansing his face of tears and sweat. 

“Princess, I don’t understand why you do not wish to return home. Your Mother assured me…” 

“My Mother is not the woman she once was. The brutal life of politics has seen her grow cold. A change is coming in her Kingdom. The only way to stop it was to give me to the Dark One. Which is precisely what she planned to do.” 

“Surely…” The clothes presses to his lips. 

“Trust her not. I have met with him several times.”

The Huntsman blanches at that, “My life is yours Princess. From this breath to my last.” 

Several knights take to their knee, as their leader gets to his feet and turns to them. “I fear I have led you astray comrades. A mistake, that will not happen again. I ask that you forgive my transgressions so that we may move forward. Serving our rightful Queen. All in favor say aye.”

“Aye!” 

Emma smiles and stands to her feet as well. Stepping back behind the Queen and ducking her head. She’s glad this has been resolved, but is unsure of how Regina is feeling at the moment. By her stiff posture and clenched fists, it doesn’t seem like she’s happy. She had hoped that when the guards agreed with Graham that it would make her relax. Taking a step closer Emma gently rests her hand on the Queen’s shoulder. Trying to get her attention which is burning a hole through the wall above the knight’s heads. “My Queen?” she questions softly. Unsure of herself. 

“Come with me,” Regina says, leaving the men to celebrate. Red Riding Hood and Emma followed her through the long corridor. “Those men want to serve the one true Queen...in your Mother’s absence, that would be you.” 

“No. You weren’t watching them as you shoved your hand through his chest. Yes, there was fear, terror even. They were in awe. Of both of you.” Said Lady Red. “They want you to lead them Regina. You’ve taken care of them for decades now.” 

“It’s true,” Emma says, a blush creeping across her face at Red’s words. “Besides, they don’t want me as their Queen. That would be my mother. I will make a bad Queen. I know nothing of running a Kingdom. Those men look to you to guide them. Not me.” She says, looking towards Regina. “Graham may have pledged his life to me, but that wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t assist in getting his heart back. He pities me and nothing more.” Emma claims. “I doubt that he would have if he didn’t learn of my Mother’s true meaning of wanting me home.”

Red looks at Emma with wide eyes. Not believing what she is hearing. “Emma are you kidding me? The way you looked and spoke to me and Regina. Defusing the situation calmly…” She trailed off, looking towards Regina. “I would say you will make a fine Queen one day.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Emma mumbles. Looking at the ground. “Like I said, I know nothing of being a Queen. Besides, I don’t even know if I want to be Queen if it means that I have to marry Baelfire, or having to take over the White Kingdom. It’s going to take years to bring the Kingdom back to where it used to be.” She admits, “And there’s no telling how long it will take for me to learn everything there is to know, if or when Snow White will call on me to take over.”

“There is no if or when,” Red begins. Taking a step towards Emma and gently lifting her face. A finger tucked under a pale chin. Once their eyes locked she smiled. “She will most definitely call for you to take over the White Kingdom. There is no other heir to take over when the time comes.” She tells Emma. Stroking her cheek softly. “I’m sure it will be in a few years time, but by then Queen Regina will have taught you everything that you need to know.” She says, casting a glance over her shoulder at the Dark Queen. 

Emma follows her gazes and see the rigidity in the other woman's shoulders. The tense muscles bunching under the silk dress she’s wearing. She’s not so sure the Queen even wants her in her presence at the moment. “Maybe.” she whispers. Feeling the tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She knows that Regina is nothing like her mother. They will talk about things like adults and she won’t be locked away for yet again taking control of a situation she has no business in. I am merely a guest here. This is her Kingdom to run, not yours. You have no say in anything that happens. She can easily send me back to my parents. I need to remember this. She thinks as her eyes lower once again to the ground. 

Red sighs at the self deprecation she can see playing through Emma’s eyes. There is nothing more that she can do to make her feel any better so she takes a step back and drops her arm with a sigh. “Queen Regina, if you no longer need me. With your permission I’d like to go and speak with Graham. There is a feeling of familiarity there. I’d like to go and figure out what that is.” She request quietly. 

“You may,” Regina grants. Shoulders still tense and without turning around from staring out at her Kingdom through the window. 

“Thank You, Your Majesty.” Red bows before looking over at Emma. Sighing deeply when her Princess doesn’t meet her gaze. “My Princess.” She murmurs to a brief peek of jade eyes and an incline of a head.

“Lady Red.” Emma whispers. Tracking Red’s shadow as it passes in front of her. She hears the door open and close once more, before peeking up towards the unmoving Queen. 

“I will never be enough.” 

“Don’t you see, my Queen?” Emma asks stepping close to the Queen, stroking Regina’s cheek with the back of her hand. “You already are.”

She scoffs, and tries to turn away but Emma does not allow it. “No truly.”

“They were going to betray me and you rewarded them!”

Head hung in shame, Emma backs off before another thought occurs to her. “I understand your angry with me. It will not happen again. From now on, I await your permission to make any and all decisions. I go where you go. I stay where you stay. My apologies My Queen,” Emma curtsies, and her eyes remain downcast. 

She can feel the Queen’s eyes on her, but the woman has made no move to take her hand back. “See that it doesn’t,” she says, tugging the blonde to the window. “What shall we do about your Mother?” 

“Yes Dearie, what would you like to do about your dear Mother?” Asks Rumpelstiltskin appearing in a flourish of black smoke.

“Does she know I am here?” Emma answers with a question of her own.

“They know not where you are,” 

“The Huntsman…” 

“Is your Mother’s spy, dearie. Now, you’re an adult, tell me of the pirate. What has become of him?” 

“The pirate traffics in magical items through the realm as you well know. When he lost the love of his life, it drove him to madness and bottle alike. If you procure me a map…” Emma says, as one appears on the table before them. “You’ll find him there.” She says, pointing at the city she remembers hearing Snow White talk about often, in regards to the pirate.

A giggle escapes the imp, “You’re sure.” 

“Certain. He has to stay near to my Mother should she come calling.” 

“Before I render you invisible to your parents, I need assurance,” he says, waving his hand over the location on the map. Rendering a real-time, living city that it was. A flick of his wrist and they were closing in on the tavern. Another moment more and they were observing people in a land far away going on about their lives. 

The dark one maneuvers them above the crowd somewhere near the ceiling until a dark smile comes to his face. There in the far corner, covered in a face full of scars, sits a slumped but well-dressed version of the pirate. The giveaway being a hook where his hand should be. “Yes, yes, yes,” Rumplestiltskin hisses, turning toward the Swan Princess. “I have to say, I did not see this coming,” 

“See what coming?” 

“You. The Evil Queen. Red Riding Hood, on the same team.” 

Emma blushes at his words. A shy smile coming to her lips when she glances back over to him then the Queen. “Even if she doesn’t realize it,” she starts in a whisper, “The Queen has saved my life, I am not what my Mother wants in a daughter. That’s why she’s marrying me off to your son.” Her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. “I know she’s made a deal with you for my hand, and I wish to apologize for this. Baelfire is a wonderful man. I’d like to find my True Love. Not have something forced upon me, by parents,” the words are spat, disgust clearly maring the words. “That only wish to better a Kingdom that will inevitably be destroyed by their own hands.” She sighs. Looking down at the ground, toe of her boot scuffing the black marble flooring. “Not many people understand who I truly am, Queen Regina, has accepted me and made me feel like I can be who I want, and achieve what I want in the long run. I know you wished for your son….” She trails off as emotions well up. Hot tears filling her eyes. Her magic is swelling inside, she can feel the change trying to take over. She closes her eyes tightly and tries to fight it off. Not wishing for Rumplestiltskin to judge her in her most vulnerable state. 

His snake-like eyes observe her carefully. Had she not experienced his unintentional kindness, Emma would have thought he was preparing to strike. Instead he steps closer, and captures an escaped tear in a bottle. “Fear not Princess, for I see many pieces of the future. Your words are true. Your parents kingdom will be ruined by thine own hands.” 

“She will live,” Emma says quietly. 

“She always lives, dearie.” He gently coos, staring curiously at her distraught expression. So much anger. So much pain. “The more you fight it, your magic turns inward. Take a deep breath, hold it,” He instructs, taking her hand in his as she obeys. “When you breathe out, you will stop resisting your magic. Exhale,” 

She does. 

Before his eyes, she begins to shrink into the little girl she once was. He is still holding her hands when big jade eyes, open to look upward at him. “May I call you Uncle Rumple?!”

“Intriguing,” He breathes. The Princess is swimming in her former outfit. With a snap of his fingers she is in a smaller version of a white gown to compliment her fair complexion. A pair of flats, so she can run amok. Something he recalls her doing most often as a child. “Sure.” 

“Will you tell Bae, I said hi?” 

“Most certainly,” he says, as the girl dangles from his hand. She always was a rambunctious child. Baelfire had been quite fond of her, and wanted his father to come nowhere near Emma, lest she change her mind when she found herself face to face with the beast. 

“Thank You,” She giggles. Little feet touching the floor again. She looks over towards the Queen, who has been watching the exchange silently. “Hi Mama!” She exclaims without thought, running towards the brunette and throwing herself into unexpecting legs. As always the Queen catches her, a protective hand on the back of little shoulders. Squeezing the blonde back. Emma is in a fit of giggles as she buries herself into the silky fabrics that surround the Queens legs.

“My little one will require nourishment soon, you understand.” Regina says, and watches as Rumplestiltskin bows before her. 

“Will you come back Uncle Rumplestiltskin?” Emma asks, much to the chargain of her Queen. She has a tiny grip on the elder woman’s hand and swings from the arm, holding her. 

“Should you ever need me, you need only request my presence, dearie.” He says, and with that goes up in a puff of black smoke. 

“Mama?” She asks, running to where the smoke swirls and twirling her way through it before settling down. There is a sheepish look to her now, “I’m really, really, really sorry ‘bout what I did earlier.” 

“About,” Regina quietly chides. Finding herself unable to remain too angry at that sweet cherub face. She bends to meet the several feet shorter gaze. “Do you understand that it was dangerous?”

“Mhmm,” Emma nods. 

“Say, yes.” 

“Yes, My Queen,” 

“Good girl,” she says, and Emma is back in her arms, being hoisted in the air. 

“I was thinking, I can kick him in the shin AND paint him. If he’s just dead, he can’t regret it. If I kick him, he’ll regret it for a long time. Maybe a week. I’ll do it with my pointy shoes a’cause then he’ll have a bruise too. It’ll be dark at first….” Emma prattles on as the Queen makes her way through the castle, to the kitchens. The little girl kept explaining reasons why the kicking and painting would be more effective than killing the man. 

Standing the child on a summoned chair, she watches as the Queen prepares her a light snack. “Mama? How come you don’t magic food?” 

“I am glad you asked sweet one. Magic food does not have the same nutritional value. When you go through the change, you need all the help you can get to keep your body strong and fit.”

“Ohhh,” the girl is on her tiptoes, watching with great interest. “Can I learn to sword fight here?”

Regina’s lost for words so her chuckles fills the silence. “Pardon?” 

“OTHER Mother says, it’s not ladylike. I just want to protect myself. Turning into a big baby won’t help anything.” Emma says matter of fact. “ ‘sides then I’d be able to protect you too.” 

Tilting her head a bit, she ceases stirring the pot. “Protect me from what?” 

Emma’s little shoulders sharply rise and fall. “People that want to do bad things to you.”

“Why is it so important to you?” 

“Big me says it’s a secret. Can I learn Mama?” Her jade eyes grow in size and she thrusts her bottom lip out. 

“You may learn to sword fight,” Regina concedes. Tugging at the arm of her dress, Emma pulls her down to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“You’re the best,” she says, leaning into the sorceress who eventually allows her a chance to stir the meal. A steadying head resting on a tiny back. Happiness in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to my beta and best friend Brittany for helping me with this chapter. You're the best!


	6. Chapter 6

When Emma wakes the next morning she is big again. Her excitement from The Queen agreeing that she can learn to sword fight catching up to her. She jumps out of bed and quickly runs through her morning routine. Making her bed in haste she tucks Sir Albert in and quickly leaves the room, heading to the dining hall. She waves at passing guards and smiles bashfully when the ones standing outside of the double doors leading to the dining area bow low in greeting with teasing smirks on their faces. “Morning,” she greets enthusiastically. 

“Morning, Princess.” They greet back and push the doors open for her. “Her Majesty, is awaiting you.” 

Emma nods and steps into the room. Her black riding boots make a dull thud as she walks. She smiles brightly when she sees Regina, who is sitting at the head of the table and reading over some kind of paperwork. 

Red smirks as she watches Emma, the girl looking positively smitten with the Queen. Shaking her head she looks down at her plate to control her amusement. “Morning Princess,” she greets. Snickering into her hand when she watches Regina’s head snap up at her voice. Obviously the Queen had thought someone else had entered the room. She would have to had she not been watching the doors. 

“Morning Auntie Red,” Leaning down she gives the woman a hug when she got near. “Morning, My Queen.” She repeats, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to an olive toned cheek.

“Good Morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?” Regina asks, poofing the paperwork back to her desk. Turning her full attention to the blonde as she takes her seat to the right of her own. She had been reading the agreement with Red and herself before Emma arrived. Making sure that everything her and Red had talked about was included. A home for the wolf just outside of the castle, tucked into the woods. An agreement that Granny will be able to come and live with her, should the old werewolf agree. As well as a place among the castle for her to work. From what Regina could remember of the older woman, she didn’t like to sit still for to long. Regina had agreed to everything. More than happy to accommodate anything for two important people in Emma’s life. 

Emma watched curiously as the paper vanished, a quick glance at Red and the secret smile telling her to file that away for later time to be discussed. She only hoped that it was a good thing. “I slept great, My Queen.” She answered, turning her eyes back towards Regina. A smile playing at her lips. “Can I start my training today?” She asks as servants begin to file into the room. Each setting a plate in front of the woman. Emma’s piled high with french toast. Red’s with bacon, sausage, and steak. Regina’s with what looked like eggs and toast. 

Red’s eyebrow arches, looking from one woman to the next “Training?” She questions, taking a bite of bacon.

“I’m going to learn how to sword fight Auntie Red,”

“Excuse me? You’re what?!”

“I have given her permission to learn how to sword fight,” Regina interjects. Sensing the nervousness rolling off the wolf in waves. “She will learn from one of my best guards, and I will monitor the first few exchanges.” She tries to calm the wolf. Not wanting to take away any of Emma’s excitement.

Red settles a little at hearing that Regina will be there for the first few trainings. Not knowing if anymore of the guard are working for Snow White, making the wolf on edge after everything that happened yesterday. 

“My Queen?” Emma says, twirling her breakfast on the fork. “I have given a great deal of thought about what you told me yesterday. I think they should be punished...the guards that are working for my Mother.” 

“I have another idea,” Suggests Red. “Return them home.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’ll help.” Emma says, listening carefully. 

“It serves two purposes. The first, they no longer have an inside line on what happens here. Secondly, they serve no use to Snow White.”

“I’ll need to wipe their memories of Emma, only then may they return home.” The Queen agrees. “Send for the Huntsman.” 

The servant bows their head and disappears. “I never would have thought of it that way,” Emma says. 

Red levels a gentle gaze at her Swan Princess. “Fear not Princess. We are here to guide you,” 

She flushes red, and dips her head appreciatively. Her eyes dart toward the Queen. There is a gentle smile when their eyes meet. “How is your breakfast?” 

“It’s delicious, My Queen.” 

“Make sure you don’t stuff yourself. If you want to begin training, I don’t want you to be getting sick.” It’s a gentle reminder, with a beautiful smile pulling at red-painted lips. 

“Yes Ma’am,” she replies softly. Once more dipping her head with a soft smile. “When will you be leaving Auntie Red?” She asks, taking a bite of her french toast. 

“I’ll leave after breakfast, little Pup,” Red says softly. “I need to go and pack my things, settle my affairs in the White Kingdom and talk to Granny. Who knows, maybe Granny will accompany me. Would you like that?”

Emma nods eagerly. A blinding smile directed towards Red. “That would be great. I miss Granny.”

After breakfast is consumed, a bit of sadness floods Emma’s aura. Red is the only person she’s seen from her old life. It is with bittersweetness that she is departing so soon after arrival. The feeling of her red cape closing around them both. Red is whispering sweet, encouraging nothings to the Princess. 

“Be good, Princess,” she says at the gates, pressing a tender kiss to a plump cheek. 

“Auntie Red…” Emma says, grasping at her wrist. “Will you write me and tell me how Daddy is?” 

“Of course,” 

Then she is gone. Emma watches her all the way to the tree line. She knows what happens there. Auntie Red will removed her cape, carefully and magically stored thanks to the Blue Fairy upon removal and her wolf form will emerge. It will take her next to no time to reach the White Kingdom. 

Now all Emma has left to do. Is Wait. 

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time Emma makes it back to the castle Regina is nowhere to be seen. Sighing Emma walks back towards the dining area. Regina had stopped at the castle doors. Wishing Red a safe journey home, allowing Emma and Red to have just a few more private minutes to themselves. Emma had hoped that the Queen would have waited for her, but it seems as though she is still upset with her for the events that had occured yesterday. 

Inclining her head to the guard posted outside of the doors. “Did her Majesty come back here?” She asked softly. 

“She is in court now your Highness.” He answers gruffly.

Emma inclines her head in thanks and heads towards the throne room. Eyeing the two guards posted out front and comes to a stop before them.

“Her Majesty has closed the doors for court already. No one is allowed in, unless it is an emergency. She has said for to you explore. It is going to be a long day in court today.” One of the guards say.

Emma’s eyes widen and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep the stinging tears at bay. Regina wasn’t locking her in, but perhaps out was worse. “Thank You,” she murmurs before turning on her heel and heading down the hall. Unsure of where she should explore first. Finding herself in front of the gardens she heads in and takes a deep breath of rose scented air. She relaxes slightly as she walks around aimlessly. The weather beautiful for a mid-morning stroll. 

A few hours later finds Emma walking into the library. Head down and mind occupied with thoughts of the Queen. Worrying about how much trouble she is in with the older brunette. She’d spent most of the day outside, exploring the forest and the surrounding lands around the castle. She’d even found a path that lead to a secluded pond. She spent a good while there. Even swimming at one point. 

Head snapping up at the sound of a page being turned, her eyes fall on the woman who’s been occupying her mind all morning. She bows low, even though she’s pretty sure that Regina isn’t even looking in her direction. “I apologize, Your Majesty.” She says quietly. “I didn’t know you would be in here.”

“You’re welcome to stay,” Says the Queen, absent of all warmth. She continues reading by candlelight. Picking up a discarded text on the table, Emma pretends to read. There is a chill between them now. It makes her extremely anxious. 

“Thank you for tending to court.” 

“You’re welcome.” There it is, the thing Emma can’t quite put her finger on. 

“What you have done for me put you in great danger. Even the smallest acts of kindness, and especially the larger ones. I care for you. Truly.” Her hand is gentle on the Queen’s shoulder. “Should you find forgiveness in your heart. I know there is nowhere else I want to remain.” 

“If you wish to attend court, you will arrive on time.” 

“Yes, My Queen.” 

In the silence, Emma only hears the sound of one more page being flipped. She isn’t reading herself, just staring at text before her absently. She is listening to the Queen’s breathing. It is a strong, steady rhythm to it. At least it did before, the Queen tosses her book onto the table between them. “What do you mean there is nowhere else you want to remain?” 

“In your heart, Your Majesty.”   
Dark eyes continue probing. Staring deeply as they dare in jade irises. “It is not a place for little princesses.” 

“I respectfully disagree. I think it is the perfect place,” 

Behind jade eyes, Regina can see her little princess. The fight that was Emma Swan began to resurface. She remembers her most from their time together where Regina was on one side of a reflective surface and Emma the other. All the time she was locked in her chambers. The one time she was locked in the dungeons. The person she has stomped so deeply inside herself, as to make it disappear. Here. Fighting for her place. More afraid to return to that life, than face potential death. 

Emma gets up from the seat and moves closer to the chair Regina is seated on. It’s close to the fireplace. She lights a small fire in her hand and tosses it in. As the logs catch, Emma sits down on the rug in front of it and curls up next to the Queen’s feet. “Little Swan says she doesn’t want to leave.” 

“What do you say?” Regina asks, refraining from rewarding poor behavior with gentle, affectionate touches. 

“I will do as you require of me. My life is truly in your hands, Your Majesty. Should you require it to make amends...I understand why it must be.” 

“Let us speak of it no more.” Regina says, returning her book to the upright position. Emma made no move to change positions and it kept the brunette’s hand from Princess curls. “Once Upon A Time…” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Readying herself for bed, Emma felt every sting of isolation. Though the Queen had walked her to the chambers, she did not come inside. She did not offer bathtime, nor story time, instead, excusing herself to retire for the evening. It hurt like hell but Emma understood. Or so she believed until the Queen straightened her spine further. “Let us not part in anger,”

Her arms open and Emma realizes she awaits HER to grant permission. The hug is warmer than the Queen’s behavior. It occurs to the blonde that none or few have fought for the Queen. Not truly. Infusing the hug with every ounce of love, Emma wraps the Queen in her embrace. “I was wrong,” 

“Yes, you were.” This is the best Queen Regina has felt all day. Emma, throwing herself into her arms. Wrapping her in every ounce of warmth and love that Regina didn’t know she was missing. Would never if not for the runaway Princess. “I forgive you, though I am still upset.” 

Emma nods into her shoulder, finally backing away. “Sweet dreams, My Queen,” 

Nodding, Regina glances back to see that Emma watches her walk away. Those jade eyes tracking every tick of her face. She doesn’t smile, not even for her tonight. Actions have consequences. Something the Princess must learn with haste. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Standing above the garden’s Regina watches as the Princess diligently practices her sword work. Cedric informed her that Emma is a natural, but often holds herself back due to fear. She does not want to harm anyone, despite repeated assurances that it will only sting the attacker. At least, when she has her dulled practice sword. She has good form. Now it is time she be tested. 

Appearing directly in front of her next swing, Regina deflects it with a sword of her own. Even her practise sword is intimidating, but Emma does not know it won’t harm her. Something the Queen counts on, as she goes on the offensive. Things have been tense between them for a week now. This is but one of the few ways Regina and she can work through this now. Sometimes the only way to get through it, is to cut through it. 

She test the Princesses reflexes and finds herself agreeing with the Master of Arms. She is quick to catch onto rhythms. Even quicker to jump back from direct attacks. At least where Regina is concerned. She leaves her side open and Regina tucks a blow into it. The next time the Queen goes for the same move a moment later, Emma is deflecting. An approving arch of the eyebrow appears but the Princess is more confident now and takes aim. 

She goes to disarm the Queen but is too unpractised to manage the maneuver against the better opponent. Instead she finds herself disarmed, kneeling as she was taught in her lessons. 

"This is how I feel for you," she motions to the sword, knocked out of Emma's hand minutes ago. "Disarmed. Powerless. Weak. That I allowed you to overrule me in front of my subjects..." Regina stands with the practice sword leveled at the Princesses neck. "Emma they would have slain me, were it that they had any mettle. I spared them, and the Huntsman because of you." 

Emma comes forward, practice sword sliding along her neck as she did until her hand could cover Regain's at the hilt. "I understand if this is what you must do. I forgive you." says the blonde, staring into the darkness that is Regina's eyes. She’s still kneeling at the Queen’s feet. Eyes wide and a mixture of emotions playing across them. Acceptance the strongest one out of them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and her Princess become closer. We will see the very beginnings of things starting between them. Little Emma makes a request from Big Emma and her Queen. That request is fulfilled and new friends are made.

Regina shakes her head, it does little to clear her thoughts. Yet the Princess makes absolutely no effort to move. Nor does she look away. There is the hard swallow the can only be seen due to the way it looks against the edge of the sword. Other than that, nothing. Nothing more than the warmth of Emma’s hand from their fight. The quick rhythm of her heartbeat in her neck. It is all too much, even for a Queen to comprehend. 

Yet, the Princess dare not speak out of turn. 

The sword pulls back, Emma goes down to all fours. She moves her thick blonde ponytail to the side giving Regina free access to her neck. For Regina to deliver the punishment herself meant a great deal. She would not disrespect her. Not ever again. 

Words from an ancient text float through Regina’s mind. Emma is willing to sacrifice all should Regina see fit. Yet, she did not understand the meaning behind the action. As mad as Regina had been... it was internal pain keeping her up all hours of the evening. Long past the last rays of light. Into the plunge of midnight and beyond. The pain of being so distant. She could not bear this one day longer. Lifting her sword with both hands she plunges it with all her might downward. 

Caught in the rain, the Queen moves naught. Staring at the unmoving form of her Princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sinking to her knees, she strokes blonde hair. Sheets of rain plastering dark ringlets to her body, tears racking her as hard as thunder. Still, the Princess did not move. A sickness fills her stomach. For Regina killed everything she touched indeed. 

Summoning a tent, she presses herself into the body keeping it warm. “Is this my Punishment, My Queen?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

Jade eyes look at the fabric of Regina’s gown clung to magnificent curves. All but made sheer. “To be so near the woman who has my heart but will not call it her own?” 

“You shouldn’t say such things,” Chides Regina. 

“Does it hurt you?” Amber eyes follow the path of Emma’s own and then back up as the blonde realizes it with a blush. A pale hand cups her cheek warmly. “I never want to hurt you again, My Queen.” 

“Please, call me Regina.” 

Emma adds a shake of her head, “I never want to hurt you again Regina,” 

Her blackened heart soars in her chest. Never has her name fallen quiet so sweetly from pink lips. Nor has the jade gaze lingered on her own so long as this. “I-I was never going to hurt you, Emma.” 

“I know,” she states confidently despite the queer look on Regina’s face. 

“How?”

“The heart knows things long before we do,” 

“You’re saying your heart knows me.” 

“It feels like it yes.” Emma says, tracing a fingertip to catch the tear that came from Regina. “It wants to.” She admits quietly. Green eyes look down as she picks at the hem of her shirt.

“Whatever would you call yourself?” 

“Yours.” Emma admits freely. Confidently. So unlike the repressed woman held down by the weight of a Mother’s expectations. 

“I do not think you understand what you are asking.” 

The spark of life behind jade eyes wrought familiarity. “I wish to belong to you in the way that my parents wished me to be Baelfire’s. To serve you as your most loyal subject and confident. To shield you from those that would seek to harm you. To make you laugh when you’d rather feel like crying. To be your comfort. Not to amplify myself or raise my status. Only to be yours, Regina. In whatever capacity you would have me serve.” 

Her hand cups a pale cheek before she can stop it. She looks into jade angel eyes drowning in everything. Wanting to. Needing to. Moving forward, she closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “Em-ma.”

“You needn’t answer now,” Emma’s voice is shaky, and her hand covers Regina’s at her cheek. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips, Emma pauses when their flesh meets. It’s minute but still there. Extending her arm for escorting her highness. “We should get you inside, My Queen. You will catch a sickness.” 

They had all of seconds to consider before Regina crashed their lips together, less than two steps into the pouring down rain. She was no longer going to live shrouded only in darkness when her Princess offered her the light. The girl flushed with pink when they parted. Covering it up by summoning a fur-lined cape with hood. Black as night, to drape over her Queen’s shoulders. Pulling the hood up. She stood perfectly still as Regina produced a maroon twin to cover her. The next thing she summoned was an umbrella. “Walk with me to my chambers?” 

“As you wish,” 

XXXXXXXXXX

After another goodnight kiss, Regina had left Emma in her chambers, for a much needed sleep. The days events had caught up to her. Lips still tingling from the feel of her Queen’s, Emma climbed into her bed and instantly fallen asleep. Thoughts of sweet kisses, whispered words, and smiling lips dancing through her mind. 

When she awoke the next morning, it’s was a cat like stretch. A happy sigh falling from pink lips. Cuddling down for a moment more she thought of the days events before her. She had training after breakfast, then hopefully she’d be able to attend court with her Queen. Slipping from bed she used magic to remake it, as she padded into her bathing room. Wasting no time in washing up she headed back into her room and looked through her closet. Picking out a pair of leather pants and a deep red tunic shirt she slipped them on before tying up her boots. Throwing her hair up into a high ponytail and she left her bedroom and headed in the direction of the dining chamber. “Morning Thomas,” she greeted the guard that followed behind her. 

“Good Morning, Your Highness,” he greeted back. A smile tugging at his lips. “Sleep well?” He asked. 

“Indeed, and you?” 

“Very well, thank you, Princess.” 

“Of course,” she replied, grinning at him over her shoulder. Coming to stop in front of the double doors leading into the dining room. “See you later.” She waved before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. A blush immediately coming to her cheeks seeing her Queen already sitting and waiting for her. Last night events swimming before her eyes. “Good Morning, My Queen, Sleep well?” She asked as she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to an olive cheek. Unsure if she’d be able to kiss the Queen on the lips in front of the staff that are situated around the room. 

The Queen smiles at her, their secret smile. The one usually reserved for times they were alone but here it was. Emma thinks she sees a bit of a flush creeping onto olive cheeks and curtsies before taking her seat. “I was unable to sleep I’m afraid. Someone was on my mind heavily.” 

Emma tilts her head, “Has Mother contacted you?” 

“You, Dear.” she says, reaching beside her to gently run a thumb over Emma’s knuckles. 

“In a positive manner I hope,” Emma says brightly. 

“As if there were any other way to think of my Princess.” 

The girl is flustered, that much evident in the pink of her cheeks and neck. Regina’s never seen her in quite so red a tunic but thinks it’s lovely against her pale skin. She leans over to free blonde hair trapped beneath it. Her touch makes Emma shiver. She pulls back quickly and busies herself with jam and toast. “Thank you, My Queen.” 

Taking a steadying breath before replying, Regina puts on her best smile. “You’re welcome. Are you ready for your next round of sparring lessons?” 

“I am.” She says, smiling brightly. “You will not defeat me so easily next time,” 

“Care to make a wager Princess?” Regina asks, nibbling at her toast, while Princess Emma continues eating in the tightly controlled way she always had. 

“I have nothing to give you that is not yours already,” Emma states with her Queen leaning in to whisper sweetly.

“If you win, I’ll give you anything your heart desires. Big AND little Princess,” Regina murmurs taking a deep breath of her scent that caught her senses. “If I win...I should like to take you on a proper outing.” 

Emma’s face contorts, a crease in her forehead displaying her confusion. “A proper outing?” She asks, taking a bite of her eggs. 

“You’ve been trapped inside the castle grounds for weeks now. Wouldn’t enjoy some free air outside of our walls? A nearby village is having it’s heritage days festival.” 

Already able to see the light that was her Little Princess in the eyes of Big Emma, Regina let that sink in. Emma quickly finished her eggs, bacon and toast, before dabbing at her mouth. “I should like that, My Queen.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Half way through their training session Emma’s tunic was soaked through with sweat. She asks for a moment, and once it was granted she walks over to a low hanging branch. Untying the laces of her shirt she pulls it over her head before draping it across the branch to dry in the sun as they continue. Walking back over to the Queen she picks up her sword again and takes her stance. Taking a strike towards the Queen, they continue. Emma oblivious to the way her arms bulge and muscles contract everytime she blocks a strike and counters it with one of her own. There is a sheen of sweat collecting along her shoulders that glisten when the sun hits the dewy skin just right. 

She feels her body tightening in response. Her skin flushes as she blocks and parries with the blonde. In such a short amount of time, she has already improved. The Master In Arms had informed her as much but experiencing it firsthand was rather thrilling. With Emma’s increased skills her confidence bloomed. It made Regina feel positively delighted to see her soaring. Among other things. She must have become rather distracted as Emma disarms her and puts the length of her sword near the pulse in the Queen’s throat. 

The blonde is breathing heavily and it sends visions flashing through Regina’s mind. Wildly inappropriate visions that make her blush increase tenfold. Before she can protest Emma is sitting her on a summoned blanket and has fetched her own water canteen. “Here, My Queen. You need rest.” 

“Emma I’m…” But Emma is holding the canteen to her lips anyway, allowing her a cool drink of water while she takes the spot next to the brunette. 

“I know that you don’t want to break promises to me,” she says, wetting a summoned cloth to dab at the Queen’s face, cleaning her of any grim. “If you weren’t feeling well we could have forgone sparring today.” 

“I am feeling quite well, My Princess,” 

“I should think not,” Emma says, with a small little grin. “I could never have defeated you were you feeling well. However, as a compromise, I will gladly attend the Heritage Days Festival. Despite your loss.” 

“There is something else,” 

“Name it,” Emma says watching her carefully. 

“I should think a kiss is not too much to ask for well wishes,” Regina says and finds that Emma accommodates her by quickly brushing their lips shyly. 

“Did I do that correctly?” 

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Regina says, with a queer expression.

Emma is flustered now, down to her chest. "When you kissed me. I had never done that before."  
Regina gasps and Emma thinks the worst, “I’m sorry if I have offended you, My Queen.” 

“Offended me? It is I who have acted with haste. I never should have taken something for you to give freely to the person of your choosing.” 

But now Emma is smiling at her and it is one of understanding. Not shame. Not embarrassment. Coming a little closer, she wets her lips, and sucks in a deep breath. Her eyes flash up to the Queen’s and then close so she may kiss her again. Slower, mustering every bit of careful attention to painted lips. “May you never again doubt that I belong to you. Willingly.” 

“Not too me, Emma.” Regina says quietly, feeling the gentleness of her kiss before opening her eyes. “With me,” 

Emma blushes, ducking her head shyly. “However you wish, My Queen.” She says quietly. Biting her bottom lip in thought, she squirms in place. Her little part trying to catch her attention. 

“I want to meet a dragon,” she squeals. “Tell her that! Please! She said either of us can choose. I wanna meet a dragon!” 

“Also…” Emma blushes, “the Little Princess very much wants to meet a dragon,” 

“A dragon?” The Queen repeats. 

“Aye,” Emma says, “a dragon.” 

The Queen hums, and rises so she may help the Princess up. “I did promise that you could have whatever you wanted.” 

“My Queen…” Emma says, catching her hand before The Queen turns to walk out of the yard. She quickly presses another kiss to her lips. “For your kindness.” 

“Tell her I said thank you!! Oh please, tell her I said thank you Emmie.” Little Emma squeals inside her head. Overjoyed that her request was granted. She was also proud of her bigger half. Showing the Queen both sides of themselves was a difficult thing for them to do, slowly but surely they are both finding comfort in the Dark Kingdom. More importantly in its Queen. Her bigger half finding something neither of them knew was needed, but so very wanted.

“She says thank you,” Emma adds, as the Queen loops their arms and tugs her along. 

“For my Princess, anything.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

It’s later that week that Emma feels the tingle of her magic. It’s during training that the pink smoke engulfs her, leaving the Little Princess in its wake. “Awe nuts,” she pouts. The practice sword resting in the dirt, now that she can no longer properly hold it up. Little arms not strong enough. Thinking quickly, she changes it into a smaller version. One befitting the small Princess she is now. Taking up stance she glances at the guard who she’d been training with that day. “Let’s finish.” 

“I don’t think Her Majesty, would be pleased if we continued Princess.” He said gently. Not wanting to upset the little girl, but knowing that the Queen had only given the adult Princess her permission to train. “She said that if you happened to change while training that we are to cease the activity and for you to go and find her.”

Emma’s shoulders drop. She wants to continue her training, she was having fun and was just about to disarm the guard! “No it’s fine, I want to continue.” She whines. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that this isn’t a good idea to push, but wanting to stay and continue. 

“Listen to him little one,” Big Emma says. A soft chuckle followed. “I know you want to train but the Queen only gave big you permission, if you ask nicely, she may allow you to train. Do not push the issue if she says no.” 

Little Emma nods to herself. Silently agreeing with what her bigger half said. She would never know for sure if she didn’t ask. The Queen had told her that anything she wished for all she needed to do was bring it up to her and she would do her best to make it happen. “Will you take me to the Queen please?” She asked the guard. Handing over her sword.

“Of course Your Highness.” He said with a soft smile. “Would you like a piggy back ride? We are quite a distance away from the castle.”

Excitement lit up jade eyes. “Oh yes please, that sounds fun!” 

“Hop on,” Jerry said, crouching down in front of Emma. 

Giggling Emma did as told, wrapping little arms around his shoulders. Holding on tightly once he took her hands to secure her safely to his back. Little legs dangle and swing as they begin their journey back to the castle. “Thank You,” She says politely. 

“Anything for you Princess,” He says. A smile evident in his voice. “If Her Majesty allows it, I would be honoured for you to train with me. Anytime. Big or Little.” 

She squeezes her arms around him, in the best hug she could muster at the time. “Thank You Jerry.” She giggles, “I would like that very much.” 

It takes just a few more minutes to reach the Queen’s study. The guards standing at attention outside the doors smile when they notice their Little Princess dangling from Jerry’s back. They nod to both as they knock, then push the doors open. 

Stepping into the room Jerry see’s the Queen sitting behind her desk, giving him a curious look. “Your Majesty,” he says, bowing the best that he can with Emma clinging to his back. 

“Your Majesty,” is echoed in a child’s voice. Giggling ensuing as Emma peeks her eyes overtop of the guards head. Big eyes alighting with mischief as she hauls her small body up the back of the man’s, scrambling to sit up on his shoulders. Once she managed it and Jerry had securely grasped her ankles she bowed from her perch. “Hi Mama!” She gleefully calls, tiny hand waving in excitement. “Look how tall I am now!”

Regina gasps, “My Little Princess! What happened?” She has directed her question to Jerry. 

“Nothing, Your Majesty. We ceased our defense lesson as soon as she was engulfed in her pink smoke,” He assures. Knowing that this will please the Queen. 

“Did you feel threatened?” Regina asks, the Princess, rising to meet the pair. 

“No! Jerry and I were having loads of fun. He wouldn’t let me fight. I think he’s scared of girls,” Emma says covering his ears. 

“Alright, then,” Regina says, feeling relieved albeit confused that Emma changed during a time of non-emotional distress. There truly was a first time for everything. “Now that you’re here I suppose that we will be fulfilling the Little Princesses gift first.” 

The Princess bounced and squealed on the guards shoulder. “I have to change,” she says disappearing in smoke. Then she reappears, “One second,” Gone she is again and when she does reappear she is wearing leather riding breeches, tall boots for her little legs, there is Sir Albert strapped into a satchel and her tunic is a shimmering purple, green. A practise sword rests in its scabbard against her thigh. “Ready!”

Regina stares down at her adoringly, and reaches for a tiny hand. It grasps her pinky and in a plume of purple power they disappear to the caves beneath the Enchanted Forest. The Queen has changed also into a leather bodysuit of sorts and Emma feels relieved to be little Emma and not Big Emma. Though there was a quiet want in her head that fit the adult version more. 

A lone fireball lights their way through the cavern and a skipping Princess draws out the journey a bit. “Where are…” she trails off as a low growl rumbles the ground they are walking on. “Is that?” she asks, excitement lacing her tone as she takes off down the corridor, a pink bubble leading the way. When she reaches a large open area of the cave she stops, a grin tugging at her lips when she sees a beautiful black dragon resting in front of a roaring fire. “MAMA! A DRAGON!” she calls over her shoulder watching the Queen approach. 

The dragon lifts its head at the sound of a child’s voice. Yellow eyes opening, looking towards both child and the slow approaching form of her oldest friend. Head cocking, she studies the small form, trying to recall where she’d seen the child before. Regina had warned her she was bringing a guest. Mal had not quite believed her when she warned her it would be a child. 

“Hi Mister Dragon!”

The little voice sounds in her head, makes her head jerk backward. “Hello Dear. What is your name?”

“My name is Emma. This is my Mama, you can call her Your Majesty. She is Queen over the Enchanted Forest.” Still the child smiles, and tiny pale hands are open nowhere near her sword. “Do you have a name?”

“Maleficent. You may call me Mal.”

Emma can see the confusion in the dragons features. “Mama says I’m not allowed to apologize but I didn’t mean to call you Mister.”

“You didn’t know child,” says the dragon, leaning its snout low enough that the child reaches out. Her tiny touch is gentle against the rough scales near Maleficent's nose. 

“Do you like hugs Miss Maleficent?” 

Regina watches on in awe. She had no idea what was happening but Mal’s dragon form looked to be honest to the Gods smiling. She didn’t take too many people to begin with but here she was with the Little Princess. The Princess who was giggling and smiling like no other. For that, Regina would take the loss a thousand times.

“I haven’t had very many,” Maleficent admits. Yellow eyes taking in the sweet child in front of her. She doesn’t seem scared of her in the slightest. It’s a refreshing feeling. Tiny arms encompass the front of her neck. Mal tilts her large head against the girls and reveals in that tiny giggle. 

“You’re a good hugger.” 

“So are you Miss Maleficent,” Emma says smiling. She pulls away from the embrace, tiny hands once again smoothing gentle caresses against the scales surrounding the dragon woman’s cheeks. 

Mal’s heart swells at the look of adoration on such a tiny face. Something she hasn’t seen in a long time. Awe’d jade eyes staring at her, gentle hands that don’t want to cause harm. Closing yellow eyes she gently pulls her head from the touch. Not wanting the little child to feel hurt by her actions, she quickly transforms into her human form. Before she has a chance to regain her sense a little body is colliding into her once more. Scooping the giggling child up into her arms she hugs back. Her blue eyes opening to focus on her dear friend. 

Watching the change, Emma is giddy to see the woman behind the beautiful dragon. Once the smoke cleared, she wasted no time in launching herself into the arms. Little arms and legs wrapping tightly around a silk and lace dress clad body now. “Hi Miss Maleficent,” she whispers shyly. Head buried into a pale neck.

Chuckling at the sudden shyness, Mal holds the girl close. “Hi My Sweet Emma,” she whispers back. Taking steps toward Regina. “Hello Dear,” she addresses Regina. The surprised look on her friends face causing the blonde woman to laugh. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” 

“It’s just she normally doesn’t take to people quite like that,” 

“Big me says that Miss Maleficent is your friend,” States Emma, with the adorably perceptive eyes. “Snow White doesn’t like her either.” 

Maleficent scoffs. “That Child Queen needs to learn her place. You had one job Regina,” 

“I put her under a Sleeping Curse,” 

“From which she woke.” 

“If I recall correctly…” Regina says, agitated on a number of levels at this point. A tiny throat cleared and they both looked to the Princess in Maleficent’s arms. 

“Daddy always finds her. I remember this one time we played Hide and Peek,” rambles the little blonde child, going into a far too detailed explanation from which neither woman wanted to interrupt. Though they did not there was another distraction that did the trick for them. A smaller version of the black dragon appears and Emma stops mid-story. “Oh Miss Maleficent, may I be put down?” 

“Certainly, My Sweet Emma,” she says, and the girl hits the ground running. The smaller dragon follows suit and they collide, arms and wings embracing as old friends. 

“My name is Emma. What’s yours?” 

The dragon coos, and tilts its head. A human form replaces the dragon and a dark haired, female child takes its place. “Lily.” 

“Wanna play?” Emma asks sweetly. Conjuring up some of her dolls from her bedroom and offering them to her new friend. She turns and smiles at her Queen. “Can we play Mama?” She asks. Not noticing the speculating eyes of Maleficent studying Regina. 

One of Maleficent’s eyebrows raise when the child calls Regina, Mama. Hadn’t she just said Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents? “Lily, Darling, why don’t you and Emma go sit by the fire and play? It looks like me and your godmother have some things to discuss.” 

Once the girls took to playing on the other side of the large cavern, Maleficent seemed to have come up with her own conclusion. “Kidnapping the Princess just as she prepared to take the throne. Couldn’t have done it better myself.” 

“Emma is not a..”

“Just why do you think that flake of Snow was ready to marry her off? She is getting old Regina,” 

It was a possibility Regina had not considered. When Little Emma had entered her life, she had taken everything at face value. Her little girl was the best thing that ever happened to her. To anyone in the Dark Kingdom. Watching their girls play, warmed Regina’s dark heart. What if she truly did not recall that she was about to be Queened? She had been little upon her arrival. 

If anything this revelation left a lot more questions. Suddenly, Maleficent coos at something the girls are doing. “My, my, my, aren’t they so sweet?” 

“Indeed,” Regina says tightly. 

“You haven’t watched her as closely these recent years. I imagine it dredged up some unpleasant parallels to your own youth,” 

The truth in the dragon sorceresses words make Regina wince. “I couldn’t watch her go through the same thing.” 

“Bae wouldn’t hurt a fly much less his bride-to-be. No, he was rather pleasantly surprised that Rumple could manage to find him a bride so fair, so kind,” she looks at Regina before adding, “so beautiful.” 

“Emma is all of those things,” Regina says, sipping a conjured glass of wine. “And more.” 

Maleficent hums, and chuckles when Emma begins to show Lily a magic trick. 

Emma conjures up a pink glitter filled ball and lets it roll around in her hands before sending it swooping and swaying around Lily. Both girls bursting into giggles as the ball nuzzles against them a time or two. Sending glitter raining down on them when it explodes above their heads. With a wave of little hands they are both cleaned of the glitter and the area surrounding them as well. “Sorry Miss Maleficent, I didn’t realize there was that much in there.” She wheezes between their combined giggles. 

Maleficent laughs out right, waving a hand dismissively. “That’s quite alright, My Sweet Emma. Did you girls have fun?”

Lily nods, a bright smile on her lips. “It was a lot of fun mommy. Emmy is so good with her magic! I can be that good one day right?”

“You can,” Encourages Emma with a bright smile. “I wish I could be a dragon.” 

“When I get bigger you can ride on my back!” 

“Really?” Emma asks, big jade eyes alight at the prospect. 

“Really, right Aunt Regina?” 

“If you both agree to it,” Regina permits. 

“My Mama is the Queen.” Emma brags, twinkling eyes and all. “You have to come visit our castle!”

The dark haired child trembles with excitement. “We are going to Heritage Days. Will you join us?” 

Something about it clicks for Emma and she looks back at her Mama and Maleficent. “I will be there,” she says with a smile before a sleepy yawn overtakes her. A little fist coming up to cover her mouth. A pout forms before it’s even done. “Aw nuts,” she whispers. Knowing that her Mama is going to suggest going home now. It is late already, and probably past her bedtime. 

Both older woman chuckle at the uttered words. Regina raising an eyebrow at the young blonde. “Alright My Little Princess, I believe it’s bedtime.” 

The pout deepens before turning big jade eyes to her Queen. “But Mama, I wanna play some more,” she whines. Hoping to have just a few more minutes with her new friend. “Please.”

Maleficent chuckles more, glancing over at her friend. The softness of her face surprising her. She hasn’t seen that face in far too long. “How in all the realms do you resist that sweet girl?” She wonders aloud, eyes turning back to take in Emma. 

Regina flicks her wrist, and her carriage appears before the caves entrance. She keeps her eyes trained above her Princess’s head. “By not looking at her,” she answers around a chuckle. “It’s difficult trust me,” she says with a laugh. Her eyes looking towards her goddaughter. “Shit,” she swears when she takes in the scene before her. Emma and Lily curled up together, a small magical light show lighting their faces. “Just a few more minutes,” she calls towards them. Emma’s head turning quickly to face her with a beaming smile. 

“You’ve gotten soft my friend.” Maleficent chuckles. 

“Indeed,” Regina hums her agreement, her eyes taking in the beautiful sight of their girls curled up and watching the magic above them. She sends some of her own towards it. Purple light the pinks and yellows. 

Maleficent adds her own magic as well. The light show soaring high above their heads. Small gasps and whispers of excitement escaping both of their girls. Sweet giggles filling both dark hearts of the older woman. 

“You’ve gotten soft too my friend.” Regina mutters, taking in the smile that seems to be permanent of Mal’s face. 

“Indeed.”

Regina chuckles when she glances back over at Lily and Emma. Her face softening even more as she watches both eyes droop and fight to stay open. Summoning her magic she whisks both girls to their respective arms. Lily curling up into Maleficent just as Emma tucks her head into her olive skin. “Mama,” a sleepy whisper that floats between them. 

“I’ve got you little one,” Regina kisses blonde curls, and brunette ones before she and Mal exchange silent goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her Princess is still curled in her arms as the carriage whisks them away. One hand supporting the small of a back as the other threads through blonde curls. “I have some questions for you, if you’re not to sleepy yet My Princess.”

Emma nods from her warm place. “‘Tay,” she answers quietly, a thumb going to her mouth to suck. 

Regina gently pulls the thumb back out and smiles when the arms is curled around her waist instead. Small fingers scratching at the fabric covering her waist. “Before you came to my castle,” she starts gently. Fingers catching on a tangle and slowly working it out of the curl. “Do you remember what you were doing?” 

Emma hums in the affirmative. “I was walking around the grounds with Baelfire.” 

“Did something he said upset you?” She prods and Emma shakes her head, against the Queen’s side.

“Baelfire is not like the other men who tried to court me.” 

“Other men?” Regina asks. 

“He is kind, patient, he listened to me.” Emma says, “I should think he very much could have grown to love me. Even...me,” she admits shamefully. 

“Little Emma?” 

“Yes…” she says in a tone more befitting her older half. 

“Why then magic to the Dark Kingdom?” 

In a cloud of smoke her little one returns to her natural form to which Regina supplies a cloak for the time being. Jade eyes continue to droop but she fights it better in this form. “I don’t know, My Queen.” Her eyes look forward examining the carriage all too closely.

“Emma, I need you to think back carefully,” Regina says, holding both pale hands in her own. “What else do you remember?” 

“My parents, they thought that True Love’s Kiss might get rid of her.” 

“Little Emma?” Regina asks again, mouth going dry. Rage ramping up. 

“That’s why they said it was so important to choose a partner. I thought..I did not know how to to tell them.” Her head sunk, and shame painted her cheeks. 

“Tell them what, My Princess?” Emma shakes her head in a manner more befitting her smaller half. “You can tell me. It’s alright.” 

“The only time I’ve ever felt what I can only describe as desire would not be with Princes.” 

It is quite between them, Regina’s hand is gentle in her attention to a wayward curl. Her lips gently press to Emma’s forehead. She never releases the hand in her own, stroking it with her thumb instead. “See, nothing wrong with that.” 

“With you,” 

“Pardon?” 

Emma swallows hard, staring hard at the otherside of the carriage. “I feel it when I’m with you,” 

To hear Emma admit something so boldly, did something to Regina too. “What does it feel like?” 

Holding her stomach Emma remains focused elsewhere. “Tingeling. I always felt so anxious when a Prince would arrive but when you appear...calm. Safe. Sometimes I…”

Regina’s head tilts and it must throw off whatever Emma would say next as she flushes deeper. “Go on,” 

“I hope one day you feel the same about me.” Her eyes remain averted. 

“This tingling, does it make you feel good or bad?” 

Finally Emma looks at her, “Good. I...read a book about it. How one might remedy it.” 

All the spittle dried in Regina’s mouth, as her imagination painted quite the picture in her mind's eye. “Did it help?” 

Emma shook her head. “I still feel it,” 

Regina’s mouth is still dry, she swallows a few times to try and get the words past her throat. “And,” she chokes a little on the word and coughs to clear her throat. “And where do you feel it, My Princess?”

Emma’s face heats up even more. Her blush spreading prettily across her neck and down to her chest. She can tell Regina anything and yet, she can barely muster a sentence under the intense attention. “My skin heats up, and the tingling starts here.” Her hand is back at her stomach and Regina’s eyes follow it very carefully. “Later it will feel more intense, and my heart feels elsewhere.” A pale hand hovers over what, if Regina removed the robe, was a naked Princess sex. “Here.” 

“When you tried to recreate what you read...what were you thinking about?” 

“When you kissed me,” Emma admits.  
“I think about that often,” Regina says, brushing hair from Emma’s neck then remembering herself. She was to guide Emma, not prey on her. To love and cherish her, not make this about her own roaring, selfish desires. This was not about her. 

Her confession however seems to relieve Emma of her shame over the matter, and she relaxes. Falling back into Regina’s arms rather than sitting ramrod straight. The weight of her transformation catching up with her again.”Rest now, My Princess. We shall speak of this again soon,” 

That was every bit of encouragement Emma required to place her head in the Queen’s lap and let safety take her into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to my wonderful best friend Brittany for helping me with this chapter. You're seriously the best! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between the Queen and her Princess. Mal and Lily come to visit. Fun is had.

After the conversation that Emma and Regina had that night in the carriage on the way home from the caves, things began to fall into place between the two of them. Emma excelled in her sword training and had even taken quickly to using a bow and arrow. The last not surprising Regina in the least, given who her Mother was. Pride swelled for her Princess. Coming into her own and allowing her wishes to be known.

Heavy training sessions found them both squaring off in the training grounds. Practice swords drawn and prepared for a fight. Emma was panting heavily, having just had to perform a series of complicated moves to try and disarm the Queen. Regina wasn’t faring any better, her labored breathing and sweat soaked tunic, giving her away. 

“So close, My Princess,” she purred. A smirk on her painted lips. “Try again.”

Emma huffed out a laugh. “Yes, My Queen.” She replied dutifully before spinning on the spot and bringing her sword around in a high arch. Bringing it down swiftly to sweep towards the Queen’s legs. Wanting to catch her off guard. Of course the Queen saw the move and moved before she had the chance to strike. 

“Ah Ah Ah,” Regina chides. “To predictable my sweet.” She says gently. Countering the strike with one of her own. Her sword gleaming in the bright sun. “Don’t spin before, your opponent will see it coming,” she coaches. “If you need to spin, only spin when you’re moving away from a blow.”

Emma nods, taking the information from the Queen, and storing it away. She takes stance again before doing the same thing again, leaving out the blow. Sweeping her arm up high before quickly dropping it and moving to sweep the Queen’s legs from under her. She stops just before touching the Queen. “Like that?” she questions. 

“That’s right My Princess, very good.” 

Emma beams happily at the praise. “Thank You, My Queen.” 

Regina smiles at the bright smile directed at her. Happy that her girl was becoming the Emma she remembers seeing through the mirrors over the years. “Of course,” she says, incling her head and taking her stance again. “Once again.”

Emma nods and takes stance again. Fifteen minutes into the face off, Regina had her on her back, sword tip placed against the hollow of her throat. Both of them panting heavily. Swallowing heavily Emma stares up at her Queen. Greens eyes darken slightly as arousal swiftly heats up her belly. 

Regina tucks her sword away before offering her hand to her Princess. “Very soon, My Princess, you’ll be able to defeat me. You came close a couple time today.” She didn’t miss the darkening of eyes as they gazed up at her. Her Princess seemed to enjoy seeing her standing above her prone body. Interesting.

Emma took the offered hand and pulled herself up. Keeping holding of the Queen’s hand she summoned her practice sword and slid it into her scabbard attached to her hip. “Maybe.” She murmured with a smile.

“You will.” Regina told her gently. Cupping a pale cheek. “You improve after every fight dear. You pay attention and learn from every mistake. Every time you fail, you analyze what went wrong, and fix it. You’re not afraid to ask for help, nor are you too stubborn to actually listen when someone tries to correct or point out something that you’re doing wrong. Everything will fall into place soon darling.”

Emma nods, listening to everything the Queen is saying. She knows she’s right. She was just hoping that she’d be able to defeat her again. It hasn’t happened since she’d done it once before. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Now go get cleaned up. We have court soon.”

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke after pressing a sweet kiss to Regina’s cheek, Emma reappears in her bathing chambers. Flicking her wrist she fills the tub with hot water, and adds a few drops of vanilla scented essential oil. Pulling the band loose that was holding her blonde curls up she shakes them loose before submerging herself under the fragrant water. Resurfacing, she slicks her hair back and relaxes back against the ledge of the marble tub. Sitting on bench seat she drains some of the water and reclines back. Laying herself out on the bench. Resting on her elbows she tilts her head back and lets the water wash through her curls. The tickling sensation causes her to chuckle as her hair floats around her shoulders and neck. 

Slowly laying her whole body back, she bends her right leg, the left slipping off and settling at the bottom of the bath. Her ache is back, settling deep in her stomach. The heat moving from there to the part in her thighs. Closing her eyes she pulls up the memory of the things she’s read. Biting her bottom lip, she tentatively explores. Though she is alone there is an ever present nervousness. Women in her Mother’s kingdom never discussed such actions openly. Least of all with a Princess in the room. 

Or maybe it was that she were Snow White’s offspring. That seemed to garner a great deal more attention than Emma preferred. Shaking the oppressive thoughts away, she willed herself to relax and began anew. The heat from the bathwater, keeping her warm. The heat building between slickened thighs keeping her warmer. 

She was not sure what she was meant to be doing exactly. Nothing jumped out at her as she explored. Trying to lose herself the way the characters in her books gave way to passion. Feebly doing so, and huffing in frustration. The knock on her door and subsequent entering of the Queen, “Is my Swan…” Regina seems to realize what is happening before Emma can withdraw. 

“I know you said to hurry. I’ll just skip the bath and get dressed,” Emma talks quickly and then after a long pause realizes what Regina is looking at. She crosses her arms in front of her bare body the best she can. 

Snapping her mouth shut, Regina averts her eyes to the floor and gives the girl a moment to gather her wits. “I apologize for not awaiting permission to enter.”

“In your own kingdom?” 

“You do not belong to me Emma,” She exclaims. “Your body is not my property to do with what I wish or desire.” 

“Everything belongs to you.” 

Regina has come closer and cups her chin gently. “Not you My Swan. I cannot...I will not cage you.” 

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me, I belong with you.” Amber eyes were darker than Emma recalled them ever being. A sign from her book. It made her tingling stomach all the more so, though her mind whirred at what this could mean. 

“Were you experiencing desire again My Swan?” 

“Not again, still.” Emma admitted, her neck, chest and face turning a pretty pink. “It doesn’t seem to go away.”

Though the Queen was no longer in her sparring outfit her hair flowed down her shoulders in dark waves. Today, she wore a floor length red velvet gown for court and Emma’s eyes tracked down it slowly. Shyly, her eyes met the Queen’s and then retreated. Regina waves her hand and everything stills in the room. The candles flame frozen, the wave of the water stilled. Regina takes a step closer, and the back of her hand is caressing Emma’s cheek. 

“Nor does mine for you,” she whispers, staring into jade eyes as vulnerable as Emma had ever seen her.

“Do you ache too?” Emma asks. Regina nods slowly, pressing a kiss to pale lips. 

“This evening I will teach you how to relieve it, should you wish.” Emma nods this time, and Regina’s hand unfreezes time. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the throne room doors, Emma smooths her hands down her blue gown. Smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. After the promise of their evening, Regina left to begin the preparations for court. Telling Emma to ready herself and join her when finished. Smiling at the memory Emma pushes the door open and walks in. She doesn’t see her Queen anywhere but to her surprise Maleficent and Lily are both standing at the end of the dias. 

Lily is the first to notice her, and after a brief look of confusion flashing across her small face, she breaks into a sprint towards Emma. “Emmy!”

Emma laughs and catches the flying girl in her arms. Bringing her up and hugging her tightly. “Hey Lily,” she murmurs into dark hair. 

“I thought you were little like me?” She asks innocently. Squirming to be set back down again. With feet flat on the floor she eagerly awaits Emma’s explanation.

“I am sometimes.” She explains. Trying to figure out how exactly to tell the girl what actually happens.

“My Sweet Emma,” floats across the open space. A smile heard in the words from Maleficent. “I thought you were a beautiful child, but my Gods look at you.”

Emma blushes as the older blonde pulls her into a hug. One that she reciprocates eagerly. Glad to be accepted. Hands holding her at arms length once more, Mal takes a good look at the woman stood before her. “Thank You Miss Maleficent.” She says, speaking quieter than the previous month.

“Of course darling. Regina has told me about your beauty over the years, but I had never seen until today.” She says with a smile. “How are you feeling? The last time I saw you, you were such a little thing.”

“I am doing alright. I love being here and everyone is very kind to me.” 

“Of course they are My Princess,” comes the sultry voice of her Queen. Sweeping into the room with her head held high. “They would not dare risk my wrath.”

“My Queen,” Emma murmurs, bowing before the woman when she takes a seat on her throne. 

“Gina!” Lily exclaims, scrambling up the stairs to sit in the woman’s lap.

“Hello my dear,” Regina murmurs, pulling the child up and into her arms. “You and mommy decided to come visit us today?”

“Yes! I missed you and I wanted to play with Emmy again.”

“Of course, I’m sure Emmy would love to play with you,” Regina tells Lily, a smile directed towards said woman. 

Emma blushes again, incling her head in agreement. “After court we can do whatever you want,” she says. The excitement in her voice barely contained. So happy that both mother and daughter are accepting of her while she wasn’t little.

Maleficent smiles, her eyes trained on the almost vibrating woman next to her. Curiosity peaked when she notices the subdued manner. She was so different as a child. So eager, and not a bit afraid of the scary dragon. But now it seems she’s downplaying her reactions. Emma is containing herself so much that Maleficent can feel the excitement of a playmate rolling off of her in waves. “May we join court with you Regina?”

“Of course you can.”

“Thank You,” Maleficent says. Moving to the dias she places her hand on the small of Emma’s back and guides her to the open throne next to the Queen’s.

Emma smiles shyly once she takes a seat. The wink thrown her way from Maleficent makes her flush. Something the larger scale Princess does quite often by the look of it. Maleficent raises a brow in question toward Regina, who watches the whole exchange silently. A sad smile on her lips. An incline of her head tells her they will talk about it after court. Shooing the guard away that had taken post next to Emma’s throne, she takes his place and rests an understanding hand on a pale shoulder. 

Lily yawns in Regina’s lap before climbing down and transforming into a dragon. Curling up between both thrones. Her head coming to rest on Emma’s lap. She had grown from their last visit.Emma’s eyes widen in surprise. The squeeze of her shoulder relaxing her as she gently places her hand on the dragon’s neck. A soothing thumbing rubbing up and down scales help the little one drift off to sleep. 

Allowing a soft smile to grace painted lips, Regina takes in the sight next to her. Maleficent’s steady hand on Emma’s shoulder seems to ground her. The dragon in her lap soothing her little Princess for the time being. Letting her mask slip into place, she calls for her guards to allow entrance. 

The change is immediate in everyone on the dias. Maleficent straightens, her hand still protectively calming the Princess. Emma’s posture also righting itself, as much as it can with the dragon head in her lap. A indifferent mask coming across pale features. She can’t help but bask in the happiness that seems to surround her. Regina, Maleficent and Lily, filling her with a new found peace. The feeling of finally having a family settles heavily in her heart. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The sweet whisper of giggles floats around the castle as Emma leads Lily around, showing her all her favorite things she’s found while exploring. A rare moment of childlike innocence befalling that of the older Emma. She leads her carefully across a bridge just outside the gardens entrance. Holding hands they look over the edge and watch as passing guards pay no attention to the two mischievous girls standing above them.

“Wanna see something funny?” Emma asks in a whisper, to a frantic nod from Lily. She smirks as she brings forth and extends her hand. A pink glitter ball floats just above her palm and she crouches down, leaning carefully forward to watch for someone to pass under them again. When another unsuspecting guard walks forwards the ball drops on top of his head. Both girls falling into a fit of laughter as the man in armor looks around confused, before looking up and spotting them. They duck out of view quickly, both covering their mouths to control themselves.

“Can you teach me that Emmy?”

“Of course little dragon,” Emma says with a smile. “Just open your palm and concentrate on what you want to appear.” She instructs, watching as Lily does as she’s asked. A pink tongue poking out between little lips. “Imagine a ball of whatever you want, but nothing dangerous,” she adds quickly to a mischievous eyed little dragon. “Any kind of color glitter or paint.” 

A purple filled glitter ball appears above a little hand. “I did it!” Lily exclaims, excitement shining in her eyes. 

“Good job, little dragon.” Emma praises, letting another pink glitter ball appear in her hand. She shoots the little one a wink before they both poke their heads through the opening. Seeing shadows appear, they wait just a second before they release the balls.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, in the tower just above them were the forms of Maleficent and Regina. Both chuckling happily. “Would you look at that,” Maleficent says “Who would have thought the child of Snow White becoming fast friends with any child of mine.”

“She’s good with her,” Regina comments, running her hands over the stones beneath the window. Words and action alike garner the attention of her blonde companion. 

“You love her,” She says, and is completely stricken by the overwhelmingly love sick expression on her friends face. “Oh dear,” 

“Please don’t say anything. It will only bring her harm,” 

“She is easy to love,” 

The blonde returns to watching Emma with Lily. They are both joyously laughing, and even below the guards shoulders shake. Not with rage, as one might expect from a knight in the Dark Kingdom. No nothing such as that. Smiles adorn their faces, as if the glitter and paint bombs from above are badges of honor bestowed upon them. 

“So easy,” Regina says, “My life is nothing like that of the teenager losing her fiance. I have real enemies now.” 

“Since when have we allowed our enemies to determine our course of action?” 

“Since our girls. What this world does to the innocent...what they would do to Emma.” 

Maleficent continues watching, but cups Regina’s hand. “Do not deny yourself your true feelings. One day, they may be all that saves you,” Turning on her heel, Mal heads towards the stairs leading to their troublemakers. “Oh and Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Come along,” She calls, stepping over the threshold. “I’d like to cause some trouble with our girls, it’d be fun for my dear friend to join.”

Regina laughs as she follows behind. “Are you thinking what I am?”

“Indeed.”

Lily and Emma are huddled together, leaning over the railing. They seem to be waiting for more victims, when Maleficent and Regina reach the balcony they are on. They exchange knowing smirks and snapping their fingers, pink and purple glitter balls appear over their respective little ones heads. Another glance between them before they let the balls fall, taking the girls by surprise. Twin gasps falling from shocked lips. Both spinning on the spot to find the older woman bursting with laughter. 

“My Queen!’ “Mommy!” is squeaked out at the same time, before they look at each other. The same mischievous smiles over taking their lips. Both girls extending their hands, balls of paint and glitter appearing just a second behind each other. 

The older woman realize a second to late, what was about to happen. Both girls sending the balls at their respective adults. Paint and glitter exploding, covering the elegantly dressed woman. A bit of a battle ensues between the group, leading to Emma summoning barriers to protect herself and Lily.   
“Now where did our girls go? I simply cannot see a thing, can you Regina?” 

A lone shadow forms on the barricade and both girls turn to see a smiling Regina in their midst. “I see a dragon AND a swan.” 

Lily can barely contain her giggles as Emma, takes hold of her arm and magics them away to safety. Her barricades disappear. Regina and Maleficent look at one another. “She is tiring,” says Maleficent. 

“Let us end this quickly,” 

When the girls reappear, they are standing next to the lake behind the gardens. Lily is still giggling and Emma smiles at the sweet sound. Feeling drained she drops down on her bottom and pulls Lily into her lap. “Why don’t we get cleaned up?” she questions. “I don’t think they will find us here. At least for a little bit.”

“Okay,” Lily nods in agreement, before flicking her wrist and jumping into the lake. 

Emma laughs watching the naked girl jump into the water. Deciding to join she flicks her wrist changing into a slip she’d normally wear to bed and dives in after her. Summoning some soap and a wash cloth she pulls Lily towards her. “Here little dragon, let me get that off of you,” she offers as she gently begins to clean the girl of paint and glitter. 

“Thank You Emmy,” Lily says after washing the soap from her body. “What about my hair?”

Summoning her shampoo she gently begins to work it through soft brown locks. “Did you have fun little dragon?”

“So much fun,” Lily nods, smiling as Emma carefully rinses the shampoo from her hair, making sure that none falls into her face. “What about you Emmy? Who’s gonna wash your hair?”

Emma laughs, smiling when Lily turns to her, “I will wash my own hair,” she tells her, ducking her head under the water to make sure it’s completely wet. When she reamerages Lily is happily splashing water at a frog, who seems to be shooting water back towards her. Swimming towards the shore where she left the cloth and soap, she keeps a careful eye on Lily, wanting to make sure nothing happened to her. This is what freedom looks like. A small child, frolicking during bathtime in a nearby lake. The sound of rambunctious laughter, and splashing water. A wide smile, and calls for anyone nearby to take part. 

Yes, this was freedom. 

Pricking her finger, Mal and Regina stare at the map as the blood draws its line to Lily’s location. Eyeing Regina, she loops her arm through the brunette’s and they reappear near the small, private lake with the girls. Near the shallow end, Emma is running a comb through her damp hair. Slip, wet and clinging post-swim. Perfectly outlining her shoulder blades and fit upper back. A little farther out is Lily, who keeps requesting that Emma look at her while she does one thing or another in the water. 

“When you finish with your hair will you come play again?” She asks, completely oblivious to their additional guests. 

“Of course little dragon,” Emma says with a sweet smile directed towards Lily. “We can’t stay in too much longer though. I’m sure your mother is wondering where you are.” Emma say’s. “Come here a moment, let me comb out your hair, then we can play again.”

Lily nods and swims to Emma. Letting her comb through her hair. “Will you braid it for me Emmy?”

Smiling Emma does as requested, plaiting it before summoning a leather strap to tie it off with. “There, now what shall we do now?” 

“Let’s have a race!” Came the excited answer, giggles falling from little lips as Emma tickled her sides. “Are you and Regina going to get married?”

“Married?” Emma asks, flushing deeply. “Oh I don’t think the Queen would like that very much.”

“My Mommy says she does. She won’t be surprised if you don’t get…”

Maleficent clears her throat, revealing them to the girls. “Lily,” 

An incredulous expression crosses the young girls face. “But you said…”

“What we discuss in private is not to be shared.” 

“I still want to be the flower dragon,” Beginning to pout, it’s the first time Emma’s seen her look this way. Little arms crossed over her chest, furrowed brow, with darkening cheeks. It is Emma that soothes them away as she kneels before the child. “Emmy, can I please be in your wedding?”

“I said that is…”

“Yes,” Emma answers, gently soothing away the serious expression by running her fingertips over angry cheeks. “You will be the cutest flower dragon in the realm.” 

It soothes Lily and her shoulders relax as her arms drop to her sides. “Okay!” She says, shooting back toward the water.   
Turning to face the other adults, Emma has forgotten that the slip has been made sheer by the water. There is but little remaining to their imaginations. Summoning towels, Regina draps it around Emma’s shoulders. “You’re so good with her.” 

“She reminds me of me,” Emma explains, watching the littlest dragon folick happily. 

“I’m hungry!” Lily exclaimed suddenly, all three adults laughing. 

“Come on little dragon, let’s go feed you.” Emma says, still chuckling as she pulls herself out of the water. Drying off the best she can before changing into a dry dress. When Lily follows suit, Emma kneels down in front of her and dries her off with a smile. Using magic to dry her hair. “Dress or pants, little dragon?”

“A dress just like yours!” 

Nodding Emma replicates her dress and carefully helps the girl dress. “There, now let’s go get you some food.”

Taking Emma’s hand, Lily drags her away and down the path. Regina and Maleficent both smiling at their backs before linking arms and following behind their girls. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Retiring to the library once dinner was finished, Lily climbed up into Regina’s lap and requested for her to read to her. With a smile Regina did as asked, and pulled the girl close. 

Emma smiled at the sight, it seemed like she’d been doing that a lot today. It never left her face for most of the day she realized. Taking the spot next to Maleficent, she smiled shyly at her. 

Sending a wink to the blonde, Maleficent opened the book in her lap and began to read in a hushed tone for the blonde. Suspecting that she’d enjoy being read to as well. She could tell the woman was exhausted, having used so much magic throughout the day. She wouldn’t be awake for long. 

Emma sighed in contentment, scooting closer to the older blonde. Not really concerned with her actions. She was exhausted. Yawning behind her hand, she let her eyes stay closed and listened to the soothing voice. 

Maleficent smiled, she could tell Emma was fighting sleep, and most definitely fighting against the calming effects. The young woman not wanting to take the comfort so freely being offered to her by everyone around them while she was an adult. Gently she rearranged herself so she could reach forward and slowly run her long fingers through blonde curls. 

Startling at the touch, Emma sleepily opened her eyes, fighting against the comfort. Losing the fight quickly, she laid down, head resting in Maleficent lap as the fingers continued the soothing motions. Falling asleep almost instantly. One arm wrapped around a waist, face buried in a stomach. 

Regina looked up from the book she was reading and couldn’t help the small pang of jealousy she felt. Seeing Emma asleep against Maleficent, she wished that the blonde would be more comfortable and allow her the same comfort that Regina desperately wished she could provide her. Lily curled up in her lap almost the exact same way, didn’t change those thoughts. 

“Calm yourself dear friend.” Maleficent murmured. Looking into Regina’s eyes. She could see the war going on inside the brunettes head. “I mean you or your Princess no harm,” she reminds her. “I only wish you the best, you know that. I’m not trying to take her from you. I believe it is easier for to take this comfort because she doesn’t see me everyday. She won’t worry about looking me in the eyes when she wakes.”

Nodding, Regina knows she’s telling her the truth. She just wishes Emma would open up more to her. “I know Mal. I just wish,” she trails off. Biting her lip and sighing. Running gentle fingers through brunette hair that’s fallen from the braid and tucking it behind a little ear. 

“I understand dear.”

XXXXXXXXXX

After seeing the dragons out, Regina walks back into the library and can’t help the warmth that settles into her heart. Emma is still asleep, curled up on the couch. Moving towards her, and using a quick strengthening spell, she scoops the blonde up and into her arms. Shushing her softly when Emma stirs and whines. “It’s alright darling.”

Another content sigh is heard before the blonde snuggles in. Face hidden into dark hair and arms resting loosely around an olive neck. “‘Kay.”

Carrying her Princess to her chambers, she changes her with magic before settling her into her own bed. Soothing creases in a forehead at the sudden loss of warmth. “Sleep my Princess, I am still here.” She whispers. A delicate kiss pressed to a pale forehead. Moving when she’s sure Emma is asleep once more, Regina lays in the chaise at the foot of the bed. Curling up and just studying the blonde before her. Soft whistles reach her ears. A sure sign that her Princess is in deep sleep. 

Small whimpers pull her out of her mind. Brown eyes focusing back on the squirming body of the blonde. Reaching out carefully she gently settles her hand on a covered calf and strokes her thumb soothingly along the muscle. “Everything is alright my Princess. I’m right here. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again.” She soothes. The blonde immediately calming at her touch and voice. Smiling, Regina’s eyes start to droop. Sleep pulling at the edges of her mind. Keeping her hand on the blonde she settles more comfortably on the chaise and slowly drifts off to sleep. The soft whistles reaching her ear once more. 

Bleary green eyes sleepily blink, realizing she’s in her room. There is a weight on her calf and when she looks down, she is surprised to see the Queen curled half on top of the end of her bed and the chaise that sits at the bottom of it. Removing herself from bed, and smiling once she reaches the foot, she carefully lifts the Queen. Regina doesn’t wake in the least, and for that Emma is ever grateful. A woman with the world on her shoulders should be able to rest. That she does, as Emma magically tugs the blanket lower. Placing the Queen beneath it she waves her hand to change the woman into more suitable bed attire. A dark slip, resting against silky tanned skin. 

She had never tucked anyone in before, but took great pride in doing so for the Queen. Carefully climbing over her, Emma settles herself once more and finds that her lovely Queen seeks comfort in her arms. Regina’s arms settle about her midsection with her face buried in Emma’s neck. She is glad the woman is sleeping so she cannot hear the pounding of Emma’s heart at having her so near. 

“May all your dreams be sweet, Regina,” Emma kisses her head, happy and contently taking back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta and best friend Brittany for all her help in helping me with this. You're the best. Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Granny have arrived. The Queen takes her Princess to Heritage Days. Ruby meets The Dragons. An important discussion is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who comments or leaves kudos on this story. It means the world to me! I read each and every one of them. I am sorry that I do not comment back. But I promise that I read them and they make me smile and make my day just that bit better! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> The rating is officially at M. It's a very mild M, bordering on T really. But wanted to warn everyone before you got to the story. Heads up everyone, there is a scene with two consenting adults in this chapter.

When a beam of sun pierces through her closed eyes, Regina groans and buries her face into pillow that her face is buried in. Smiling happily when there is only darkness once more. Sighing contentedly she slowly lets herself drift towards sleep once more. That is until her pillow moved. 

That’s odd, she thinks tucking her arms around it. The pillow is very solid. Warm. It is even breathing and she takes a deep breath. Vanilla bean drifting to her senses. 

Emma. 

She is holding onto the blonde, quiet contently judging from how her face is shoved into a pale shoulder. The girl pulls her back in with the arm wrapped around Regina’s back. “You’re really pretty when you’re sleeping,” she says. 

Sweetness made Regina chuckle. She had been called many things but never pretty. Powerful. Beautiful. Sexual. Her least favorite, hot. Never pretty. When her eyes rose, and Emma’s sank a smile was on pale pink lips.Oh, when those eyes and lips smiled at her, pretty was the best thing to be, Regina decided. “Thank you dear Princess.” 

“Like now that you’re awake and the sunlight hits your eyes. They aren’t brown, not even close.” she says, adjusting a bit to get a better look. “The richness of stained glass, with all the little fractals of light making them so alive. More golden than anything. In its absence they are impossibly dark but no less mesmerizing.” 

“Spent a lot of time looking?” she asks and Emma sighs with a lazy smile. 

“Yes.” Her own fingers find the ends of dark hair and curl it around them. “I like holding you,” 

“I find that I’m not adverse to it,” Regina quietly confesses. A smile coming to unpainted lips. “But from what I recall I fell asleep on the chaise.”

Blushing, Emma continues to curl dark strands around her fingers. “I woke up and moved you.” 

“Oh?”

Humming the affirmation, “You were half on the chaise, half on the bed. You didn’t look comfortable so I brought you completely on the bed. I changed you with magic, promise.” She says, the blush creeping from her cheeks swiftly down her neck and chest. 

“That much I know, dear,” Regina places a light kiss to Emma’s cheek. “It takes at least two of my ladies to get me into the dresses, if I’m not using magic.” 

“Regina?” 

“Hmm?” She makes the sound, head back on Emma’s chest. 

“May we stay like this a little bit longer?” 

Finding she did not wish to part ways either, Regina simply laid her head near Emma’s chest and drifted back to sleep as answer. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Your Majesties,” the guard interrupts Regina’s current verdict. “May I present to you, Lady Red, and Lady Lucas.” 

Emma rises, and nearly trips over herself to get to the two werewolves. They envelope her just as eagerly. The peasant before the throne resumes explaining what it is he needs, but all of Regina’s focus is on the reunion behind him. Red was easier to sell herself to than Widow Lucas. The woman was revered among the werewolves and shunned among humans. She had the thickest of skin and was quick to call bullshit. If she didn’t approve of Regina, heavens only knew what kind of trouble awaited them. 

‘Granny,” Emma breathes, smiling widely at the older woman. “You came.” She whispers. Surprise evident in her tone of voice. She really didn’t believe that Red would have been able convince her to come.

“Of course I did Princess,” Granny says with a smile. Pulling Emma close and holding her tightly. “When Red explained everything, I figured I’d have to come and see for myself, how well you’re doing. And how well Queen Regina, is taking care of you.”

Looking over her shoulder at the brunette, Emma smiles. “She’s made me very happy Granny. I finally feel like myself once more.” She confess. Keeping eye contact with the older werewolf, knowing that the sincerity in her eyes will tell her what she needs to know. “Court is almost through, please take a seat,” She offers, conjuring up a chair at the base of the dias and to the left. “After, we can catch up.” 

Nodding the two werewolves follow the blonde. Emma smiled at Regina, bowing shortly before taking her place to the Queen left once more. Red taking her spot a step behind her throne to the right. Granny sitting in the chair conjured for her and keeping an eye on the brunette Queen. There is a smile on painted red lips and she can see the warmness in the brown eyes when they turn towards Emma. 

“Welcome to the Dark Kingdom Lady Lucas, and Welcome Back Lady Red.” Regina says. Inclining her head towards both woman. Reaching between the thrones she smiles when the blonde takes her hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze. “Court will soon be finished, after we can have lunch. I am sure you’re hungry after your long journey.”

“Thank You, Your Majesty,” Red says quickly. Eyes on her Granny and praying that the older woman will behave. 

Emma chuckles when she see the nervous look in Red’s eyes. Knowing what she’s thinking. Squeezing the olive hand in hers she turns her attention back to the man in front of them. “Please, continue.” She encourages, giving him a warm smile. 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“How was Daddy?” Emma asks, as soon as they’re seated for lunch. 

“Old age is treating him far better than your Mother,” Granny gruffly says. “A silver fox in a hen house.” 

“Granny!” Red says, flushing with pink. 

“If I were thirty years younger,” Granny says bluntly, stabbing at her meat. 

“Your Majesties, I ask that you forgive my Grandmother for her bluntness.” 

Emma was chuckling behind her napkin, and Regina wore a devious grin. “Once upon a time, I heard tales of a beautiful, raven-haired werewolf that roamed these parts. So desired was she by the hearts of men,” Regina says, sipping from her goblet. 

“My daughter,” Granny replied, rubbing Red Riding Hood’s knuckles with her thumb. “She was rebellious from the onset of Wolfestime. Something from which she never recovered.” 

Everyone at the table grows quiet. Everyone, except the Queen, “Actually, I was implying you Lady Lucas. You were attacked by a werewolf, the father of that rebellious daughter were you not?”

“Aye,” Granny says with a nod. 

“You are a rare woman indeed. The only human to withstand the change, as I understand it.”

“For a Queen you know quite a bit about an old werewolf.” 

“Know thy enemy,” Regina says, resting her goblet back on the table. “In the interest of transparency, I was looking to recruit you to my cause. The tales of werewolves always fascinated and frightened me as a child.”

Granny smirked and dabbed at her mouth. “They should frighten you now,”   
“Granny!” Red says for entirely different reasons as Regina skillfully allows the tension to build. 

“Monsters run from me,” 

Scoffing, Granny gave her a side smirk, “Child, even on the darkest night, with one thousand men, and all their weapons. For all your magic, and your title, and your lands, there is nothing more dangerous than a werewolf.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“Regina,” Emma says, feeling fear clench her heart, though the brunette ignores her. 

“Fact.” Granny says. 

Silence builds. The two women having a silent war with their eyes. The other two looking helplessly at their chosen halves, then one another. Until finally Granny breaks into laughter. Regina follows suite soon after and the two rise to embrace one another. 

“I could snap you in half you know?” Granny says to the Queen. 

“I will take that as a sign of approval,” she says, and kisses Emma’s head upon returning to her seat.

“Uh, what just happened?” Emma questions. Looking at the two older woman before looking over at Red to gauge her reaction to everything that has just taken place. 

Red shrugs, eyeing her Granny with a critical eye. “Explain you old coot,” she huffs. Grinning innocently when sharp eyes turn to her. 

“Nothing for you girls to concern yourselves with. Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?” 

“Precisely.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma’s freshly bathed in vanilla makes Regina’s head swim. She is wearing a simple slip and her shy smile leaves want filling the brunette. The woman was crafted by the God’s themselves. They had outdone themselves. “I look silly don’t I?” Emma asks as Regina settles behind her. 

“Never silly,” Regina assures. 

“If you insist,” 

“I do,” Regina finds that she does, and Emma twists just enough to brush their lips. Something she has grown more fond of, if the increase in amounts over the last few days have proven anything. 

“Regina, when people come together as one, is there kissing?” she asks, and shivers at the chuckle so near her neck. 

Loosening the ribbon from Emma’s hair. Blonde curls cascade down her shoulder and over Regina’s chest and stomach. “As much or as little as they desire.”

It was impossible not to relax into the gentle, completely innocent touch of her Queen. The residual nerves were but a background to the gentle brush of knuckles as Emma’s hair fell. She felt everything when it came to Regina. The smallest, most innocent gesture making Emma come to life. 

It was Regina’s soothing voice that guided Emma’s hand. Wrapping the Princess in the arms of protection. She would not allow Emma to be ashamed of her body. Not now, not ever again as she instructs her to caress it over the slip. As Emma’s nerves make a reappearance, Regina finds herself distracted by the pebbling of nipples she can spy through the slip. Subconsciously wetting her lips. “How does that feel?” 

Emma shrugs, “They’ve always been sensitive,” 

“Now you know you like that,” Regina says, carefully watching the way Emma will tease her breasts. Nipples forming hardened peaks, making her swallow harder. “You can trail it down farther whenever you’re ready,” 

Regina’s voice sounds different, Emma notes. Almost desperate. “My Queen, if this is making you uncomfortab….” 

“Shhh,” she says, kissing the side of Emma’s head. “Worry not, Princess.” 

Feeling color blooming across her chest, Emma lets her hand wander down as the Queen had suggested. Trailing fingertips over the skin of her inner thigh. There is a whispered “Oh,” barely audible if the Queen hadn’t been so close. Regina closes her eyes, knowing if she is seeing AND hearing her Princess, her own body ripe with desire will explode. Her head resting against Emma’s and the light scent of magic wafts to her. Without a doubt in her mind the slip is no more and The Queen continues to be grateful her eyes are closed. 

All seems to quiet down, “Now what?” asks Emma. 

It’s a question that echos in Regina’s head, and she sucks in a breath. She could not believe this was happening. Pressing a kiss to the temple of her Princess, she takes a deep breath in through her nose. “Trail your fingers up to the apex of your thighs. Once there you’ll feel your desire.” She explains a little breathily. Hoping that goes unnoticed by the blonde. 

Emma follows the instruction, her fingers encountering the desire the Queen had told her would be there. Letting her fingers play through it. A shiver runs through her body when she brushes softly against the top of her sex. Repeating the movement she exhales quietly, having never felt anything like that before. “I believe you found your clitoris.” 

“You can tell just by listening?” Emma asks and Regina feels her head turn to look at her. Another chuckle fills the space between them. 

“I could feel your shiver. Then you made the quietest sigh that gave you away. Continue,”

When she brushes against her entrance, the muscles in her thighs tense. Clenching together briefly before she relaxes once more. Two fingers move up, finding that hard nub that had sent shivers racing through her body. She presses against it with gentleness. Unsure of herself now that she feels some sort of pressure that seems to be building rapidly low in her tummy. 

“Should being so close to you make me feel this way?” Emma asks, and her free hand intertwines their fingers. “I-I feel something, that I-I’m not sure I should.” 

Taking the hand that she feels reaching for her, Regina squeezes it softly. Mouth dry she swallows. Trying to bring moisture back so she can assure her Princess that everything is fine. “It’s alright darling. Just let it happen.” She whispers into a pale ear her mouth rest close to. 

Nodding the best she can, Emma continues to caress herself. Quick circles that have her thighs quaking and her breathing speeding up. She squeezes the hand that she’s holding tighter. Preoccupied with the feeling that seems to be taking over her whole body. All of her muscles contracting at once. Her tummy fluttering widely. Arching her body, struggling to contain the sounds wanting to escape her throat. “That’s it Emma,” Regina encourages. The fires in her body nearing unbearable. To feel the blonde trembling in her arms, reaching a new level of bliss was something entirely tempting. 

Emma is biting her bottom lip till she tastes copper. Then everything seems to come to a head. Her thighs quiver almost violently. Warmth that spreads quickly from the pit of her stomach all the way to her head to her toes, encompases her. Her fingers seem to have a mind of their own, moving relentlessly against her body. When her body begins to come down from climax, her breathing is ragged. Muscles still quivering in newfound pleasure. 

Regina’s eyes remain squeezed shut. Her breaths coming short and choppy. She’d not seen a single thing beyond pebbled nipples, yet she feels as though she’d been able to gaze upon Emma in all her glory. Her Princess was quiet. So very quiet. But by the last few minutes, she knew the lesson had been a success.  
“Is...was that...it?” Emma asks innocently. Her thumb strokes the hand within hers, wanting to ease any pain she may have wrought. 

“It seems so,” Regina says huskily. 

“Do I disgust you?” 

“Pardon?” Any thought the brunette had in that moment melted and the words lead to wide-opening eyes. 

“It’s just, you squeezed your eyes shut so tightly.”

“No! No, no, no, no.” Regina couldn’t get the word out quickly enough. “Emma, if anything even the thought of you makes me feel the desire you speak of. What you were doing was private, though you required guidance. I never- intended for you to feel as though you displease me.” 

The Princess has a fresh slip in place but she gazes at Regina with eyes full of worry. “You don’t think Red Riding Hood heard...do you?” 

“Heard your soft little moans?” Regina asks, cupping the Princesses chin and kissing her. “Not through my soundproofing spell,” 

Emma’s lips find Regina’s again. “My guardian angel strikes again,” 

“Oh, I don’t know about,” Emma shushes her with another kiss. When she ceases, Regina is shaking her head. “You win,” 

There’s a smirk that doesn’t look like it quite belongs to Emma’s lips but it beams all the same. “May Lady Red and Granny joins us for Heritage Days?” 

“I can think of nothing better,” Regina says, happy the girl suggested it in the first place. 

“Then allow me to please you as you please me,” 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

The following morning while Emma is enjoying hew drawn bath, Regina summons commoners clothes. A dress, two outfits with varying shades of pants, and the act makes her feel more nervous than before. It reminds her of a time when she would wake and be made in clothes to serve the King. How times had changed but it made Regina’s heart so heavy. She did not hear the blonde approach.

“You’re wearing your scary face,” Emma comments, holding her gently at the elbow prompting the dark haired woman to turn. Her expression went from angry to barely concealed sadness. 

“I never want you to wear something solely because you think it pleases me,” Regina blurts in a fashion so unlike her. The hand at her elbow rises to cup her cheek, and her lips dip to kiss the Queen’s forehead. 

“Pleasing you, pleases me,” Emma says, turning to look upon the selection. “Are you wearing a dress this day?” 

“I am. These clothes will help us blend in.” 

A smile teases over Emma’s lips, “My Queen, I respectfully disagree that you could ever fit in,” 

Waving a hand over her face, Regina’s changes. Only the eyes remain the same, as lips thin, and skin lightens. Her forehead grows a bit and her hair becomes frizzy. Emma waves her hand to change into the white undershirt, and blue vest with leather belt. The black leather boots hug her calves and the leather pants. She turns to find herself face to face with a stranger, but smiles as she reaches the eyes. It’s a real smile Regina finds as it reaches jade eyes. “What do you think?” 

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, a gentle peck of their lips. Emma extends her arm, “shall we?” 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Let’s rehearse the plan again,” Red Riding Hood suggests for the fifth time, Emma smiling at her sweetly, then slides her hands over the wolves. 

“You will assume your wolf form and travel to the Heritage Days village ahead of us, securing the area. Granny is riding in the carriage with us and will have her crossbow. Regina and I have our magic. Should anything go awry before our arrival we will send beams of colored smoke into the sky at which point you will race back to us.” 

Looking to Granny, Red finally smiles a bit. “Okay. You know the plan.” 

Emma squeezes the hands in her. “Worry not, Red Riding Hood.” 

The carriage ride is fairly short. Having Granny look between the Queen and Princess with an all-knowing expression makes Emma blush. The elder Lucas is the least shy person Emma knows, so when she sees the crinkle in her mouth there is no stopping her. “Are you in love?”   
“Granny,” Emma chokes out, color flooding her features. 

“It’s a simple question,” 

“You know what Mother says, nothing about love it simple.” 

“Oh,” Granny says with a shrug, adjusting her crossbow for the umpteenth time. “It’s a good thing I wasn’t asking your Mother then.” 

Regina silently watches the exchange. Granny is not one bit evolved from the woman of years past. Her keen senses not only of the werewolf variety, coming into play. Her sharp wit and fortitude, keeping the Princess on her toes. 

“Mother would not tolerate such bluntness,” Emma says as the grey haired woman huffs. 

“Let me tell you something about your Mother, Princess. She does not scare me. Her hands are as bloody as any of ours,” 

“I love her, Lady Lucas,” Regina says, never taking her eyes from the woman. Her hand slips into Emma’s. “You are every bit as I imagined over the years.” 

“A tad plumper too,” Granny smirks, and happily watches the two hold hands in further silence. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Arm in arm with the Queen, the two make their first lap quickly. Spying different shops to take a more detailed look at on their second go-around. Granny hangs back, always keeping them in her field of view but also observing from afar. She caught Red’s scent and knew she was nearby setting the perimeter. No ordinary creature would dare approach this Heritage Day. Not with the the scent of two Alpha’s floating on the air.

The scent grew stronger, and a lanky, curly haired brunette was at her side. “They look happy,” she says.

“Indeed they do,” Granny says, smirking at her granddaughter. “You know what we came to do Red,” 

Her Granddaughter’s nose crinkles and her body tenses, “It will have to wait. Do you smell that?” 

The old woman nods, “Maleficent. Go to Emma, I’ll search for the dragon bitch,” 

Quickly embracing, the two women set on their missions. Red Riding Hood, quickly making her way to Emma’s side. “Princess we have an incoming threat,” 

Suddenly a shrill shout breaches the air and most of the crowd turns to it. “Emmmmmmmmma!” comes the dark-haired child. Emma pushes through Red’s extended and body blocking arm to scoop the child onto her hip. 

“Hello there, little one,” Emma and Lily brush their noses. 

“Emma that’s,” Red begins as green and brown eyes look to her. “Not Maleficent,” 

“Hi, I’m Lily! You’re Red Riding Hood,” she states accurately. “I like your cloak.” 

The confusion on Red’s face makes Emma tremble with laughter. “Worry not Red. Maleficent is a friend not foe.” 

“I hear you turn into the biggest, baddest, wolf EVER!” Lily whispers, to a toothy grin from the raven haired brunette. 

“I am,” Red Riding Hood says, and Emma watches the shift come over her as she morphs into the woman that Little Emma absolutely adores. 

“What do dragons smell like?” Lily asks, “I took a bath before I came.”

“Rose water?” Red says, taking a deeper breathe, nuzzling a bit of dark hair. “ A bit of salt. Do you live in a cave by chance?” 

Lily pulls away a bit, and looks down. “Mama says I’m not allowed to tell people where we live. Could be dangerous,” 

Red takes a tiny hand gently, “I mean you no harm little one. The scent of the ocean follows you from home.” 

The child's nose scrunches up and she to sniffs at the werewolf. “You’ve been staying with Emma.” She sniffs again, “You smell like forest. Also, my Mama and I’ve been flying, I saw you.” 

“Did you now?” 

“Mhmm,” Lily says, then proceeds talking a mile a minute, and even reaching for Red Riding Hood. A few paces behind her are Regina and Maleficent, watching the exchange. 

“A dragon, a Princess and a wolf, who would have thought it?” Maleficent said, watching Red, Emma and Lily carefully inspecting toys from the vendor. 

“It’s turning into quite the family affair, wouldn’t you say?” Regina asked.

“Indeed. That wolf is one stunning creature,” Maleficent says, playing with the necklace at her throat. 

“Mal, if I did not know any better, I’d say you have a crush on my dear Lady Red.” 

“If I did not know any better, I’d say you feel rather the same about My Sweet Emma,” Maleficent challenges. 

“When I said as much she said nothing,” Regina says, watching the Lady Lucas’s with her Emma and Lily. “Perhaps it is foolish,” 

“It most certainly is,” Maleficent agrees. “Do it anyway.” 

Little feet run toward them and Lily drags them to the group. No longer the observers, Mal and Regina are thrown into the thick of it. Allowing the girls to pull them where they would. Happily eating to their heart's content. Until they came to a vendor that would not accept the coin in Emma’s bag. 

The large man stared down in disgust. The doll Lily had pointed to remained on the shelf. “You are a brave lass. Flashing your Snow White coins around these parts.” 

“I’m not from around here,” Emma says, watching his angry eyes. Recognizing them for what they were. 

“You cannot afford anything in my shop. Next!” 

“Perhaps these will cover her purchase,” says the disguised Regina, Pressing a golden medallion into his hand.

“She a friend of yours?” 

“I believe she said she’s not from around here which indicates a traveler. Is this how you treat someone who only wishes to purchase a toy for their little girl?” 

He looks at the group and the glint in brown eyes is not to be trifled with. He slides her medallion back and accepts a good bit of Emma’s coin in return for the doll. To Lily he is kind, and carefully places it in her hand. “Thank you sir!” she says just like she’d heard Emma say to other merchants. For her he smiles, for Emma he sneers, but to Regina he nods. Not knowing for whom he is dealing. The women travel to a nearby park where Emma chases Lily relentlessly until she tires. She drops down on the blanket beside where Regina rests, placing her head in the woman’s lap. 

“Wherever did you acquire your Mother’s coin, dear?” Regina asks threading her hands through the end of a blonde ponytail. 

Behind her Red Riding Hood snickers, “Little Emma is quite the thief. Her favorite item beyond sweets are coins.” 

“I’ve never taken any of yours, Your Majesty,” Emma says

“I brought you here to spoil you, but you’ve been paying for everything.” 

“You spoil me in ways of the heart, for that there can be no price.” 

“Lovely evening for a walk, wouldn’t you say Regina?” Mal asks, watching Lily relentlessly running from one end of the playground to the next.

Emma’s eyes were trained on Lily, watching as Red chased the little dragon around the playground. Both laughing and squealing when the other got close enough to tag. The was a longing in her eyes, wishing she could join in on the fun. She knew that she’d already shown her true self more than she’d ever done in front of people. She needed to tone it down again. She can’t have people seeing that, judging her for childish tendencies. “Would you My Queen?”

“Would I what Dear?”

“Walk with me?” 

“Of course Darling, come along.” Regina says, standing and offering her hand to help the blonde up.

Taking the offered hand Emma stands and smiles towards Maleficent before following along behind Regina.

XXXXXXXXXX

No longer able to hear the laughter of Lily and Red, Emma shyly glanced at the Queen from the corner of her eye. Warring with herself to bring up the words spoken in the carriage on the way here. She felt them, knew they were true. Before saying them back she needed to make sure. A reassurance she was unsure if she’d get. “Did you mean them?” She whispered before she could talk herself out of asking. 

Regina had been looking towards a vendor’s jewelry tent when the whispered words reached her. Her brow furrowed as she looked over at Emma. “Did I mean what, My Princess?”

Taking a steadying breath, “The words you spoke to Lady Lucas.” She clarified. A blush creeping up her cheeks, tinting them a light pink. A glimmer in the sunlight caught her attention for a brief moment. Something in the jewelry tent reflecting the rays. “It’s just…” she trails off as her eyes focus on the tent more. “I’ve never been in love before, and this it feels like it. But I wasn’t sure when you said the words. You could love me as a friend, and that’s okay. I will respect that. But if it’s love, love, then that’s okay to, because I should like to explore that with you.” 

There’s a twinkle in Regina’s eyes, as she purchases a flower from the nearest vendor. Presenting it to Emma with all her heart, “To love,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to Brittany for being my beta and helping me with this story. Love You!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. Feels ahead!

With everything finally settled back down from The Heritage Festival, the Dark Kingdom is once again back in order. Castle life resumes and is less busy now that vendors, merchants, and out of towners aren’t running around and requesting the Queen’s presence. Ruby and Granny have settled into the cottage just off the grounds of the castle, and both werewolves have taken to their duties quickly. 

Red Riding Hood’s resumed presence in Emma’s life brought with it a lighter side to the Dark Palace. A feeling of unmatched safety against the true darkness which reigned heavily for Emma outside the borders. Here, both Princess and werewolf were freer than they had felt in many a moon. 

On one such occasion she forgot about Lady Red watching her training, she’d been sparring with some of the new recruits. 

The Captain of the Guard had asked for her to work with some of them, and to gauge her reaction to them. It was a fairly new development into her court life. Once she had graduated from her training, and the Queen had deemed her worthy enough to move on she had. She’d taken to the sword rather quickly. When The Guard Captain had requested a meeting with both of them, Emma had been worried that she had done something wrong, but when he had broached the subject of Emma possibly helping train and work with the new recruits, she had to do everything she could to remember not to squeal with excitement. When the Queen had agreed and the Captain had left, Emma had shown her gratitude and kissed the older woman relentlessly. Regina had laughed and pushed her away playfully and told her to go back to her reading. 

Most all of the guards, knights, and recruits knew who she was. She’d been a constant around the training grounds for months now. Either sparring with the Captain or on the sidelines watching. Trying to get a feel for everything. Most of her time was spent talking to the Captain or the higher ranked guards and knights. Them explaining what the Queen would be looking from in certain scenarios. Once she’d gotten the hang of things, the Queen had quizzed her and given her the opportunity to show her that she’d taken the lessons to heart, and that she had the best interest of the Queen. So far she’d proven that and had been rewarded by being able to take this duty over for Regina. 

This day however she’d taken to sparring with a very new knight in training. So new that he doesn’t know who she is and is letting his anger get the better of him. The fact that a woman was beating him, not sitting right with him. Let alone with the fact that he clearly thought that she was just as new as him and she should know nothing about using a sword. With a grunt she sends his sword to the dirt, and presses the tip of her practice sword into his chest. Anger overshadows his face and he grabs the dull blade, wrenching it from her unsuspecting hand and turns it on her. Quickly slicing at her throat, which she barely manages to escape. “Stand down,” she orders. Her voice low and dangerous. 

Not heeding the warning he slashes at her again, sidestepping the move, she growls in frustration. “Stand down,” she growls again. “Don’t let your anger control your judgment.” She advises. Apparently the man doesn’t hear her in his rage and continues with his attack. Not holding back his swings. Doing the best she can to dodge them, she missteps and he is there in an instant. Swording gleaming in the sunlight when he brings it up and across her cheek. No doubt going for her throat. She’d managed to move but not quick enough. When the stinging begins, the slow warmth of her blood running down her cheek, she doesn’t think and just reacts. Using her magic to restrain him, she growls and gets into his face. “What is your name,” she demands. 

While Red had watched, the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. She instinctively reached for the magic mirror necklace to call Regina. Explaining the situation while keeping her eyes on the pair in front of her. When she’d seen blood drawn, her growl was hard to conceal and before she knew what was happening the Queen had appeared at her side. “Your Majesty,” she growled, her eyes still trained on Emma and her sparring partner. Knowing the man was now frozen, did little to control the bubbling anger. Red stay back until called, knowing that the Princess could handle the situation. 

“You will know it soon enough when I am your King, wench,” He growls, hands still on the sword hilt though magically unable to move. 

It is Red who holds Regina back, as Emma’s magic forces him to kneel. “What did you say?” 

He spits on her, “I answer to no woman. As you will find out when I take you as my consort and you and the beloved Queen are sucking my…” 

Something inside Emma snaps and she releases her magical hold on the recruit he falls to her feet. “Get up,” He goes to move but she rolls her neck and flicks her fingers as roots shoot up from the ground and bind him to it. “I said get up recruit,” 

“Fuck you,” He says, but still struggles to stand. To reassert his authority. 

“The Queen and I, will never belong to you. I suggest you learn your place.” 

“What place is that?” 

Emma smirks, “On your knees,” she says, turning to leave. As she passes the nearest guard, she leans in. “He does not move until I say so, and right now, I don’t,” Without a glance back she continues out of sight of the training grounds. 

“My Princess,” Regina says appearing as Emma wipes the spittle from her face. There is a small dribble of blood. Ripping at the hem of her gown she dabs it away, but Emma sways a bit. “Release him. I will find a suitable punishment.” 

“No,” Emma defies. The trickle of blood dripping again. “His punishment is to remain on his knees, in the dust, until he becomes dust.” 

“You cannot bind him there forever,” Regina says knowingly. 

“Not forever. Just until I can strike him down tomorrow. No one will ever disrespect you in that manner while I am here,” 

“He is filth,” 

“You do not belong to me, yet I should not like to imagine you with someone like him. He said he would be my King…” 

Regina stares at the angry red wound across Emma’s cheek, placing a kiss there. “I should think my time as a King’s wife is quite over,” 

“One day, I should think I’d rather quite enjoy being a Queen’s wife,” Emma says, her sway more pronounced, and Red Riding Hood is there to catch her. 

The Queen is quick to summon the nearest guard to ensure the recruit remains at his location so she may attend to Emma. The wild and restless woman slumped in Red’s arms as they make their journey to her chambers. With the practise of all her years tucking in the young woman, Red does so with a angry sort of smile. “With your permission, I’d like to excuse myself to get the kitchens on making Lemon Cakes. They help her recover faster when she awakes.”

“You may,” 

“Oh, and Regina,” Red says, pausing at the door. “She doesn’t like to awake alone,” 

“I will be here,” Informs Regina, and the door to the chambers closes. She crawls beneath the comforter to watch the Princess taking rest. Her protective instincts allowed her to chanell her magic but without further magical training this would be the result. Almost, like a sleeping curse. She was serene and steady in her breathing. 

“One day, I should think I’d rather quite enjoy being a Queen’s wife,” Emma said

“One day, I should like that” Regina whispers to the quiet room, and kisses her Princesses forehead. 

XXXXXXXXXX

She awakens to a familiar blonde in front of the fireplace, and her bed is much too large. “Drats! My plans are foiled.” She huffs to herself. The toll of her magic shifted her during her rest. Little Emma recovered much quicker than her adult form. She crosses her arms and holds her breath as long as she can. 

“Fear not My Sweet Emma. No plans have been foiled as of yet. The recruit you’ve punished by kneeling, is still in the same position you left him in,” Coo’s Maleficent, as she places her novel on the table and sits on the side of Emma’s bed. “How do you feel, dear?” 

“Smad.” 

“Smad? Oh my! That must be horrible.” Maleficent says, noting the white-lined lips and little arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, it is Miss Maleficent. I am so mad.” Emma says, “Nothing can make me happy,” 

“Nothing?” asks the elder blonde, “Not even your dear friends Lily and myself come to visit?” 

“Well,” Emma relents a little bit but her arms remain crossed. “That doesn’t make me smad,” she says shoulders relaxing a bit. 

The glint of mischief in her eyes makes the elder woman chuckle. “I’m glad dear. I know the Queen will be happy to hear you’ve awoken.”

“She isn’t gonna let me punish him!” Emma whines, grabbing hold of Maleficent's arm. 

“I should think not, but he hasn’t been set free either,” 

“I’m gonna need my pointy boots for this!” Emma rubs her hands together and runs to the little closet. Quickly searching for the items. Pointy boots, riding pants, and heather grey tunic. 

Now she was ready. 

XXXXXXXXXX

She attended breakfast much to Regina’s delight, as little Emma. She was still pouty, and knew that Miss Maleficent had told Mama she was smad. Even so, Regina still happily cut up her star-shaped pancakes that Granny made especially for her.

“Good morning, Little Swan,” She cheerily says. 

“It is not a good morning for me Mama,” Emma says with her arms once again across her chest. “Not at all,” 

“Lily and Miss Maleficent are here,” 

“That does make me happy,” a bright speck of a smile shows but then Emma quickly remembers she is still smad and resumes her pouting. 

“Why’s Emmy pouting?” Lily questions before copying Emma’s pouting, little arms across her chest also. 

Maleficent stifles a chuckles and exchange a glance with Regina, both woman smirking before returning their attention to their girls. 

Before either woman can answer, Emma huffs. “Cause Mama won’t let me punish the mean man,”

“What mean man?” Lily asks. 

Emma went on to tell Lily everything that happened that morning. Little arms gesturing around wildly as she talked. When finished she was breathing hard and waiting for Lily’s reaction. 

Leaning forward Lily gestures for Emma to come close. “We can take care of him, we’ll go play around the castle and do it together.” She whispers. 

Nodding Emma grins, remembering before she leans back to resume her pouting. “Mama?” She questions, looking from the older blonde to Regina. 

“Yes Sweetheart?”

“Can Lily and I go play?”

“May Lily and I,” Both woman correct at the same time. 

Huffing Emma pouts harder. “May Lily and I go play? Please?”

“Of course you can. Remember to keep My Princess a secret.” Regina reminds gently. 

“Yes Mama,” Emma dutifully answers. Climbing up into the Queen’s lap and kissing her cheek. Waiting for the press of lips to the top of her head that dismisses her. 

“Have fun, and be good.”

Giggling Emma shoots off the Queen’s lap, pressing a quick kiss to Maleficent’s cheek also, she grabs Lily’s hand and drags her out of the room. “No promises Mama!” following in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blonde and brunette hair whipping around their heads, the girls make a mad dash towards the woods behind the training grounds. 

So far this morning they had explored most of the castle again, surprising servants by jumping out of their hiding spots, and magicing guards swords away and replacing them with wooden ones. 

Finally free of watching eyes they’d taken off to the one place Emma wanted to be. Knowing Lily would help her punish the mean man. Peeking her head around a tree they’d hidden behind she smirks. They’ve got a clear view of the recruit still on his knees. Face red in anger and faint murmurs and huffs could be heard from their position. “There he is Lil,” Emma whispers, making sure to keep her voice low. 

Following along Lily nods, mischief filling her eyes when they connect with jade. “Let’s do this,” 

Nodding Emma conjures up a bright pink glitter ball and tosses it towards the kneeling man. A bright purple following scant seconds later. Both bathing the man in an abundant amount of glitter. They giggle as they watch him struggle to look around for whoever it is that’s attacking him.

“HELP!” The recruit shouts, eye wide as he looks for someone to save him. “I’m being attacked!” 

Conjuring up paintballs next both girls toss them. Laughing when they splatter against the ground, covering the recruit it pink and purple paint. 

The knights around the training ground barley spare a passing glance at the man on the ground. Snickering to themselves when they see him covered in paint and glitter. Knowing exactly who it was that did it. None saying a word to anyone about the faint giggles they could hear. 

“I demand you stop this instance whoever you are!” Is shouted, the girls peeking from their spot behind the tree. The recruit is even redder, barley seen from everything that’s covering him. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with!” 

Emma scoffs, “let’s get up in the tree,” She whispers. Snapping fingers land them halfway up and they are able to look down on the man. Another snap changes the man from his training leathers into a pale pink princess dress. Glitter and paint still covering his face and hair. 

Both girls fall into fits of giggles. Unable to help themselves at the sight of an enraged knight, kneeling before all on the training grounds in a dress. Spitting threats at anyone who dares look his way. 

“I will have your head whoever you are! You have no idea who you’re dealing with!”

“He has no idea who he’s dealing with,” Emma giggles towards Lily. 

“Exactly, we’re the Princess Knights,” She exclaims excitingly. “He has no idea what we’re capable of!” 

Emma hums in agreement, nodding as she conjures up more glitter balls and let’s them rain down on the man as Lily does the same with paint. It was fun for a while until a finger taped Emma on the shoulder. “Young ladies, you are both in trouble. I believe a time-out is in order,” 

Sending Lily to her Mother in the library and Emma to the Queen’s chambers, Regina follows the later. Emma does not seem to notice the Queen is with her as she allows panic to set in. The chamber door is open though, which she checks by waving her arm out of it. It settles her a bit but she dares not exit. Then she goes to the floor to ceiling looking glass and begins her chant. “Be big. Be big again. Be big I tell you.” 

“Emma, please come here,” she says, and in this moment, Emma knows this is the serious Queen. Slowly walking to her, Emma tries to avoid looking her in the eyes. It forces Regina to kneel so they are eye level, and she can hear Emma sniffling. “Tell me what happened today, little one. Help me understand.” 

“He made me smad Mama,” Emma whispers, “I wanted to punish him for talkin’ bout you like that,” She uses the arm of her tunic to wipe her runny nose. “He said not nice things about my Mama. I should be able to punish him for you!”

“I specifically told you to allow me to dole out a punishment though, didn’t I?” 

“Big Emma,” says the little swan but she looks so devastated that Regina gathers her to her chest. 

“I am very disappointed in you. You led Lily into trouble, and she is too young to know she should not listen. What if she had been hurt?” What if you…” Regina couldn’t finish because Emma was sobbing so hard into her. “You must be more thoughtful in the future.” 

“I don’t want Lily to get in trouble! It was all my idea.” Emma is burrowing further into her chest. “Take me to Miss Mal to face my fate.” 

Seeing that nothing will soothe the blonde, Regina does as asked and they too wind up in the library. The instant they reform, Emma is throwing herself at Maleficent's feet.”It was me! I asked Lily to help me punish the bad man. I deserve to be locked in my room until I get bigger and have my magic taken. I deserve all of it, just please don’t punish her,” 

The dragon-woman eyes Regina unhappily. “I’m not punishing anyone My Sweet Emma,” 

Regina shoots her an incredulous look. Of course Mal will play hero to her ‘Sweet Emma’ Now the Queen had to look like the bad guy, even though she was trying to teach Emma an important lesson about disobeying. 

“I deserve it. Ten lashes,” Emma said. 

Maleficent clucks her tongue and draws Emma into her lap. “You shall receive no such punishment,” she brushes their cheeks together, feeling wet tears. “Oh dear, have you been crying?” 

“A’cause I don’t want Lily to be hurt.”

Turning her chair, Maleficent shows her that Lily has been placed down for a nap on the couch near her. “She is merely taking a rest. I daresay My Sweet Emma needs one,” 

Emma deflates and relaxes at the same time seeing that her friend is fine. “But Mama,” 

“Mama, was right that your sneaking off and lying to us was wrong. I think you two just need some more time to cool down, and talk about things when you’re feeling better. Hmm?”

“Okay,” Emma agrees, throwing her arms around Mal’s neck, then climbing down to hug her Mama’s legs. The Queen rests a hand on the back of her head and wonders briefly about Mal’s alignment in this. “I just need a rest, then I won’t be a bad girl anymore.”

XXXXXXXXX

Returning them to the Princesses room, Regina and Emma are met by a giant black wolf. Sensing what needs done, the wolf takes the comforter and pulls it back gently using her mouth. Regina places her Little Swan in the confines of the bed, and Red puts the blanket back in place. She then uses her snout to tuck in the giggly blonde. Careful pats with her elongated nose to ensure the blanket was in around her Princess the way she liked. Little fingers giving her snout a loving scratch. 

“Queen Mama?” Emma says, nuzzling against Regina’s cheek when the Queen goes to kiss her before her nap. “I love you,” 

“Sweetest dreams, My Princess.” She makes an exaggerated kissing noise against Emma’s cheek to make her giggle. “I love you too.” 

XXXXXXXXX

When Emma wakes from her nap, she’s big once again. Stretching when she stands she smiles as she heads towards the Queen’s chambers. Wanting to find her and apologize for the way her little half acted today. As she nears the chamber doors she nods to the guards posted outside of the door. Pushing them open she steps in and closes them gently behind her. Looking around the room she doesn’t see Regina anywhere. Curiosity getting the better of her she heads towards the bathing chambers in her search for the Queen. 

Hearing the quiet swishing of water, Emma steps closer to the partially closed door. Peeking around the door, Emma’s breath catches when she notices the Queen in the steaming water. Olive skin glistening as droplets of water slide down her collarbones, stopping once they reach the water lapping at the tops of full breasts. Green eyes are mesmerized at the beauty before her. Watching as a shiver wracks through the Queen’s body, Emma turns to leave. Thinking it’s over before she’d even gotten the see more of the way Regina pleasures herself. 

“Oh Emma,” reaches her ears, and has her stopping in her tracks. “I love when you touch me like that.” Turning around Emma steps quietly into the room and stays in the shadows, watching as the Queen continues to run gentle hands up and over her breast. Red staining her cheeks Emma bites her lips, her eyes exploring what little flesh she could see on display. Her breath quickens the longer she takes in the sight before her. She can feel her own body reacting to the low hums that leave parted red painted lips. Heating up from the inside out. The desire she constantly feels, magnifying. 

She can feel her own wetness seeping through her undergarments. Squirming to try and shift the uncomfortable panites and aching to move closer to her Queen. Without thought Emma reaches up and grabs ahold of her necklace. Bringing it up to her lips and pressing it there to stifle a gasp as the Queens back arches and she catches a glimpse of full olive toned breast fully for the first time. Dusky nipples standing at attention that Emma desperately wishes she can pull into her mouth. 

Gasping louder now at the feeling of her necklace warming up. The thought that her Princess was thinking of her sending her quickly over the edge, with a murmured, “I’m coming Princess.”

Emma quickly magics to her room, releasing at any moment she could be found out. 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Regina finds the blonde pacing in her room. Returned to her adult stature and wonders if it’s something from her time as Little Swan making her so anxious. Dismissing the guards to their posts further down the way, she enters and finds the necklace firmly in Emma’s grasp. 

“You didn’t have to remain here. No one is locking you in,” Regina says, but the blush-ridden expression Emma’s face is an answer of it’s own. “No one is ever locking you away again,”   
Emma realizes what Regina’ thinks and offers her a small smile. She is re-dressed in a black gown and the bits of sheerness draw her attention to all the areas she needed to touch. Imagining herself every bit the woman she is, peeling it from Regina’s willing body. Dropping it to the floor, hell, dropping herself to the floor to….to what, she wasn’t sure. Her literature was so vague as the what all it involved but if it were anything like kissing, Emma would take to it eagerly. “Thank you, My Queen. You didn’t have to come,” 

Stepping further into the room, Regina takes her by the elbow. “I came to check on you.” 

“I- it feels silly.” 

“Try me,” Encourages the Queen. 

“I feel desire again,” 

“It is perfectly normal. Do you... need more guidance?” 

Emma’s face is an explosion of red, “I’m already...ready.” 

“What do you need from me?” 

“I-I,” Emma stammers, before realizing that she wishes to show the Queen herself. Wants her to look upon her without any barrier. Flushing more she looks to the ground and bites her lip. Knowing she won’t be able to voice her thoughts. Maybe...she begins by turning her back to the Queen. “Untie me, please,” 

Steady hands unlace the corset. Emma trembles, but the Queen continues as her blonde steps from the dress. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” 

“Whatever have I done to earn that?” Regina asks but her voice is so deep. So incredibly close to Emma’s neck that it makes her skin explode in gooseflesh. She trembles, to which those say steady hands rest on the blonde’s shoulders. “Emma?” 

“I need…” Emma’s face resumes it’s crimson color and Regina pulls the blonde into her. 

“You need what, Princess?” 

“You,” 

Regina was unsure if she had heard correctly. At least until a tiny, blonde voice asked, “Do you need me too?”   
She swallows, and nods against the blonde’s neck. Emma threads their fingers together before turning and capturing as of yet, unpainted lips. Her kiss is full of hunger, and passion. The taste of her moan is almost enough to make Regina’s body unleash a second orgasm all on it’s own. Little by little Emma raises her slip until it is bunched in her hands ready to completely remove. 

“Beautiful,” Regina murmurs, need reestablishing through her body. Emma allows the slip to fall to the floor. Bare as her name day, before her Queen. 

“Make me yours,” Emma says. Her body is on fire under the dark gaze of her Queen. She needed it more than anything in this moment. To belong totally and completely to Regina. The elder woman blinks a few times, then finally seems to come around. 

“Marry me,” Regina cannot believe the words pass her lips and her fingertips dance along Emma’s collarbone. 

It is still between them, until Regina braves the next kiss. Emma trembles with the depth of emotion packed into it. It is tenderly passionate, and Regina put her entire body behind the weight of it. When she wraps her arms around the Queen, she feels the tremble she causes. Her fingers begin to work at the corset but magics them away, Regina is about to be naked before her. More So than earlier in the bath. It is then she stops her actions to take Regina’s face in her hands. “I have waited for you, Regina” 

The gravity of those words, coupled with the oh so trusting look in Emma’s eyes give her pause. “Whatever did you do with my shy Princess?” 

Emma grins, “Believe me I’m still here,” 

Wanting nothing more than to lay her down, Regina sees the nerves behind the girls sudden bravado. Leading her by the hand, she places her Princess amongst the pillows. Looking upon her fully with all the love and adoration that had built. Seeing that reflected in verdant eyes. The amount of trust placed in her. In her, the Evil Queen. 

“Have you changed your mind?” Emma asks when she stares too long. 

“Yes…” Regina says, “No...I,” She sees the deflation happen immediately and knows Emma thinks the worst. “Emma, it’s not your fault,” 

“I’m pushing you too hard. You surely think I want nothing more than your baubles, your money,” 

“I don’t think that,” Regina whispers. 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Emma says softly. Closing her eyes she magics herself into a pale pink nightgown. “Um, will you?” She hesitates, not wanting to push anymore than what she already has. 

“Will I?” Regina prompts.

“Will you hold me? I promise no funny business.”

Regina inclines her head, indicating that she would. 

Nodding Emma turns onto her side, back facing the Queen. Feeling a tear slip from the corner of her eye she quickly shuts them tight. Waiting for the touch she knows is coming. 

Regina slowly scoots closer, gently sliding her hand along Emma’s hip. She wasn’t expecting the moment she made contact that Emma would stiffen under her. Releasing a quiet sigh, she suppresses the urge to run her fingers through blonde locks. 

Laying stiffly Emma waits for sleep to consume her. She can feel the magic building under her skin. Knowing what it means she doesn’t fight it. She welcomes it and in the Queen’s embrace she’s once again the Little Princess. Sleep comes easily after that, the magic it takes draining her instantly. Her little body not bothering with what her big half feels, easily flips over and cuddles close to Regina. Blonde curls coming to rest under the Queen’s chin, a little hand reaching up for dark locks that tangle quickly. 

She curses herself. Both for acknowledging Emma’s need then rebuking her in the following moments. It was confusing. For both of them but in Emma, Regina saw bits of herself. Her past. A past she was allowing to dictate her present. To rule her into every wrong-turn she couldn’t help but take. Her insides quake with rage and sadness, even as she holds onto her little one tightly. How confusing it must be for Emma to discover love with someone who did not even know how to love very well. To arouse her, then shun her. To tell her to marry Regina, and not ask. 

It was exactly as Regina always made it. Killing every good thing she ever touched. 

First Daniel. 

Now Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany, I don't know how to properly express my thanks to you. You're amazing and I appreciate you for everything!


	11. Chapter 11

Waking is a confusing time for both Queen and Princess. Regina waking in Emma’s chambers for starters. Emma, though still present and little seems more confused and only utters one or two words. She isn’t afraid of Regina, but she does nestle into her bosom quite a bit more than times past. Her Princess slip is also larger on her, and until Regina pulls them out of bed and stands before the mirror to change clothes does she realize that this is not the normal Little Swan. This Little Swan is barely two or so. 

Setting the girl on her own two feet, she watches as Emma clings to her calves, and smiles in their reflection at the mirror. Regina sighs in relief. Smaller Emma still trusts her. Still needs her. They can and will get through this just as they have all the others. 

Together. 

It takes a Regina back to her earliest memories of Emma being this age. Forever at Snow White’s side. Quiet, and happy to do nothing more than be near her Mother. It was easy to see however, that her favorite was time with Papa Charming. Both Mother and daughter were enraptured when the man swept into the room. His first stop was always Emma, no matter what was taking place at the castle. The way she giggled into his exaggerated kisses, rubbed her fingertips and cheek against any scruff between shaves, and wanted all of his loves as he called them. 

The shouts of “Daddy!”, whenever he would toss her into the air in Snow White’s absence. 

Yes, she had been a quiet child for so long. Always watching and observing from the shadows though. Shyly answering when her Governess would go through their lessons. Often so quietly the woman had her repeat herself. Once the woman dared strike Emma with a ruler and Red being well, Red Riding Hood had heard the quiet yelp that Emma sucked in. Darting through the castle to find the Governess shushing her, telling her to grow up. It was all the wolf had done not to devour the woman on the spot. 

After voicing concerns to Snow White, that woman was never seen again and Granny took over Emma’s lessons. Throwing in a few of her own, should the Princess ever require survival training. “You’re a good girl, Emma. I don’t care what that wretched woman said. Do you understand me?” 

She applied a soothing salve to the top of the Princesses hand. Treating it so delicately, then pressing old lips to smooth skin. Emma stared at her with wide eyes before throwing her arms around the woman’s neck. “I love you Granny.” 

Snow White and Red Riding Hood watched from the doorway. At the girls words they looked to one another to make sure the other had heard correctly. Emma was finally choosing to speak. The elder Lucas shook her head in amazement, then laughed. “Well, I love you too Princess. We won’t let anyone hurt you. Isn’t that right girls?”   
Red and Snow White nodded quickly. “You are the most precious child in all the lands,” Snow White says, as Emma nestles into her. 

“Mama,” Emma sighs happily. 

Emma was a bright child, she chose to hold herself back. From that day forward, she grew immensely. Letting a little more of her true self show. Looking down at the little girl with her arms raised, Regina put away the magic and helped her into a free-moving dress. “Better?” she asks as Emma nods and goes back to her head on her chest. She changes herself with magic but only into soft materials, as she recalls Emma loved silk. A tiny hand latches itself to the bodice and Regina kisses her head sweetly. “I think this calls for breakfast with Granny and Red. What do you think?” 

Raising her head for a moment, Emma kisses her cheek. “Granny. Red.” 

Regina’s heart swelled full to bursting. She had never looked stronger than with a tiny Princess in her arms. 

XXXXXXXXXX

When they reach the dining hall, Red and Granny are both already there. Emma squirms in Regina’s arms to be let down.

Setting the girl down gently on her feet, she watches with a smile as she takes off towards Red Riding Hood. Throwing herself into the wolves arms. She immediately snuggles into the crook of her neck. “Hi,” she whispers. Small fingers tracing the necklace around the brunettes neck. 

“Good Morning My Pup,” Red coos. “You’re extra small today, aren’t you?” Feeling the answering nod she smiles and looks towards the Queen. “Morning Your Majesty.”

“Morning Lady Red, Lady Lucas.” Regina answers, walking closer to the table. 

Granny smiles at the woman, “Good Morning, Majesty.” 

Hearing Granny’s voice, Emma squirms in Reds arms. “Down pwease.”

Granting the request, Red places Emma down and boops her nose, to an eruptation of giggles. 

Turning Emma buries herself into the older wolves legs, latching tightly to her. Arms moving to reach, the request to be picked up. 

Smiling down at the little blonde Granny gently untangles herself from Emma’s arms and takes a seat at the table. She pats her lap and Emma immeditaly scrambles onto it. Facing the older woman she quickly buried herself into the comfort of the embrace and snuggles her face into Grannys chest. “Granny.” She sighs happily. 

“Hello Princess,” Granny answers gently. Fingers gently stroking through blonde curls. She holds her close, not being able to help herself. She’d missed this side of Emma. The little girl clinging tightly to her whenever she was around. Her little shadow around the castle. “Are you hungry little one?”

Blonde curls sway as Emma nods her head rapidly. “Uh huh.”

“What would you like Princess?” Granny asks. 

“Apple slices, grapes, and strawberries?”

“As you wish,”

Content to stay where she is, Emma snuggles back into Granny. A thumb finds its way into her mouth, and she content to suck on it as jade eyes close as she rest against the older woman. 

The food arrives in no time, and Emma is delighted when Granny grabs an apple slice from the plate next to her food. Taking a bite from the apple she smiles, “Nope, No poison!” 

Emma dissolves into a fit of giggles, hearing the old joke. Red joining in minutes later as Emma grabs the slice and happily shoves it into her mouth. At the head of the table Regina looks on. She rather did remember that joke but because it was Emma and not that flake of Snow making it, she smirks at the trio. None of whom seem to have thought anything about it.

Granny popped an apple slice into her mouth and smiled at the Princess. “Nope, no poison!” she says, garnering laughs around the long table. At that Emma giggles and takes her own slice. She makes herself sway, before yawning and putting her head on the table. Red Riding Hood and Granny can still hear her heartbeat as normal for an awake little three year old, and give Snow White the signal that all is well. Not that she needed it, having been under the curse herself. 

Clearing her throat, she looks to Charming and nods to their daughter. Emma still has not moved and remains ‘lifeless’ with her head on the table. He rises from his seat, kissing Snow’s cheek as he passed by and settles a hand on Emma’s back. “Oh No! The Princess, what shall I do?” 

“She needs True Love’s Kiss,” Granny and Red inform him. “It can defeat any curse.” 

“True Love’s Kiss,” He repeats, flashing them all a smile. Then he scoops his daughter into his arms and cradles her to his chest. He hears her quiet giggle, and cradles her head as he presses lips to the top of it. 

Stretching tiny arms out, Emma awakens. “Daddy saved!

“I always will, My Princess,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

Her favorite painting in the entire castle was the first one in which Emma was there. The too chubby cheeks and bright verdant eyes trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible. Holding the infant was David, cupping that bald little head was a younger, bolder, and certainly more innocent Snow White. Where oh where did that woman go?

It makes her miss Red Riding Hood dearly, but she understood all too well the sacrifices made to return her to the throne. Red sacrificed as much as any of them. Naturally when she asked to take the search for Emma further, Snow White understood. The throne would be fine, she assured the werewolf. They parted with nothing less than love between them, not knowing if or when they would see one another. Life was anything but certain in the Enchanted Forest. 

She gathered Emma’s baby blanket to her face and wept. There was no other way, “Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee.” 

He appeared on the chaise with a giggle. “Something troubling my most popular ship?” 

“It is Emma. She is...missing.”

He gasps, and clutches at his chest. “My soon-to-be beloved Daughter-In-Law? Gone?” 

“It certainly seems that way,” Snow White looks over her crumbling kingdom. Emma was her only hope to save it. Now that hope was dwindling by the day. “I know you have ways to find her in time for the wedding. You have my permission to use any means necessary.” 

He crosses the room in three strides and squeezes at her too plump face. “I don’t seek permission Your Majesty,” he growls, and delights at her shiver before releasing her face roughly. She is tired. More So than usual it seems. Tired in such a way that the light has left her eyes. In a way that says she is no longer Snow White, only the sad shell of a once greatly powerful woman. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast had been a quiet one. Little Emma never once leaving Granny’s lap. Happily eating every piece of fruit that was on her plate. Drinking every drop of milk that was offered to her. When it was time for the Queen to leave to attend court, Emma had murmured a quiet “bye-bye” and that was it. Her virdiant eyes following the older woman out of the room. Sighing quietly she turned and snuggled back into Granny’s chest. “What are we doing today Granny?”

“Well I have a few things I need to take care of in the kitchens. Maybe make a trip out to the market.”

Nodding Emma looks up and catches Granny’s eyes. “I help?”

“Of course Princess, but we will need to get the Queen’s permission before you leave the castle.”

“Okay,” Emma says, turning to looking at Red Riding Hood knowing full well words were unnecessary.

Smiling softly at the little girl, Red nods. “I shall go ask, Princess.” She says, standing up and heading towards the door. 

“Thank You,” Emma calls to the retreating brunette. 

Granny chuckles before picking the girl up and standing her on her feet. “Alright, little Princess. Let’s head to your room and get you cleaned up then we will take care of the kitchens.”

Nodding eagerly Emma takes Granny’s hands and follows her out of the dining hall and towards her room. The guards stop to wave and smile at her and she happily returns them. She even gets a few hugs from some of the guards that play with her. 

Granny chuckles at this. She’s never seem grown men fawn all over someone. But the way they do with her Princess, it’s a heartwarming sight. Further convincing her that her best chance is to stay in the Dark Kingdom, where she is loved, and treated how she should be. Away from people who look down upon her for being different. 

Pushing open the doors to her chambers Emma rushes inside and to her bathing room. Quickly filling the small basin with warm water and grabbing a soft cloth and her honey and vanilla scented soap. She sets about washing her face and hands under the watchful eye of Granny. Once finished she smiles in the mirror and turns to face the older werewolf. “I’m ready Granny.”

“Alright Princess, come along then.”

Emma scampers across the space. Latching onto Granny’s hand and follows her back out of her room and towards the kitchens. Once they reach them, most of the kitchen staff stop and greet the little girl. Happy smiles and hugs all around. Emma giggles and returns each one before she comes to stand next to Granny and hiding behind the folds of her dress. Shying away from the fawning woman around her. 

Granny chuckles and sets a protective hand on Emma head. “Alright, Princess. Let’s go into the stock room and check things out there.”

Peeking up at the woman Emma nods and follows along behind her. A soft blush gracing her features from all the attention she’s receiving.

Closing the door behind them, Granny picks up a piece of paper and quill, smiling down at Emma. “I’m going to make a list of things we need to pick up from the market. Can you help me count things Emma?”

“Yes Ma’am,”

“Good girl.” Granny nods and moves to the first shelf. Feeling the presence of the Princess next to her, she begins to count out the fruits. Jotting down things here and there as she listens to the quiet counting of the little girl at her side. Emma’s soft voice telling her they need some more of this and that. 

They work steadily and quietly for another half hour before they complete the list. A yawn escapes Emma before she has the chance to cover her mouth. Little hands rubbing green eyes. 

“Are you sleepy Princess?” 

“No ma’am.” Emma answers, “I just want to go play.” She admits sheepishly. 

Laughing Granny nods. Folding the paper and slipping it into her apron pocket. “How about we go and find Red, see if she had a chance to ask the Queen if you can go to the market with me?”

“Yes please.”

Taking a small hand into her own Granny leads Emma out of the room and towards the throne room. They find Red Riding Hood exiting the room as they walk up. A smile on her lips as she speaks quietly to another of the guards. 

Clearing her throat Granny chuckles when it startles her granddaughter. “What did the Queen say?”

Turning towards the two Red smiles at the Little Princess looking up at her with wide pleading eyes. “She said as long as we are with her, she doesn’t mind.”  
Emma whoops excitedly. Jumping up and down on the spot. “Yes!” She cries excitedly. 

All three adults chuckles. The guard standing duty out looking over and winking at Emma. Granny squeezes the little hand in hers and begins to lead her away. “Then let’s get moving. We need to stop by the cabin on the way out of castle grounds so I can pick up my basket. Red I’m assuming you’re meant to go as your wolf?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Nodding Granny leads the way to her and Red’s cabin situated just inside the woods. Opening the door she let’s Emma go in first before following. “It’ll be just a moment Princess.”

Emma smiles and looks around the beautiful cabin. Looking around at all of Red and Granny’s trinkets they have on shelfs. 

Red watches for a few seconds with a soft smile before going to her room and stripping out of her clothes. Channeling her wolf she transforms before trotting back out and to Emma. She whines softly to let her know of her presence. 

Emma whips around at the sound. She smiles brightly and throws her arms around Red’s neck. “My Wolf!,” she whispers. 

Nuzzling against Emma, Red acknowledges her. Resting her head against the top of Emma’s. 

Walking back into the room, Granny smiles at the sight. “Alright girls, let’s get going. I’d like to be back in time for lunch.”

Separating, Emma giggles at Red nuzzles her again. She does the same right back, nuzzling against the soft black fur. Pulling away she follows Granny out before all three head off towards the gates leading out into the kingdom beyond them. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment her Little Princess steps outside of the castle grounds, the feeling of loss is immediate and swift. Regina has to close her eyes for a second to keep the unexpected tears at bay. Not being able to say goodbye hurts. It cannot be helped, but she wishes all the same that she was able to hug her little girl close to her. Whisper goodbye, give her kisses to her chubby cheeks. To tell her to have fun and that she will be waiting for her upon her return. 

She wishes more than anything that she can go with them. Just to see the way green eyes will light up at the sight of things. She has no doubt that it will be a beautiful sight to witness. The eagerness of the little girl contagious. She can just imagine the way Emma will tug on either Red or Granny and ask for some sort of treat. Big eyes pleading for them to allow her it. She knows they will. She’d given Red Riding Hood a pouch of money, and had ordered her to buy whatever the little girl wanted. 

It doesn’t change the fact that she wants to be there, that she wants to be the one Emma looks at with big eyes asking her for something she wants. That she wants to be on the receiving end of hugs or kisses the girl will give in her excitement for getting her way. She wants to feel the small hand in hers as they walk the path between the tents. To hear the high pitch of excitement in Emma’s voice when she points things out that catches her attention.

Coming back to herself, Regina meets the eyes of the guard standing in front of her. It’s clear to see she’s not the only one feeling the loss of the Little Princess. The throne room has been cleared out as she had taken a moment to get her emotions back in check. Nodding to him when she sees his furrowed brow she gives a tight smile. 

“We feel it too Majesty.” He answers her unspoken feelings. 

Sighing Regina stands and starts towards the door behind the thrones. She stops to caress the one Emma normally sits in. Sighing quietly. She misses her Princess, and she knows she isn’t going to be able to get anymore work done until she is safely back inside of the castle. She may trust Red and Granny with her Princess, but what lies beyond her walls she does not.

 

“It’s going to be a long day,” Regina sighs out as she exits the throne room and heads towards her chambers. “Graham, I am not to be disturbed.”

“Yes Majesty.” Graham answers. A warm smile on his face as he regards the Queen. “Would you like me to inform you of when the return?”

Regina nods sharply. “That will be all Huntsman.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Bleak. 

That is a day without Emma. Without Red Riding Hood. Without Granny. Life in the castle goes on, of course, but it doesn’t feel right. Something is missing. More than that even, someones. Though that had long been Regina’s existence, it seems the ways of old no longer suited her. As easily as any invasion, Emma had arrived and with it re-written the Queen’s heart so a piece of hers may fit in its place. 

She spent a great deal of the day half reading her novel. The other half she walked about the castle. None of it felt right. The pain in her chest a reminder that this is what awaited her should she fail her Princess. The nothingness of before. The nothingness she’d always sworn she was fine with, pressing in around her. 

Without Emma, she was not alright. Seconds lasted too long without a stifled giggle, or a hand in her’s. Without the curious gaze of her older Princess. Regina had no idea when her whole life became hinged on Emma’s happiness but it had and now it was too late. There was no point of return. All the solitude in the world would not ease that kind of pain that filled her chest. 

She had to leap without looking and trust that Emma was there to catch her. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma had indeed had an exciting day out. She had even gotten almost everything that she had asked for. Granny had stepped in after the fifth pastry she had scarfed down, telling both her and Red that there would be no more sweets. Emma had pouted at first, but quickly got over it when she had noticed a beautiful jewelry stand. Without a thought she takes off in the direction of said stand and eagerly begins to pursue the merchandise. Spotting a table full of bracelets she stands on her tiptoes to get a better look. 

A dark purple one catches her eyes and she immediately reaches for it. Gently lifting it from its perch. Knowing the Queen would like this color she keeps it, in small hands and lets her eyes scan the other colors. A yellow catches her eye next, gently running her fingers over it she picks it up. The sunlight catches on it and reminds Emma of Maleficent’s flashing eyes right before using magic or transforming into her dragon. An ice blue catches green eyes next. Reminding Emma of Lily’s eyes. Adding it to the collection she walks towards the woman standing behind another table. Smiling up at her Emma holds out the bracelets, “How much for these ma’am?” 

Looking at the small child before her the woman smiles. “For such a pretty little thing?” The shop owner pretended to think, “D’ya have a silver?” 

Nodding,” One second,” the girl runs back to her wolf companion and fetches the coin purse around her neck. Skipping back to the woman she searches through for a silver. “Here you are,” 

Happily gathering the girls purchases into a satchel the shopkeep eyes the wolf. “Would your friend like a snack, my dear?” 

“Do you have any jerky? My wolf loves jerky!” The shopkeep makes a sound and her butcher the next tent over tosses her a pouch of jerky. Red’s nostrils sniff at Emma’s hand in the way that makes her girl burst into giggles. “Does it smell tasty girl?” 

Red Riding Hood licks at little fingers, as the shopkeeps look on in amazement.

“Never in all my life have I seen such a huge wolf,” says the jewelry shopkeep. 

Emma protectively puts an arm around the wolf’s neck. “She protects me,” 

“Aye, I bet she does,” Says the woman, leaning to get a good look at Red’s wolf form. “She’s a beauty. You protect your little girl, okay? Things lurk in these here parts that shan’t be trifled with. Keep her close.” 

“We shall,” Granny says, finding her girls at last. Times such as these, having a giant werewolf beside the tiny Emma made it the only way the aging woman could find the child. Not that all was lost. Regina had enchanted her simple wedding band and the elder Lucas need only squeeze it to summon the sorceress. “Shall we return home?” She asked and placed Emma, along with their purchased goods on the wolf’s back. 

Tiny hands waved goodbye the the kind owners of the shops. Then she reached into the jerky pouch and placed a long strip in Red’s powerful mouth, before settling along her back lazily. Within minutes the girl was fast asleep. Neither Lucas could recall the last time they were allowed to roam. The older Emma grew, the more she was restricted in her freedom. Snow White’s unfounded paranoia increasing with every passing day. 

The discovery of Emma’s magic should have meant her untimely, and unfortunate death. Rather than lock the Princess in a tower, she crafted a room to store her when magic ran rampant. Lest any of her nobleman should discover the most devout anti-magic supporter harboring one under her very roof. 

“It is for Emma’s protection,” Snow White told Red Riding Hood one evening. “I...I cannot lose my daughter Red. She is the only hope for this kingdom. Regina is waiting for us to fall. I feel it in my bones.” 

Gently holding Snow White’s elbow, Red smiles sadly. “After losing her Father, I do not believe she has any intentions of harming you further. She reaped what she sowed and the cost was more than even an Evil Queen can bear.” 

“I wish I could believe that,” 

Unable to convince Snow White that there was any other way, things settled into a sad, horrifying existence for Emma. Once beloved, she was shuttered away from all manner of citizens. Hidden from the world. A forgotten being almost all together save those in the castle. Under the ever-scrutinizing eyes of a Mother seeking control. 

Thus she was entrusting Emma’s future to the one man that could save her. 

Rumplestiltskin.

XXXXXXXXXX

The call came and Regina all but ran to meet the trio at the drawbridge to the castle grounds. Lily and Mal flew above her in the sky, communicating that all appeared well before landing and returning to human form. On the back of a giant werewolf, sat the Princess, and the goods for the castle grounds. Grannies insistence to do the shopping herself left Red being the stand-in cart. 

“Why must you hold yourself back dear? She is clearly waiting on you to take her from Red and Granny?” 

“It is just that...I worry when she returns to herself that she is lost to me. Forever.” 

“They left without you and returned of their own will.” 

“For how long?”

Maleficent huffed, “Not long if you do not come to your senses.” The burning amber eyes found her longtime friends. “Do not get me started Regina.” 

Setting up to respond, Regina is forced to bite her tongue when the tiny blonde pulls out an amethyst stone bracelet and presents it to her. “For you,” 

“I shall wear it every day,” 

“‘Kay,” Emma says, then digs through for Maleficents. “You,” 

“What a thoughtful little one. Thank you so much my Sweet Emma.” 

It is all Regina can do not to roll her eyes at Mal’s over the top responses that delights Emma to the core. She smiles bigger than she ever has and accepts the kiss on her cheek. Lily takes her gift and is so pleased that she takes off in flight around the castle. When she returns to the ground she nuzzles at Emma with her dragon snout and sends them both into laughter. To Red she retires the satchel to her neck and with it the glass wolf totem. Another, softer snout nuzzles her and all is well.

Though not all was completely forgiven, Maleficent was able to sway Regina into relaxing her punishment on the blonde. Big and little. Emma was still young and inexperienced with her magic. It was not out of control but her emotions got the better of her and that ripple of power can be intoxicating.

“As you well know,” she reminded Regina of a girl she has not been in decades. 

The day’s events saw Emma whining to be nearest Granny Lucas post dinner, and the elder woman dried her hands with a softening expression. “Does my Little One need her bedtime story?” 

Emma whines, and her head doesn’t move from the elder Lucas’s chest. “Blankie,” 

“It is in your chambers. Shall we retire there?” Nodding. “Alright then. If you’ll excuse me Your Majesty?”

“Granny, may I also hear a bedtime story?” Asks a wide-eyed Lily as Granny and Maleficent exchange silent conversation. When it’s over Granny leans down for Lily to scamper into her arm and carries the girls, with Red, Regina, and Maleficent in tow to Emma’s chambers. 

Settling into a rocking chair, a girl on each side of her lap, Red Riding Hood draped both girls in Emma’s baby blanket. Then she handed Granny the storybook they had pilfered from their return visit to the White Kingdom. Placing gentle kisses to the little ones she took a seat on the rug nearby. Regina and Maleficent joining her just as Granny began to read, “Once Upon A Time,” 

Maleficent smiles as she watches the two girls in Granny’s lap. Both of them attentive, but she can tell the day is weighing on them. Soon enough both sets of eyes begin to droop. Blonde and brunette hair falling in front of their faces, from their bobbing heads. She hears Red snicker beside her and flicks her eyes in the wolf’s direction. Red’s eyes are trained on the girls, a soft smile on her face. “It won’t be long now,” she murmurs to both woman sitting on either side of her. 

Regina hums her agreement, watching her Princess slowly drift off to sleep. A pang of jealousy sitting heavily in her stomach. She wishes that she was the one rocking Emma to sleep. The one who is reading her a bedtime story. A deep breath escapes painted red lips as both girls finally nod off. Foreheads touching in the middle of Granny’s chest. She could tell that they were holding hands. Both girls clinging to each other. 

Granny slowly trails off. Gently closing the book and motioning for Red to take the book from her. When Red take it and sets it on the nightstand, Granny places soft kisses to both little girls heads. “Maleficent, Your Majesty, would you like me to lay them down?”

Maleficent shakes her head. Getting up from the ground she walks to Granny, and gently lifts Lily into her arms. Slowly she untangles the girls hands and lets out a soft chuckle when both girls whine in their sleep.

Following Maleficent’s lead, Regina stands as well. Gently she lifts Emma from Granny’s lap and cuddles her close. Olive toned fingers slowly tangling in blonde curls. Pressing her lips to Emma’s head she rocks back and forth to ensure sleep is uninterrupted. Brown eyes close as she takes in this moment. She’s being greedy and she knows it. The whole day away from her Princess has Regina feeling unsettled, wanting nothing more than to climb into the bed with Emma and hold her close. She knows she cannot do that, she’s not sure how Emma will react to her waking up and the Queen being there. 

Granny, Red, and Maleficent all whisper a quiet goodnight to Regina before taking their leave. The heavy wooden door barely making any sound as it clicks closed behind everyone.

Slowly Regina walks to Emma’s bed. Snagging Emma’s baby blanket as she passes the rocking chair. She lays her down carefully. Placing the baby blanket in outstretched hands before pulling the furs over the little body. She presses another kiss to Emma’s forehead before taking a seat on the chaise at the end of the bed. Just watching the girl sleep calms Regina. Her mind is still whirling but seeing the peaceful face of her Princess matters the most at the moment. 

She stayed well after the last candle burned out. Keeping brown eyes trained on the little girl sleeping. Not wanting to miss a single moment. Afraid that once she’s big again this will all be lost to her. Standing, Regina takes one last look at the Princess before retiring to her own chambers for some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You again to UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08) for being my beta and helping me with this story. I don't know if I'd be able to keep going without you and your help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to UnfairestOfThemAll(lithiungirl08) for writing this chapter. I don't know what I would do without you. I certainly wouldn't be updating this fic if it wasn't for you writing this whole chapter. Thank You for putting up with me. I don't know how to properly thank you, so I'll just keep saying it ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

A knock on the door pulls her attention from the parcel in front of her. In comes The Huntsman, “Your Majesty, Princess Emma would like a word,” 

“Please. Send her in,” Regina says, preparing to greet the girl. Instead she is met with the woman and my, she looks rather determined. 

“My Queen,” says Emma, curtsying. “Thank you for seeing me,” 

“Yes, of course. Always,” 

Emma wrings her hands before standing up straight again. Her lessons coming through and making a rather proud woman of the Queen. “I cannot stay in the Dark Kingdom, if you do not respect the freedom you have given me,” 

Then the Princess begins pacing, “One moment you tell me I am free. That I am loved beyond measure. You make me feel safe and then something happens. I am unsure if I am the cause or something in your past but you pull me in...you’re just about to fall with me, then you push me away only to pull me back in again. Regina, I,” 

The Princess looks nothing short of distraught, tears welling unbidden. “I love you. I do not understand how to stop doing what makes you afraid if you won’t talk to me about it. I will go if I must. I do not want to be almost-loved by you. I need the part of you that you have of me. Do you understand?” 

Her eyes catch sight of the amethyst bracelet peeking from a black sleeve “You wore it,” 

“I swore I would,” Regina says, coming closer. Verdant eyes had the saddest expression of all “Please do not go,” 

“I told you what I needed,” Challenges Emma, her sadness becoming strength. 

“I need you,” 

“And I need all of you,” 

She was equally startled and proud at Emma’s countering. “If we’re going to do this…” Regina says, pacing toward the window and looking out for a brief moment. “We do this the right way,” 

“What did you have in mind My Queen?” Emma asks as Regina comes to kneel before her. Making her heart triple-time at the sight. 

“Emma house of White, Princess of the Enchanted Forest, will you be my Queen?” 

“I shall require some time. You will know after the moon rises on the third night,” Emma says, but presses a kiss to the corner of Regina’s mouth. “Good day, My Queen,” 

She is gone as quickly as she arrived. The taste of her kiss barely on Regina’s lip but her hand flies to her face to hold it there. Emma was not leaving. She had bowed before someone of a lesser status and that woman would soon be her equal. The emotion was too much to bear. “Huntsman?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“I need some fresh air. We have a busy few days ahead of us. Come along,” 

XXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the presence of the Queen, Emma wandered down to the kitchens to find Granny. She needed something to do to occupy her mind. She had fully prepared herself to be leaving the Dark Kingdom by sundown. Now that she wasn’t, she needed something to do. Finding the old wolf kneading dough, Emma wasted no time in washing her hands and joining. Gently pushing Granny out of the way to take over for her. She smiled over as she heard a huff. “I know you can do this, but I wish to help.”

“Of course, how are you My Princess?” Granny asks, watching Emma knead the dough carefully. 

“I am alright, and you?”

“I am well, thank you. What brings you down here? I figured since you’re big again, you’d be spending time with the Queen.”

“The Queen is busy at the moment.” Emma answers quickly. Not wishing to speak more about her feelings. 

Nodding her understanding, Granny nudges Emma aside, “Alright Princess, I have it from here. Go roam the castle or something.” She teases. 

Laughing Emma moves to the sink and washes her hands again. “Yes Granny.” She quickly places a kiss on Granny’s cheek before heading out of the kitchen area. Looking around for a few minutes, Emma decides to head to the stables. She may be afraid to ride, but she can at least groom them. 

Heading in that direction, Emma smiles and stops to talk to a few passing servants or guards who greet her. As she heads out into the warm sun, she relaxes a bit more. Snapping her fingers, she changes from the dress she wore to speak with the Queen, into leather breeches and a purple tunic. Pulling her blonde curls up she secures them with a leather strap. Reaching the stables she steps into the tack room and picks up a bucket, brushes, and a soft towel. Stopping to fill the bucket with water she sets everything else on a stool. Going to the first stall she hooks a lead rope to the horse inside and leads him out. Tying him up to a post she begins her work. Gently sponging away the dust and grime before brushing him down. Slow strokes of the brush lulls her more into relaxing. 

Hours pass in the same manner. Emma grooming each horse housed in the stables. Placing her latest one back in the stall, she finds a huge midnight colored horse poking his head over the last stall door. Smiling, she walks closer and lets him nuzzle her hand. “I’m sorry, fella, I don’t have any treats at the moment. But if you’re a good boy for me, maybe I can get you an apple or two when I am done grooming you. How’s that sound?”

When the horses head nods, she laughs. “Well then, shall we?” She asks, swinging the stall door open and leading him down to her tools. Emptying the dirty water from the bucket, she cleans it out before getting him fresh water. “Do you have a name?” 

He swings his head toward her, acknowledging she spoke. She chuckles, and gathers the fresh water. “That is Unbridled,” answers Regina. “He has a sweet temperament for all the fighting he endured,” 

“My Queen,” Emma says, bowing respectfully. 

“Please do not think I am here to pressure you for an answer,” She says, and steps further inside the stable. “Came for some time with my guy,” 

Emma looks at her queerly and then realizes by Unbridled’s reaction that she was brushing Regina’s horse. “Oh, a thousand apologies.” 

“None needed,” 

“I’m nearly done,” 

“Take your time,” Regina says, leaning into the wall behind her. Content to be near the blonde. 

“Mother always said you loved the stables.” 

“She was correct,” 

“Shall I ready him?” Regina nods, watching Emma prepare her steed. Wondering who taught her and why she knows. Mounting him, Regina looks down at the Princess. 

“Have you found a horse to your liking? Perhaps we could enjoy an afternoon ride.”

“Oh, I don’t ride, Your Majesty,” 

“Would you join me?” She asks, holding the reign with one hand and barely extending the other. Emma’s nerves get the better of her, and she flushes pink. Accepting the outstretched hand, she mounts behind the Queen. Hating herself for the happiness she feels at being so near. 

Emma was still upset. Not because they did not finish what they began, but rather that Regina was unable to discuss her feelings. Regina, who always had something to say. Regina, who was as blunt, if not more so than Granny. Lastly, Regina, who never failed to inform Snow White and anyone aligned with her how she felt. 

“My Princess?” Regina says, and ceases the horses movements. “Are you about to change? We can stop here,”

She bites her lip wondering if she should share or not. “If we are to marry, I need you to talk to me.”

“Communication,” Regina says, sensing that Emma’s emotions are taking a toll on the girl. “Understood,” 

“But will you?” 

“Will I what?” 

“Communicate?” Emma asks, enjoying the steady rhythm of their ride. 

“I will,” 

“If it comes to war with my parents, I need your word that Father will not be harmed. He did his very best to protect me from Mother. It’s not his fault,” 

“Deal,” 

Testing their agreement, “Your turn,” 

“My turn for what?” 

“Don’t you have things that you need?” 

“Patience. I haven’t allowed myself to feel anything like this in the decades you have been growing up. My heart is thawing, not because the healing of time, but your presence. You make me happy to be alive, Emma.” Regina swallows thickly and Emma feels how tense she’s become. “I used to think waking up every day was a curse.” 

Tears trickle down Emma’s face, and she scoots closer to the Queen. “If it is a curse then I shall break it,” 

“You already have,” Regina says, threading her fingers through the ones Emma has around her midsection. They ride in silence but it is comforting. Later Regina will pick a wildflower and hand it to the woman she wishes to be her future. Emma stares at her so brightly. 

“Your eyes in the sunset, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Emma says, drawing her fingers over Regina’s long braid. 

“They’re just brown,” Regina says, throwing herself off the proverbial cliff, beginning her descent.

“Oh no they aren’t,” Emma says, leaning down to slowly, painstakingly capture those taunting lips. Kissing Regina in the sunset. The days fading light warm against her skin. Her sweet little sigh, garnering Regina’s attention. “To forgiveness,” 

“Thank you, “ Regina says in such a broken manner. Between Emma’s gentle affections throughout their ride, the beautiful scenery, to know that Emma forgave her was the pinnacle of this day. 

Emma places Regina’s head on her shoulder and wonders what kind of monster had broken her. Rumplestiltskin she knew, but there was something deeper at play. If forgiveness brought about this emotion, what else did she need to suss out. 

“I love you Regina,” She said, to the tightest, broken sob she ever heard. “I love you,” she repeats, with the brunette clutching her nearer. Emotion, fear, insecurity all ebbing out and away from what Emma hoped would be nothing more than the Happiest of Endings. 

XXXXXXXXXX

On the return trip to the stables, all is quiet between them. Emma holding onto her midsection, head resting against her shoulder. Neither wanting to disturb the silent outpouring of love. They feed and water her horse before returning him to his stall. Emma looks at her differently now, and she wonders what it might mean. 

She takes her leave as the girl nears her chamber door. “Huntsman, may I have a word?” 

“Yes, My Princess,” He says as the Queen stares at them queerly but Emma shoos her away with her eyes. 

“Your heart, does it make you feel whole again?” 

“It does,” he answers. 

“Yet, you remain in the Dark Kingdom.” 

“I have no intentions on the Queen. I see the way you look at one another. You, who have convinced her to set me free.” 

“Do you miss her?” Emma asks. 

“I served her because she ordered me to,” He answers darkly. 

“Oh,” 

“She is not the woman of decades past. I feel a change is going to come My Princess,” 

“Good or bad?” 

He smiles slightly at the Princess. “So good,” 

“Protect her,” Emma says. 

“As you wish,” 

XXXXXXXXXX

The bright morning sun wakes Emma from her slumber. Quickly getting out of bed, she remakes her bed before shuffling into her bathing chambers. She needs to bath quickly or she’ll be late attending court.

Emerging from the bathing chambers fifteen minutes later, she’s squeaky clean. Casting a drying spell on her hair, she rummages through her wardrobe, in search of something to wear. Finding a white almost see through flowing dress, she pulls it out and lays it across the chaise. Grabbing clean undergarmets she pulls them on before slipping into the dress. Adjusting it across her breast, it shows just a hint of cleavage. Slipping into a pair of black heels as she quickly braids her hair to the left and lets it hang over her shoulder. 

Sweeping out of her room she heads straight for the throne room. Leaving her guards scrambling after her. Nodding to the two stationed outside of the wooden door, she pushes the doors open and walked steadily down the aisle and towards her throne. Stopping at the foot of the dias she bows low, “My Queen,” she murmurs. “Good Morning.” She says as she stands back to her full height. She climbs to three steps and places a quick kiss to an olive cheek before moving to take her seat. Before sitting she notices a bright purple rose placed delicately on her throne. Smiling she picks it up before glancing over towards the seated brunette. “What’s this?”

“For you,” Regina murmurs, watching as Emma conjures a pair of scissors. Her eyes widening in alarm for a second. 

Emma smirks at the look she catches out of the corner of her eyes. Carefully she trims the stem, making sure to cut the thorns off before sending the scissors away again. Gently she smells the rose before tucking it into the top of her braid. “Thank You, My Queen.” She says, leaning over to place a soft kiss to red painted lips. 

Smiling into the kiss, Regina gently cups a pale cheek. “Of course, My Princess.”

Taking the hand into hers Emma brings it to her lips and kisses Regina’s knuckles before placing them on her lap. Squeezing the fingers laced with hers. 

“Your Majesties, may I present Lord Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin,” Announces Jerry. 

Emma and Regina share a glance, but not before the Princess is rising. Leaving Regina to grasp her own hand as the Princess picks up speed, and launches herself into Baelfire's arms. He cups the back of her head and says something beyond Regina’s hearing that makes Emma laugh as she backs away. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks, grinning wonderfully. 

“What am I...What are you doing here? Father said he had business but I had no idea you would be here,” Baelfire says quickly. “You didn’t make a deal with him, right?” 

“No,” Emma says.

Her betrothed looks positively relieved. “He is my Father, but please never do that,” 

Behind him Rumplestiltskin gasps, and feigns offense. “After all the work I did to procure you a bride.” 

“Papa…” Baelfire groans, color coming to his cheeks. 

“What?” Rumplestiltskin asks a glaring Regina. “I haven’t come to collect her,” 

“But will you one day?” Asks Emma, standing taller than he’d ever seen her. The crocodile smile oddly puts the blonde at ease.   
“No my Dear,” He says, “You have far greater things to accomplish,” 

“You see the future? That is why you never lose at deals,” 

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!” 

“Papa, be nice,” Baelfire pleads. His hands still at Emma’s elbows, though the Queen is staring at him quite unpleasantly. “How are you?”

“Free. Thanks to Regina,” 

Her answer brings about a gentle light in the man’s eyes and Regina does feel a bit of herself soften. Baelfire wants Emma to be happy. He cares for her. Perhaps in the same way that Regina does but also, as a person separate from himself. Emma pulls him to the dais. 

“My Queen, a pleasure to meet you,” he says, kissing her extended hand. 

“The pleasure is mine,” she says curtly. Emma notices the peculiarness in her behavior. 

“Might I show Baelfire the gardens?” she asks and receives a permitting nod. 

As the pair make their exit she is left alone with her former mentor. “Some things never change,” 

“Everything has changed,” 

He smiles his rotten smile and pulls a hook from within his satchel. “I believe you’ll be wanting this,” 

She eyes him carefully, “Whyever would I want that silly hook?”

“Had I not found him, you would have lost Emma mere hours after saying your vows.”

“Pardon?” 

“Snow White grows more ruthless everyday, her search for Emma yields nothing. His intent was not to kill the girl but she forced his hand, shall we say when she protected you,” 

Nausea swells in Regina’s stomach. “Emma...dies?” 

“Not anymore,” he says, extending the hook once more. “Think of it as an early wedding gift,” 

“Thank you,” she grits, hooking it into the belt of her dress. “What other news of Snow White?” 

“You will be betrayed by the man with the lion tattoo. He will bring news of your wedding to Snow White. Though she knows not who you marry, it reminds her of the wedding she tirelessly worked to procure. Things are about to become worse in the White Kingdom.” 

“Do tell,” Regina smiles.

Snow’s failure as a leader did not surprise her in the least. As a child she would have nothing but the best and to hell with everyone else. She was selfish, and immature well into her early adulthood. Bleeding the coffers of her kingdom dry with her innate belief that all who came to her were truly in need. All one need say was they were despondent and she would fill their purse with coins. 

“She is going to play on Emma’s lightness. On the dawning of your 7th day as wedded, she will hang citizens until Emma returns home.” 

Her stomach sank, “Does she?” 

“I cannot know yet,” 

“A lot of help you are,” Regina says, rising and dismissing the guards who looked anxiously between them. He follows behind her to spy on their two in the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXX

From afar they watch the two. Emma chats animatedly to Baelfire who cannot stop smiling. Regina and Rumple keep them in sight as a game of tag strikes up. Changing into trousers and a tunic Emma does not take kindly to being tagged. It all makes sense now, why Emma was not afraid of her pending nuptials. Why she believed she may come to love him one day. The man was catering to her little ones needs. 

Pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. Emma tricks him with a whistle elsewhere after disappearing then smacks him clear on the shoulder. “Not it!”

“Get back here Princess!” He growls playfully. Before he could even move there was a flash of black fur. Landing hard on ground. He hears a warning growl before sharp teeth are at his throat. 

“RED” Emma screams, rushing towards the two on the ground. “Stand down Red, he means no harm.” She tells her wolf gently. Inching herself slowly towards Red. Gently she places a soft hand on her head. “Stand down, My Wolf. All is well.”

Red slowly calms, backing away but making sure to keep her body between Emma and Baelfire. A permanent growl in her throat. Teeth still bared in threat.

Before Emma can do anymore, there is a flash of purple and black smoke. One right after the other. The Queen and Rumpelstiltskin emerging. “What in all the realms?” Rumple asks, hurrying over to check his son over.

Regina lets out an amused snort, having put the pieces together. The body language of the wolf standing protectively in front of their Princess, tells her all she needs to know. “Our Wolf, saw Baelfire as a threat to our Princess.” She says with an evil smirk. 

“Papa…” comes a timid voice from behind Rumpelstiltskin, who had stood as the Queen spoke. There's embarrassment tinting his voice. “Could you, procure me some trousers? It seems I have messed these ones.”

With a wave of his hand Baelfire is in clean trousers, and rather flustered. “That escalated quickly,” he says to Emma’s chuckle. 

“My apologies, Baelfire.” Red Riding Hood says, helping dust off his shirt. 

“Why?” He asks, head tilted with a slight grimace. “All I ever wanted was for Emma to feel safe. Surely she is no safer than with you on her side,” 

“Are you hurt?” Emma asks, and notices him holding his side. 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t make for much of a husband,” he says, as she touches his injury. 

She smiles softly, and allows her magic to flow forth. “I’m afraid I must disagree with you. How many betrothed play tag?”

Her smile makes his own crooked grin win out. “You are wonderful Emma Swan,” 

“Stop it,” she says, until her magic ceases. “Better?” 

Pain forgotten he moves freely. “Much. If it pleases you I relinquish our marriage proposal, for one of your own choosing,” 

Tears form in verdant eyes, as she cups his cheek placing a soft kiss to stubble. “May love find you Baelfire.”

Any ill-will Regina found festering ceased at the gentleness between the two. Royals were all about business dealings and arranged marriages. His gaze was full of love, and Emma’s the same but two different types. His respect and admiration for her won out. She would do well to remember should she find a pretty maiden in her employ. 

A gift for the lonely son of Rumplestiltskin. 

XXXXXXXXXX

After saying their goodbyes to Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire, Regina and Emma retire to the gardens for a snack break. Sitting on a conjured checkered blanket, Emma reclines back on her outstretched hands, face tilted up to enjoy the warm sunshine. “My Queen?” Emma asks softly. 

“Yes My Princess?”

“The recruit, whatever became of him?”

Regina sighs gently, pulling the memory from that day to the forefront of her mind. Slipping into the memory before answering the Princess.

Arriving to the dungeons shortly after putting the Princess to bed, the Queen has Graham serve the prisoner some water. He drinks it happily, and bows his head in thanks. All the while, Regina looks him over. He is not a noble, that much is clear by the clothes he wore. Now marred by the dirt floors of the dungeon. 

“Do you know who I am?” she asks cooly, having her own water poured. 

“Queen Regina,” he says clearly. 

“Indeed. What is your name?” She asks, waving that his chains be removed. 

“Asher, Your Majesty,” 

“Welcome to the Dark Kingdom Asher. I hear you’re a new arrival. Is that correct?” 

“Yes,” he answers, wringing his hands. Nerves becoming apparent as his eyes watch the two guards with the Queen. Both of them with hands resting against the hilt of their swords. Prepared for anything. 

“I forgot to warn you, I put a memory potion in your water,” she is smiling. “Let us see what kind of man you are Asher,” 

Peering into his mind, Regina is able to sort through his memories as surely as they were her own. Searching, she can clearly see his parents. Of simple means and simple appearance. Hardworking, but relatively poor. He has no wife, nor children that he is aware. Moving along, she does not cease until she sees someone unexpected. 

Snow White. 

“Now Asher, I expect you to keep Emma in line. Do you understand?” Says the Queen, turning from him as he follows, careful not to step on her dress. 

“I do not, Your Majesty.” 

“Emma, is a very special girl. Strong-willed, like her Father. She needs to be reminded that while I am not around, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will know if she disobeys me,” 

“If she does disobey, Your Majesty?” 

Snow White turns to face the then boy, “I suspect you will find creative ways to keep her from doing so,” 

“How will I know when to punish her?” 

The Queen’s frown deepens, “Emma can be quite childlike. How would you discipline any child?” 

“My parents always had cause to give me whippings,” 

“That should serve you nicely,” 

Regina pulls back from the memory and Asher slumps forward slightly. The spell had that effect, especially when one spent such a great deal of time in the other’s mind. That little bitch, rage swelled inside her breast and Regina surged back into the memories. Ignoring the gurgled gasp from Asher. 

This time she searches only for Emma, and comes upon the child within the memories. At the turn of her becoming a woman. Most of his memories are following her around, delivering whippings when he deemed necessary. The feelings of happiness permeate the memory. Asher was enjoying it on a number of levels. He overhears the Princess protesting to her Mother that she is spanked every day for some time and the Queen’s response makes her blood boil. 

“Perhaps you should take your actions into consideration Emma. Like the rest of us have to,” 

“Mother, what is that supposed to….” 

“Would you like me to summon Asher now?” Asks the Queen, not bluffing in the least. She is as hard-faced, as she is hearted and her posture reeks of power. Surprising for such a formerly mousey child. 

“Do you know he spanks me even on days where all I do is read and do my studies? I think...he likes it,” 

“How would you know what a man likes you silly little girl?” 

“Father would never,” 

“Your Father will do as he is instructed. I suggest you learn to do the same,” Says Snow White, leaving a crying Emma in the foyer to the castle. There is something else to the memory, Emma touches something at her neck and whispers to it. 

The necklace, Regina realizes. The very one she sent as a gift for the Princess. Truly it was a message for Snow White but Emma had squireled it away for safekeeping. One of the earliest times the miniature looking glass served its purpose. 

Later that evening, Asher is sent away and told that Emma is a well. At first, his sadness is evident, but so is the fear that the Queen will punish him instead. Regina feels his emotions, the sinking feeling in his stomach. The sickening feeling in her own as he grows sad that he will no longer be able to have access to the Princess. His position has granted him great freedom where she is concerned. 

Then he is summoned by a guard to the Princesses quarters, and what he sees there changed everything. The daily longing to punish and caress her spirals upward when he enters the chambers and finds her in her natural state. Completely raw and open to him. Regina can feel his smirk. “Not very lady like for a Princess,” 

“I just…” she reached for the nearest covering but he shakes his head. 

“It is too late for you,” he grabs the chair and sits, legs open body relaxed. “Across my lap Princess.” 

“Would you at least turn around,” 

“One,” he says, smile growing ever larger. 

“I’ll just put on some…” 

“Two. You will do no such thing. Do you remember what happens when I get to three?” 

Rage. Pure, blind, murderous rage fills Regina to her core. She continues watching as her beautiful, trembling, and paler than usual Princess sets herself across his lap. Continuing as she feels him growing with arousal and sees his handprints. Feels the bareness of Emma’s bottom. Feels him continue hitting her until he is satisfied. The way his hand felt at her throat, when her cries grow louder. 

She pulls away from his memories and stands, waiting for him to come back to his senses. “Huntsman,” she growls, as he steps forward. “This man hurt your Princess. I want you to ensure he suffers greatly.”

Stepping to the Huntsman she touches his temple showing him what she saw. His jaw tightens. Approaching Asher, Graham’s backhand is hard enough to send the man to the floor and spitting up blood. “Rise recruit,” 

“What was,” Asher begins. 

“One,” says the Huntsman, stepping on Asher’s hand. 

He screams, “You’re hurting me,” 

“Two,” He says before kneeling and lifting Asher’s head by the ear, “Do you remember what happens when I get to three?” 

Recognition strikes, and Asher begins to rise. He makes it halfway up before suffering a kick to the abdomen. There is where Regina leaves him, satisfied that The Huntsman and other guards will happily provide peace to the Princess. 

Coming back to the present, Regina shakes her head to dispel the unpleasant memory. “Fear not, my darling. He was dealt with accordingly.”

“Okay,” Emma answers softly. Dropping back and closing her eyes as she stretches under the warm sun. Green eyes slipping closed. “What shall we do for the rest of the afternoon My Queen?”

Regina smiles down at the blonde. Gently running fingers through loose curls. “How about a nap for my sweet girl?”

Purring contently, Emma can only nod as she scoots closer to the older woman. “Sounds nice,” she hums. 

A chuckle escapes from Regina, pulling Emma closer to her as she reclines back as well. Situating Emma into her arms. Crown of blonde curls coming to rest just under her chin. “Sleep well, My Princess.” She whispers, placing red painted lips to the top of a head. 

“Goodnight My Queen,” Emma murmurs, kissing exposed olive skin, directly above the woman's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You again UnfairestOfThemAll. Everyone please comment and let her know what you think about her chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina's wedding is not so secret as they hope. Little Emma wants to have an 'venture with Uncle Rumple. Does Regina let Emma in during a time of need? Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany filling in for Kristen again. Thank you for all the encouragement as we walk through this journey. 
> 
> Leave some feedback and help us turn this into a masterpiece. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Brittany

Emma’s smile is brightest after a good rest. This holds true whether she is six when she wakes or the woman that she is. Slowly unfurling from her life of loneliness and blossoming under the attention of those that love her. Regina strokes her hair as the blonde continues to enjoy a late afternoon nap in the gardens. 

 

Meeting Emma’s betrothed that had been something else entirely. How could she give him someone even a fraction of what Emma was? It had taken her nearly two lifetimes to be graced with the Princess. Everyone has their own journey she supposes. 

 

Darkness plaguing her thoughts. Should Emma decide not accept her proposal what then? She knew Emma deserved everything she asked for, which truthfully was not much. Only everything. All that Regina was. All that she would one day become. Infinite possibilities, endless as the summer skies. 

 

When Regina looks down to check on the Princess, opened verdant eyes greet her. “Dare I ask what you’re thinking?” 

 

She almost says nothing, but Emma is watching her. Waiting. “My fears,” 

 

Pale features soften greatly. “Which are?” 

 

Her fingers wrap around the coolness of the item still tucked in her belt loop. She does not have it in her to fill Emma with worry. Not when Regina knows what awaits them on the dawning of their seventh day of weddedness. Should Emma accept her proposal. Rumple saw fractions of what could be, there was no guarantee that this particular future would come to pass.  “That you will regret your decision,” 

 

“How will I regret anything if you do not allow me to make the choice in the first place?” 

 

“Rumplestiltskin showed me something,” 

 

Huffing in indignation, Emma sits up, “So you already know what I am going to say?” 

 

“No, Emma, it is not like that. His power is great, yes, but he cannot know everything. Cannot see everything.” 

 

“Yet you take one version of the future and accept it as truth.” 

 

“Allow me to begin again,” Regina says, barely keeping hold of a pale forearm. “He gifted me this,” 

 

“Captain Hook?” Emma asked, taking the hook in hand. She knew when Rumplestiltskin wanted the location what it might be for. Still, holding the proof of it ran a shiver down her spine.

 

“He was coming for me. In your quest to protect me, you perish,”  

 

Emma shakes with emotion, “Did you kill him?” 

 

“I did not. Emma, I swear it to you,” 

 

Sitting up straighter, the Princess examines the hook closely. “Is it true that you once gave him the ability to take one heart?”

 

“Yes,” Regina says, knowing Emma can see through to the heart of her. She cups the brunette’s face tenderly. 

 

“Be still and know that you are my heart and that I would gladly exchange my life for-” she is interrupted by Regina’s shaking kiss. Emma’s eager response is tempered only by her hands against the brunette’s shoulders. 

 

“You are mine,” Regina whispers, and in those quiet utterings, a werewolf smiles from her post before continuing on. Even where Red stood, she could see the gleam in their eyes. The love in their hearts. It gave her the feeling that a Happy Ending was about to begin. 

 

XXXXXX

 

The sun had just set when the women had parted ways for the night. Regina wanting to give Emma as much time as possible to think over her proposal. She was nervous for the answer, but she was positive that Emma’s mind was a scrambled mess. Heading towards her room Regina sighs softly.  _ Tomorrow, I face my fate. _ She thinks, a picture of her beautiful blonde playing in front of her eyes. A smile makes its way onto her face. Knowing that her life will be forever changed, come this time tomorrow. 

 

Emma stands in front of her full-length mirror in her wardrobe, staring at her own reflection. Her mind was indeed racing. Her thoughts centered around her Queen’s question. The brunette made herself vulnerable, baring a part of herself that was unheard of. She had knelt before Emma, making herself less than to show sincerity.  When her eyes focus on herself in the mirror again, she’s looking into the bright green eyes of her ‘little’ self. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?’ Little Emma asks, staring up at her bigger half with a sweet smile. In the mirror, the little one is seated on the side of her bed.  

 

“Thinking,” she answers distractedly. 

 

“Bout’?”

 

“The Queen’s question,”

 

“What question?” is asked. Little Emma’s head tilted adorably. 

 

“If we’d become her Queen.”

 

“You’re going to say yes right?”

 

“I…” Emma trails off, studying the younger girl in the mirror. “How would you feel about that?” She asks, taking a seat on the floor to be more comfortable.

 

Little Emma mirrors the position, sitting down and crossing her legs. “She loves us Emmy, both of us.”

 

“She does, doesn’t she?” Emma says mostly to herself. 

 

Nodding happily, Little Emma move closer to the mirror, “She accepts us for who we are Emmy. She was forced to become the Queen but she chose us. Don’t push her away.”

 

Laughing lightly Emma looks up into her own eyes. “I won’t, I promise,”

 

“Why did you make her wait?”

 

Emma blushes and looks down, “She made herself available only to pull away. Becoming distant at times,” 

 

The Little Princess kicks her feet back and forth, as she mulls it over. “Maybe she just got done torturing someone,” 

 

“What?!”

 

“What?” The little one repeats, “She was the Evil Queen,” 

 

“Was,” 

 

Little her shrugs, “Remember what Daddy told us,”

 

“Love is not weakness,” they say together.

 

The Little Princess yawns widely, little hands rubbing tired looking eyes. 

 

“It’s time for us to sleep Princess,” Emma speaks softly. “We have a big day ahead of us.”

 

“I wanna see Mama,” The Little Princess whines. 

 

Emma chuckles before reaching for the necklace hidden in her dress. She brings it out and holds it in her palm. Feeling the always cool metal heating slowly. The Queen arrives minutes later, clad in her robe. Clearing her throat to push the impure thoughts away, Emma takes the woman in her arms. “I know I said I needed one more evening but your Little One is missing you,” 

 

“Mama is here baby,” Regina says without thought, taking Emma into her arms. Though she cannot see her little one, knowing that Emma allows it is enough. She is more and more capable of expressing her needs without the change. 

 

She hums happily, “Are you sure you want to put up with this for the rest of your life? “

 

“Our lives, if you will have me,” 

 

“It is difficult to have two very different mindsets sometimes,” Emma offers up, thumb tracing the warm skin of the brunette’s arm. “Wanting to be a woman with you,” 

 

Regina is stroking her hair just the way Little Emma prefers at bedtime. “Does that frighten you?” 

 

A head shakes against her shoulders. “That feeling I get, that makes me tremble...will you show me how to do that for you?” 

 

Her breath catches, does Emma mean now or…”Right now or?” 

 

But Emma has dropped to one knee, taking Regina’s hand in her own, “I accept your proposal,” 

 

The sinking feeling of worry within Regina vanishes at Emma’s own words. “What happened to the moon of the third evening?” 

 

“We couldn’t allow you to think the worst of us,” Emma says while rising, a twinkling of Little Emma in her eyes. 

 

“The worst of my precious Swan?” Regina clucks her tongue. “No, I could never think the worst of you,” 

 

“Mama,” Slips from beyond Emma’s lips, and she nuzzles against Regina’s neck. Seconds slip into minutes and Regina is unable to find a time or place where she has been this happy. Even knowing a small detail of what was to come would not steal this from her. 

 

“It is rather late, my darling. Perhaps you should take rest and,” Emma’s eyes beg her to remain. “We should take rest,” 

 

She steers them toward the bed and is invited in by the blonde. “If it pleases you,” she says, duvet tossed back and the empty side beckoning Regina to fill it. Taking the place and smiling, tears swelling. “Regina?” 

 

“It is nothing,” 

 

“It looks like something,” 

 

“Soon, this will be a place I take every evening,” Regina answers, making Emma’s eyes sparkle. They kiss sweetly before Emma settles in her arms. It doesn’t give the blonde the exact feeling she gets from holding the Queen but it is nice. She looks up from her nestled spot. 

 

“I must tell you something ridiculous your little one said. She says the reason you pull back is that you, and I quote, “just got done torturing someone,” 

 

Regina’s laugh fills Emma’s stomach with butterflies. “My little one seems rather keen on the idea of torture compared to her counterpart,” 

 

“She is a bit of a sadist,” 

 

“You don’t say,” 

 

“I do,” Emma says drawing darkened amber pools down. “Was that the reason you pulled away that evening?” 

 

“Not at all,” she says, pulling back ever so slightly. “My feelings for you are rather frightening at times. Now should someone come to seek their own revenge, the easiest way for them to do so is through you,” 

 

“As royals do we not have targets on our backs already?” 

 

“Indeed but none so large as an unwed, pure Princess,” 

 

Sitting from her position, Emma kisses her in ways that defy her level of experience. “Surely they will not find me pure,” she whispers against plump lips, “Nor unmarried,” 

 

A light growl escapes her Queen. Her response hindered to Emma turning over and settling in for bed. Revenge was a bitter pill indeed. One which the Princess was unwittingly issuing now. It was no matter, soon they would be wed and such pleasures would flow openly between the two of them.

 

XXXXXX

 

“My Queen, Princess,” The Huntsman says, “Lady Maleficent and Lily have returned,” 

 

“They weren’t due here for another week,” says Regina, as the two enter the foyer to the castle. Greeting one another with air kisses, the brunette stares stunned at their guests.

 

“When we heard about the good news we simply could not wait,” 

 

“What news?” Regina asks, to an unamused expression from Mal. 

 

“Your pending nuptials to My Sweet Emma,” 

 

“How do you know about that?” 

 

The Queen follows along behind the dragon, before the blonde haired woman turns on her, “Why Rumplestiltskin of course,” 

 

“Why that little…” A pink cloud appeared and little Emma threw herself into the dragon. 

 

“Miss Mal, you’re here!”

 

“My Sweet Emma!” Maleficent says, squeezing the child tightly. “Have you grown?!”

 

“Nope! But I have wonderful news...Big Emmy said yes,” she whispers, grinning so wide all her pretty little teeth showed. 

 

“I heard,” 

 

“Oh man. Mama, I wanted to tell her,” Emma pouts, toeing the ground with her sandal. 

 

“You can thank Rumple,” 

 

She crosses her adorable little arms and makes something close to her smad face. “Can you put me down, Miss Mal? I have to write Uncle Rumple a letter!” 

 

Setting the child on her own two feet, Emma summons parchment, and ink. Her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she scrawled against the material. “Dear Uncle Rumple,” 

 

All went quiet after that and the two women stared at one another with amused smiles. “How did you not know he would tell everyone? He is planning the wedding after all,” Maleficent asked, as they watched the child work. 

 

“He is what?!” Regina barks.

 

“Oh, you didn’t know,” Mal nodded half-heartedly, a smirk on her lips. “It appears I have spoiled the surprise,”

 

Regina growls, “Damn that imp to the pits of…” Emma’s head came up and she was watching her Mama, “Hades,” 

 

Setting her quill down Emma walks slowly towards Regina. She smiles sweetly up at her, “Kiss Mama,” she demands suddenly. Sticking her cheek out towards the older woman.

 

“Kiss?” Regina questions, crouching down in front of her little Princess.

 

An affirmative nod and Emma points to her cheek. “Everytime you, Miss. Mal or Uncle Rumple almost say a bad word, you have to give me a kiss.” She states very seriously. 

 

“Oh we do, do we?” Regina chuckles.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, how can we argue with that?” Maleficent asks, chuckling behind her hand. 

 

Regina nods before leaning down and pressing red painted lips to Emma’s pale cheek. 

 

Emma nods once more, going back to her letter to Uncle Rumple. Reading it over and deeming it ready she looks towards her Mama. “Can you help me write my name, Mama? Please?” she questions sweetly. 

 

“Of course darling,” Regina answers, moving to help her Princess. Smiling softly as she pulls the girl close and helps her spell out Emma.

 

“Thank You,” Emma exclaims, turning and hugging the woman tightly. She picks up her letter once she’s finished and carries it over to Mal. “What do you think Miss. Mal?”

 

Taking the letter from a little hand, Mal brings it up to read. Regina watches her friend carefully, already knowing that it’s consisting of just lines. “Well, My Sweet Emma, I think this gets your point across very nicely. You’re very kind in explaining that you’re mad that he told us and that you had wished to do it yourself.”

 

Emma positively beams at the praise. Her pale cheeks growing pinker by the second.  

 

Mal chuckles as she looks over the paper once more. Smirking at the look of confusion on Regina’s face. She feigns a shocked gasped, a hand coming up to cover her heart. “For the crime of treason, he receives ten lashes?” 

 

“Miss Mallll,” Emma whines, ending with a pout. “That’s not what it says!”

 

Maleficent smirks, crouching down in front of Emma. “I was just testing you, dear,” she chuckles, bopping a scrunched up nose. 

 

Emma erupts into a fit of giggles. “Is it ready to be sent?”

 

“I believe so, My Little Princess,” Regina answers, taking the paper from Mal’s hand and rolling it up. Then she summons candle wax and her seal dripping it on the parchment ever so carefully. “Quickly now,” 

 

With joy, Emma presses the seal into the wax. “How long do you think it will take him to answer?”

 

It’s not a second later that there is black smoke swirling around the table. When the smoke disappears there is a little-stuffed horse laying on top of a white envelope. 

 

“Well, My Sweet Emma,” Maleficent says, walking to the table. She inspects everything before handing the little girl the letter. “Let’s see what he said, hmm?” 

 

Emma nods eagerly, running to Regina and holding her arms up. The request immediately granted. Regina swooping down and lifting her little one into her arms. Opening up the letter Emma’s green eyes scan the letter. 

 

_ My Littlest Queen,  _

_ I am deeply saddened to hear that you are upset with me. I must apologize for spreading the word. I should have realized that you would’ve wished to tell people yourself.  _

_ Please accept my apology. I’m just very happy to hear the news of an upcoming wedding.  _

_ I sent you a new stuffie, I hope you will enjoy her.  _

_ Take her with you on your adventures and know that I am there with you.  _

_ We shall cause all kinds of troubles for the guards, Knights, and servants of the Dark Kingdom.  _

_ My deepest apologies once again My Little Queen.  _

_ Uncle Rumple _

 

Conjuring the stuffie to hand, Emma, hugs it close. “I shall call this one Demi!” Emma exclaims. 

 

Both older woman chuckle at the excitement of the child. “What a perfect name for her, darling,” Regina says, gently running fingers through soft blonde curls. 

 

“Thank You, Mama,” Emma says, snuggling up against the Queen. A little thumb finding its way into her mouth. Eyes closing as she rests with the warmth of the Queens' arms around her.

 

The flutter of growing wings signals that Lily has landed. Morphing into her human form she takes off in a sprint towards the Princess. “I get to be the flower dragon?” 

 

“The one and only,” Emma says and her instantaneous reward is Lily squealing in joy. 

 

“You said I could and now I can. What colors am I wearing?” The little dragon asks, all the while nodding her head excitedly as Emma looked in Regina’s direction.

 

“You will match your Mama,”  

 

XXXXXX

 

“Back so soon,” Regina says tightly, watching Rumpelstiltskin and his only child make their way across the drawbridge. Due to their tumultuous past, the Queen had set a bordering spell which alerted her anytime the imp appeared in the realm. 

 

Instead of responding he begins directing his small army of decaying soldiers with suitcases. “There is a Royal Wedding on the horizon. No time to spare. I saw myself in the fires last night getting carried away with my latest victim and nearly missing the entire thing.” 

 

“You cannot just move in!” Regina shrills at the man. 

 

Rumple turns on his heel, grinning before pointing to his bewitched army, “I shall have a room in the far corner of the dungeons. Baelfire prefers the Western Quarters. I don’t want him to hear me torturing people. He has a much too kind disposition,” Explains the imp. 

 

The undead guard says nothing, and Rumple throws an arm around the armored shoulder. “I knew you would understand,” 

 

“We do not torture people here,” says Emma, stepping around soldiers to get to Uncle Rumple. 

 

“But,” he says, index finger thrust in the air, as Emma shakes her head. 

 

“I believe I was quite clear. As much as Regina and I welcome you, and Lord Baelfire, we will not have you tainting this kingdom unnecessarily.” 

 

“I’m the Dark One,” he reasserts to the amused look the Princess wears. 

 

“The time may come when I allow it under this roof, but that time is not today,” 

 

He looks between Emma and Regina blinking, “Surely the Evil Queen and The Dark one get passes. Torturing is what we do,” 

 

“My Fiance has spoken,” says Regina, swirling the wine in her glass. “Let us not displease her,” 

 

His shoulders fall, as he sends his soldiers to do the bidding and slumps into a chair. “But what if they’re a criminal?” 

 

“Papa,” Groans Baelfire, with Emma holding him tightly in a hug. “This is Emma’s home,” 

 

“As I said earlier, the time may come. Until then we are to be kind and compassionate,” Emma states, holding herself upright with the calm and composure of a Queen. She never cared for lessons back home but here, under careful tutelage they made sense. 

 

“What if they tortured little animals?” Rumpelstiltskin asks, making a horrible expression and faux-weeping over a ghost cat he conjured.

 

“Papa!” 

 

“What? There are sick people out there Baelfire. You know I love kittens.” 

 

“May I pet him, Uncle Rumple?” Asks a tiny blonde child. No one had been looking at Emma to see the change. He holds the ghost kitten for her to pet, making her burst with giggles. The animal goes into tiny pale hands and nestles into the crook of Emma’s neck. Meows, tickling her ears. “Psst,” she says when she is sure that Regina and Baelfire are enraptured in their polite conversation. 

 

The crocodile man leans downward, “Yes, My Littlest Queen?”

 

“Later I’m gonna show you how to really torture people,” 

“Oh! But Bigger you said no,” 

 

“Bigger me has no sense of ‘venture,” she says, to the rotten smile of Uncle Rumple. 

 

“Alright,” 

 

“We are both gonna be tired after dinner,” she says with a wink. 

 

“Tired, after dinner. Got it,” he says. 

 

“Do you?” she asks, winking again as the man realizes what she wants to see. 

 

“Yes,” he winks, looking up to find Regina watching him cautiously. 

 

“If it isn’t the prettiest little Princess I’ve ever seen,” Baelfire says as Emma turns into a koala on his leg. 

 

“I’ve got you now!” she says to the man’s laughter. 

 

“Save me a dance at your wedding?” He teases, prompting the silly blonde to look up at him sweetly. 

 

“Y-yes,” She says, little lip aquiver. Bending down he takes both of her hands in his. 

 

“Dry your eyes, little one,” he says, using the back of his hand to do so. “There is no need to cry.”

 

“You’re gonna be all alone,” 

 

“One can never feel alone in your presence.” 

 

“Do you hate me?” she asks, torn between tears and jerky breathing. 

 

“Em, I could never hate you,” Embracing her tightly, kissing blonde hair. “Never, not even a little bit,” 

 

“Then, of course, I’ll save you a dance,” she says, burying her face in his shoulder and hugging him tightly as little arms allowed. 

 

“You are going to make a fine Queen,” He whispers, and a ghost of words he uttered previously rushes into her mind. A battle between him and her Mother about just what kind of role Emma would serve. She was to be made available to him whenever he wished, per Snow White. 

 

_ “What is a Queen’s most important role?”  _

 

_ “Creating heirs,”  _

 

_ “Yes,” Snow White breathes, a rare sign of approval on her face. “Create as many, as quickly as you can. We need to ensure the Dark One fully believes in our commitment.”  _

 

_ “I will do my best, Mother,”  _

 

_ “Your best has been lackluster thus far. Do this for me, for our Kingdom,”  _

 

_ “I shall try.” _

 

_ “No you insolent, stupid girl. You will do more than try. Every evening until you are with the child you will be awaiting the King. Every evening. Or morning, if that is what Lord Baelfire prefers. Waiting, and ready to do your duty.”  _

 

_ Emma’s nails dug into her palms as she concentrates on the ground before her. Snow White grips her chin roughly. “What will you do when he comes to you?” _

 

_ “Be waiting and ready to perform my duty,”  _

 

_ “That is quite enough,” Lord Baelfire says, entering the area where he always met with Emma. “That conversation is to be had between man and wife,”  _

 

_ “My apologies Lord Baelfire,”  _

 

_ “I would like to speak with Emma. Alone,” he says none too gently and the Queen Mother makes herself scarce. Extending his arm, he leads Emma to her favorite area on the grounds with few words between them. “You will become my Queen but I should quite like it if your Mother did not make you hate me first.”  _

 

_ “You are too kind,”  _

 

_ “When we marry, I should like to take you far away from here. Not to own you or to use you as a pawn as our parents have. To try and create a wonderful life for the both of us. As best we can in these times,”  _

 

_ “My duty is to make …”  _

 

_ “Do you know what I recall from our childhood?”  _

 

_ “No,”  _

 

_ “We used to fight day and night. Rough and tumble, no worries, no fear. You were fierce, unlike any girl I’d ever known. Now all I fear is the dread I see in your eyes at the sight of me. I do not want us to be that way, Emma. I won’t live like that.”  _

 

_ “If I don’t do as my Mother says,”  _

 

_ “To hell with Snow White,” He says, turning to hold her hands. “I want your hand in marriage if YOU allow it. Your body if YOU allow it. Your heart if YOU allow it. Do you understand me?”  _

 

_ Emma looks at him adoringly and already he knows this was the path to walk. “What will we about heirs? My Mother will never…”  _

 

_ “I should think we can arrange a trip to the place of your choosing. There are many displaced children thanks to the Ogre wars.”  _

 

_ “You would do this for me?” she asks. _

 

_ “The light in your eyes has died Emma. I will not take part in that further,”  _

_ “What do you want in return?”  _

 

_ He smiles shyly, “Be my wife, and see that there is nothing I would not do to keep you safe and happy.” _

 

_ “But what of my duties?” she asks.  _

 

_ “We will let your Mother know we are trying. When you are ready and not a moment before,”  _

 

_ “Why are you showing me such kindness?” He smiles slowly at her.  _

 

_ “My Father says that you are the path to my Happy Ending dear Emma. I think I should like where that leads us very much,”  _

 

Judging from the faces of those around them Emma’s magic had taken root broadcasting it for all to see. Granny smiled approvingly, with Red at her side. Lily flew what Emma recognized as her happy circles mixed with a few barrel rolls for good measure before landing beside her Mother. But behind Lord Baelfire was Regina, who was going to make a cognitive effort to find a bride as the one she stole. 

 

“Lord Baelfire, I welcome you. May you always enjoy a table near the head of the Dark Kingdom,” 

 

“Your Majesty,” he says with a tentative nod. 

 

XXXXXXX

 

Storms like these always brought out a restless night's sleep. Demons of yesterday waiting in every flash of lightning. The God's themselves angry with her, for Regina never paid them any mind. They left her to fend for herself against a wicked mother, and an even crueler, uncaring husband. 

 

Plucking her innocence the way a thousand troops stomp onto a muddy battlefield. No, Regina would pay them no mind. Already woken from slumber, she stood just inside the doorway to the balcony. The rain splattering her direction but falling ever shy of her position.

 

One by one her tears found their way out, as they inevitably did. Down her high cheekbones and over her unsmiling lips. Caught between the future and the past. Her thumb traced the shape of her necklace absently as she waited to see how long it would endure.

 

A brief reprieve in the crashes of thunder brought a light knocking to her chamber door. She froze. Powerful, and mighty as she was there was an all too present fear chilling her. The knock came again, and still, she could not move. Had the ghosts of the past come to drag her to the depths of Hades? 

 

When the doorway opened, Emma nearly caught her hair on fire to peek around the door. Her expression was serious as any when her eyes landed on the Queen. “Hello,” she says tilting her head quizzically. “Mind if I join you?”

 

It was nearly discernable what was the matter but the sharp rolling of tears down Regina’s face, her sagging posture gave her away. There was also the matter of pure fear in her expression as Emma came around the corner. The look of her Queen in distress is displeasing. She wanted to run, sword drawn, ready to strike down any foe. Her instincts urging her to wait for permission. Finally, Regina nodded sharply.  It brought the blonde further into the room. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Asks the Queen as Emma settles on the other side of the doorway.

 

“A question I was hoping you could answer,” Emma said. Tearing at her pajamas, the blonde tilts Regina’s chin up a bit and dabs at her eyes. Unable to look upon them. 

 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

 

Making no movement to speak just yet, Emma's lips pursed. “Something has upset you greatly,”

 

“You asked me to communicate what I needed,"   
  
"I did," Emma says feeling the tension rolling off her queen.   
  
"I-,"Regina looks helpless in a way that pains Emma. She wants to reach out, then she is. Gently, lovingly in the way that Regina's sob breaks her. "Hold me?"

 

Stepping behind her, Emma does just that. Long after the storm has ceased raging. Until dawn's early light painted them in shades of orange and yellow. All the way until the guards come to escort her for breakfast. “Her Majesty requires rest. See to it the kitchens provide us with a light broth please,” Emma requests and leaves the bedchamber door cracked before crawling into bed once more. 

 

There was a distinct feeling that Regina did not want to be touched. Yet, looking upon her now the weariness of the evening attempting to age the graceful Queen. “Surely, you have questions,” Regina will say shortly. 

 

“No questions,” Emma answers.

 

“Surely you must,” 

 

She watches Emma mull it over before giving voice to one. “When you need me, will you call for me always?” 

 

“I think I can try. I-,” 

 

“Didn’t mean to call me last evening?” Emma asks with a cheeky grin. “Our necklaces do work both ways,”

 

“They weren’t meant to,”  The first smile of the longest night appears. Emma presses the gentlest of kisses to the brunette's forehead and pulls her back in. Happy as she is to finally feel of service to the Queen, the pain she felt during the evening was real and raw. “Do you think we could spend the day like this?” 

 

“I will spend the day however my Regina desires,” Emma said, leaving the demons dancing beyond the edges of light she brought into the Queen’s life. Watching the way a relieved smile pulls lips upward. Waiting, and being rewarded with a soft kiss. 

 

Happiness settled in her stomach. A happy sigh leaving her lips at being in the arms of her beloved. All the weariness replaced with peace. Though the future was always a second away, Regina could get used to this. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge chapter for our lovely ladies. What in the world is going on with Mal and Red Riding Hood? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Shout-out to LucidLucifer, Clarissa, and Kristin for all their input as I worked my way through this chapter. As always any feedback is welcome :).

The steady rise and fall of a pale chest put a smile on Regina’s face. Her fingertips gingerly tracing a cheek. Emma remained with her all day and if her current disposition was any indicator, laying in bed that long made the blonde rather exhausted. Irritated by the crinkle of her nose, she attempted to hide her face in Regina’s bosom. Busying her hands in an alternative method, they began playing in blonde curls. A content little moan escaped on Emma’s part. 

 

Sleepily kicking the covers  from her legs, Emma threw one over Regina’s lower half. Her fingers tangling in the cascade that was raven hair. Lips quickly found skin the color of cinnamon and placed a kiss there. “Unfair,” she mumbles. 

 

“Is it?” Regina asks, noting that Emma trembled in her care. 

 

“You do it in just the right way,” 

 

Hearing how simple acts stirred feelings of desire from her betrothed riled Regina’s own to the surface. She leans down to capture still lips and finds the invitation. The sound of Emma drawing a sharp breath is music to her ears. “Do you feel desire again?” She nods and Regina rests their foreheads together before her next admission, “As do I,” 

 

Emma draws an unsteady breath. Her hand rests against the small of the brunette’s stomach, jade pools watching her ever so closely as it moves barely further north. Allowing Regina to grow accustomed to the warmth of pale palm. She kisses Regina much slower than she wants to but finds reward in a deep moan. Then she waits a few seconds and her palm rests just under the swell of bosom. 

 

She takes her time when tracing the delicate fabric. Even more, time tasting Regina’s kiss, aching with every second. The intention of each movement. Perhaps the need emanating was due to a lack of attention. Since the return of the Huntsmans' heart, she never heard anything further about him being invited to these bedchambers. Slipping the thin strap from Regina’s shoulder, Emma presses a kiss to the flesh beneath it. Flesh she dreamt about kissing many times over. 

 

The softness of her skin, coolness to heated lips. Rising eyes meet with an inferno of amber. In the psychical sense, she has a rough idea of what takes place. It is the mental one that she thinks Regina wants to protect her from. The brunette has not stopped her, which in their world was huge. Hope swells, as she lowered her lips to revel in the human embodiment of all she dared dream.  “May I watch you?”

 

It takes seconds for Regina to realize she is being spoken to. The way jade eyes observe her carefully as ever so as not to upset the delicate balance.  Sliding hands down to the hem of her slip, Regina is about to take it off when Emma’s hands join hers and they lift it above her head together. Her dark hair tumbles and hides a great deal of newly revealed skin. A dark tuft keeping her modesty elsewhere. Emma’s touch is soft and attentive. She runs her fingers down the outside of a darker thigh, smiling at the gooseflesh created. “There is nothing here to fear, Emma” 

 

“I am not afraid,” Whispers her partner, swallowing with wide eyes and a shy smile. Regina turns to aid her in the removal of her slip and is met with pale flesh. Revealing her pert little breasts and the way cool air drawing across them drew out nipples. Perfect in the way that her kiss surprised the bride-to-be when it fell just below her jaw. “No fair,” 

 

Her dark chuckle tickled the crook of Emma’s neck. Being this close always brought a strong reaction but having her naked and facing burgeoning desire. That was something new. A temptation even the Evil Queen may give into. Not having to imagine Emma’s reactions or actions as she teased an already primed body. The God’s were surely testing her this day. She begins by teasing down her chest. Fingers of one hand meeting the coolness of Emma’s hand when she takes herself in hand, teasing a darkened nipple between her fingers. 

 

Holding every bit of Emma’s attention hostage while she caresses herself. Watching the girl wet her lips and the hand that slipped from her breast resting on Regina’s stomach when another idea hatches itself in her mind. She captures the pale hand and brings it to where their journey began. Reveling in the mimic of her own ministrations. Magic and arousal flood her veins. She was a quick study, and their flesh becoming one was taking Regina far higher than achievable on her own. Then when Emma dips to kiss her bosom and is rewarded with a sharp inhale. “Is this alright, Regina?” 

 

Her lips are centimeters shy from where a thumb and forefinger are delightfully toying with a nipple at attention. “Carry on,” Regina all but chokes out. 

 

Emma drawing her lips over the hardened peak. Tentatively, as she kneads the other side with her hand. Just as the blonde suspected, Regina’s softness reigns. Though her airs give her the illusion of being hard and untouchable, this body and its warm welcome are anything but. Just as the feeling of a hot mouth receiving a neglected nipple shot fire through the brunette. Emma is distracted in her actions that the first real moan of the evening sounds and catches her by surprise. 

 

Regina has navigated her way between her own toned thighs. Fingers buried to the palm. The sight draws her nipple from pink lips as Emma kisses her way upward, and maneuvers behind her. Lips finding their way the back of Regina’s neck as she moves dark hair to one side. Manipulating a re-captured nipple to the deepest moan. It made the blonde wonder if she was doing it wrong in her own journey. She recalled the brunette saying something about no one hearing her soft little moans. But Regina was not softly moaning when she allowed it to escape her lips it sent pure arousal through the blonde. 

 

“Keep going,” Emma whispers into the crook of her neck, listening to the chuckle of the woman bared before her. 

 

“Did you think the show was over darling?” Regina asks, head turning, slowing her pace and withdrawing on the cusp of satisfaction. Deliberately kissing Emma as she rolled to lay next to her. There were so many things she dreamed of teaching her lover and they swam in dark, hooded eyes, becoming darker when Emma captured the fingers that delivered a wonderfully teasing session shy of orgasm and used her tongue to clean them. 

 

Now she had Regina’s attention, every last minutia. Rendered silent by Emma’s bold actions as the girl sucked clean every digit. Her chest quivering with nothing to hide behind. Bare as her name day, every ounce of her being at Emma’s request. “Yes.” she points to the undiscovered area represented by dark thighs meeting. ”I want to kiss you there,”

 

The possibility makes Regina’s head swim. She knows she must look out of sorts when Emma’s kiss is gentler, and she nuzzles against her cheek. Leading Emma’s hand between pale legs, silently requesting her next desire. Certain that words would fail her. They did but her lover did not. While Emma paid special attention to her own needs, Regina lavished the blonde’s body with attention. The arching of her back when a nipple was captured and shapes drawn with the brunette's tongue. Her own ache returned, and tan fingers met it with a vengeance.  

 

What sent her over the edge was a single word uttered by a lover riding over the cusp of pleasure. That was all it took to send her crashing through the eroticism that was watching pale fingers tease, and slide, and draw out the musical sound of Emma’s quiet moans.

 

“Regina,” 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Hooded jade eyes drank every minute facial expression, every twitch her touch produced. Growing more intoxicated by the minute. Longing to touch Regina. She wanted so badly to be the sole cause of her pleasure. Sensing more than meets the eye with Emma’s expression, Regina’s hand covers the one on her stomach. She slides it down her taut tummy and over her short-cropped dark patch of hair. They both need this, she thinks with a deep inhalation at the exploration in the receiving touch. 

 

Regina was extremely patient. Allowing Emma to trace her most intimate places though she knew what lies beyond what she could currently see. Drawing her fingers through arousal that clung to the brunette’s sex. Remembering the distinct taste that accompanied tan fingers on their previous withdrawal. There is such awareness between them at the twists and turns of this evening. 

 

Emma lowers her mouth to capture one kiss before her next kiss buries itself in Regina’s neck. Mimicking the strokes from earlier she feels an awareness of her touch manifesting in another moan.  Feeling the area become hotter, as she allows warm, wet folds to accept her digits. Lowering her kiss again to the arousing tale Regina’s breathing told. She could feel herself lifting off again, about to take flight on the wings of a pleasured lover. Capturing a nipple only to mimic the rhythm against Regina’s clitoris. 

Increasing the pressure she applies to it and being rewarded with nails grazing her scalp. The shivers Regina creates via the simple gesture borders on embarrassing, as arousal spikes for Emma. As sexy as it had been to watch Regina pleasing herself, it ignites an inferno that she does not care if it ever stops. Tanned thighs open to allow her more room and Emma abandons the chosen breast for the other. “I still want to kiss you there,” The blonde repeats from earlier. 

 

“I do not know that I can maintain control over myself,” 

 

“Don’t,” Emma says, lowering with each kiss until on either side of her head is a deliciously slick thigh. She kisses the one draped over her right shoulder, dipping her lips to meet it near Regina’s sex but not quite. Teasing the bit of arousal found with her tongue and feeling the resulting tremble. 

 

The hunger to please increases exponentially, and she finds herself eagerly exploring. That eager manifests in a string of delightful gasps, a symphony to Emma’s growing appetite. One hand teasing long lines up tensing and relaxing thigh. The other maintaining a firm hold to keep the Queen in place. 

 

Looking down at her now sent sparks through her belly. The ‘kisses’, leaving her an ever-growing slick mess upon both blonde and bedsheets alike. The control she held so dear, slipping. Curling her fingers into the sheets and all the deep breathing not saving her one tiny bit. Emma was committed to driving her up the bed and grew in confidence with every second. 

 

Looking up, jaded eyes met with pupil blown amber. Regina’s hands fisted in the sheet as her attempts at crawling away were unsuccessful. When she stops, even the stars shooting across that look does not mask the confusion. Emma responds simply by pulling the brunette up on wobbling knees to kneeling. Steals an impassioned kiss and rolls onto her back,  sliding a bit lower than pillows to allow room for what will happen next. Her eyes have never been this dark. 

 

“I’m not stopping until you lose control,” Emma hungrily whispers against heated flesh. Steering Regina where she wants her, she re-establishes the trail of kisses across already discovered wonderfulness. 

 

It will be soon if trembling thighs and a tic of nervous throat clearing appear. Emma’s lips dipped to kiss a sodden core. Her hands already offering Regina a taste of desire wanted by giving her a bit of a push forward. It began with the idea that just one more rock would grant her relief but she swam in the ocean of desire. No one dared to perform such an act, Queen or no. It was something only to be carried out on a King. To hell with female pleasure. Here was her darling Princess, driving her to utter madness. 

 

Having the Queen ride her face was every bit as magical as the illustration that Emma got the idea from. More so when she imagined being permitted to do so in the future. Triply so when Regina’s hand buried itself in her hair and the moan that tore from the back of her throat was accompanied with a trembling, thrust forward. “I don’t want to hurt you,” 

 

Committing herself to the pleasure of her lover, Emma fastened her lips around the little bud that garnered most of Regina’s reaction. Drawing her higher, meeting every thrust of her Queen’s hips with enthusiastically performed strokes of her tongue. Teasing it between lips to distract from the pale hand snaking back around to drive inside with every bit of strength Regina displayed prior. It was too much for the Queen. She drove her hips forward and her hands no longer threaded lovingly through blonde mane. Holding her captive against the endless trembling that mouth created. Even when she felt Emma lapping up the last of it, she held her there. 

 

She was weak, and it disgusted her. Gradually she released Emma, who brushed kisses along the inside of thighs. Then she did place a simple kiss to the too sensitive sex to a harsh, “Stop,”

 

At once she pulled away, no longer welcome to the Queen’s body. “As you wish. Did that adequately sate you?” 

 

Dark eyes find jade, bringing more questions than answers. “I will never be sated quite like that again,” 

 

The smile on Emma’s face lit up her eyes, as she brought Regina down beside her. “In our future, I should hope to sate you in that manner every time you desire it,” 

 

“I’m afraid I cannot afford you that same pleasure,” 

 

“Well, that’s alright,” Emma says, clearing some hair from Regina’s chest to be lying directly on her skin. Humming happily, and drawing the woman into her heated body. 

 

“Is it?” 

 

“I only want what you give willingly,” She says, tracing the scar on Regina’s lip with her thumb before placing a soft kiss. Tracing softly down the Queen’s front until her hand rested on her stomach. “Every sound was lovelier than the last,” 

 

Tears escaped amber eyes but Emma was so focused on sharing her thoughts and maintaining contact too notice. Curling the ends of raven hair around a pale finger, as light to the darkness. Kissing exposed skin, almost shyly again. Certainly not in a manner betraying whether or not she wished to continue exploring their sexual relationship. “Your growl was my favorite,” 

 

Drawing them out of bed and instructing her maiden to change the sheets, Regina took Emma to the bathing chambers. Their private getaway, where she bathed the dear Princess with such tender care. Eliciting sounds not far removed from earlier. Recoiling when there was a slight hiss as she washed Emma’s hair. Remembering the way she dug her fingers into the crown of it as she rode herself into pleasure. All she could think about was herself. “May I bathe you as well?’ Emma asks, hope swimming in jade pools. 

 

She joins her from the other end and watches the way Emma takes care of her. Though she looks happy far more often than any other emotion, there is something different as the light hits golden hair. A satisfied smile rests easily on pink lips and brightens every time their eyes meet. Running the cloth down Regina’s arm she pauses at her wrist, bringing it up to her lips. “I hurt you,” she says, and it’s the first words in response to their journey in intimacy. 

 

“No, Regina, you didn’...” Regina presses her hand into the tender area of Emma’s head, and the blonde does pull away. “It’s just sensitive like you were afterward.” 

 

“Perhaps we should save our curiosity for after the wedding,”  

 

“You think a piece of parchment is going to change the way we touch?” Emma asks, with a shake of her head, “No. I mean...I will wait for you to come to me after our wedding or whenever it pleases you but, I am not allowing you to control our relationship,” 

 

“I beg your…” Emma’s lips crush her own, now allowing her to speak. 

 

“Whenever you’re afraid you always get quiet and there is a look in your eyes that I am unable to describe. I know it now, just as you know me. We are going to be happy together. One day a family, you, me, baby makes three,” 

 

“How can you think about a family with such a monster?” Regina asks, and in that glint, in her eyes, Emma sees a woman who never thinks she is enough. She gently caressed her cheek. Placing a kiss on it, before washing her front without answering. 

 

“The real question is, how can I not want that with the woman I love? If what happened earlier is a precursor to what our future holds...” Emma clucks her tongue and a smirk adorns her lips. “I should very much find myself eager to make heirs with you,” 

 

“Emma,” Regina does not know how to say it, and the blonde’s expressed eagerness makes her not want to be truthful. “You must know that women cannot impregnate other women.” 

 

“I don’t see why not. Mother said…” 

 

“Let us not speak of your Mother while you are naked and on top of me,” Regina says but Emma’s chest shakes. 

 

“It would drive her to madness,” Chuckles the blonde, pressing a deep kiss to her betrothed. “Oh, the look on her face if she could see us now. I’d like her to talk about how she sees you as weak, defeated, irrelevant.”  

 

“She said that did she?”

 

Emma places Regina’s head against her bare chest, stroking raven locks. “Aye, she did,” Anger tinged with magic floods her veins before she could stop her eyes from flashing purple. “There she is, My Queen,” She stares down at her with renewed want. 

 

Regina swallows tangibly. 

 

“I want no one else,” Emma whispers, and with that is swept away to bed once more. A dark chuckle bathing her skin in a slow-building heat that would engulf the two of them as day turned to night. Nothing but skin between them, and eagerness to be loved. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“Places everyone,” Rumplestiltskin said to the entering of Emma and Regina. Everyone still in their normal mode of dress as the imp placed them in their assigned spots. Releasing the blonde’s hand, Regina takes to the front, climbing the top of the dais steps and turning to await her. Though she wore her usual leather pants and tunic of the day, the whirlwind curls swept into a ponytail still made her feel flustered. 

 

Whatever Rumple was instructing her Swan on, the woman listened attentively. A light song filled the air when Lily emerged from behind the door already in a purple, and black dress. Tossing flower petals of white and black from her basket. Happily humming her own tune with her faux-dragon tail trailing the ground behind her. Placing a green hand on Emma’s forearm Rumple gives her a wicked grin, “Ah, but there is one gift you need to truly mark this momentous occasion,” 

 

Moving to the side, the large chamber door opened anew. “Daddy?” 

 

“Emma,” He breathes, red cape rustling as he engulfs her in his arms. Cupping the back of her head and kissing her forehead. Like the changing of seasons, his embrace was ever the same. A welcome familiarity of days she never thought she could miss.   

 

“I-,” 

 

“I told your Mother you needed time,” he cups her face and kisses her cheek. 

 

“How did that go?” She asks, and Regina seeing them together for the first time breaks a piece of her heart. Whatever resentment lies between Snow and Emma, those oh-so-blue eyes only reflect love when gazing on his daughter. Jade pools reflecting more of the same and a sad echo of Regina’s own life play out before her. 

 

Regina hasn’t seen him in decades and unlike herself, Maleficent, and Red Riding Hood, he has aged. Things were as Granny described, a fox in a hen house. His golden crown of hair now more grey, but his kind eyes she can spot even from here. The same ice blue that either struck you with anger or in love. David was far from complex.

 

“You know her,” he says, petting at her face unapologetically with tears running down his. 

 

“Unfortunately, I do,” 

 

Rumplestiltskin clears his throat, “Your Father believes we are in his Castle. I glamoured the entire area,” Walking around to the other side of Emma, “He sees Baelfire where Regina stands,” 

 

“She is only doing what is best for you, I know one day you will understand,” Continues David extending his arm. “Let us continue on. Baelfire is rather teary-eyed watching the love of his life be so far away,” 

 

Emma’s mouth closes, and she looks in Regina’s eyes. If the illusion was the only way to keep her safe, then the illusion the blonde would keep. From this day to her end of days. Long may she reign.  Her heart is pounding, as they carry out the rehearsal carrying her ever closer to the happy beginning a new life as Queen will bring.

 

Surrounding them are the chosen few that mainly consist of the guards and swordsmen from Emma’s classes. The girl insisted that her only friends be allowed to take part in the festivities no matter how small it was. Hallmarks of a life rebuilt. Beside her Daddy is awaiting the musical change from Rumplestiltskin, Father-In-Law, Dark One, and Wedding Planner.

 

“Did I ever tell you that I cried when they walked your Mother down the aisle?” He asks as Lily continues to make her way down the aisle. Happier than a dragon with a goat to be the flower dragon. 

 

“I saw the painting,” Emma answers, to his easy-going chuckle. 

 

“If your husband doesn’t get a little choked up when he sees you, he isn’t the one,” 

 

“It is a little late for that don’t you think?” 

 

“No,” He winks. “Rumplestiltskin is paying for the wedding after all,” 

 

Guilt flows through her. Though the sacrifice to bring Daddy to her true wedding was great on Rumplestiltskin's part it pained Emma that he saw Baelfire where Regina stood. That he was unable to see the truth. That she loved the Evil Queen, and what was more than the Evil Queen loved her. That Regina was devoted to creating happiness together.

 

“I’m happy you’re here Daddy,” she says, holding onto his forearm just a little bit tighter. He would be returned home with no memory other than a dream seeing Baelfire and Emma marry. Something Emma knew would have Mother consulting the Blue Fairy. If they searched him, as she knew would take place, they would find those memories. She mustn’t focus on that now.

 

“Anything for my girl,” he says, kissing her forehead and the music swells. Their time is fast approaching. Her anticipation swells with every note until Rumplestiltskin appears behind them. 

 

“That is your cue, dearie,” he whispers, and with it, David begins to lead a peasant-dressed Emma down the aisle. On either side, they are surrounded by guards who dip their head respectively to their soon-to-be Queen and King David. 

 

Now the sickly green man is standing nearest Regina. With the other wedding party guests lining their respective sides. Granny Lucas, Red Riding Hood, and the flower dragon for Emma. Zelena, Maleficent, and Thomas Hatter for Regina. The latter would shorten their journey to the surprise honeymoon the Queen planned. Where it was, even Miss Mal did not know. Nor would she divulge per threats from the Bride-to-be to remove her tongue with a dull butter knife. 

 

“Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?” Rumplestiltskin proceeds, wearing a priests robes which were ballsy even for him. 

 

“Her Mother and I,” David booms, putting on his best Kingly voice for such an occasion. 

 

A second Rumplestiltskin appears behind him, ushering the King to his seat. While the first beckons Emma up the dais so that she, and Regina are standing over everyone in attendance. This is the first time, the blonde has been nervous and it shows in the flowers she refuses to still in front of her. Reaching for her bride, Regina holds the flowers between them and allows her fingers to graze against Emma’s in a calming move that proves to be quietly effective. “The brides will give their vows, we’ll exchange rings, there will be a kiss and then,” he takes a deep breath, “I will proudly proclaim them woman and wife. Queens of The Enchanted Forest,” 

 

The guards and Emma’s students erupt into wild applause, prompting the Dark One to raise his hands. At once the clapping dies and nervousness fill its position.  “I ask that you hold all applause until after they begin their descent from the dais,” 

 

Unfamiliar green magic dances overhead and Regina shoves Emma behind her. The scent of bitterness wafting on the air as her sister arrived. Shockingly, or perhaps not so, the invitation did not get lost. It wasn’t that Regina did not want a relationship with Zelena but the woman made it incredibly difficult on her best days to not revert. Then again once she failed to cast the curse despite the sacrifice of the thing she loved most her only and eldest sister had little to envy. Between the two of them they each ruled a realm and made up two of the five female-led dynasties. Being tied in a polling as the best kingdoms to prosper in. 

 

She must admit the guards did not hesitate and surrounded Queen and Princess. Each of them primed and ready for a good fight. Not that one was coming. Zelena enjoyed the element of surprise and circled the room without a care in the world before coming to land at the foot of the dais. “Miss me?” 

 

“Like a heart attack,” Regina insists, the flash beside her being Emma’s own sword. 

 

“Splendid,” says the sunset orange-haired, green-skinned woman. “You must be her bride. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she says hand out, in spite of Emma’s sword, as Regina lowers the blade with the back of her hand. 

 

“It’s alright,” Regina utters and sees it sheathed.  “Emma this is…” 

 

“Her sister,” Zelena bursts in, unable to control herself. Pulling the blonde to her by the hand and quickly placing greeting kisses against both of Emma’s round cheeks. “My you are a creature of beauty. Regina darling, well done,” 

 

“Thank you,” Emma returns her familial greeting of kisses, eyeing her not quite yet spouse.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


After a full day of playing proper hostess, Emma meets her Queen in the bathing chambers. Soon they will share even this, unable to separate where one began and the other ended. The blonde has sent the servants away for the evening and fills the tub with her growing magical prowess. She can sense the weariness as Regina closes the door behind her after sending the handmaidens away. Dutifully she unwinds her wife from her corset, providing affectionate kisses as she works. 

 

Tension begins to subside and peace rushes into its place. Emma works the clothes off her as if it were her purpose. They say nary a word and yet all is understood between them. Safe. Loved. Oh, how her heart soars when her love places her in the bath. Pale fingertips providing a comfort long-sought. Massaging away any ebbing the growing headache produced. They would spend the next day apart, bad luck to see the bride Rumplestiltskin cawed. But here they were as one. 

 

She bathed Emma next. Her touch always firmer but there was a relief in Emma’s sigh as her head took rest against the back of the bathtub. Allowing her Queen to provide much-needed pressure against knotted muscles. Even when one particularly stubborn area made her hiss, Regina stole the pain by distracting her with a kiss. 

 

Everything was perfect. Aside from having to kiss Regina goodbye at her chamber door. That much Emma could have forgone but it was best to not push their luck. Together they were going to forge a new life. One both parties so desired. It was but one evening apart, but Emma kissed her powerful enough to last lifetimes.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


Her blonde curls are piled high up on her head, braided and wrapped to form a bun. Soft tendrils fall and curl, framing her face. Her makeup is light. A soft pink coat of lipstick stains her lips. The same color highlights the lids of her eyes and stands out against the black mascara and eyeliner. 

 

In all, the majority of their guests were the various guards Little Emma gleefully tortured. Their armors painted with different pink and purple hues. The chosen few, painted with bits of a sickly green as well thanks to a joint venture between Little and Uncle Rumple. Seeing them in attendance equaled her nerves in the event of an attack. Lining her side were Granny Lucas, Red Riding Hood, and Lily. The mirroring side was Thomas Hatter, Maleficent, and a woman known only as Zelena. 

 

She faltered when she saw the simple black gown Regina wore. Raven hair falling in soft waves, and the most natural makeup she ever dreamed on her face. The music continued even as she came to a complete stop. Daddy whispers, “Take a moment. Everyone knows weddings wait on the bride.” 

 

“She is beautiful,” 

 

“Were you as surprised as I was when you met him?” He asks and it reminds her that he sees Baelfire. 

 

All her attention is on not crying and ruining her own makeup. Amber eyes processing much the same but Emma was unsure if she could every truly chase all the doubt behind them away.  “Surprise is the understatement of the century, Daddy.”

 

At the bottom of the dais, Charming cups her face kissing her forehead one last time. His misty blue eyes obscured by tears and love. The love that incurred more wrath from Mother than nearly anything else the man did. “My little girl is not so little,” 

 

“Not for ages,” she says and he stares at her with the warmth of his love. 

 

“With Rumplestiltskin around, the Evil Queen would not dare show her face,”

 

Emma’s eyes search Regina. Surely she heard this slight but the look of absolute awe she wears hides anything beyond the adoration reflected. There is much in the missing pieces of the sordid past of her parents where her soon-to-be wife was concerned. Those questions would wait for another time. This was theirs, and she was unwilling to share a millisecond of it being anything but happy. 

 

“Who gives this woman to be wed?” 

 

Charming tears his gaze from her, “Her Mother and I,”

 

Leading her to Baelfire was the easy part, but letting her go knowing that she will be forever changed makes him hold on a few seconds longer. He looks healthy, and well, despite the circles under his eyes that confess his inability to sleep. Emma was sorry for that much, she never meant to hurt anyone. Just as she knows that he never meant her pain or loneliness. 

 

Their vows were simple but even when Emma stumbled over a word, her Queen was there ever supportive. She whispered the correct phrase so that Emma could follow. Held her hands, so no one saw them shake. Kissed her bride to cover up for tears unshed as they were announced as one. 

 

When the time came for David and Emma to dance, Rumplestiltskin stood beside his star pupil. “The king was right, you know?” 

 

“About?” she asks, watching Zelena swim through the guards for dancing. Mal was content watching Red Riding Hood dance with her daughter. Thomas Hatter danced with his own before switching Grace for Lily. The most unlikely group of individuals making this whole thing a rather large success for the quietest royal wedding in the history of royal weddings. 

 

“The Evil Queen did not dare show her face.”

 

“I will not have you spoiling this day,” 

 

He leans eerily close to her, “You did something to alter my vision of the future, dearie,” 

 

“What do you see?” 

 

“The Littlest Queen shall make you very happy soon,” he sing-songs, making Regina long for the days he led a life behind bars. Far from society. Farther yet from her. “Congratulations Dearie,” 

 

“For what?” She asks indignantly. “Our time for happiness began ticking. In little less than six days, Emma will return home if only to save innocent lives,”

 

He smiles at her sickeningly, “What part of my vision changed did you not understand? You know Regina, I did all of this for you and yet you remain suspicious.” 

 

“I took the bride from your son. The heir from Snow White and David, Princess to the very throne I stole and yet, you claim I owe nothing,” 

 

“You will thank me later dearie. Especially when you know the gift that is coming,” 

 

“Snow White’s head on a plate?” 

 

“Can’t tell you now. You wouldn’t believe me if I did.” 

 

Sensing the conversation was going to drive her sister mad, Zelena’s appearance was a welcome interruption.  Her customary kiss on the cheek, most welcome indeed. “Congratulations sis,” 

 

“So much better than the time we tried killing one another, don’t you think?” Regina asks as Rumplestiltskin scurries away, thinking he is free. Emma snags him however, and for her, he dances to one complete song. She says something that makes him laugh and though the thought alone frightens Regina that Emma thinks him an ally, it is a conclusion the young woman must reach on her own. She too had been naive but the blonde had already informed her she would not be in control of their relationship. Thus she was to observe this moment from the wings and await any indication that her opinion was desired.  

 

“Indeed. Are the guards here off-duty?” Her big sister purrs, making eyes at one of them in particular. Walsh, Regina thinks his name is. 

 

“Do not erase his memory this time,”

 

“Oh Darling, I didn’t erase it the first time. Your new wife has quite the voracious appetite for dancing, yet I have not seen you with her. What have you to say for yourself? Leaving that pretty young thing all alone,”

Amber eyes flicker to Emma then return to her sister. “Stay away from my wife,” 

 

“Or?” Zelena says, fluttering her eyelashes ever so innocently.  Getting under Regina’s skin was just too easy. Judging from the increase in color despite the calm face she displayed, Emma was the latest byways to take Regina from zero to sixty. 

 

“Are you particularly attached to your head or shall I remove something else first?” 

 

“So saucy Little Sis,” 

 

A blur appeared in front of them and Emma swayed unsteadily before Regina steadied her. “Too many spins,” she said with light as a feather laughter. “My love you did not tell me you had a sister,” 

 

“Half,” Regina said to Emma’s quirked eyebrow. 

 

“The prettier half,” Zelena says, extending her hand and Emma does not disappoint when her lips dip to kiss it. 

 

“Welcome, again. I do hope you will visit often,” 

 

“Actually, it is extremely unlikely she will join us again. Traveling between realms being difficult as it is,” Regina says to an extremely queer look from her sister. 

 

“Not nearly as difficult if one is adept at magic darling,” 

 

“I’m going to borrow my wife. Please excuse us,” Picking up on the budding tension, Emma curtseys to her sister-in-law and pulls Regina with her to the dancefloor. She is both stiff and unbudging. The difference is concerning, as the blonde steers the glowering amber gaze with a hand to her wife’s cheek. “Your sister is a sore spot, noted,” 

 

“Thank you for your daring rescue another moment and I…” Regina shakes her head while swallowing down on her anger. The way Emma looks up to her, trusts her knowing that if Zelena wanted the blonde there would be nothing she could do. “Want to be able to protect you,” 

 

Stepping together, Emma nods. “I understand and echo that,” 

 

It makes her wife laugh. “You still have not explained from what or whom,” 

 

“Right now? Just Zelena. I could see her getting to you so I made an excuse to interrupt, and I wanted one dance with my wife. Is that alright?” Emma asks, noting how stiff she remains.

 

“I have not danced before,” 

 

Pink lips sink to catch her cheek, “Allow me to guide you,” Flagging away the first person seeking to steal her, Emma begins counting. Helping to establish the rhythm, and maintaining eye contact. Hands gentle as ever around Regina’s waist, taking in the lace on her dark dress. “You wear the look of determination better than anyone I have ever known,” 

 

“I do not appreciate being shown up by my guards, and least of all, my sister,” 

 

“This is not all that different from fighting. We all find our rhythms differently, yet it requires skill. All skills can be acquired, no?” 

 

“Still,” Regina says, fighting the urge to look down at her feet, “some are more adept than others,” 

 

“Mmm, yet I only care about one,” 

 

“How do you do it?” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Make me feel like I am the only person that matters?” Regina asks with her arms loosening their hold around Emma’s neck.  Watching the sparkle in her eyes. That gentle, trusting love flowing from the blonde finding every broken crack of her soul. Day in and day out soothing the persistent agony that she once thought was life. 

 

“Because you are. Until we have children, and then my heart may just burst from so much love in one place,” Emma says, feeling the way her wife is forgetting that she has not danced before and relax into the movements. “How many heirs would you like?” 

 

“My you are a force to be reckoned with when you are focused on an end goal.” 

 

“This is me when I’m happy. Now how many Regina Mills?”

 

“I...two?” 

 

“How about we start with two?” Emma says, trapping her with a kiss that nearly makes Regina forget her ability to stand. “How long do we have to wait before we can get to work on making them?” 

 

From where she is facing, Regina sees Red Riding Hood spit her wine out. “As soon as you would like,” 

 

“We have to stay for cake. Granny and her girls worked extremely hard on it.” 

 

“But of course,” Regina says allowing Emma to steer her around. Happily leading them to where Maleficent is chatting up a recovering Red Riding Hood. Standing closely as politeness permitted but making sure to take every opportunity possible to lightly touch her.  Lily executed a final spin before vertigo took her to the floor in a sea of giggles.

 

“It is fast approaching your bedtime little one,” Maleficent says to dark eyes shooting open. 

 

“Oh, Mama. I just want to dance with Red until we both pass out in a corner somewhere all snuggly and warm,” 

 

“More dancing?” Red asks with a conspiratorial grin. 

 

“Werewolves don’t require as much sleep like a normal person,” 

 

“That is right,” she boops the child on the nose to rambunctious laughter. 

 

“I never want this night to end!” 

 

Emma leans into her wife.  Such warmth and happiness flowing through her. Radiating against Regina’s cheek where she was kissed. “I know precisely how she feels,” 

 

She stiffens into an unwelcome touch to find it belongs to Zelena. “I simply must dance with your bride once before I take that strapping young Walsh for another drive. What do you say Little Sis? Once you’ve had one blonde, you’ve had them all am I right?” 

 

The redhead takes great pride in getting under Regina’s skin.

 

In all the stories heard of the Queen growing up, none of them stated she was a woman known for her playful demeanor. A flare for the dramatic? Always. Too often now she was spotted with a furrowed brow not betraying the chaos taking place in her mind. Nonetheless, not wishing to spurn their guest, Emma turns to take surprisingly gentle hands in hers. “Let us take to the dancefloor,” 

 

“Smashing,” Zelena says, leading her along and making a great show from it. She cannot tear her eyes away from the redhead as Emma’s body softens enough to be relaxed. They exchange a few words and switch partners once, before being reunited. The blonde says something that honest to the Gods makes the witch laugh. What was it about Emma that got through every single layer to the heart of things? First Regina, then the Dark One followed by Maleficent. Every one of them fallen to blonde. Scrambling at times to concede to her wishes. 

 

“You make my little Sis’ quite the sap I’ll have you know. Rumor has it she’s gone soft,” Zelena says once they’re out of earshot. 

 

The sight of a beautiful smirk does little to make Emma appear menacing. “Rumor has it you’re quite the jealous type.” 

 

“Oh, I do love a mouthy little thing,” Zelena says edging her mouth closer. 

 

“As does your sister,” Emma says, spinning the sorceress and gaining necessary distance. “Regina has never been stronger. As for my mouth, do not let this cherubic face fool you. I will cut down any and all threats without hesitation.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Her mouth dips to Emma’s ear and as they spin the blonde spots her wife stalking toward them. “My heart belongs to another dear sister-in-law. I just couldn’t resist working her into a frenzy. She is positively delightful to watch in a good rage.” 

 

With that Zelena releases Emma’s hand and sends her stepping into Regina’s path. She catches her newly minted Queen as the song is ending. A few seconds before Emma nearly trips on her ground and takes an impromptu tumble to the floor. The act earned her that ever appreciative smile. Then those lips took to hers to the eruption of cheers. It made Emma blush down her chest, and as soon as those deceptively calm brown eyes scanned the crowd, a slow hush fell. 

 

“Hey,” Emma draws the edges of her fingers down a clenched jaw. “Nothing can take me away from you. Let them celebrate our union...before we celebrate it,” 

 

The arched eyebrow never fails to make Emma shiver in delight. “Are you sure you can handle another celebration?” 

 

“Are you sure you can?” 

 

Regina’s hold is more possessive as Zelena circles around them with Walt. “As you stated previously, I would not want them to find you unwed or pure, dear,” 

 

“They shall surely find me, yours,” 

 

“Do let me know when I can fly in to visit my little nieces and nephews,” Zelena adds. 

 

“We are not telling her,” States Regina. 

 

“Don’t be that way,” Emma tucks a loose strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “She flew all the way here from Oz to celebrate with us,” 

 

“Correction, I crashed the wedding,” 

 

Emma does her best smile and rolls her eyes. “Don’t be that way,” Coos Regina, “She flew all the way here from Oz!” 

 

It makes her bride laugh, “What are your feelings on sneaking away for a bit?”

 

“In the middle of our own wedding?” 

Pink lips nestled just below her ear, “Creating life is no easy task. The Noblemen will have nothing to talk about and the realm will be secured,” 

 

“Emma,” 

 

“Shh,” Two fingers find plump lips and with the other hand and led away quietly. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Open-mouthed horror is the only way to describe the look on Lucas’s women's faces. “Do you think…?” Red begins to ask. 

 

“This has Snow White written all over it,” Granny whispers, in case the guards are listening for that name to carry out some kind of death penalty. What was a wedding in the Enchanted Forest without some kind of vow or curse to the happy couples? “Keeping that poor girl in the dark. She is going to be devastated,” 

 

“Somehow Emma won’t even listen to Regina on the matter,” 

 

“Tragic,” Chips in Maleficent, “Which one of you is going to break her heart?” 

 

Curious green eyes rove over the dragon sorceress, “Not it,” 

 

“Red!” Granny calls after her but the girl is already proceeding to the middle of the dancefloor, the tiniest dragon in tow. Not about to stick around and have that duty thrust upon her. Instead, settling into the easy rhythm the little one afforded. 

 

“We could fly you away Auntie Red,” says the little dragon, hanging from slender arms. 

 

“My place is here serving Emma,” 

 

“I want to serve Emma too,” 

 

“So we shall,” 

 

“Mama, can we stay here? Even after tomorrow?” Lily pleads. 

 

“I shall think about it,” 

 

“Emma already said we could. She and Auntie Regina are the Queen’s. What they say goes!”

 

“I bow to no Queen,” Maleficent says, drawing out a pouty face from her dark-haired mini. One look at her devastated daughter does it’s damndest to tug at her heartstrings.  “One more evening,” 

 

“Yes!” Lily mutters something that makes her lankier companion smile. 

 

“Has no one offered you a dance?” Inquires Red with a tilt to her head. 

 

“Oh, I’m fine, Dear. You don’t get invited to one ball, you get snubbed at another. It’s all the same,” Maleficent says with an uncaring shrug. She certainly tried to play that way when Red Riding Hood allowed one arm to encompass her and the other remained intertwined with the tiny dragons. 

 

“Mama is blushing!” 

 

“Shh,” Red says, sending the girl a wink that makes her ever so giggly. 

 

“Good luck with that one,” Maleficent sends a look of mild disapproval to her daughter who pays her no heed. “Anytime she gets the chance to chat with a new person she cannot seem to help herself. My fault, I believe for keeping her away from other people for so long,” 

 

“Mama says it’s dangerous outside our cave,” 

 

Reds fingers thread through dark hair. “She’s fine Mal. I rather enjoy conversing with someone not so different from myself. Most people have no idea what it’s like to be one of us. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

Those eyes temporarily cease the blonde’s ability to think. She could think of so many ways to attempt the ultimate seduction, however, the little one dancing gleefully between them is one of several reasons to refrain. “I agree,” 

 

“Besides she is just the cutest little thing,” Red scrunches up her nose and Lily does the same in return.  Gently bending when her arm is tugged to rub their noses together. “Tired dragon girl?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Mutters the child. 

 

“C’mon, I know just the place,” Red scoops her up one-handedly and leads them through a secret door around the corner from the celebration. Up the stairwell they proceed until the mountain of pillows is revealed behind a sound-dampening curtain. One glance over the railing and they are able to watch their small festivities uninterrupted. Lily nestles into Red Riding Hood’s side and releases a content sigh. 

 

“Thanks, Auntie Re…” but sleep takes her and leaves the women to tuck her in. 

“You’re trapped now,” Maleficent says, watching something overtake Red’s happy-go-lucky expression.  

 

“It’s only a trap if one isn’t expecting it,” 

 

“My daughter is quite taken with you,” 

 

“And I her,” 

 

Maleficent wills her breathing to remain under control, as her less than wholesome heart betrays her. “I won’t hurt her if that is your fear,” says the werewolf not bothering to redirect her firm gaze from the dragon. 

 

“The thought never occurred to me. Perhaps it was all the spinning, and dancing the two of you have done all evening,” 

 

Easing a pillow into her former position, Red rises from Lily’s grasp and takes Maleficent's hand. “Humor me?” 

 

They pass the time with Maleficent’s head on a slender shoulder, and gentle hands around her waist. When the cake ceremony begins and marks the return of Emma and Regina, they exchange mirth-ridden glances. Lily wakes long enough to devour her slice and Maleficent takes the opportunity to retire them for the evening. 

 

“Lady Red will escort you,” Regina says, shooting her friend a wink. 

 

She appeared every bit as sickeningly happy as the people they long ago despised. It was a good look on her. One that malice and mayhem was no longer the sole proprietor. The way Regina gazed at her Sweet Emma, and the adoration reflecting in reverse. As adorable as it could be disgusting. Catching the inquisitive gaze of the werewolf, Maleficent clears her throat. “After you dear,” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The education of little & big swan. Regina has a discussion of appropriate behavior. The Queen's acquire a new type of ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Clarissa and LucidLucifer, thank you for being dear friends.

Fresh spring air filled lungs, seconds before a playful pounce took down the blonde. Her eruption of laughter always brought the werewolf version of a smile. The giant wolf receded, permitting the young woman before her the opportunity to rise. Walking side by side once more. The gentleness in a grazing touch of black fur sent a delightful shiver down Red Riding Hood’s spine. With the castle and court behind them, they both let their hair down. 

 

Emma notes aloud, “You have not been this playful in weeks. I was beginning to worry.”

 

Reading the tilt of the wolf’s head, she continues. “I worry about you, Red. Your whole life was spent protecting everyone.” There is a beat where  Red is certain the blonde will not continue, yet is surprised when she does. “Is this really where your heart is?”

 

Stepping in front of her companion, Red ceases forward progress. Golden eyes in silent plight. With those words, the woman forms from the wolf. “Emma, what are you saying?” 

 

Her mouth opens and closes until words begin formation. “You and Maleficent. Something is growing between you, is it not?”

 

In Emma’s entire life she cannot recall Red falling silent other than times of distress. She weaves their fingers together, as they traverse the grassy knoll. Wind lapping at their hair with its quiet affections. Emma tucks her wayward hair behind her ear as Red stops them. “Maleficent and I can never be. My duty is here, with you,” 

 

Tears well within their verdant home. “Oh Red,” she says, bursting with the affection of a lifetime of love. She takes hold of the older woman’s other hand, “Our time together is coming to a close. I will hold you in my heart all of my days,” 

 

“I do not accept my release. You are my life, my purpose. I was born to protect you, and I will do that until my last breath.” 

 

Cupping Red Riding Hood’s face tenderly, Emma shakes her head. “I respectfully disagree. Your life was never meant to be chained to anything other than your heart. I will see that it is happy if it is the last thing I do in this world,”

 

“I will appeal to the Queen,” 

 

“You will find that she will side with me,” 

 

“These men cannot protect you the way I can,” Red insists. “My heart cannot bear the thought of you hurting or worse due to their obvious disadvantage. I will hear no more of this talk,” 

 

Silence swells in the absence of speech, leaving Emma to contemplate. Leaning into her dearest friend, being embraced. But Red was not just any friend, she was family. Even to Regina, she quickly infiltrated as was her way. In a show of loyalty to the longest reigning Queen of the realm, the wolf highlighted areas of weakened or under-protected on the grounds. Overseeing fortifications herself. Granny also described some weapons designed to protect against magical creatures that Snow White became famous for shortly after breaking free and ascending to a self-made throne. The love of her people, raising her to power despite the fragility of what she built all those years ago. Being nothing more than a bandit. Standing for justice. Fighting for love. 

 

Those days were but a distant memory. 

 

XXXXXXX

 

_ Summoned as soon as she crossed the drawbridge into Snow White’s Kingdom, Red Riding Hood hurriedly found herself in the throne room with the Queen and King. Both broke their embrace to the sound of Red’s announcement by the court yeller.  _

 

_ “Red,” Snow White breathed, her face-splitting smile consuming the space between them. “Come, we have news we wish to share with you at once,”  _

 

_ Crossing the space between them, only to be embraced by the duo. “Thank you for joining us,” Says David, his expression matching that of his beloved wife.  _

 

_ “Your Majest…”  _

 

_ Snow White’s fingers pressed against her lips. “We are family. After all, you have done for us. With us, know that this is forever.” _

 

_ “Speaking of family,” King David says, kissing her once more with every ounce of his being behind it. They each grasp one of Red Riding Hood’s hands.  _

 

_ “We wanted you to be the first to know. The court physician confirmed it, we have created a life,” Snow White says to widen green eyes.  _

 

_ “You didn’t waste any time,” Red says causing the duo to gasp initially until laughter took its place.  _

 

_ “As we have learned over the course of our friendship, one never knows what time is to be had,”  _

 

_ “No, we don’t,” Red responds. Reflecting on all the loss they endured over the years. Loved ones, strangers that became friends, and eventually added to their ragtag group of a kingdom. So much death in so few years. It was difficult for the werewolf, but she knew the burden often made the softer woman weep at night. How she maintained hope in the face of the ever-growing evil.  _

 

_ “Though my head wishes nothing more than to give in to the fear that Regina will make good on her promise. I find my heart wants nothing to do with it.” Already, she pulls the heated hand of her companion onto her indistinguishably pregnant stomach. The shift in Snow White’s scent...this was it. The Queen was pregnant, and truth be told, Red had unknowingly been privy to that information for weeks now. “The burden I have placed on you has been great. The hardship and sacrifices, even greater. You have suffered more loss and caused great suffering in the name of your King and Queen. Now I find myself on the verge of requiring something far greater in sacrifice. The proper words elude me to be quite honest, Red,”  _

 

_ “Then speak improperly. Are you not among family?” Red speaks, her own smile mirroring that of dearest friends. Her Queen chuckles lightly but then grows serious. Posture straightening, and a firmness to her lips.  _

 

_ “Would you be the Godmother of our child? To serve and protect her so long as you both shall live? I-if by some chance Charming and I meet our ends, I know that you will love her with everything in you, as you do all else.”  _

 

_ With an arched eyebrow and face-splitting smile, Red jumps to her feet. Enrapturing her dearest friends in a crushing hug. “Her?! It’s a girl!”  _

 

_ “Per a trinket that belonged to my Mother. We don’t know that” Charming explains, eyeing his wife with caution.  _

 

_ She regards him with barely concealed mischief. “It was right about you and James.”  _

 

_ “Have you chosen a name?” Red asks, unable to keep her excitement under wraps.  _

 

_ “Emma,” Replies the Queen, sharing a gaze of love with her husband.  _

 

_ Snow White can no longer keep her joy at bay as it splashes over plump cheeks and she rests Red’s hand against her abdomen. Overwhelming emotions crash over the wolf, with salty tears escaping her eyes as well. Charming wraps strappingly strong arms around the two women. His smile brighter than ever at the prospect of becoming a Father. In Snow White, he had the love his heart longed for all his life. No truer friendship could be found than Red Riding Hood, and nestled in his wife’s body was a new kind of love he could not wait to explore.  _

 

_ “I simply cannot wait to meet you, Emma,” The wolf repeats, tasting the name with reverence.  _

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Rocking two little ones, Granny hummed her way quietly into the evening. Usually, they wanted a story or two before sleep took them for the night. This night, however, Emma was feeling unwell and could not bear to be away from the warmth of either wolf. Lily was already off in the land of sleep when Maleficent went to put her down in the royal guest chambers they shared. Her sweet little Emma looked pitifully at the Dragon Queen as she received a gentle kiss on the forehead. Once she was gone, the blonde-haired child sat up with a groan. 

 

“Granny, you know what I can’t wait for?” she asks, hands folded neatly in her lap.

 

“What is that little one?” 

 

“To have a big ole belly full of Regina’s pups,” She says, drawing the elder two women to look at one another. Regina was currently tending to some court matters, and with Emma being ill had enlisted their help. It hurt her to be separated from her little one when she was in need, but Emma’s requirement for a level of warmth only produced by the two wolves was something Regina was unable to compete. “I’m gonna name one after Red!”

 

“Oh!” Granny says softly. 

 

“Would you like that?” Emma asks Red Riding Hood, whose book lay open on her lap. 

 

“I-would be honored.” 

 

Little Emma smiles echo's the brightness of the sun, in spite of her red nose and flushed cheeks. “Big Emma is trying REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLY hard.”

 

“Is that why she steals the Queen away?” Red teases, knowing full well since their wedding day that is precisely what is on Emma’s mind. Creating an heir. Securing the kingdom. Protecting Regina. All wrapped up in this focus, along with her studies. She was incredibly bright, despite the stunting Snow White had to her interpersonal relationships. Overall, her nerves rarely got the best of her, and she had proven a capable Queen alongside Regina. 

 

“Uh huh. I hardly get any time to play. People will think I’ve gone soft! I want to torture someone! I have a reputation to protect,” Her tiny body erupts into a coughing fit.

 

“You can protect it later, for now, rest dear one,” Granny says, laying the child’s head back against her ample bosom and rocking her. 

 

“Granny, because I’m an honorary werewolf cub, does that mean I mate for life too?”

 

“Little one, I do believe you have found your mate,” she answers, as the girl nestles her head into the soft cloth of the old woman's dress. “Don’t you?” 

 

“Mhmm. Sleepy Granny,” 

 

“Sleep, little one. You’ll feel better soon,” Granny runs her fingers through blonde curls and her littlest pup is fast asleep. She glances to her eldest grandpup and smiles warily. “I don’t want to break her heart,” 

 

“I know, Gran. Me either,” Red states, book forgotten in Emma’s questioning. “If we love her, we have to be honest.” 

 

“We will. Not now though, now she needs rest and we can speak to her about it when she is bigger.” 

 

“Right,” 

 

Red gently tucks in the honorary wolf pup and places a kiss on her head. “Rest now, My Queen,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Days later the conversation was revisited whether anyone liked it or not. Red Riding Hood, easily snuck into court and made her way to Regina’s side. “Many apologies, Your Majesty, BUT we have a small problem,” 

 

“Oh?” Says Regina, continuing to read her document. A smirk firmly planted on her lips.  “Is my wife behaving naughtily?” 

 

“I think you should see for yourself,” 

 

Summoning a mirror, Regina glances in on Emma’s room and sees the little girl playing with her dolls. Surrounding her is Sir Albert, and Demi, two of her closest stuffed animal friends. The child insisted on dressing her dollies in outfits like her and Regina. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw Mama and Red in the courtroom. Since she became ill, Regina forbade her from joining in lieu of getting rest. “Mama! I’m so happy to see you!” 

 

“I as well, my love. Are you playing with your dolls?” 

 

“Uh huh! They are going to make heirs soon,” she states proudly. “We just have to keep hope.”

 

Inside, Regina’s heart broke but she kept her face welcoming even so. “Then we’ll have to get you a baby doll,” 

 

Verdant eyes shined, “Ooh yes please, Mama,” 

 

“As you wish,” she says, seeing nothing out of the usual. 

 

“They’ve been doing the dance like you and big Emma,” says the child, placing one doll on top of the other and making little noises that left Regina’s eyes bulging.

 

“Emma!” 

 

She pauses only long enough to chastise her Queen, “You’re not ‘sposed to interrupt adults,” 

 

“Come see me at once, young lady,” 

 

The pink swirl appeared and along with it the two dolls in question. Though no longer doing the ‘dance’ as Emma had stated only seconds ago, they were made to hold hands. In an instant, the emotions raging through Regina’s mind were quelled and she gently reached for her little one. “My darling, I am afraid we are long overdue for a discussion about what is and is not appropriate for an angel like yourself to do,” 

 

“Emma can’t help it, Mama,” She asserts, leaning her head against Regina’s chest. Nuzzling the tops of her breasts. Regina resituates her, so the nuzzling ceases to a groan. 

 

“My sweet angel, but Emma is my wife. My Queen,” 

 

The little one sniffles, “Emma said I am your littlest Queen.” 

 

“You most certainly are,” Regina says sweetly, kissing the tiny nose, “however, there are some things only My Queen and I will be allowed to share.” 

 

“Like what?” Asks the child, wide-eyed concerned. 

 

“The grown-up things that Emma and I do. The...things you were having your dollies do, that is only to be shared between her and I. Your dollies, they aren’t old enough,” A chunky bottom lip quivered, but Regina quickly gathered the girl to her chest. “But we have something special too. Something Emma and myself cannot share.” 

 

With Fate’s fingers working through the fabrics of all life, her little one would spend the next three days being precisely that. Inconsolable. The Queen made no reappearance, as nightly the little one wept herself to sleep. She both wanted and did not want Regina who did so ache for both little and Queen. Granny reassured her that sometimes this happened. 

 

XXXXXX

 

_ “Your Majesty, though it is far from my place, I fear there is much I can explain,” _

 

_ “Oh?”  _

 

_ “Snow White did not allow for Emma to be fully educated. She was uncomfortable discussing a great many topics, and thus, avoided them in her daughter’s education. As you are aware, Emma is inquisitive and resourceful, but the educated are more difficult to control.”  _

 

_ “You are permitted to speak freely,” The Queen’s voice is smooth. Walking the precariously thin line between safe and dangerous in a bid to better understand her wife. Widow Lucas approaches and pulls several drawings from her apron. Placing them each in front of the Queen.  _

 

_ “Emma longs to be Mother to your children. Her little self refers to them as pups. The black stick figure is you. She is the golden one. This little one is whom she hopes to birth first. It is a boy Your Majesty,”  _

 

_ “What is this above his head?” Regina asks, staring at squiggly lines.  _

 

_ “The Littlest Queen has named them, Your Majesty. The pup in question is to be Prince Henry Daniel Mills.”  _

 

_ Tears sprung to the Queen’s eyes as they snapped upward to Widow Lucases. “Henry...Daniel?”  _

 

_ “After your Father, and...I’m not sure where she got Daniel from, but it has a nice ring to it. Don’t you think?”  _

 

_ “Perfect,” Breathes Regina, clutching the drawing. “I must see my Queen at once,”  _

  
  


_                                                                              XXXXXXXXXX _

 

Rather than meeting with the child, she comes face to face with a Queen returned to form. Emma is making the twin sized bed of her other half's room. Though she has slept a great deal in her other form, weariness sags her shoulders. Her eyes don’t shine half as bright as usual and are outlined in red. Lips bear no smile. 

 

“I have one job. To that end, I am failing miserably, as Mother said I would.” She speaks when Regina makes her presence known. 

 

“You could never fail me,” Regina greets, kissing Emma with the enthusiasm to make up for the three sorrowful days without her.

 

“Already we have lost three days. Months if you count the time since we first…” Emma trails off but her Queen hears her loud and clear. Holding the picture the woman’s other half had drawn, and caressing her cheek with the other hand. 

 

“Listen to me,” Regina’s caress runs as sweetly as her words, “when we are ready, our blessing will be as well. Not a moment of our choosing, creating life is beyond anything either of us can fathom. These things sometimes take time,” 

 

“I already had the physician look me over. He insists that my womb is in perfect condition for bearing children.” 

 

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Pulling her wife to her, feeling whole at last. Pressing a multitude of kisses to her head and holding her every bit as tightly as one dared. Emma’s fears of inadequacy, tearing at old wounds in her. A daughter longing for Mother’s approval. It was always just out of reach. “Emma, I believe it is time for us to discuss how children are made,” 

 

“When True Loves find one anoth….” Regina’s index finger pressed to her lips, ceasing the flow. 

 

“I was not finished,” Emma mumbles an apology, eyes shifting downward. “While it is true that True Loves generally have a multitude of children, it is equally true that True Loves consistently are one man, and one woman,” 

 

“Okay,” Emma says in a way that makes Regina recall the lengths Snow White went to keep her daughter under control. 

 

“Men, provide a secondary ingredient, if you will that is necessary.”

 

“This is great!” Emma’s hands become balls of joy. “Baelfire will surely help us. In return we can…” this seems to give the blonde great pause until she can smile again. “We must speak with him,” 

 

Regina sits them on the edge of the bed. “My love, I fear you do not understand. This is not so simple as a lock of hair, nor drop of blood. Much like the child springs forth from a woman’s body, so too does this ingredient from a man.” She wraps her hands around Emma’s. “When he lays with a member of our sex. The way you and I lie together,” 

 

“Oh,” Emma says, shoulders falling once more. “Oh…” 

 

Regina takes this time to brush blonde bangs from her face, and hold the woman to her. She feels reality crashing over her wife, and makes as little distraction as she can. Emma rests against her, hands falling to her lap. Large jades eyes, filled with confusing information. 

 

“We can never have children, can we?” Emma asks quietly.

 

“It is unlikely.” 

 

Her wife’s form shakes, “You tried to tell me. I am such a fool.” 

 

“A fool whose only thought was of fulfilling her wife’s truest desire? One that sought a way to protect our kingdom, her Queen,” Regina says, tipping up Emma’s wobbling chin. “Dry your eyes, my love. A fool you are not,” 

 

Emma sighs, “I forced you to sleep with me every manner of ways,” 

 

That phrase certainly caught Regina’s attention. “You never forced me,” 

 

“Didn’t I?” 

 

“Not once,” Regina said, trailing her hand down a pale arm. “I never knew intimacy could feel the way it does between us.” 

 

Emma’s hands rise to cup her face. “All I ever wanted was to make you happy.” 

 

Their foreheads rest together, “Don’t you know that you already have?” She kisses the last of Emma’s tears away and cannot resist adding, “I have missed you.” 

 

“We truly cannot make heirs?” Emma asks, just one more time. 

 

“My love, I do believe we would have by now if that were the case,” 

 

The smile that marks the beginning of every naughty thought Emma has appears. “Shall we try one more time?”

 

Her Queen chuckles, “I suppose one more effort will not hurt anything,”

 

She whisks them to their chambers. Every bit cognizant of her efforts to ease the young Queen’s mind. Or distract it, as was the case. Unwrapping her bride painfully slow. She never believed in God’s nor did she find any degree of faith within herself. Yet, when she looked at her Emma there was not a doubt in the world that something far greater must exist. From their very first touch to the firm palming of pale breasts. Every controlled exhale as Emma tried not to show just how much she truly missed her own Queen. How moonlight illuminated her porcelain goddess.

 

Revealing all to Regina. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Standing on the balcony facing the fullness of a brilliant white moon. Amethyst gown, shimmering on the delicate wind. Maleficent stared across the courtyard, then the rolling hill beyond. Eyes a blistering yellow as she scanned the perimeter. Willing the werewolf to become visible at once. 

 

“Your wound,” Comes the velvety, smooth voice of a not-quite-lover. Red’s fingertips trail through the barely-there fabric with a black laced side, revealing deep gashes.  Beneath them, Maleficent feels her body fill with warmth.“How did you come into it?” 

 

Turning her head, Mal smiles and runs her thumb across her companions bottom lip. “Tell me, how does one forget a dragon on the battlefield?”

 

“It is not that I have forgotten,” Red’s fingers slide over the deep ruinous landscape of scars. “I’ve never known anyone to live,” 

 

“Had I existed in this form, surely I too would have perished.” Fragile amber eyes wield a wounded stare. With a gentle caress down Red’s beautifully strong jawline.“Don’t look at me that way, pet.”

 

The conflict was not lost on the dragon. “I am not your pet.” 

 

“Tell me you don’t want to be,” Maleficent's lips hover a centimeter away. 

 

“Not a pet,” Red whispers, her ability to breathe restricting as wolf rages inside to instill a sense of respect. Mal positively loved to test the limits of her restraint. 

 

“Then what?” 

 

“Werewolves don’t have lovers,” She pulls Maleficent into her heated skin by the hips. “We have a mate.” 

 

“I would pull the moon to earth for you. Don’t you know?” Maleficent asks, the mouth being devoured in Red’s hunger. Then there was the effortless way the woman raised her up the wall, with the dress gently draping over Red’s firm grip on her derriere.

 

“I’ve got you,” 

 

“So say the fingerprints, lover,” Red’s hands loosen but Mal’s fingernails sharpen into claws and she takes them over the beautiful, pale, unmarred skin of her Lycan lover. It draws the werewolf to the front, right where Maleficent likes her. “Do not hide,”

 

“I cannot do this if it isn’t really for you. The wolf would never allow me to…” Maleficent enjoys the taste of words unspoken. A promise cannot be broken if breath never gives it life. The way Red’s explosion of passion does in the night. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Mama?” came a sweet little voice from the brunette’s left. Swiveling in her chair, Regina’s eyes meet bright green. She takes in the newest form of her little one. This blonde haired beauty standing before her is not the sassy little girl that usually runs rampant around the castle. Nor is it her littlest Queen. She’s somewhere in between. Curiosity peaked on how many sides there are to her little one, she smiles gently at her newest one. “Well Good evening, my darling,” she greets gently. Smiling when little feet shuffle forward and quickly scamper up into her lap.

 

“Good evening,” Emma yawns, resting her head against the tanned chest.

 

The Queen chuckles warmly and pulls the little girl closer. “Is there something that I can do for you?”

 

Emma’s head shakes, “You don’t have to do anything for me, Mommy. Can Mama and Emmy go for a walk?” She questions innocently.

 

A sharp intake of air as Regina studies the little girl in her lap. This is the first time Emma has ever given a little side of herself a name. Tears glisten in chocolate orbs before Regina reins them in, a beaming smile taking over her features. “Does Emmy have a request of where we walk?”

 

“Outside?” She questions with an adorable head tilt. “Red’s moon.”

 

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the adorableness of the little girl in her lap, Regina nods. “We will see Red’s Moon, but only for a short while. My Emmy needs to be in bed soon so she can wake up early to play, doesn’t she?”

 

Blonde curls obscure her vision for a moment before Emma begins to puff her cheeks up and blow at them to get them back out of her face. 

 

Laughing openly now, The Queen gently runs her fingers through downy hair and smooths then back into place. “Better?” She asks, with an amused eyebrow raised.

 

“Thank you,”  Emma says. 

 

Rising from her lounger, Regina naturally settles Emma to her hip.  Heading towards the closed doors, Regina flicks her wrist and the heavy doors swing open for them to pass. Emma rests lazily against Regina. Head cuddled under the Queen's chin and one hand wrapped around her neck. Her free hand rests on the smooth skin of the Queen's collar bone. Absentmindedly little fingers fiddle with the necklace Mama is wearing. 

 

Humming quietly the Queen continues outside, stilling just outside of the path the leads along the castle walls. “Alright Little One, I’m going to set you down now so you can explore.” She feels a nod against her chest and stoops down to set little feet solidly on the stone pathway. 

 

Emma turns large green eyes up at her Mama and silently lifts her hand in the request.

 

Gently the Queen takes the little hand and begins a slow pace along the pathway. “Just past the apple orchard, we should have a better view.” 

 

Nodding, Emma’s eyes roam the dark grounds. She spots the dark guards walking to and from places. Some stop to glance their way, bowing before them before going on about their night. Emma giggles and wiggles her fingers, causing some to jump and squeal. 

 

Laughing outright Regina looks down at her girl and catches the move. “Are you tickling them, Emma?” She raises a brow in feigned irritation. 

 

Hiding the offending digits quickly, Emma looks up in innocence. She shakes her head negatively, but the mischievous sparkle in her eyes gives her away. 

 

“Hmm,” 

 

Resuming the path, Emma’s eyes have picked up little sprites dancing in the flower beds. Their colorful wings giving off a glow so soft. Her ears picked up just the faintest hint on tinkling as they move closer. She smiles as they pass, giggling as the sprites quickly notice her and begin to flutter around her. She lets go of Mama's hand and begins to dance around, her childish laughter echoing in the dark as she plays with her newfound friends. 

 

Movement above them catches her eyes and she quickly looks up to see what it is. She gasps loudly before snapping her eyes shut and running the short distance back to her Mama. A pink blush tinting her cheeks. 

 

Noticing this, Regina moves to glance up to catch what has caught her girls eye. A little voice stops her though, she’s quickly focusing back on her little Emmy standing now in front of her with arms raised. Quickly reacting she scoops her up and places one hand on the girls back, her other arm wrapped under a butt to keep her steady and close.

 

“No looking, Mama!” 

 

Trying again to look up she finds herself caught between two little hands. Her nose connecting swiftly with the button nose of her little girl.

 

“They are dancing.” She murmurs softly. Green eyes locked with brown. 

 

“Who is…” her eyes begin to drift to the upper corner of their view when a howl rips through the chilly air. “Oh! Let us return to our chambers, lest we see more.”

 

Emma’s wide eyes, and nod capture innocence at its finest. “Mama’s bed?” 

 

She concedes, “Mama’s bed, baby.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

While her girls served the royal couple, Granny took the protein of the meal and stood beside her Granddaughter. “Eat up child.” 

 

Red smiled, “Of course, Granny,” 

 

Then an additional heaping was placed on the plate. Regina starred in fascination from the head of the table at the scene. Granny flagged her girls to carry out the rest of the meal, with the same poise and composure as always. She also wrinkled her nose at the littlest dragon, to garner a giggle. “Do you require additional sustenance as well?” Granny asks Maleficent without missing a beat. 

 

“I prefer mine in the form of wine, Granny Dearest,” 

 

“After the night you had, I imagine you will need quite a bit,”

 

Spitting up a bit of her wine back into her chalice, even the Queen of Darkness held a bit of a flush when confronted by her lover’s Grandmother. She pours a bit more into Maleficent’s chalice before serving the Queen’s herself. “Emma so pleased to see you’ve returned. I hope you both had an undisturbed sleep.” 

 

“Of course, Granny,” the pale Queen spoke softly. Her cheeks the flush of a pink sunset. 

 

“Mhmm,” humphed the elder woman. Turning on Regina, she leveled her gaze. “What about you, Your Majesty?” 

 

“I slept quite well, thank you Granny. This one, keeps me rather warm on cold nights,” Regina winks at her wife and steals a bit of the heat from their friends. 

 

Or so she thinks. 

 

“Lily dear, how did you sleep?” Granny asked. 

 

“Like a dragon on a hot rock, Gran,” Lily says, giving a final morning stretch. She smiles at the fully grown Emma. “Queen Emma, may we go to the gardens after breakfast? I want to chase butterflies,”

 

“We shall,” Emma replies warmly. With Lily around, it gave her an excuse to act a bit more childishly. 

 

Mal’s eyes flash at the old wolf. “You tread on dangerous territory,” 

 

“Do I now?” Asks Granny quite sure in her safety. 

 

“Where my child is concerned is dangerous for anyone,” Mal purs, but Lily is hanging from Granny’s arm.

 

“No. You’re not gonna hurt my Granny,” She huffs, baring her teeth. 

 

It prompts a vivacious grin from Red Riding Hood. One that is quickly hidden by her chalice so as not to upset her lover. She chokes on her snicker, watching the child step in front of her Grandmother. Lips pulled back, shoulders broad, and a firm stance prepared for an incoming attack. Something that Red trained her on. A cool foot teases beneath the summer skirt, and Red knows her upturned lips did not go undetected by Mal. 

 

“Simmer down, child. I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Maleficent assures, and Lily’s stance eases. 

 

She runs to Emma whispering sweet nothings to the Queen and receives a soft kiss to her cheek. “Ha! That’s three on one.” 

 

“You think your little Queen is going to stop me?” Mal teases, and Lily leans into Red Riding Hood’s shoulder. The wolf shares a smirk with her Queen’s. 

 

“Between a Queen, a werewolf, and a weredragon, I think we have a shot,” 

 

“I’ve never heard of a were-dragon. Are they dangerous?” 

 

“The most dangerous,” Lily assures. She flashes her pearly white teeth for good measure. 

 

“My darling Queen, I do not believe we employ any were-dragons,” Regina speaks up and sees the child’s eyes brighten at the prospect. 

 

To which Emma replies, “No, I don’t believe we do,” 

 

“Oh, Mama. May I please work for Emma and Regina? Pah-lease,” Lily says, coming to her Mother’s side. With a flutter of twinkling eyes, and a kiss to the cheek for good luck. All eye rested on her Mother. 

 

“It will be dangerous,” she warns to a nod. 

 

“You won’t have to protect me alone anymore Mama,” 

 

“Baby, I…” One look in her daughter’s eyes and she saw the familiar fight in them. Never having parents, nor thinking she would be one herself, Maleficent did as she thought she is for her own. “You are my whole heart,” 

 

Lily is smiling at her, and nuzzles into her neck, “My whole heart wants to be the Queen’s WereDragon,” 

 

“There is much training in her future,” Supplies Red Riding Hood. “It will be tough,” 

 

“I will be tougher,” Replies Lily, setting her heart to the task. Reminding the wolf of a little Princess turned Queen.

 

“What do you say, old friend?” Regina says, raising her chalice. 

 

“Please,” Lily pleads. 

 

“Consider yourself two dragons richer, Your Majesty,” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a new character or two. Emma and Regina face unwelcome news. An injury results in tenderness and more! A far larger chapter than any in recent history for this story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter largely made possible due to copious amounts of wine. My fancy Beta, Serena. Visits from Kristen and many, many hours staring at the screen.

_ Dearest Baelfire,  _

 

_ Being married is an adventure, to say the least.  Thanks to you, I already knew the foundation upon which I  needed to build one. Friendship, something you taught me long ago. It is not without shame that I confess, I am only now informed of where an heir comes from. Mother had no desire more than for me to fulfill that role. One I am failing grandly. Though I do not reminisce on the days under her castle roof, I do find myself thinking of you often. In such a short time you went from a stranger to the dearest of a friend. You protected me, and for the first time in years, I knew that happiness was on its way. Though neither of us suspected this turn of events know that I value your friendship above all else.  _

 

_ Having unknowingly helped me find my happiness. Upon your next visit, there is someone I would very much like you to meet. I will not rest until the favor is returned. _

 

_ May we meet again soon,  _

 

_ Emma _

  
  


Relaxing into her throne, guilt rises. Regina knows that Emma both loves and is in love with her, yet here she is. Reading letters received and sent. Nearly all of them were to the woman’s former betrothed, something that made bile where there should be none. The Queen rather liked the son of Rumplestiltskin. He had known her Princess first and been an ally. A protector, even a friend.

 

Nothing ever indicated that which Regina feared. Still, time after time she drowned herself in doubt. Insecurity, a blanket from which she was unable to unravel. Who Emma wanted Baelfire to meet was a mystery. It sounded promising. Hopeful even. 

 

Something the Queen wanted to believe in greatly. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Standing in the doorway to Emma’s classroom, Regina observed today’s lesson. Economics. A subject she was told her wife grasped quickly. Numbers never lied, they were nothing like the words or hearts. Minerva came out of retirement when Regina came calling. Her unmatched wit and skill as an instructor made her perfect. 

 

Challenging Emma without belittling her. Teaching her the finer points of public speaking, leadership, strength, and restoring Emma’s faith in herself. Something that Regina could not thank the woman for enough. The intensity with which her wife focused on the problem, had her brow quite deeply furrowed. 

 

_ Gods, she is adorable.  _

 

“You have a mind for numbers,” Minerva examined Emma’s work as she spoke. From the tiniest hint of upturned lips, Regina saw approval. 

 

“Does my wife?” Emma questioned. 

 

“She does,” 

 

“My Mother always…” Then the blonde thought better of her statement. 

 

“Your Mother was the poorest student I ever endured. Her mind always up in the clouds. Dallying with her handmaiden’s. Her greatest strength was speech, but even that came long after she passed through these halls. Your Majesty.” 

 

Curiosity piqued, Emma leaned forward. “You taught,  Mother?” 

 

“I taught a great many Kings and Queens in my time. Your Father was a celebrated singer, as you are no doubt aware.” 

 

Quivering thin lips pursed together in a tight line. “Daddy had a beautiful voice. He was kind,” 

 

“Indeed he was,” Minerva smiled sadly. “I was at this very castle when the Dark Curse went awry. I watched him fight through our Queen’s men, minutes old babe in his arm,” 

 

Emma was on the edge of her seat. Pale fingers wrapping around the curved surface of her desk.  “He never made it to the wardrobe.” 

 

“No, My Queen. He was wounded in the hallway and managed to make it to your nursery. Your Mother stumbled down the hallway to him. Crying out for him to wake. You were in his arms.” 

 

“Was it ever discovered why the curse failed?” 

 

“Only rumors, My Queen,” 

 

“Such as?” 

 

“That which is impolite to discuss,” Minerva states, unwilling to speak ill of the reformed Queen. “Your wife is one of the brightest I have ever had the pleasure of educating.” 

 

Sensing her questions surrounding the curse were going to be further rebuked, Emma welcomed a topic which she could finally get answers on. “What was she like?” 

 

“At which age?” Minerva asks, taking a seat on the bench alongside the Queen’s desk. 

 

“You have known her that long?” 

 

“Oh yes, Dear. I knew the Mills family well,” 

 

“Is that why Regina hired you?” 

 

“When the Queen comes calling, one must answer,” 

 

“Did you want to?” 

 

Minerva’s lips pursed, “Old though I may be, dead I am not. My children are grown with babies of their own. Both of you have renewed my purpose in life. Gods willing, I have many years left in me,” 

 

Emma rose, to clasp her teacher’s hand, “Gods willing our children to learn from your wisdom, as we have had the pleasure.” 

 

“It would be my honor,” 

 

“The honor will be ours, Madame Minerva,” Emma’s smile is one of practiced ease. Growing more comfortable with herself and others each passing day. 

 

“Could not have said it better myself, Dear,” Regina states from the doorway. “Please know that your presence here is one that gives me great joy,” 

 

“The joy is mine,” Regina presses a kiss to her mentor. The kinder of any through her lifetime. The same holding true for Emma, as the fates would have it. Perhaps long enough to...it was best not to put such pressure on these things. Surely Emma had done so for the both of them in regards to an heir. 

 

“That concludes our lesson for today, My Queen,” Minerva curtseys. 

 

“I should like you to invite your family to the grounds. It would be lovely to be around family. Don’t you think?” Emma is speaking, clasping her hands together in an effort not to wring them. A move her mentor recognizes and allows to bring a smile forth. 

 

“I will send for them immediately,” 

 

“Perfect,” Emma says, wrapping Regina into a hug the moment the teacher is out of sight. As always her wife’s touch was gentle. Never pushy or demanding, not in the way that Mother had told her to become accustomed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_ “You will never find a man like your Father. No Prince anyway. I want you...no,” She was circling Emma. Disillusioned, unapproving hazel eyes taking in every flaw. “You must be pleasing in every way, Emma. Do you understand?”  _

 

_ “Yes, Mother,” Emma says, receiving a sharp sting of a ruler between her shoulders. She dare not cry out in pain, only to straighten at once. To focus every cell to perfection. Biting the inside of her lips to refrain from having the slightest signs of tears.  _

 

_ Snow White completes her circle and rests her forehead on porcelain skin. “I was supposed to save them, Emma,” She whispers face contorting with pain and failure. “I had one job, get us to the wardrobe. Raise you to be a hero, and save them all. It is too late to change what was, but you can succeed where I have failed. Why must you do this?”  _

 

_ “To save the Kingdom,”  _

 

_ “What must you do?”  _

 

_ “Whatever it takes,” Emma whispers, seeing Mother cry was a rarity. The tears of failure painting plump cheeks. She nods. For the first time in months, bestowing a soft affection to Emma’s forehead.  _

 

_ “On the night you marry, I will ensure that your dinner has something to assist you in being receptive.” Emma’s wide verdant eyes display fear, “It’s not magic, it’s medicine. The kind that will help you relax.”  _

 

_ Emma breathes in relief. “Thank you, Mother,”  _

 

_ “Though I am glad you rebuked that Pirate Prince. At first, I was angry with you but then, Mother Superior showed me a bit of your future with him. Quickly filled with heirs, and then, killed. Tainting us.” _

 

_ “I am sorry, Mother,” Emma says with Snow White stroking her face.  _

 

_ “No, Dear. For once, you did everything right. Now, let us get cleaned up for this evening we are entertaining another suitor. Baelfire.”  _

 

_ “Mother isn’t that…” _

 

_ “The son of Rumplestiltskin,” Witnessing Emma’s fear, Snow quickly moves to placate her, “He appears a man. Nothing at all like his imp of a Father. Mother Superior administered a test. Baelfire possesses no magic. Nor does his Father quite know of your condition. Now,” she holds up a small flask. “Drink this. It won’t hurt you but it will dampen your access to your magic. We cannot afford to keep erasing everyone’s memory every time you switch into your other self.”  _

 

_ “Thank you, Mother,” Emma says, as she knows Snow White is waiting. Tipping the flask up. With that completed, Mother leaves. With her out of sight, Emma spits into the nearby sink. Being without magic was something she was not allowed. Looking into the mirror above she gently plays with her necklace.  _

 

_ Summoning all her willpower, Emma brings an image to the mirror. One that makes her take a few deep breaths as she rolls the necklace between thumb and forefinger. Unbeknownst to Emma, so does the person in the mirror. The person that isn’t her but has a novella propped on leather-clad legs. The amethyst trench coat, draping lazily across the couch.  Long raven haired gathered neatly into a ponytail. Emma continues watching as her breathing returns to normal. The dread pumping through every chamber slows to a trickle and the Self-proclaimed Evil Queen continues to read.  _

 

_ “May our paths cross, My Queen,” Emma says, running her hand along the mirror.  _

 

_ XXXXXXXX _

 

“Emma?” Regina asks, stepping back from her wife, but still holding onto her forearms. “Did you...mean to show me that?” 

 

“You saw that?” Emma blanches. Saliva growing thick in her mouth, making it hard to swallow. All her bodily systems crashing on her at the magnitude of what this meant. 

 

“Breathe,” 

 

“I-” Crimson lips press into the unpainted of Emma’s, stealing her fear that anger was between them. “If you had looked at me and saw that I was looking at you,” 

 

“A twist in our tale to be sure,” She presses a secondary kiss to Emma’s forehead. “What did you see when you looked at me?” 

 

“Leverage,”

 

“Oh? Do tell, dear,” 

 

At this Emma gets quieter, “Due to my Mother and Your unspoken, no interference rule, I knew she would never come into the Dark Kingdom. If by chance, I managed to escape prior to any wedding, I was to flee here. Somewhere she dare not be. If post-wedding, I would also escape to the Dark Kingdom. Possibly securing an audience with it’s Queen.” 

 

“To what end?” 

 

“I would rather not say,” 

 

“I will not ask you again,” Regina’s hard eyes tell the tale of not beating around the bush. She will not accept a non-answer on this particular question. 

 

“Delivering the only living heir to Snow White’s throne. I knew not what that fate might be only that being married to the son of Rumplestiltskin seemed a fate worse than death. A death, I hoped you would deliver if nothing else.” 

 

Hardness in amber eyes decreases until none is left. Regina’s touch is gentle on either side of her Queen’s face. As soft as the lips that brush against a pale quivering set. “My how I ruined your plans,” 

 

“Why did the Dark Curse fail?” 

 

Regina’s sharp inhale draws Emma’s attention but she takes another. “I killed the thing I love most,” 

 

“Your Father,” Emma supplies. 

 

“It must be without remorse. Something I thought surely the Evil Queen could manage. He gave his life for nothing.” 

 

“Not for nothing, for you, Regina. You could never be nothing.” Her blonde Queen has no idea just how much of a nothing, Regina is. Queen, she may be, but inside...nothing. Emma was the first to breathe life into her. Into the castle, in the decades gone by. 

 

“If I showed you who I truly was, you would have realized that marrying Baelfire was a fate you deserved. So much more than the fate you are living.” 

 

Emma’s hands thread their fingers, and her most charming smile is in place. It is not the first time she gleams a bit of David in her wife. Happier still, not to glean a hint of Snow White. “Not fate,” she leans in close. “Choice,” 

 

This is one of those times that Regina squints at Emma, scarcely believing the other woman is real. Standing perfectly still opposite her wife. Recognizing it for what it was, the blonde wears the most reassuring smile and saves any words. 

 

“I will never…” But Emma is not having it and ceases the unspoken words with an index finger. Then sealed them away with a kiss. 

 

“You already do,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

That evening, after all the castle, had gone to sleep. Emma lies awake, watching the peace as Regina slept. Unable to resist the occasional call of need. One that resulted in the softest of kisses being bestowed. Something she learned over many moons how to do without waking her Queen. Even the smallest of affections used to jolt Regina awake. 

 

Now though, she easily did so without having an adverse reaction. She could even excuse herself the chaise without so much as causing a flutter behind closed eyelids. Regina was not forthcoming about her past as much as Emma would like. Too many nights, the Queen had shot upright and Emma knew whatever lies in wait behind her eyes was heartbreaking. 

 

So she would gather the woman to her chest if allowed. Pour her water or wine if not, and sit with her until sleep was able to re-secure its claim. Regina did not tolerate weakness. Yet, with Emma, she allowed it on rare occasions. Allowed herself to feel and breathe beyond the confines of societal or self-imposed expectations. 

 

With Emma, The Queen could just be Regina. To be able to extend that and see the ways with which Her Majesty blossomed, gave Emma as much hope as anything. Knowing their desire to be with child, and praying each morning to make it so. 

 

**_A Seemingly Random Morning_ **

 

_ “In good time,” Regina said.  _

 

_ “Isn’t now as good a time as any?” Emma pouted. Though Regina often shot her a disapproving look, the blonde knew if she gave her the biggest, roundest eyes, that Regina was unable to resist. Though she rarely if ever asked for anything.  _

 

_ “Emma,” Regina chides softly. “You know I long as you do that you should be with child.”  _

 

_ Still, her Queen pouts prompting Regina to tip her up by the chin. “I have one job.”  _

 

_ “The most important job in the realm. Of which, I know you will gloriously fulfill when God’s see fit.”  _

 

_ “When have the God’s ever done that which did not suit them?”  _

 

_ “Have you thought of names?” Asks the Queen, knowing well at least a part of Emma had.  Anger becomes anxiousness, and Emma squeezes one hand with the other.  _

 

_ “If a daughter, Rebecca or Elizabeth. Remarkable names for women of our position. Should I bear a son first, Henry, after your Father.”  _

 

_ “Henry,” Regina says, wearing a smile that truly does light the room up. “Henry, what?”  _

 

_ “Daniel,” Emma says confidently.  _

 

_ “Where did you hear that name?”  _

 

_ “Spoken only in your sleep. ”  _

 

_ Touching the bracelet Little Emma bought at the market, Regina sits on the edge of their marriage bed. Unable to keep irritation at bay.“Your Mother truly told you nothing.” _

 

_ “You hold him, dear. That is all I ever need to know.”  _

 

_ “How is it that you have never questioned me?”  _

 

_ Taking the seat beside her Queen, Emma smiles. “There is much you do not discuss with me. Though I do not require anyone to tell me how you felt about this man, to know that you love him.”  _

 

_ “Loved,” Regina whispers.  _

 

_ “Love does not pass the way our bodies do. For surely were you to go, would I always feel the way I do about you.”  _

 

_ “Princess...My Queen,” Regina says, leaning to kiss her sweetly. “It is time I explain  the beginning of your Mother and I’s tale.”  _

 

_ XXXXXXXXXXXX _

 

“It was all one giant manipulation to ensure you would live up to your name,” Emma’s words are quiet. Thus far, she allowed Regina to weave her side of the story. Though tales of the Evil Queen were majority true, there were still elements that were not common knowledge. 

 

“Yes,” Distantly, Regina answers. 

 

“Mother never mentioned Daniel,” 

 

“She probably didn’t even know his name,” Says Regina. 

 

With every turn, the sleeves of Regina’s dress follow her more aggressively. It was slow at first but with time her mood shifted. Emma knew the Queen was famed for a short fuse and even shorter tolerance for Snow White. Given the gravity of information she finally shared with her Queen it was beginning to fall into place. Every story Emma had been told as a child finally fleshing out into full disclosure. 

 

“Hey,” Emma says, rising from the settee,  “We will honor him. One day we will hang up our crowns and our son will be, King Henry _ Daniel _ Mills.” 

 

“If he does not want to be King?” 

 

“We both know that is not how this works,” 

 

Forcing a laugh, Regina hangs her head. “What about honoring your Father? I know you were close.” 

 

“Are close,” Emma corrects, sliding Regina’s hand to a position over her heart. “He will always live here. You would allow me to honor him?” 

 

Regina kisses her forehead. “I will not lie and say I’m particularly enamored with your Father, but he is your Father. There is a special bond between a daughter and the first man in her life. Who am I to deny you that?” 

 

“The Queen of the Dark Kingdom,” Emma answers rhetorically. 

 

“Your wife. Your confidant. Who knows, perhaps even…” 

 

“Soul Mate?” 

 

“Perhaps,” Regina says all too quietly for Emma’s liking. 

 

“Whatever you want to call me is fine,” Emma corrects and in that instant sees fear strike amber eyes. 

 

“Emma, I truly feel we are meant to be. More than either of us can imagine. I-I want you to have my children. Our children. To grow our family ever larger.” 

 

Nuzzling Regina’s neck, the blonde is quiet until she utters,  “Grow it we shall.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Waking up alone always dampend a bit of Emma’s happiness no matter how glorious the mornings light. It made her a little pouty. The line between her bigger and littler self was blurring. In the past, it was so finite and defined. So much so that she physically reverted.  Regina was the one who helped to realize that she is accepted as both. Desired to be both. 

 

The door to their chambers opens and Regina enters. “Good. You’re awake,” she says, greeting her wife with a sweet kiss. “I come bearing news of your Mother,” 

 

“What news?” Emma asks, sitting up straight. Pouting forgotten. 

 

“If Red Riding Hood does not return with you in a fortnight she will begin to seek other means of locating you.” Though Regina’s voice is void of emotion, Emma knows those eyes like no other. The way they have not made contact tells her that fear lives in Regina’s heart, despite her brave face. 

 

“Uncle Rumple,” 

 

“Serves no one other than himself. You may trust him but Emma he is not a changed man,” 

 

“Is that not what my Mother thinks of you?” 

 

Regina’s touch is gentle against a plump cheek. “I know you believe that.” 

 

“Should I believe something else?”

 

“If your Mother comes for you I will not promise that she will leave. Do you understand?” 

 

“You will eliminate her?” 

 

Turning away Regina steadies herself with a deep breath. “Yes.” 

 

Hands folded across the duvet. “My Father?” 

 

“Imprisoned, for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” The softness in Emma’s voice startles the Queen. Heavy tears begin rolling down the blonde’s cheeks, and an olive hand reaches to remove them. “We always knew this day would arrive.” 

 

“Indeed it has,” 

 

“There never really was another way,” 

 

“I am afraid not,” 

 

“Is there word on whether or not they suspect your hand in my disappearance?”

 

“There is the word that I am a suspect. Yes.” 

 

“They will come for my Kingdom,” Emma says, “With Snow White gone and Daddy imprisoned.”

 

“I am aware, dear,” 

 

In the slowest spreading smile Emma's lips turn upward. “It is one thing to sit in a classroom and another to be Queen entirely. How do you feel about playing a game?” 

 

“Oh?” Regina asks, not entirely certain she likes the little scenario Emma is concocting. “What kind of game?” 

 

“The kind where we slowly and surely begin absorbing the White Kingdom. Or what Mother has not sold off in order to hold onto her crown.”

 

“How do you plan on arranging that?” 

 

“By returning home within a fortnight with my husband,” 

 

Regina’s head cocks to the side. “You don’t have a husband.” 

 

“Do you want to torture Mother or not?” Emma asks, a crooked grin taking over her features. 

 

“You are not taking a husband.” 

 

“That is just it, my love. My Father believes that I married Baelfire. If he and I were to make a visit this could all be over with. Mother will stop searching for me.” 

 

Picking up color, a blush colors Regina’s cheeks. “I will not allow it,” 

 

“Regina...what?” 

 

“Once your Mother has you with her, she will never let you go,” 

 

“Uncle Rumple,” 

 

“Will betray you! I forbid you from making this trip, or any other trip without my express permission.” 

 

“You forbid me?” The words come out as a dark staccato. 

 

“I forbid it.” 

 

Emma’s head bobs up and down but her eyes are narrowed slits. “Funny. I thought I was discussing this with my wife,” 

 

“We are not peasants, and I am not only your wife but your Queen. You will do as I say,” 

 

“Will I?” Emma asks, removing herself from the bed and dressing in leather pants and a plain tunic. 

 

“I will be forced to send the Huntsman after you. Dragging you back to where you belong. If you wish to remain married you will behave as an obedient wife,” Regina plays the only card in her hand. Watching as the words strike Emma as sure as a blade to the gut. She stares harshly at Regina through the reflection of the mirror. Anger painting her pale skin. 

“You do not mean that,” 

 

“Try me,” Dares her Queen, watching Emma summon her weapons to her being. Angrily, the blonde kisses her cheek and exits their chambers. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The blonde does not share breakfast with Regina. Nor is she present for lunch. However Red Riding Hood lingers on the grounds which abates any fear that Emma has vacated the premises. After her initial worries prove unfruitful, Regina puts their morning conversation to rest. They both said things they regretted, she was sure of it. As dinner nears, Regina is anxious. 

 

She nears the dining hall with the Huntsman in tow to find Emma remaining outside, hands clasped in front of her. Eyes staring with laser focus down the hallway in front of her, face neutral. She does not show beyond a perfect curtsy that she is aware of Regina’s presence. “Glad you could join me for dinner,” Regina speaks, keeping her tone light. 

 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Emma states plainly. 

 

“Come,” Extending her arm, and accepting Emma’s hand as they weave them. Regina waves the Huntsman back and pulls out Emma’s chair herself. Adjusting it once the blonde was seated.  “I for one am so happy to put this morning behind us. Aren’t you?” 

 

“It is not my right to be angry with The Queen. I am to be pleasing in every manner.” 

 

Fear strikes deep in Regina’s heart. “You do please me,” 

 

A forced smile appears and is gone as quickly. “It is my duty,” 

 

“I understand your being upset. I forgive you,” Regina says, taking a generous and helpful sip of wine. In Emma’s hand is a butter knife and despite her odd demeanor, her grip on the object is white-knuckled. 

 

“Thank you,” She answers as Red Riding Hood appears in the dining hall, taking a stance near Graham. Both of them giving the Queen’s a wide berth. 

 

“Do you forgive me?” Asks Regina. 

 

“There is nothing to forgive, Your Majesty.” 

 

“Surely you were displeased with me. You did not share breakfast nor our lunch hours together.” 

 

“I-,” Emma pauses, and her grip on the knife loosens. “I needed reminding of my place.”

 

“What place is that, Emma?” 

 

“Beneath you, My Queen. Nothing in this kingdom is mine. All that I have is thanks to your generosity. My life ceased to be so when I became your wife.” 

 

“Emma, what are you saying?” 

 

“I obey your wishes.” 

 

The rest of dinner was quite with Regina pushing away her meal only a few bites in. Emma eating hers in silence. Only moving to leave once Regina rose. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina caught Red Riding Hood and Graham exchanging pained glances. Tending to a few treaties in progress in the library, Emma busied herself with a book. Rather than her relaxed, legs hanging over the side of her chosen seat, she remained ramrod straight. As training dictated. 

 

_ Where oh where is my free-spirited wild wife hiding? _

 

“Emma?” she speaks and her heart breaks. “Please tell me you are not upset with me.” 

 

“I am not upset with you,” Emma repeats evenly. “I only needed to remember my place.” 

 

“What do you mean when you say that?” 

 

“Permission to rise, Your Majesty?” 

 

The air between them is too heavy.  _ What have I done?  _ “Permission granted,” 

 

As Emma does so she faces the flames. “Permission to display my shame?” 

 

“Emma I do not understand. Lady Red, what is she speaking of?” 

 

Out of the shadows comes the wolf. Regina does not recall seeing the woman shaken ever in their lifetimes. “My Queen...Emma,” Red reaches for a pale arm. “Did you do  as I believe?” 

 

“Mother was not here. I improvised.” She whispers, her head dipping in resignation. Taking a deep breath she steadies herself once more and lifts her head, eyes unseeing as they stare into the flames. “I hope this pleases you, Your Majesty. I will try harder this time.” Her voice is small, the weight of her shame overwhelming. Surprisingly steady hands come up and untie the already loose knot of strings attached to the tunic covering her body. As she allows the fabric to loosen from her shoulders, it pools just at her waist. The cold air of the room stings the deep cuts. Some of which still remain slightly damp with blood. Emma doesn't flinch, nor does she hiss in pain. She waits for the approval stoically, “Does this please you, My Queen?” The words sound strained as if they physically hurt Emma to even say them in the first place. 

 

The sharp gasp belongs to Red Riding Hood. It pains her to look upon Emma and hear her ask this of the Queen. She knew that Snow White had begun drilling the idea of perfection into Emma’s head as she approached her teenage years. That the once loving and soft Queen became rather harsh toward the girl. Though it caused the beast within a great deal of distress there were times where darkness was in her Former Queen’s eyes. That punishment or retribution as Snow sometimes claimed was owed by Emma for any infractions on her Mother’s ever-increasing rules. That Emma's own mother’s hand had doled out this punishment to her own daughter. “By the Gods,” is whispered as she studies the formerly pale back. Littered with deeply-seated bruises, and sharp red lines. 

 

Beside her, Red has scarcely heard the Queen breathe. Amber glazed eyes staring at her wife’s back. Regina begins to reach out then pauses shy of making contact with the heated and festering area. “Who did this to you?” 

 

“No one, Your Majesty,” Emma answers mechanically. 

 

“Do not lie to me. You will NEVER have to feel this way again,” 

 

“I tell no lies. No one did this to me,” 

 

Regina comes around to look Emma in the eyes. Then realizing that Emma’s strange behavior gave Regina an in to find out the information she desired. “Emma, you must tell me the truth.” 

 

Green eyes quickly glance up, and thin lips tremble. “I did.”

When Regina goes to caress her cheek, Emma flinches.  Her own eyes fill with tears of outrage that betray her calm face. “No darling, you don’t have to be afraid,” 

 

Emma nods, an errant tear escaping her control. “I can take more, Your Majesty.” 

 

Between them, in Emma’s outstretched palms a flogger appears. One often used to torture in Regina’s more dubious days. Now though the braided and bladed instrument is yet another reminder that evil did not deserve to bask in the light. In the short time, Emma had been here to think she deserved to ever feel it’s bladed kiss was a testament to what darkness did. 

 

“She did it to herself,” says a silently crying Red Riding Hood. 

 

“Would you like to watch or should I expunge my wickedness out of your sight?” Emma asks, ignoring Auntie Red altogether. 

 

“Why Emma? Why did you do this?” Regina’s fingers curl over the flogger as Emma’s hand went to wrap around the handle. “Give this to me,” 

 

Instantly the weapon is released and Regina watches in silent horror as the blonde displays her once beautifully pristine back to her. Now marred by her earlier secretive deeds. “As you wish. Shall I heal it so you can begin anew?” 

 

“I want you to heal it and return to being my wife.”

 

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot do that. I need to be reminded of my place.” Emma repeats, her voice emotionless. “Now, do you wish to enact more punishment yourself?” 

 

Gasping at the words leaving pale pink lips, Red can't quiet the sob that breaks from her throat. “I'm going to get Maleficent.” She says quickly turning and running from the room. Before she even reaches the door a black wolf replaces the broken woman, four paws landing silently on the floor to make it to her lover in record time. 

 

“Emma, please, just heal yourself. You should not have done this. You do not deserve this kind of pain.” Regina pleads with her wife. The tears that had welled up cascading over and falling down olive toned cheeks. 

 

“I respectfully disagree, Your Majesty,” Emma says, she face a blank mask and her eyes once again avoiding Regina's. “I deserve this and much more. I overstepped and I must be punished to remind me that it is you who I belong to.” 

 

“I was wrong to treat you that way. You don’t belong to me. You belong with me. Don’t you see that?”

 

“I see what I’m told to see,” Emma bows her head. The weapon in Regina’s hand thuds to the floor. Her touch is tentatively gentle, afraid to see her wife flinch into it again. 

 

“Love does not feel like this Emma,” Regina whispers, kissing her cheek. “The thought of you doing this to yourself...This is not what I want. Yes, we disagreed about how to handle the situation with Snow White. That is to be expected. I NEVER wanted this. I will never want this. Do you understand?” 

 

“You said…” 

 

“I know what I said,” Regina cuts her off but she has too. This, what is happening right now is because of her. It must end. “Love will not make you do this to yourself. Nor will it do it to you. Do you understand me?” 

 

“Yes, Your…” 

 

“My Queen,” Regina corrects softly. 

 

“My Queen,” Emma says with only a bit more emotion than she used all day.  

 

“Will you heal yourself now?” 

 

“I want to keep them if only for tonight.” 

 

“You won’t sleep,” 

 

“So be it. I just need to think about what has happened today.”  

 

“Though you cannot feel my love, it is yours nonetheless. Will you join me this evening in our bed?” Before words can depart Emma’s lips. “As my wife. My partner. My equal.” 

 

“If Her Majesty desires,” 

 

Before Regina can say anything more, a plume of smoke appears next to Regina. Maleficent appears, followed closely by the black wolf running into the room once more. 

 

“My Sweet Emma?” Mal question gently, looking at the marks strewn across her beloved Little Swans skin. Looking every bit the same as a punishment herself or Regina would have doled out in their primes. Daringly she touches one of the particularly nasty gashes making Emma suck in a shuddering breath.

 

“Did I do good, Miss. Maleficent?” That small voice is back, though the woman stands tall before their very eyes. 

 

“How did you know to do this, dear?” Maleficent's hand recoils from the heated skin of the blonde. 

 

“Mother sometimes,” says the tiny voice. “She would make me sit with it for days before asking The Blue Fairy to heal it.” 

 

“Who else knew about this?” 

 

“No one. It was ‘our secret’.” 

 

“I see,” Mal purrs her question, hoping to sway the Little Swan. “Won’t you let me heal it, little one?” 

 

“No,” 

 

“Please? For Miss Mal?” 

 

“No. I was a disobedient wife.” 

 

“Dear one, I do believe that is what your wife so adores about you. No matter what she says to the contrary. She loves your wildness.” 

 

“A proper wife must be pleasing in every way. She MUST make heirs.” 

 

“You shall. Rumplestiltskin declared as much at your wedding.” 

 

Emma’s lip trembles. “I just want them so badly.” 

 

“We all do,” Mal’s nimble fingers catch the blonde’s tears. “They are on their way to us,” 

 

Green eyes never appeared so frightened. She can scarcely catch her breath a far cry from moments ago. “What if…” her hands clutch her stomach. 

 

“Now Emma, we don’t know….” Maleficent begins but panic Emma in such a frenzy and forces her hand. With little more than a wave in her direction from Maleficent, the blonde falls forward into Auntie Red Riding Hood’s awaiting arms. Decoding the unsupportive gaze of her lover Maleficent shrugs. “You know as well as I do she was only going to get worse.” 

 

“To our bedroom,” Regina leads the way, summoning healing potions to the bedside when they arrive. Thanks in part to her dark magic, without them, she would remain unable to heal her wife. Selecting one as Red places Emma facedown on their bed. She places the potion upon the skin of her wife and watches it fill in the wound before a light fizzle is heard. 

 

Maleficent leans over Red’s shoulder to watch as light magic and the potion battle for dominance. Emma’s magic wins and the wound remains. “It appears our Sweet Emma has spoken,” 

 

“Must my wife be so stubborn?” Regina fusses. “She is burning up.”

 

A cool cloth is handed to her from Maleficent and placed upon the back of a pale neck. One place that is remarkably untouched. Dark lips press to it, and she settles in for a sleepless evening. Their werewolf lays on the floor nearest Emma, a whimper playing in her throat. Maleficent summons her own medicine, pricking her finger with a droplet. 

 

“Would you like the honors or should I?” she asks, her usual playfulness missing. 

 

“I have done enough,” Muses Regina. 

 

“Our Emma requires us to be strong Regina. She lost her way, as we all have. Do not lose hope.” 

 

“Without Emma, there is no hope,” Regina’s stroking through blonde hair with the unshed tears of an ocean settling in her eyes. Taking that as permission Maleficent pricks a dainty finger. “What did you give her?” 

 

“A bit of a sleeping curse. It will take the edge off but she will still feel this come morning,” 

 

“It is best we all get some rest. She needs us,” Regina orders, and the three women settle in.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It is all Regina can do to watch the blonde struggle to dress come morning. Convinced of her own need for penance. The first sign of movement Red Riding Hood’s snout sniffed the crisp air. Rising with a silent yawn to awaken from wolfish dreams of tormenting local wildlife. She accepted gentle scratches from a lazy blonde hand. “My Wolf,” Emma says and a snout nudges against Emma’s hand. “ Mother would never approve of disobeying the Queen.”

 

Red was not having it as a sharp whimper and re-nudging of the blonde’s hand communicated. To what end, Emma was confused but as always knew that Red Riding Hood was ever supportive. The werewolf began to shrink until what was next to Emma was the woman in its place. “Your Mother is not here. She has disobeyed many a Queen in her time,” 

 

“Other than my wife?” 

 

“Your wife was the first, certainly not the only,” Says her long-time confidant, glancing at the settee where Maleficent was draped uncomfortably over the arm. Stepping away from Emma only to hook slender arms under the body of her lover. “I shall leave you two to talk,” 

 

Regina and Emma are alone. 

 

Still, Emma struggled with the tunic but Regina was no longer having it. She would not be afraid to be near her wife. Now or ever. Though the effect of Regina’s words was unintentional they littered Emma’s back. Forcing her to take a step back and realize that they held weight and value to Emma. Too much weight for one woman to bear. 

 

Coming around, Regina delicately offers assistance and Emma is dressed in her tunic at last. Next, their combined effort enables her to be inside her leather breeches. The exertion takes its toll as beads of sweat dot her forehead and she is a shade or so paler than average. “Thank you, My Queen,” 

 

Regina remains standing, Emma’s hand captured within her own. “Never forget who you are Emma,” 

 

“Who is that?” The blonde asks, weakly grasping Regina’s forearm. Battling a bit of disorientation. 

 

“Royal, dear. A Queen, the most precious one in existence. Hear me when I confess that what I said to you was wrong. You are not my property, nor do you require my permission to leave. To speak freely. To make your own decisions,” 

 

Regina’s touch is ever gentle on Emma’s face.  “I love you, as you are. As you will be. I will not see you become as I once was.” 

 

“I do not deserve healing.” Is all Emma says even as she struggles in even to stand? Unable to find peace with her self-inflicted wounds.  _ They are on their way to us. _ Emma’s hands floated to her abdomen.  __ In her emotional turmoil, she put the very thing at risk that she and Regina wanted most of all. Careless in action and deed. “Still, I must think of the Kingdom.” 

 

“This day think only of yourself,” Regina orders. Seconds of silence pass between them. Her voice softens, “This morning when I forbid you to leave I was only thinking of myself. My fear of something happening while you are away overriding every sensibility. That once you are out of sight, I will somehow remove from your heart,” 

 

“Not even Rhaul Ghorm is that powerful, My Queen,” 

 

“Emma...I don’t know how to love very well. I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time. But I know...I remember...that if you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn’t make them love you. I’m sorry that I made you feel less than able to make your own decisions. I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you...And not because of magic. I want to redeem myself.” 

 

“Then prove it,” 

 

“How?” Regina asks, sensing the road this led. 

 

“Allow me to right what began the day I vanished. Make Red take me if you must. I know that you do not believe in Uncle Rumple, believe me, I am aware your concerns are valid. I just...you both granted me a new beginning. One where happiness is waking to see your amber eyes and feel your kiss. Where a future was chosen at last.”

Regina’s nod was barely perceptible. “I shall allow it.” 

 

Cupping Regina’s cheek, Emma’s eyes shine. “As a token of good faith, I will heal myself as you asked.” 

 

Watching as each wound drew itself together, tattered flesh becoming whole. That was the frightening thing about magic, one had no way of telling what wounds lie hidden. A simple spell and the proof of harm vanished. Though it would always exist in Regina’s mind. 

 

“I ask that you remember one thing during your journey and subsequent time in your previous home. You left a Princess,” Regina’s hand is gentle against Emma’s face. “You are returning a Queen. Do you understand me?” 

 

“I do,” Emma says, repeating the two words Regina replayed in her mind over and over again. Ever since the first time they were uttered. Standing just as unbelievingly as she had at the altar. 

 

“Make me proud,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The crooked smile staring back at Regina left her only with only an arched eyebrow to prompt something further. “Let me see if I understand this correctly...You miss Little Emma?” 

 

“Why is that so difficult for you to believe?” Asked Regina. It had been far too long in her opinion. Though it was not the only one that mattered. 

 

“It isn’t that you miss her. That part I believe. It’s the fact that you said please return my sweet angel.” 

 

“She is sweet to me. What she does to everyone else is of no consequence. Do not try to convince me she would not enjoy a chance to come out and play. Lily is here,” 

 

“Lily lives here now,” Argues Emma. 

 

“Well yes, but she misses our Littlest Queen as well.” 

 

“I suppose I shall try and summon her prior to my departure.” Emma dips to kiss her wife’s cheek. Not missing the appreciative smile Regina wears as she gets her way. Even only a promise. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tiny hands encompass Regina’s face. Emma presses her nose to Regina’s, she is trying harder to be patient. It has been a while since she has had the opportunity to practice restraint. Becoming a Queen certainly held its share of drawbacks. She whispers, “Mama,” 

 

Scrunching her nose Regina flips onto her back. Little Emma huffs unhappily.  _ This will not do.  _ “Mama,” This time Emma is sure Mama hears her even more than the previous time because she gives a soft sigh. She is not quite awake yet.  “Maaaaaaaammmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Wakey, wakey,” 

 

Emma kisses her and makes the loud noise with her mouth that she sees Mama do when greeting people. When even that does not work she flops onto the woman’s chest. “Mama wake up. I’m here!”

 

“Oof. Emma, what is ….it?” Regina utters, slightly winded by the weight of a tiny blonde crash-landing on her chest. “Princess?”

 

“No Mama,” Emma whispers, “I am a Queen, but it’s okay. I pardon you,” 

“You pardon me?” Regina asks, unable to withhold a grin. 

 

“Queen’s can do that, ya know,” Emma prattles. 

 

“You know,” Comes the correction. 

 

“Oh, Mama. When it’s just us, do I have to be proper?” Blonde curls spill into her eyes. Joyously Regina brushes them back, taking all of the child in. Her cherubic little cheeks plump and rosy. The mischievous smile ever present. Vibrant green eyes dancing in the light of morning. 

 

“I will allow it. I have missed you dearly.”

 

Propping her chin on her little hands, Emma’s smile shows off all her perfectly straight teeth. “Not as much as I missed you!”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“To the moon and back, Mama,” They rub their noses together, sharing in love and laughter. 

 

“That is far. Are you sure?” 

 

“Uh huh. You’re my favoritist Mama.” 

 

“Your favoritist, my darling?” 

 

“Mhmm.” Emma fiddles with the neckline of Regina’s slip. Briefly pulling it away to take a peek. “Your boobies are staring at me,” 

 

Doing her best to keep a stern expression but finding it a struggle, Regina merely shakes her head. “They are not staring at you. Mama is simply a little chilly this morning.” 

“I go start a fire,” Emma slides free from the bed and lands with a soft thump on the floor. Quick-falling footsteps race to the hearth before soft white magic fills it with a roaring fire. A self-satisfied grin takes over her little face, lighting it with joy. “All better.” 

 

“Thank you, My Littlest Queen. Won’t you come to snuggle some more?” 

 

Clomping little footsteps bring Emma back to their bed. “Ooookay, BUT I’m not sleeping again.” 

 

“Alright, no sleeping,” Regina’s agreement pleases her Queen and the child climbs back into bed. Safely nestling into the warmth of Regina’s arms. A noisy kiss being pressed to the child’s cheek. “I love you, Emma,” 

 

“I love you too, Mama.”

 

“A few more moments and we shall join the others. For now…”

 

“Snuggles,” Emma says with her sweetest expression yet. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Their day was filled with sunshine, laughter, and love of dearest friends. What once was the beginning of a makeshift family, fully cemented over the many months of Princess Emma’s arrival. Her rambunctious behavior bordered on obnoxious and even got the Queen to change into pants to give the girl a good chase. In return, Regina also battled the tiniest dragon which resulted in exchanges of fire as the two girls ganged up on her. 

 

A fireball clipped the Queen and that was all it took for Emma’s laughter to die in her throat as she raced to Mama’s side. Regina lies face down, the side of her blouse burnt clean through. Angry red flesh, blistered and blackened around the edges. “It’s going to be okay Mama. I will save you,” Emma says. She places both hands centimeters above the aggressive wounds. 

 

“Emma, I will be…” Regina begins but before she finishes the searing pain in her side is erased. Beads of sweat dot her tiny forehead, and her hands are shaking now. Seconds ago her face had been resolute now her lips trembled. 

 

“It’s alright, dear. Auntie Regina is going to be just fine.” Maleficent does her best to reassure a sobbing Lily.

 

“Hey,” Regina speaks up, recognizing Emma’s fear and shutting down. Desperate to reach out and reassure the child before she does. “It was an accident,” 

 

“I-I know,” Emma answers. “What if I wasn’t here?”

 

“You are here, darling.” 

 

“Other Mommy said that True Love is the most powerful magic of all,” 

 

Regina slowly nods, “It surely is,” 

 

“Mama, I don’t want to be without you in the Bad Place,” Dissolving into tears, at last, Emma is hardly even aware of Regina taking her onto a leather-clad lap. 

 

“You can never be without me my love,” Reassures the Queen, placing her hand over Emma’s chest. “I am always with you.” 

 

“I won’t be able to see you,” 

 

It is too much for Emma to process. Even the possibility of being apart is tearing through Regina’s heart at this site. They both know they must surpass this time apart with the poise and composure of Queen’s but they certainly were not required to enjoy it. Enjoy it they would not, but still, Regina has to redirect this emotion before it destroys Little Emma.

 

“I have a gift for you,” She says, untying the amethyst bracelet from her wrist and tightly attaching it to Emma’s. 

 

“But it’s your bracelet,” 

 

“I want you to keep it safe for me. Can you do that?” 

 

Blonde curls bounce as she nods. “Yes, Mama.” 

 

Regina’s hand covers it for a moment and the weight increases slightly on a tiny wrist. When they look down there are charms attached to the bracelet. “Can you tell me what is on your wrist now?” 

 

Tiny fingers angle the first charm toward the sunlight. “A red wolf.”

 

“And the next?” 

 

“Dragon,” Emma says with a smile. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

“A crown for Mama.  Sword for Sir Albert and a unicorn for Demi!” 

 

“You will never be alone. Though you may not see us every day as you are accustomed. You, My Littlest Queen, are loved beyond measure.”

 

With that, Emma throws herself into Regina’s arms. “I won’t be alone?” 

“Not for a moment. Auntie Red will be there as well, and Baelfire is your escort.” 

 

“Mama?” 

 

“Yes, Dearest?” 

 

“You don’t have to put my heart in one of your boxes. It’s already yours.” 

 

Regina’s kiss is soft. “As mine is surely yours.” 

 

“Sometimes we have to do things we don’t want too, huh?” 

 

“Unfortunately.” 

 

“Okay,” Emma quietly agrees. “I can do this.” 

 


End file.
